Double Shinigami
by Luinil Azuretoile
Summary: FINIE! Impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Et la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyée aux cinq garçons ? Demandez donc à Wufei! On va finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux Gboys. Fic gravement déjantée! RAR
1. Welcome to Hell !

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... ^vv^

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fic GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès. ^^ 

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei !  Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… ^^ )

**Couples :** 3+4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! *rire de sadique psychopathe*

-------------------------------

**_Double Shinigami_**

-------------------------------

Chapitre 1** :** Welcome to Hell !

-------------------------------****

_ FUCKING HELL !! J'EN AI MARRE !!!! A LES CONS !!! A LES CONS !!! C'EST QU'ILS AURAIENT PAS PU TROUVER PLUS SIMPLE COMME PLANQUE !!! NAN !!! BIEN SUR !!! IL A FALLU QU'ILS AILLENT SQUATTER DANS UNE BARAQUE PERDUE AU FIN FOND DU TROU DU CUL DU MONDE !!! A LES CONS !!! A LES  CONS !!! QU'EST-CE QUE CE CRETIN DE DUO VA PRENDRE QUAND J'AURAIS ENFIN REUSSI A LUI METTRE LA MAIN DESSUS !!!!

Le responsable de cette longue tirade, hurlée à pleins poumons au milieu… 

… des champs… 

… déserts… 

… se tut pour reprendre son souffle. A défaut de trouver le but de son voyage – à savoir la baraque perdue sus-nommée -, ça avait au moins le mérite de passer les nerfs. 

L'adolescent réajusta plus confortablement la bandoulière de son sac – qu'il traînait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût -, sa casquette, puis consulta pour la énième fois sa carte. C'est pas qu'il était sur le mauvais chemin. Loin de là… Son sens de l'orientation était d'une précision et d'une infaillibilité quasi surnaturelles, après tout... MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT LOIN !!!!

_ Maisquelleidéeilsonteutlesprofsdem'envoyerlà-basc'estpaspossibleuntrucpareilvavraimentfalloirquej'entouchedeuxmotsàgrand-père, marmonna t-il d'une traite en reprenant sa route. Et en plus, je vais devoir me les coltiner tout les cinq !!! Déjà que Duo tout seul c'est pas triste !!! POUR-QUOI MOUAAAAA !!!???

Le voyageur solitaire brailla ses derniers mots vers le ciel vide de tout, même de nuages, les poings levés vers lui, dans l'attente de… de quoi au juste ? Un miracle ? Un réveil providentiel ? Naaaan !!! Fallait pas déconner non plus, ce genre de coup de bol n'arrivait que dans les films. Booon !!! Allez, courage !!! Plus que SIX FOUTUES BORNES !!!!

_ J'EN AI MARRE !!!!

-------------------------------

Heero Yuy jeta un coup d'œil machinal par la fenêtre. Bien lui en prit : il put constater la présence dans la cour, d'une frêle silhouette vêtue d'un jean baggy délavé, de baskets autrefois grises mais qui ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps, et d'un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était passé une sur-chemise en jean. Un sac de sport noir en bandoulière, et une casquette aux couleurs des Red Sox, vissée sur la tête jusqu'au yeux, complétait la tenue de leur visiteur. Ce dernier contemplait pensivement la façade, son poing libre appuyé sur la hanche, l'autre retenant son sac sur son épaule. Finalement, il parut se décider, et partit direct vers le hangar.

Heero bondit de son siège en une fraction de seconde, oubliant son ordinateur et ses recherches. Dans le hangar, il y avait leurs cinq Gundams entreposés. Si ce type tombait dessus… alors il l'abattrait sans hésiter ! Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, bousculant Wufei au passage qui le suivit des yeux d'un air surpris.

Heero jaillit dans la cour, et se précipita silencieusement vers le hangar tout en armant un automatique qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où. Il se plaqua contre le mur, et jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers l'intérieur par la porte entrebâillée. Le type avait posé son sac par terre, et lui tournait le dos, la tête levée vers Shen Long, qu'il semblait observer avec minutie.

Heero déglutit avec difficulté. Merde !

Dans le plus parfait silence, le jeune homme se glissa à l'intérieur… jusqu'à l'inconnu… et lui appuya le canon glacé de l'automatique sur la nuque.

_ Pas un geste, énonça t-il froidement.

L'autre n'avait même pas sursauté. Cela activa une désagréable sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit. Il n'avait pourtant aucun moyen de l'avoir entendu approcher… 

Heero n'eut que le temps de percevoir l'inconnu se baisser avec une rapidité stupéfiante, tout en lui attrapant le poignet. Celui qui était armé, bien-sûr. Le garçon retint un glapissement de douleur, lorsque son adversaire le lui tordit allègrement, s'emparant par la même occasion du pistolet. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et il alla s'écraser brutalement sur le dos, une fraction de seconde plus tard. 

A moitié sonné, il sentit que l'inconnu l'immobilisait en s'installant confortablement sur sa poitrine, et qu'il lui appliquait le canon de l'arme juste entre les deux yeux. Heero "perfect soldier" Yuy, maîtrisé en deux secondes chrono !  

L'adolescent croisa un étrange regard doré, et étonnamment serein. Il avait de quoi, en même temps ! A présent, c'est lui qui était du bon côté du flingue !!!

_ Yo ! fit le type à mi-voix, et avec un sourire tranquille. Je cherche Duo Maxwell. Il est dans les parages ?

Heero serra obstinément les lèvres, faisait rire son vis-à-vis.

_ T'inquiète pas, je sais déjà que c'est le cas. Duo est peut-être un baka fini, mais il ne laisse pas traîner Deathscythe n'importe où. ( Le pistolet virevolta entre ses doigts, et la crosse se retrouva comme par magie sous le nez de Heero. ) Tiens ! Tu m'emmènes ? J'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire.

Heero hésita un instant, scrutant avec méfiance le nouveau venu. Ce dernier avait appuyé sa joue sur son poing, et continuait à lui tendre tranquillement le pistolet avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme fini par prendre l'arme. L'autre le laissa se redresser, lui proposant même une main secourable, qu'il ignora royalement. Avec un rire et un haussement d'épaule, l'inconnu alla récupérer son sac et attendit le japonais sur le pas de la porte.

Bon gré, mal gré, les épaules encore douloureuses du choc encaissé, Heero précéda leur visiteur sur le chemin de la maison.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée tout en massant sa nuque.

_ On a de la visite, annonça t-il d'un ton laconique à Quatre et Trowa respectivement sur le canapé du salon et vers la bibliothèque.

Ses deux amis se crispèrent légèrement en voyant la silhouette derrière lui. Quatre fut le premier à se détendre : son empathie lui renvoyait une bonne impression de leur visiteur. 

Pas démonté pour deux sous, le nouveau venu les salua en agitant la main, avec un grand sourire. Puis il alla se planter au milieu de la pièce, regarda à gauche et à droite, prit une grande inspiration, et…

_ DUO MAXWELL !!! RAMENE TON JOLI PETIT CUL ICI, TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Et vlan ! Trois paires de tympans fusillés d'un coup. Petite vengeance sadique du type qui vient de se taper vingt bornes à pattes, au milieu de rien.

Wufei dévala les escaliers en catastrophe, craignant que le cri qu'il venait d'entendre soit l'œuvre de… ben en fait il savait pas trop quoi… Mais quelque chose de pas sympathique en tout cas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oz nous a retrouvés ?

_ Nan. Vu comme vous êtes paumés, aucun risque, râla un type à casquette, planté au milieu du salon, et qui laissa son sac de sport choir lourdement sur le sol. DUO !!! PAS QUE ÇA A FOUTRE !!! brailla t-il ensuite.

Quatrième paire de tympans out. Mwéhéhéhéh ! [1]

_ Vi vi, deux secondes ! fit une voix joyeuse provenant de la cuisine.

Duo sortit sur le seuil de la pièce, et s'immobilisa instantanément en reconnaissant leur visiteur, son éternel sourire subitement figé sur ses lèvres. Limite si il se mettait pas à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Un rictus de satisfaction dans le plus pur style Shinigami fleurit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

_ Tiens quelle bonne surprise… commença Duo dans une vaine tentative de faire dévier la tempête qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus.

Comme s'il avait le choix.

Le nouveau venu l'attrapa par le collet.

_ Viens par-ici mon petit père, j'ai deux mots à te dire…

L'américain se fit traîner sans ménagement aucun dehors, et à travers toute la cour jusque dans le hangar, les quatre autres pilotes sur les talons. 

L'inconnu se planta devant Deathscythe, et le désigna d'un doigt rageur.

_ Kiya ? demanda candidement l'adolescent, assis par-terre, plantant son regard améthyste dans les yeux d'or au-dessus de lui.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? râla l'autre. T'appelle ça entretenir un Gundam ? T'as vu dans quel état sont les articulations ? Y'a de l'huile partout, sauf là ou il faut ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer ça correctement et tout de suite. J'ai pas planché des heures sur les plans de ce mecha, pour que tu t'amuses à faire du tourisme avec !

_ Mééééée !!! Kathleeeeeen !!!! Ça va me prendre des plombes !!!

_ Tu la veux ta raclée ?

_ Méééééééée !!! Kat-chaaaan !!! T'abuuuuses !!! pleurnicha Duo.

_ Insiste encore un peu, et tu le fais avec la langue… fit la dénommée Kathleen en se penchant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

_ Non merci, sans façon, répliqua Duo avec un sourire éblouissant, cessant instantanément ses jérémiades.

L'adolescent se releva souplement, et il étreignit la jeune fille avec son exubérance habituelle.

_ Content de te revoir, Imouto. [2]

_ Bien essayé, Duo-chan, mais t'y couperas pas.

Duo eut un petit rire crispé.

_ Je pouvais toujours espérer…

_ Nan nan. Je viens de me taper vingt bornes à pied depuis mon point de parachutage jusqu'ici, chuis pas d'humeur conciliante.

_ Ah bon ? Pasque ça change de d'habitude ? fit innocemment Duo en attrapant le matériel nécessaire au nettoyage de son Gundam.

Il reçu un bon coup de casquette sur la nuque en retour, le faisant rire aux éclats.

_ Duo. Frotte.

_ Oui, chef ! répliqua t-il en filant dare dare vers son robot, mais mort de rire.

_ Gna gna gna, marmonna Kathleen sur un ton qui se voulait bourru.

Mais vu le grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, elle était pas crédible du tout. 

Ayant réglé le cas "Duo Maxwell", la jeune fille se tourna vers les quatre autres pilotes, qui selon leur personnalité, soit ouvraient des yeux ronds avec la mâchoire traînant lamentablement par-terre, soit haussait un sourcil de manière microscopique dans un visage de marbre.

_ Bon, je vais maintenant pouvoir me présenter correctement. Je m'appelle Kathleen Tigerwood, et je suis une vieille amie de Duo. 

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit Heero, allant droit au but comme toujours.

_ Alors ça, c'est ce que j'arrête pas de me demander ! Nan, plus sérieusement, les profs m'ont envoyé en mission ici.

_ Sans rire ? s'exclama la voix lointaine de Duo, provenant de quelque part sur Deathscythe, coupant le cri étranglé d'indignation de Wufei.

_ Yep ! lança t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Puis elle lâcha la énième bombe de la journée. J'ai été affectée à la maintenance quotidienne de vos Gundams… en autre…

_ QUOIIIII !???!! brailla Wufei.

_ Yeah !!! Trop cool !!! s'écria la voix de Duo. Le "entre autre" il englobe quoi, ma mécano favorite ?

_ Duo. Frotte, répliqua du tac au tac la "mécano favorite" en question. Alors… les profs m'ont donné carte blanche totale, pour ce qui est de l'entretien, et des nouveaux réglages. Et en plus j'ai des tests à faire : j'ai mis au point deux ou trois petites améliorations sympas. Y'en a qui devraient te plaire, Duo-chan !

_ Youhouuuu !!! cria Duo qui venait de d'apparaître sur l'épaule de son mecha. Shinigami reprend du service !!!

_ Gna gna gna, soupira Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'est pas arrang

Mais cette constatation ne paraissait pas spécialement la déranger, bien au contraire.

_ Il est hors de question qu'une onna touche à Nataku, énonça lentement Wufei d'une voix chargée de colère, et en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

Genre le mec qui se contient mais qui peine vachement.

Kathleen le considéra un instant, haussant un sourcil impassible. Que disait son dossier, à lui, déj ? Ah oui ! Chang Wufei. Originaire de L5. Profil psychologique rapide : Fier et solitaire. A une idée bien arrêtée sur ce que doit être l'honneur, bla bla bla, bla bla bla… Note importante : A une sainte horreur des femmes.

La jeune fille sentit un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Le genre de sourire d'un gamin qui vient de se trouver un nouveau jouet.

_ Mais c'est qu'il est possessif en plus, le petit dragon.

En face, l'adolescent manqua de suffoquer de colère. Elle se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule là, non ?!

_ Je t'interdit de toucher à mon Gundam !!!

_ Bon, je vais devoir te redire les choses plus simplement : tu… n'as… pas… le… choix.

Wufei serra les dents, les yeux étincelants de rage. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se contenir, et ne pas attraper la fille par le collet en hurlant qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

_ Fais pas cette tête-là, Wuffy ! Kathleen est sûrement une des plus calée en Gundams que je connaisse, mis à part les profs, lança Duo du haut de son robot. Elle va te le bichonner ton précieux Shen Long.

_ C'EST WUFEI !!! 

_ Haaaan… Et super susceptible avec ça… Je sens que ça va être fun. 

_ Toi ! Si tu as le malheur de… 

_ Trop tard Fei-Fei, t'es définitivement adopté. 

_ JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE !!!

_ Chiche ! Juste pour voir, répliqua Kathleen tout sourire.

_ Il est mignon, hein ? lui lança Duo.

_ Adorable ! Il me plaît beaucoup !

Elle se tourna vers Duo avec un rictus qu'il lui connaissait bien : Sa terrible amie venait de se trouver une nouvelle tête à claques. Et Wufei n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi l'exposait ce statut. Il éclata de rire.

_ Duo ! Bosse un peu !

L'américain disparut stratégiquement derrière Deathscythe, étouffant tant bien que mal ses gloussements. Kathleen revint aux autres G-boys, Wufei fulminant compris.

_ Donc voilà, j'ai fait à peu près le tour. 

_ Personne ne nous a averti de ton arrivée, remarqua Heero avec justesse.

_ Oé. C'était juste pour être sûr que Duo ne filerait pas en douce. Lui, il me connaît. ( Protestation lointaine et indignée de l'intéressé –Moi ? Filer ? Tu plaisantes ! J'allais pas rater ça !- ) Vous pas encore, mais ça va pas tarder. ( Grand sourire explicite. ) Papy devrait appeler dans la soirée. Pour savoir si je suis bien arrivée, et si tout le monde est encore vivant.

_ Papy ?

Pour la première fois, Trowa ouvrait la bouche.

_ Ben ouais ! fit la voix de Duo en arrière-plan. Comment crois-tu qu'une môme de quinze ans soit une experte ès Gundam ? C'est la petite-fille de G !

_ Petite-fille, petite-fille ? insista Quatre, ayant du mal à imaginer le professeur G en vrai père ou vrai grand-père de qui que se soit.

_ Yep ! Génétique et tout ! rit Kathleen. Connaissances comprises.

_ Connaissances comprises, répéta Quatre avec lenteur, pour bien prendre le temps d'assimiler tout ce que cela sous-entendait.

Plus haut, Duo était reparu sur l'épaule de Deathscythe et s'y était accoudé avec nonchalance. Un grand sourire plein de dents se dessina sur son visage, copie conforme de celui de Kathleen à terre.

_ Nataku… marmonna Wufei en se tenant le front. Un Shinigami numéro deux…

_ Viiiiii, firent les deux Shinigamis en question, avec leur immense sourire crétin et satisfait.

_ En quoi consiste les améliorations que tu comptes faire sur nos Gundams ? demanda Heero que la nouvelle de l'arrivée dans le groupe d'une seconde catastrophe Duo-like, n'atteignait pas plus que ça.

Lui de toute façon, en dehors de son gundam, de son ordi et de ses missions…

_ Huh ? Ben en fait ça va dépendre, répondit Kathleen en passant instantanément en mode sérieux. Vos Gundams sont loin d'avoir les mêmes caractéristiques de base. Je peux pas faire n'importe quoi dessus. Mais bon, je comptais commencer par une refonte complète du système de gestion du pilotage. Histoire d'améliorer les temps de réaction, et que vous vous traîniez un peu moins. Déjà ça, ça devrait m'occuper un moment… Mais j'ai quelques plans dans mon pc. Je te les montrerais si ça t'intéresse.

_ Hn.

On pouvait compter ça pour un oui enthousiaste. Si si, je vous jure.

_ A ce propos… commença Kathleen avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'embarras. Le reste de mon matériel arrive demain normalement. Grand-père doit me donner le point de rendez-vous ce soir, est-ce que…

_ Je t'emmène !!! s'écria Duo derrière.

Kathleen serra mentalement des dents. Elle serrait, mais bien. Parce que Duo aux commandes de quoi que se soit, Deathscythe compris ( surtout lui, en fait ), c'était l'enfer sur terre. Alors piti ! Tout mais pas ça ! Elle préférait encore refaire dix fois les vingt bornes à pattes d'aujourd'hui !!!

_ J'irai, fit Trowa d'un ton neutre. J'aimerais autant conserver la jeep en état.

YAY ! TROWA JE T'AIME !!! On oublie l'histoire des dix fois vingt bornes. Je déconnaiiiiis !!!

Kathleen croisa alors le regard d'un bleu presque transparent de Quatre. Le blondinet l'observait de la tête aux pieds, visiblement indécis. Elle lui lança un sourire encourageant. Elle avait bien une idée sur ce qui le travaillait. Etant donné la nature du jeune homme, c'était obligé.

_ Oui, Quatre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Tu… tu es une newtype, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il à la fois hésitant, inquiet et avec un certain espoir.

En plein dans le mille !

Kathleen acquiesça sobrement. Son apparence physique parlait bien assez pour elle : des yeux d'un or flamboyant et de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais striés de mèches rouges vifs, ça n'avait rien d'habituel. Seul un newtype pouvait présenter des caractéristiques génétiques pareilles.

_ Toi aussi, non ? Empathe, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, souffla Quatre en rougissant légèrement. C'est… c'est quoi ton… don ?

_ Kathleen a un sens de l'orientation hors du commun, expliqua Duo en revenant vers eux, tranquillement.

_ Ouais… c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… le sens de l'orientation c'est juste une conséquence.

_ Hey ! Ta phrase favorite c'est pas "Je sais où je suis, je sais où je vais" ?

_ Nan. C'est la deuxième. Ma phrase préférée c'est "Duo, je vais te mettre un raclée. " Avec le sourire Shinigami qui va avec.

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole.

_ Mééééée !!! Koneko-chaaaan !!! couina le garçon en lui passant les bras autour du cou, et en la câlinant avec application. 

_ Koneko ? [3] tiqua Heero.

_ Ben oui. L'autre solution c'était Monkey girl... Hufff ! ( Duo se massa les côtes avec une grimace de douleur moqueuse ) Mais bon, l'image du singe lui plaît pas des masses comme tu vois, et ça permet de faire un jeu de mot de plus avec le diminutif de Kathleen. ALLEZ MON TIT CHAT, FAIS PAS LA GUEUUULEUUUH !!!!

Et il lui entoura derechef le cou de ses bras, frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

_ Duo, va mourir…

_ Niéhéhéh ! Phrase préférée numéro trois !!! Tu m'as manquée, tu sais.

_ Hn… M'as manqué aussi… grommela la jeune fille, boudeuse.

_ Pourquoi un chat ? Quel rapport avec le singe ? essayait de comprendre Quatre, totalement largué.

_ Parce qu'elle passe son temps à sauter partout, rigola Duo.

_ Agna ?

_ Raaaah !!! T'as vraiment des explications foireuses, Duo. ( Kathleen soupira. ) Pour faire simple, disons que c'est aussi une conséquence de mon pouvoir. Comment dire… Ma perception naturelle de l'espace en trois dimensions diffère légèrement de la vôtre. Elle est beaucoup plus précise… plus physique aussi, en quelque sorte. Ce qui fais que je sais toujours où je me situe dans l'espace, quel que soit mon repère.

_ Tu pourras jamais la perdre dans un labyrinthe. Elle serait capable d'en sortir en deux temps trois mouvements, et les yeux bandés encore !

_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit : ça t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes explications.

_ A ton service. T'es un vrai petit radar vivant de toute façon.

_ Je comprend toujours pas le rapport…

_ Ben, du coup, j'ai un équilibre infaillible. Alors j'ai tendance à faire pas mal d'acrobaties, rit Kathleen un peu embarrassée. 

_ Tu la regarderas s'occuper de Sandrock, et tu comprendras tout de suite ce qu'elle entend par là. Hein, Imouto ?

_ Mmmh mmmh… répondit l'intéressée avec peu d'entrain.

Quatre se retint de froncer les sourcils. Son empathie venait de lui renvoyer une espèce de regret triste venant de Kathleen. Apparemment… le titre de petite sœur ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

_ Dis voir, Duo… t'aurais pas quelque chose à finir ? s'enquit Kathleen d'un air tu-crois-vraiment-que-tu-vas-m'avoir-comme-ça-? désabusé.

Le jeune homme échappa un petit rire mal à l'aise.

_ Qui ça ? Moi ?

_ Trois mots, sept syllabes : Nettoyage de Gundam. 

_ Ah ça. Ahem… joker ?

_ Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell… commença la jeune fille d'un ton doucereux mais fondamentalement menaçant, genre les regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout ©Heero Yuy à côté, c'est de la gnognotte.

_ Si tu me laisses finir ça plus tard, je te raconte pleins de trucs intéressants.

_ Hn. Style quoi ?

Duo se pencha à son oreille, et lui murmura quelque chose avec un air de conspirateur diabolique. Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de Kathleen. Un sourire dont la satisfaction avait quelque chose de… flippant… La jeune fille tourna le tête, direction Wufei, et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. Limite tu te demandes comment les zygomatiques font pour tenir à ce niveau-là. Mais le pire, c'était que l'américain natté avait exactement le même, en regardant lui aussi le pilote chinois. Celui-ci s'empourpra sauvagement. Nontuvaspaslestuertoutdesuitenontuvaspaslestuertoutdesuiteçaferaitdésordredanslehangarrestezen !!! 

_ Je marche, jubila Kathleen. Mais demain à la première heure, t'es là, et tu frottes.

_ Vi vi, t'inquiète ! promit Duo en espérant ardemment que d'ici là, il aurait bien trouvé quelque chose d'autre pour se défiler, et protéger sa sacro-sainte grasse-matinée. 

C'est qu'il savait par expérience ( beaucoup hélas ), que si Kathleen voulait le faire se lever, elle y arriverait de toute façon… Avec dommages collatéraux s'il le fallait. Hin hin, quoique… Il partageait sa chambre avec Heero "regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue" Yuy… Ça pouvait être un paramètre utile à prendre en compte ça. Kathleen n'oserait quand même pas... Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours par les épaules. Celle-ci lui rendit un grand sourire signifiant on-parie-combien-que-je-sais-exactement-ce-que-tu-es-en-train-d'essayer-de-calculer-là-tout-de-suite-? Hem… C'est vrai… on parle de Kathleen là… Elle n'hésitera pas… pas du tout même… Et puis cet imbécile de Heero serait même capable de lui faciliter la tâche… Pas de l'aider, non… Fallait pas déconner, hein ! Il s'agit de Heero "le-monde-extérieur-ne-m'intéresse-pas-tant-qu'on-parle-pas-boulot" Yuy quand même ! Mais lui tout seul face à la tornade Kathleen Tigerwood. Le matin en plus… 

FAUT QUE JE TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE AU PLUS VITE MOUAAAAAA !!!!!!

_ Tu es peut-être fatiguée, Kathleen, si tu as marché jusqu'ici, remarqua Quatre avec justesse. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou tu préfères peut-être prendre une douche ?

Une onde de joie pure le submergea en retour, précédant de peu la tornade brune qui se jeta à son cou.

_ Si tu me dis où est la douche, je serais ton éternelle débitrice, Quatre !!! s'écria la jeune fille avec un profond soulagement.

Le pilote de Sandrock rosit légèrement, un peu pris de court par un tel transport. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil timide vers Trowa, mais le français était aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Il eut un petit serrement de cœur à ce constat.

_ Tu me suis ?

_ Jusqu'au bout du monde si tu veux, plaisanta Kathleen.

Quatre vira à l'écarlate jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Duo éclata de rire et revint passer un bras possessif en travers des épaules de son amie, l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

_ Tu crois pas que tu devrais attendre un peu pour les propositions indécentes, Koneko-chan ?

_ Hn. Alors faudra d'abord penser à dire aux Mad Dogs d'arrêter d'engager des pilotes mignons à violer sur place. C'est tentant quand même.

Alors là, si elle voulait faire son petit effet, c'était réussi. Les CINQ garçons piquèrent leur fard. Bon. A des degrés divers certes -quelle jolie couleur cramoisie Wufei-, mais même Heero et Trowa présentaient des variations de couleur plus que significatives. Mwéhéhéh !!!

_ Kathleen…

_ Onna…

_ Yes ?

_ Cours pour ta vie…

_ Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit…

_ KYAAAAAA !!!! hurla la jeune fille pour la forme, avant de se carapater vite fait en éclatant de rire. Welcome to Hell ! brailla t-elle ensuite avec un large sourire.

-------------------------------

_à suivre…_

-------------------------------

[1] : Rire sadique ©Shinigami

[2] : Imouto = petite sœur

[3] : Koneko = chaton, petit chat


	2. Guerre des nerfs

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... ^vv^

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès. ^^ 

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei !  Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… ^^ )

**Couples :** 3+4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! *rire de sadique psychopathe*

**Sandra :** Et voilà le second chapitre, tout frais tout chaud ! ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier.

**Leenaren :** Heuuuu, pour le 1+2, je peux pas encore te dire, parce que j'en ai pas encore la moindre idée. ^^ Disons que j'ai plusieurs scénarios possibles, et que je sais pas encore lequel prendre. On verra, suivant l'humeur, ou les reviews… ou ce que mes doigts auront envie de taper, sans forcément demander l'avis de ma tête. -_-   ( Pense à son chapitre 3 qui menace de partir n'importe comment… XD )

**Lenao :** Pour ce qui est du caractère de Kathleen tu n'as encore rien vu. Et ce chapitre ne montre pas encore toute l'étendue des dégats… )

**Cholera **: Ben voui, DEUX Shinigamis. J'ai pas pu résister, c'était trop tentant. ^^ 

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 :** Guerre des nerfs

-------------------------------

_ J'AI DIS QUE J'ETAIS DESOLEEEEE !!!! DUOOOOOO !!!!! STEUPLAIIIIIIT !!!!! JE DECONNAIIIIIIS !!!!! hurlait Kathleen en boucle, entre deux hoquets de rire.

_ Hin hin hin. Nan ma petite. Pas encore…

_ DUOOOOOOOO !!!!!! brailla t-elle de plus belle, alors que la torture "chatouille" à laquelle elle était soumise depuis tout à l'heure au milieu du salon, continuait impitoyablement. 

_ T'arrêtes pas tout de suite, Maxwell.

_ Nan nan, Wuffy, t'inquiète.

_ M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

_ Hin hin hin. 

_ KYAAAAAA !!!!!

_ Tu demandes grâce, hein Kat-chan ?

_ OUIIIIII !!! ÇA FAIT TROIS PLOOOOOMBEUUUUH !!!!

_ J'avais pas bien entendu. Tu peux me le refaire encore une fois ?

_ PITIEEEEEEE !!!!! DUOOOOO !!!!!

_ Aaaah ! Douce musique à mon oreille. Je m'en lasse pas.

_ DUO JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEER !!!!!

_ Hin hin hin. T'es pas en position pour l'instant, mon tit chat. 

Les hurlements de rire continuèrent encore quelques dizaines secondes, le temps que le Shinigami se décide à relâcher sa malheureuse victime. Et celle-ci mis encore un bon moment avant de parvenir à se calmer.

_ Ça va ? T'es satisfait ? ahana t-elle.

_ Mmmmm… moui. 

_ Cool alors, chuis libre ?

_ Faut voir, ça dépend plus de moi.

_ Hn. Bon on va faire simple, alors. Le premier qui tente quoi que se soit, je le bouffe.

_ Tu crois pas que tu te surestimes ? sourit Wufei d'un air peu engageant. On t'as déjà eu une fois.

_ Elle s'est laissée faire, Wuffy.

_ Ouais, j'y suis allée un peu fort, j'avoue. C'était normal que je me fasse prendre. Mais là c'est bon, j'ai assez donné.

_ Tu m'en diras tant…

_ Hey, le petit dragon. T'apprendra très vite que je fais jamais de déclarations en l'air. Quand je menace Duo de lui flanquer une raclée, c'est que j'en ai largement les moyens. 

Silence. Très long silence.

_ Duo ? demanda Heero. C'est vrai ?

Waaaaah !!!! Plus de trois mots d'affilées !!! Congrats Heero !!!

Devant la mine crispée d'embarras de leur compagnon, ils n'eurent plus aucun doute.

_ Tu dois être une excellente combattante.

Nouveau record pour monsieur Heero Yuy !!! On l'applaudit bien fort !!! 

_ Ça va, je me débrouille, fit Kathleen en se relevant, et en s'époussetant négligemment. Alors, c'est par où cette douche ?

_ A l'étage. Viens, je te montre, fit Quatre, en priant pour que la jeune fille ne lance pas une autre réplique qui les ferait grimper aux murs.

_ Hai hai, sourit-elle en attrapant son sac toujours au milieu du salon et en emboîtant le pas au blondinet.

Lorsque les deux adolescents eurent disparu, Duo se tourna vers les autres avec un grand sourire.

_ Elle est marrante, hein ?

Gros silence.

-------------------------------

Kathleen laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur ses muscles las avec reconnaissance. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte de sa fatigue. A présent que son excitation de la première rencontre retombait. Elle rit pour elle-même. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu attendre un jour ou deux avant de commencer à les traumatiser ? 

………

………

…  Naaaaan !!!!

Elle sortit de la douche, et s'enveloppa d'une serviette. En attrapa une seconde, et commença à se sécher les cheveux. Boooon !!!! Alors ! La première impression sur ses cinq nouveaux compagnons !

Tout d'abord Duo. Facile, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, il avait pas changé. Monté sur 220 en permanence, avec la tatche qui va avec. Shinigami toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Elle dessina un petit diable souriant sur la buée du miroir.

Ensuite, Quatre. Hmmm… Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus. Et puis il avait un petit air timide et fragile qui le rendait vraiment trop ! ( Elle dessina un petit ange. ) L'image lui paraissait plus qu'appropriée, surtout si elle avait interprété correctement le regard inquiet que le garçon avait lancé tout à l'heure au pilote 03. A creuser…

Restons dans le facile avec Chouchou-Wuffy. Alors lui, ça allait vraiment être l'éclate !!! ( La silhouette sinueuse d'un dragon chinois fut tracée en un instant. ) Fier et colérique. Et pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'une fois qu'on avait trouvé comment le prendre, il pouvait être adorable. Enfin d'ici là, elle comptait bien le faire tourner en bourrique. Sa main à couper en plus, que Duo s'en chargeait déj !

Maintenant Heero… Plus difficile ça… A quoi lui faisait penser le pilote du Wing ? ( Elle frotta ses cheveux quelques instants. ) Mmmh… Il paraissait être quelqu'un de très rigoureux dans ses actions. Efficace aussi. Son attaque tout à l'heure était parfaite. Sans gestes inutiles. N'était son coté "radar vivant" qui lui avait permis de le percevoir à trois kilomètres, elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose contre lui… Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup… Efficace, dangereux, peu bavard, et avec la classe quand même… Un aigle peut-être ?

Un rapace aux ailes déployées rejoignit les trois autres gribouillis sur la glace.

Argh ! Le dernier mais non le moindre : Trowa. Alors là, joker ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le cerner. Il ne dégage rien !!! Mais vraiment que dalle !!! Une tombe est encore plus causante que lui. Et puis dans le genre inexpressif, on fait pas mieux… Exception faite de Heero, ok. … Il a l'air gentil en tout cas. Très très calme. Mystérieux. Rassurant… Bon d'accord ! Il dégage bien quelque chose !!! Mais ça m'avance pas tellement plus ! A QUOI JE POURRAIS BIEN LE COMPARER, MOUAAAAA !!!!! … Bon... On va faire ça méthodiquement… Il semble du genre force tranquille... Un ours ? ( Elle pouffa toute seule. ) Ah non ! Il a l'air tout sauf bourru. Passe encore pour Fei-Fei, mais pas lui ! … Un animal grand, massif et sûr de sa force… lent… Mwahahah !!! Une baleine !!!! ( Le fou-rire de la jeune fille éclata sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. ) Arrêtes de déconner !!! Analyse sérieuse on a dit ! ( Elle essuya ses larmes de rire en essayant de se calmer. ) Pas d'association d'idées débile ! Suffit ! Pffffwouahahah !!!! T'es trop conne !!!

Elle décida de laisser tomber deux minutes le cas "Trowa", et se concentra sur les vêtements qu'elle allait mettre. Dur, là aussi… Ahem… Une tenue "sex" n'était pas super indiquée après le coup qu'elle venait de leur faire. Pas la peine de les affoler plus que de raison… Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait pas tellement envie de reprendre le style ultra-décontract-limite-sac-à-patate qu'elle avait en arrivant. Restait à trouver le juste compromis entre les deux… Galèèère !!!

Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son sac. Et parvint à tomber d'accord sur un jean, un tee-shirt moulant noir à manches longues, avec un chemisier blanc à manches courtes par-dessus. Tenue classe mais pas trop.

Elle revint au miroir.

Haaaaan… Trowa…Tss, on a pas idée d'être aussi dur à cataloguer. Pasbienpasbien !!! Alors alors… Lion ? Nan. Le côté feignant de la bête colle pas… Hum… Loup ? Nan. Va pas non plus… Et si… Un chien ? H ! Pas si mal que ça. Un saint-bernard, ou un berger allemand… En tout cas, un bon gros toutou ! [1]

Elle dessina la tête d'un chien, puis ajouta un petit chat au sourire mutin au milieu des cinq précédents dessins. Cette fois, l'équipe était bien au complet !

-------------------------------

Quatre des cinq G-boys la dévisageaient comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. Quant au dernier, il était plié de rire sur le canapé. Pourtant elle avait rien fait ! Juré. ! Elle était juste redescendue en disant :

_ Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je m'occupe de la bouffe ce soir ! Ça vous va ?

Et là, ils avaient bloqués. Freeze total. Youhouuu !!! Il reste encore un neurone en état là-haut ? C'est pourtant pas une connerie ça, si ?

_ Toi… ? Cuisiner… ? articula péniblement Quatre.

_ Ben oui. Pourquoi ? Je vois pas où est le problème ?

_ C'est à dire… commença l'empathe avec un gémissement intérieur.

Kathleen ressemblait énormément à Duo. Aussi bien niveau caractère que niveau connaissances. ( Bon, sauf que Duo était loin d'être une pointure en conception de Gundam. ). Et c'était justement ça, le problème ! Si elle était aussi douée que lui en cuisine, ils couraient droit à la catastrophe !!!!

La jeune fille le regardait d'un air attentif et interrogateur, attendant la suite. Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïe !!!

_ Duo ? Comment on les reconnecte tes copains ? Ils ont du mal, je crois.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer du côté du natté, trop appliqué à mourir d'une asphyxie directement liée à son fou-rire, elle soupira et  revint aux autres avec un hochement de tête déprimé.

_ Je repose ma question : C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Ahem… fit courageusement Quatre. C'est juste qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ça… Tu as… beaucoup de cordes à ton arc, dis moi…

_ Huh ? On parle de cuisine là. C'est pas le bout du monde non plus. 

Elle les toisait, blasée, l'air de dire "Mon dieu, où est-ce que je suis tombée. Ils sortent d'où ces gars-là. "

_ Bon, je vais jeter un œil au frigo, décréta t-elle pour clore la discussion.

Quatre amorça un geste pour la retenir, mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. Pas le bout du monde, avait-elle dit ? 

…….

…….

… Cette fois-ci, ils étaient définitivement morts…

-------------------------------

Kathleen jeta un coup d'œil méfiant par-dessus son épaule. Quatre têtes disparurent précipitamment de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dans le salon, les hurlements de rire de Duo reprirent de plus belle.

Haaaaan !!! Elle allait vraiment finir par les tuer !

Elle quitta le plan de travail deux secondes, le temps d'aller claquer définitivement la porte au nez des quatre garçons.

_ Personne dans la cuisine, merci ! entendirent-ils à travers le battant, lancé par une voix exaspérée.

_ On est foutu, gémit Wufei.

_ WARFWARFWARFWARF !!!! braillait Duo.

-------------------------------

Les G-boys, excepté Duo qui parvenait enfin à maîtriser plus ou moins ses gloussements, échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de revenir sur leur assiettes. Pour l'instant, vides.

_ Duo, arrêtes d'aboyer, marmonna Kathleen, glaciale.

Elle comptait les laisser mariner quelques secondes encore. Et devant leurs mines pas rassurées, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à conserver son attitude polaire. Elle se décida enfin à aller chercher son plat dans le four, hésitant entre contrariété et amusement en les voyant sursauter et pâlir encore un peu plus. 

Shinigami les avait déjà traumatisés à ce point ? Wahouuu ! Joli travail !!!

Elle revint avec un plat où on ne voyait qu'une couche de gruyère joliment gratinée.

_ Heu… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se décida à demander Quatre.

_ Gratin de nouilles façon Kathleen, répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïe ! Gratin de nouilles façon Duo ! Pas d'images mentales, pitiéééée !!!

Les quatre garçons se ratatinèrent sur place, et le rire de Duo repartit de façon définitive et irrécupérable. Kathleen se persuadait de rester zen. Tuer Duo n'avancerait à rien. Tuer les autres non plus. Z'étaient encore censés sauver le monde ces petits cocos.

_ Quelqu'un me passe l'assiette de Duo ? Il est pas en état de le faire tout seul, s'enquit-elle d'un ton miraculeusement stoïque. ( Elle s'étonnait elle-même sur ce coup-là. )

Heero lui obéit, pas très fier. Quatre paires d'yeux anxieux regardèrent l'assiette revenir à sa place, puis se cherchèrent les unes les autres. 

L'intérieur du gratin avait un air plutôt normal, non ? Indépendamment du fait qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas tous les ingrédients, bien sûr.

_ Heero ? Ton assiette, s'il te plaît.

Le "soldat parfait" lui obéit de nouveau, toujours aussi peu enthousiaste. Kathleen prit tout son temps pour les servir, et quand elle s'assit devant sa propre assiette, pas un d'entre eux n'avait osé commencer son repas. Elle croisa les bras en silence, et les regarda les uns après les autres.

_ Ça va pas vous sauter à la figure, remarqua t-elle, un tantinet agacée.

Ah ouais ? T'en es sûre ? signifiait le regard qu'ils échangèrent.

Elle haussa un sourcil limite menaçant. Duo avait disparu quelque part sous la table. Même plus capable de se tenir assis correctement.

_ Bon… Allons-y… souffla Quatre.

Les autres hochèrent courageusement la tête.

_ Bon appétit, marmonnèrent-ils en chœur, tels des condamnés poussés de force à la potence.

Ah ça ! Ils en mirent du temps pour la première bouchée ! Quand on prie pour que son voisin goûte en premier, forcément, ça va pas super vite.

Duo était remonté sur sa chaise, et s'était proprement affalé sur la table. Les yeux pétillant de rire et d'anticipation, il attendait, tout comme Kathleen, le verdict de ses amis.

_ Hey… ! Mais c'est que ça serait super bon, s'étonna Wufei sans trop croire ses propres mots.

Il ne sut jamais qu'il passa à deux doigts de se ramasser le reste du plat en pleine tête. Quatre si. L'envie de meurtre fulgurante émanant de Kathleen lui fit froid dans le dos et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer sa chaise de trois mètres ! 

Duo le devina. Mais lui, il avait l'avantage de connaître la bête depuis un moment.

_ Petit rappel à l'assemblée, annonça Kathleen d'une voix trop calme pour être engageante, je m'appelle Kathleen. Pas Duo. Je suis à peu près aussi irrécupérable que lui, c'est vrai. J'ai de fortes tendances violentes voire sadiques ( -et- corrigea Duo entre deux rires ), j'avoue. MAIS je ne suis pas un péril sanitaire lorsque je fais la cuisine. 

_ Hé ho ! Je suis pas un péril sanitaire ! protesta Duo faussement fâché.

_ Tu veux qu'on reparle de la dernière fois où tu as fais à manger ? De l'état de la cuisine et du notre après ? s'enquit Wufei d'un ton doucereux.

_ T'exagère Fei-Fei. Elles étaient pas si mal ces omelettes.

_ T'as fait des omelettes ? Toi ? interrogea Kathleen, coupant court à toute protestation de Wufei.

_ Yep !

_ Oh misère… Comment t'as appris à faire ça ? demanda t-elle du ton de quelqu'un qui devine la suite, qui n'a pas envie de l'entendre, mais qui sait avec désespoir qu'il n'a pas le choix.

_ Je t'ai regardée faire, Imouto.

Kathleen toisa Duo d'un air blasé, puis elle échappa un soupir fataliste.

_ Toutes mes condoléances. La dernière fois que Duo à cuisiné un truc après m'avoir "regardée faire", il a failli empoisonner une dizaine de Sweepers.

_ Voilà, c'est l'idée générale, confirma Wufei.

_ Mééééée !!! Koneko-chaaaan !!! T'es pas obligé de me pourrir non plus ! râla Duo pour la forme.

_ Elle a pas besoin, tu t'en charges très bien tout seul, Maxwell, remarqua le chinois acerbe, avant de continuer son repas.

Duo lui tira la langue, avant de l'imiter. L'air de rien, cavaler derrière cet électron libre de Kathleen, ça creusait. Et quand on arriva au deuxième service, les assiettes des cinq garçons se tendirent vers le plat avec un synchronisme parfait.

……..

……..

J'ai le droit de les tuer, vous croyez ?

-------------------------------

Ils étaient en train de faire un sort à la crème renversée de Kathleen, lorsque le laptop de Heero sonna. Le jeune homme abandonna son dessert à regret et lança un regard de mise en garde à ses compagnons : si jamais y'en avait un qui avait le malheur de toucher à son assiette en son absence, il se faisait descendre illico.

Possessif l'air de rien, le petit Heero.

_ C'est pas vrai, soupira Duo d'un air désespéré. Ils vont pas nous coller une mission MAINTENANT ?!

Mais Heero revint bientôt.

_ C'est pour toi, annonça t-il à Kathleen.

_ Nyu ? fit celle-ci comiquement, sa petite cuillère encore dans la bouche.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Tention les rouages s'enclenchent !!! Keeesss-ki-peut-bien-m'appeler-sur-l'ordinateur-de-Heero-à-cette-heure-ci ? Intense réflexion... Et soudain l'illumination :

_ PAPYYYYY!!! J'ai oublié de brancher mon portable en arrivant !!! JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUEEEEEER !!!!!

Elle sortit de la cuisine en trombe, un Duo rigolard sur les talons et à une allure plus normale. Atterrissage catastrophe sur la chaise qui faisait face au pc, limite à se vautrer par-terre dans la foulée. Le visage champiforme du professeur G remplissait l'écran, hésitant entre amusement et irritation.

_ PAPYYYYY !!! CHUIS DESOLEEEEE !!!! couina Kathleen, à moitié raccrochée à la table et tentant avec peine de récupérer un équilibre potable sur cette f***** chaise. J'AI PAS BRANCHE MON PECEEEEE !!!

_ J'avais deviné, rit G, choisissant finalement l'amusement mêlé du désespoir le plus total. Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé. ?

_ Coucou Papy G, salua Duo en venant s'accouder négligemment sur les épaules de Kathleen, qui protesta par acquis de conscience.

_ Pour l'instant ça va. Ils survivent.

_ Plus ou moins, gloussa Duo.

_ … fit G devant les grands sourires crétins de ces deux cauchemars de protégés. 

_ Alors alors ? Quand et où, je récupère le matos ?

Son grand-père soupira. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Les priorités de Kathleen dans la vie sont assez basiques : les après-midis shopping, passer des heures au téléphone avec ses copines, rendre les gens qu'elle aime complètement dingues, menacer Duo ( lui foutre sur la gueule aussi, accessoirement ) ET passer des heures à bidouiller tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Gundam. Alors forcément quand elle a cinq magnifiques modèles sous la main, le nombre de ses centres d'intérêt se réduit à vitesse grand V.

Il pianota un truc où deux, et le fichier fut instantanément téléchargé sur le disque dur de Heero.

_ Tout est là-dedans.

_ Super !!! exulta Kathleen. Bon, je suppose que je dois vous prévenir un minimum de mon programme, toi et les autres Mads ?

_ Ce serait utile en effet.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, totalement sérieuse à présent. Fini la gamine hystérique. Pour ce genre d'exposé, il valait mieux être claire et concise. 

_ Je vais commencer par la mise en place du nouveau système de gestion. Deathscythe sera le premier à y avoir droit, comme tu t'en doutes. Cela veux donc dire qu'il est au chômage technique, pour l'instant.

_ Combien de temps, tu penses mettre ?

_ Je sais pas trop. Je connais le programme par cœur. Le temps de le taper, il me faudra bien deux jours, je pense. Et puis après, le temps de faire les nouveaux réglages, virer les bugs si il y en a, et faire deux ou trois simulations pour être sûr, je dirais cinq jours tout au plus. Une semaine si on prend une marge de sécurité. Pour les autres Gundams, je peux pas te dire encore. C'est pas comme Deathscythe dont je connais les plans par cœur. J'aurais peut-être le temps d'y jeter un œil avant d'attaquer la reprogrammation, si les choses vont bien avec DS.

Le professeur G resta pensif un instant.

_ C'est parfait, dit-il. Tu nous tiens au courant ?

_ Bien sûr, sourit l'adolescente.

_ Et pas de bêtises surtout.

_ Rooooh, papy… Tu me connais voyons, fit-elle d'un air innocent.

_ … Justement.

Devant le pc, les deux ado gloussèrent.

_ Au revoir.

_ A plus ! 

_ Bisous grand-père !

Clic ! Fin de la communication.

Et Duo de plaquer un gros baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie.

_ Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Tu viens de m'offrir une semaine entière de vacances assurée.

_ Gna gna gna, répondit Kathleen, les joues plus roses qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

De toute façon, c'était toujours pareil. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait refuser à l'américain… C'était pour ça, qu'elle le martyrisait sans état d'âme en retour.

H ! Donnant donnant, non ?

Retour à la cuisine, pour trouver un plat de crème renversée impeccablement vide.

_ Ah non ! C'est pas juste ! couina Duo.

_ T'avais qu'à rester là, rétorqua Heero d'un ton neutre, récupérant les dernières gouttes de caramel au fond de son assiette.

Si on ne connaissait pas Heero, on aurait pu croire qu'il le faisait exprès. 

……… 

Nan, même pas la peine d'y penser. Physiquement et mathématiquement impossible.

_ Koneko-chaaaan !!!!

_ Je te ferais des pan cakes demain, Duo-chan… soupira la jeune fille.

_ Yattaaa !!!!

_ … et tu pourras y mettre le nutella que tu planques amoureusement derrière le frigo.

Là, la gorge de Duo émit un bruit bizarre. Genre celui de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire prendre les doigts dans une tapette à souris. 

"Le Retour de la Femme-Radar" au cinéma ce soir ! En stéréo, s'il vous plait !

Kathleen se réinstalla devant son dessert et le finit tranquillement, faisant abstraction des lamentations bruyantes de Duo. La force de l'habitude, que voulez-vous...

-------------------------------

_ Voilà, c'est juste là, fit Kathleen, en posant son index sur la carte. L'heure de rendez-vous est fixée à 22h09.

Trowa hocha simplement la tête.

_ Bien… Il reste encore un problème à régler, fit remarquer Quatre. Où est-ce que Kathleen va dormir ?

Silence. Oh ! Juste quelques instants. Le temps que Duo ne puisse plus se retenir, avec son grand sourire "j'ai une bombe et je suis tout disposé à m'en servir, là maintenant tout de suite" qui ne présageait rien de bon. 

_ Ben, y'a que trois chambres. Heero et moi, on est dans la première, Quatre et Trowa sont dans la deuxième. Y'a que dans celle de Fei-Fei où il reste une place…

_ NON ! C'EST MEME PAS LA PEINE D'Y PENSER !!! JE REFUSE !!!

_ YOUPIIII !!!! JE VAIS DORMIR AVEC CHOUCHOU-WUFFY !!! s'écria en même temps Kathleen, tout en allant se jeter au cou du chinois. 

_ NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? VIREZ MOI CETTE ONNA HYSTERIQUE TOUT DE SUITE, AVANT QUE JE LA TUE !! ( Ensuite son cerveau prit le temps d'assimiler le reste des informations qu'il venait de recevoir. ) ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM DEBILE !!!!! hurla t-il. JE M'APPELLE WUFEI ! WU-FEEEI !!!! MAINTENANT LACHE-MOI, MERDE !!!!

_ Roooh, mais c'est qu'il est grossier quand il s'énerve, le petit dragon, sourit Kathleen sans pour autant lui obéir.

Le jeune homme se débattit avec un grondement de fureur, et elle lâcha prise, étouffant un gloussement.

_ IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PARTAGE MA CHAMBRE AVEC UNE ONNA !!! 

Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas rageur. Duo et Kathleen étaient morts de rire, l'un comme l'autre écroulé sur un fauteuil. Quatre ne put réprimer un soupir… fatigué.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, dit Kathleen qui s'était calmée la première. Je vais prendre le canapé, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai pas du tout l'intention de partager une chambre avec un garçon que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures. C'était juste pour le faire enrager.

_ C'est réussi.

_ C'est pas bien dur, en même temps. Il démarre au quart de tour. Il est meugnoooon !!! conclut-elle avec un large sourire.

_ Pfff, Kat-chan. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser dormir sur le canapé. ?

_ Et alors ? C'est pas la mort. Un coussin et une couverture, et ça ira très bien.

Duo grogna un peu. Puis il tourna son regard vers Heero.

_ Ou sinon, t'as qu'à piquer le lit de Heero. Pour ce qu'il dort de toute façon… Et comme ça, tu seras pas avec un garçon que tu connais pas.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle.

_ Je vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle de dormir avec toi, répliqua Kathleen avec un petit sourire. Puis bon. Pourquoi Heero devrait…

_ Pas de problème, coupa le Soldat Parfait.

_ T'en fais pas pour lui, Imouto. De toute façon, en temps normal, il passe le plus clair de son temps à bosser sur son ordi.

_ Bon… Si ça dérange personne, ça me va.

_ Cool ! Maintenant, que tout est réglé, au pieu !!!

L'américain, se leva et prit à son tour la direction de l'escalier. 

Il ne vit donc pas le grand sourire de jubilation sadique apparu sur les lèvres de Kathleen… Non… A aucun moment, il ne prit conscience qu'il avait commis une erreur tactique impardonnable…

-------------------------------

[1] : L'image me plaît pas vraiment, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Si quelqu'un a une vraie idée… v_v

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

_Luinil :_ Bon, ce nouveau chapitre est venu assez vite ( je suis assez motivée, lol ), mais pour les autres, faudra être un peu plus patient. J'essaierai de faire un toutes les deux semaines. ( PARTIEEELS DE MEEEERDEUUUUH !!!! FOUTUES REVISIOOOOONS !!!! T_T )


	3. Matin laborieux à tendance n'importe quo...

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... )

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. =D

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès. -.- 

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… =P )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Merci à tous ! Finalement, j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre 3 dans les temps, alors voilà… Attention, âme sensibles s'abstenir ! Mdr. =D

**DeathSlave** : Erreur tactique, parce que y'a plus Heero pour déranger. Mais tu vas vite comprendre, hin hin hin… )

**Olivs :** Contente de t'avoir remonté un peu le moral. =) Pour ce qui est de torturer Wufei, il va encore pas être déçu dans ce chap. Le pauvre, lol. ( Faut pas se méprendre, hein, j'adore ce perso ! p )

Par contre, je vais te décevoir en te disant que si 1 2 il y a, c'est pas pour tout de suite, et que d'ici là, je risque d'abuser pas mal.

_se carapate vite fait poursuivie par les fans en furie _ "YADAAAAAA !!!! " XD

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 :** Matin laborieux à tendance n'importe quoi

-------------------------------

Aaaah… Etre le premier levé dans une maison silencieuse. L'un des grands plaisirs de Quatre le matin. Pouvoir descendre à la cuisine se faire du café, sans les tempêtes d'émotions de Duo ou, ses bavardages incessants. Ou les crises de nerfs de Wufei, causées par le même Shinigami.

Il arriva dans le salon pour trouver Heero devant son portable…

… et se rendre compte que pour le silence et le calme matinaux, il repasserait : de la cuisine sortait une musique entraînante, sur laquelle chantait à pleins poumons une voix déjà familière. Le tout accompagné d'une délicieuse odeur de pan cakes.

Il salua Heero avec un sourire, et passa la porte de la cuisine. Kathleen ne parut pas relever sa présence, trop occupée à jongler avec spatule, poêle et pâte à crêpes. Et à danser et chanter tout en même temps.

_- Sometimes you just feel like shit,_

_The tight pants that you have don't fit._

_Sometimes guys just make you sick,_

( Des fois tu te sens simplement mal, 

Le pantalon que tu portes n'est pas confortable. 

Des fois les mecs te rendent simplement malade, ) 

La jeune fille retourna un pan cake cuit à point sur la pile déjà raisonnablement haute, qui se trouvait dans une assiette à côté d'elle. 

_- And you're looking for something to kick._

_You feel so lost in this pretty world._

_That's how it sometimes feels to be a girl. _[1] 

( Et tu cherches quelque chose à frapper. 

Tu te sens si perdu dans ce joli monde. 

C'est comme ça, de fois, ce que c'est d'être une fille. ) 

- Bonjour, fit Quatre, finalement pas si mécontent de ne pas être le seul debout.

- Salut, répondit joyeusement Kathleen en lui souriant.

Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de le voir. Donc, elle l'avait bien entendu venir. Ou sentit ? Il savait pas trop.

- Vas-y, sers-toi, si tu veux, ajouta t-elle en désignant la pile de pan cakes.

- Merci. Tu n'as pas peur que Duo en ai plus après ?

- Non, pas de soucis. D'abord parce que j'ai prévu large, et d'un. Et de deux, parce que il va pas tarder à se lever.

Quatre la dévisagea un instant avec surprise. Duo ne se levait jamais à une heure pareille, à moins qu'on ne l'y aide beaucoup. Et c'était rarement une partie de plaisir… Puis le jeune homme comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

Il alla donc se servir une tasse de café, et s'installa tranquillement avec pan cakes et sirop d'érable sous son nez.

- Trowa et Wufei sont réveillés ? demanda soudain la newtype.

Quatre prit le temps de parcourir la maison avec son empathie, localisant ses compagnons, et leurs émotions. Il eut une idée assez précise de leurs occupations. Wufei venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Trowa déambulait dans leur chambre commune.

Il s'habille peut-être ? supposa le jeune empathe en rougissant légèrement.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement à Kathleen, tout en se donnant mentalement des baffes.

- Cool ! Je fini ça, et je vais pouvoir m'occuper du cas "Duo" sans déranger personne.

Quatre se dit qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là, et qu'il valait mieux ignorer son étrange rictus de satisfaction. Kathleen pouvait bien martyriser Duo comme elle voulait, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en mêler.

Et surtout pas avant son café du matin, ni trois ou quatre de ces appétissant pan cakes.

Dans le mini-poste que Kathleen avait posé sur la table, la pop a été remplacée par du hard rock. Et la jeune fille de chanter à tue-tête tout en jouant de la batterie sur le bord du plan de travail.

Wayaaaa… ! C'est une violente, elle, du matin…

- Ayé. ! clama t-elle triomphalement au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Chuis partiiiie !!!

Elle fit une étape rapide dans le frigo, pour y prendre un truc que Quatre ne vit pas, puis elle fila hors de la cuisine. Vers la chambre de Duo, à priori. Quatre soupira, et alla éteindre machinalement le mini-poste. Quelques minutes de silence complet avant la tempête qu'il pressentait arriver.

Loué soit Allah…

-------------------------------

Kathleen croisa Trowa dans l'escalier. Ils se saluèrent sans s'arrêter. La jeune fille passa devant la porte de la salle de bain et entendit l'eau couler. Une expression de béatitude "Roooh, j'ai une idée à la con" rêveuse se peignit sur ses traits. C'est qu'elle savait pertinemment qui était la seule personne à pouvoir se trouver sous la douche à cette heure-ci. Niéhéhéhéhé. !!!

Elle posa une main sur la poignée.

Ça serait quand même trop beau…

Elle appuya dessus avec précaution. La porte s'entrouvrit sans bruit.

C'est pas vrai… J'en reviens paaaaas !!!! Comment c'est trop tentant ça !!! Et puis bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas ABSOLUEMENT besoin d'un truc dans la salle d'eau ! Rah là là, mes aieux… Comment ça va hurler !!! Mwahahaha !!!

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce en silence. Pas spécialement discrètement, mais juste assez quand même, refermant la porte derrière elle. Puis elle fouilla tranquillement les portes-serviettes. Comme elle s'y attendait, ce qu'elle cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas.

Merci du cadeau, Shinigami !!!

Réprimant son sourire du mieux qu'elle pouvait ( valait mieux qu'il ne s'entende pas trop ), elle demanda :

- Dis moi, Wuffy, y'aurait pas le gant de Duo dans la douche, des fois ?

La silhouette floue derrière les panneaux translucides se figea brutalement. Tentioooon… FIGHT !!!

Kathleen tourna le dos à la douche, faisant mine de fouiller dans les serviettes, des fois que…

Le panneau coulissa bruyamment.

… des fois que ça…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI !!??!!

- Je cherches le gant de Duo. Pour l'aider à se réveiller, expliqua t-elle sans se retourner, et cherchant toujours dans les portes-serviettes. Mais je le trouve pas, ici. Il est pas dans la douche ?

- SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

- Allez quoi… Ça te prendrait juste deux secondes de regarder, insista t-elle en pivotant machinalement sur elle-même.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, elle se donnait mentalement des claques.

Réflexes à la con !!! On avait pas idée !!! Bon ! Il s'agissait rester zen, et SURTOUT de ne pas BAISSER LES YEUX !!!!

Face à elle, Wufei, hésitait entre le blanc transparent et le cramoisi le plus total, et avait perdu tout usage de la parole. Il ouvrait et fermait silencieusement la bouche sans parvenir à sortir le moindre son. Il valait peut-être mieux d'ailleurs. Qui sait quel niveau sonore et quel aigu il aurait été capable d'atteindre, vu la situation.

Et au point où en était Kathleen, il ne lui restait plus qu'afficher un calme olympien, et y aller au culot.

Here we go !

- Wuffy, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil, s'il te plaît ? s'enquit-elle, ses yeux résolument fixés dans les prunelles de jais du chinois.

Les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent sauvagement. Mais il ne parvint toujours pas à émettre le moindre son.

- Au risque d'en rajouter, la situation est plutôt gênante. Alors si tu pouvais faire ça rapidement, ça serait gentil…

Wufei se retourna dans un mouvement rageur, avisa le malheureux gant, s'en empara et le jeta en direction de la figure de la jeune fille, qui l'attrapa tranquillement au vol. Toujours stoïque.

Pourtant elle avait un paquet de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'être. Entre autres, les épaules et les pectoraux superbement dessinés de l'asiatique, qu'elle détaillait l'air de rien depuis tout à l'heure.

PAS PLUS BAS, BON SANG !!!!

Elle se tourna vers le lavabo, offrant son profil au regard furibard de Wufei.

- MAINTENANT, DEHORS !!!

- Deux petites secondes, s'il te plait. Ça ne sera pas long. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à fermer le panneau. ( Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui. ) J'ai pas un regard passe-muraille. Alors que là. ...

Ses yeux firent un aller-retour plus qu'ultra-rapide, de haut en bas, mais de manière assez équivoque.

Le panneau coulissa violemment et bruyamment dans l'autre sens, pendant que le chinois rugissait une longue série d'injures dans sa langue.

Kathleen remercia le ciel de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de mandarin.

Elle attrapa le bac à glaçons posé sur sa gauche, et le passa un instant sous l'eau froide… Et elle rentra la tête dans les épaules quand la litanie de Wufei fut brutalement interrompue par un cri de rage et de douleur mêlées.

Et merde…! Eau froide au robinet rimait avec eau bouillante sous la douche.

- ONNAAAAA !!!!!

- Chuis désolée, répondit-elle d'une petite voix penaude. Je l'ai pas fais exprès.

Elle était sincère. Ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Elle ferma rapidement le robinet, et détacha les glaçons pour les mettre dans le gant.

All right ! Son arme secrète était opérationnelle. Shinigami, get up !!!

Elle quitta la salle de bain en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son rire hystérique n'y était sûrement pas le bienvenu. En tout cas, la journée démarrait plus que fort. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore levé Duo…

J'aime ma vie ! Mwéhéhéhéhé. !!!

Elle fila vers la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Duo.

Duo "La taupe" Maxwell y dormait toujours profondément, enfoui sous sa couette. Kathleen étudia un instant l'amas informe, tout en finissant de nouer sa ficelle à laquelle elle avait accroché le gant, et remerciant le ciel d'avoir le champ parfaitement libre. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du dormeur, et tira avec précaution sur un pan de couette. Comme pour l'aider un peu plus, Duo bougea dans son sommeil, lui permettant le dégager juste ce qu'il fallait de sa protection douillette.

Tout doucement, Kathleen passa la boucle de ficelle, autour du cou du garçon. Puis elle positionna le gant de façon à être sûre que Duo roulerait dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

Note importante à ne jamais oublier : Probabilité que Duo bouge dans son sommeil : plus que forte.

Autre note importante : Duo à une fâcheuse tendance à dormir torse nu.

Vous me suivez toujours ?

Niark niark niark !!!

Dès qu'elle fut sûre de son coup, la jeune fille ressortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était rentrée. Mais une fois qu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle se carapata purement et simplement.

Probabilité plus que forte, vous vous souvenez ?

Ça ne fit pas un pli. Elle atteignait tout juste l'escalier, lorsque :

- FUCKING HELL !!! C'EST FROUAAAAAA !!!!!

Mission accomplie. Yattaaaa !!!

Ce fut le moment que Wufei choisit pour sortir de la salle de bain.

- ONNAAAA !!! beugla t-il en avisant Kathleen.

Ooops !!! C'est vrai. Y'a un, Wuffy furax à gérer aussi. Yadaaaa !!!!

La jeune fille dévala les escaliers sans se faire prier.

Arrivée dans le salon, deux solutions s'offraient à elle : fuite dehors ou repli stratégique dans une cuisine remplie de pan cakes.

Ahem… Le coup des pan cakes, ça marchait à chaque fois avec Duo. Avec Wuffy, elle était pas convaincue…

- ONNAAAA !!!!

- KATHLEEEEN !!!!

Cuisine.

- KYAAAAAA !!!

Elle alla se réfugier derrière la haute stature de Trowa, qui revenait vers la table, sa tasse de café à la main.

- JE VAIS LA TUER !!! crièrent deux voix masculines à l'unisson.

- CHUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR !!! brailla t-elle en rigolant.

- FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT !!!! répliquèrent-ils en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- En tout cas, bravo Kathleen, remarqua Quatre, définitivement hermétique à tout. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose.

- Ouais, chuis forte hein ?

- T'ES SURTOUT MORTE !!!!

- KYAAAAAA !!!!

Et de se poursuivre dans toute la pièce.

Kathleen attrapa l'assiette de pan cakes, et fit volte-face vers Duo qui la talonnait. Le jeune homme freina des quatre fers, s'arrêtant in extremis. Il lui jeta un regard blasé.

- Tu m'énerves des fois, tu sais ?

- Vouiiii ! répliqua t-elle tout sourire.

- JE TE TIENS !!! s'écria Wufei en se jetant sur elle.

Récupération des pan cakes par Duo. Esquive agile de Kathleen.

- RATEEEE !!! MWAHAHAHA !!!

Elle cavala de plus belle, pendant que Duo allait se poser tranquillement avec son petit déjeuner.

- TU VAS VOIR !!!! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE D'ESPIONNER LES GENS SOUS LA DOUCHE !!!!!

- KOF KOF KOF !!! HEIIIN ??!!!!

- C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !!!! T'AVAIS QU'A FERMER LA PORTE !!!!

- QUOUAAAAA ??!!!!

Là, Wufei se figea net. Vu sous cet angle…

- Tu fermes pas la porte de la salle d'eau, Fei-Fei ? s'étonna Duo qui avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pan cakes, une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Le chinois rougit légèrement.

- Heu… C'est à dire… D'ha… D'habitude ça pose pas de problème… Y'a pas de fille à la maison…

- Hey ! Ça n'aurait pas dû poser de problème, rétorqua Kathleen, histoire d'en remettre une couche. Je voulais juste récupérer le gant de Duo. Ça n'aurait rien coûter de me le passer sans faire tout ce cirque.

- Quel cirque ?

- T'AVAIS RIEN A FOUTRE ICI DE TOUTE FACON !!!

- C'EST PAS MOI QUI AI OUVERT LA PORTE DE LA DOUCHE EN GRAND POUR M'ENGUEULER, JE TE SIGNALE !

Long silence, permettant de bien saisir toutes les implications de la chose, et de bien laisser le temps à Wufei de clignoter du rouge au blanc une bonne dizaine de fois.

- T'as pas fait ça, Wuffy ?

- Et ben, je… Heu… Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait à ma place ? bredouilla le chinois, avant de se foutre des claques mentalement : il parlait à Duo, là. ...

- A peu près tout sauf ça !!! ET PUIS ÇA VA PAS DE TRAUMATISER MA MEILLEURE AMIE !!??!!

- ELLE AVAIT CARREMENT PAS L'AIR TRAUMATISEE !!! se défendit Wufei, écarlate.

Gros blanc.

Aïe ! C'était pas du tout prévu au programme ça.

- Kathleen ?

On va prier pour que le culot marche encore, hein ?

- Tu me connais, Duo-chan. Je suis une adepte de la zénitude extrême en cas de situation délicate. Alors forcément…

Silence légèrement inquisiteur.

C'est bon ? Je suis crédible là. ? Nan pasque sinon, la seule solution qui reste, c'est la porte d'entrée, et y'a tout le salon à traverser avant. Et un joker serait le bienvenu sur ce coup-là.

- Bon admettons…

Grâce à Dieu, Duo ne mentait jamais. ( Il omettait des parties de la vérité, nuance ! ) Et allez savoir pourquoi, il avait une certaine tendance à croire que c'était pareil pour elle. LUCKY GIRL !!!

Oui pasque quand même, les pectoraux de Chouchou-Wuffy…

Une exclamation étranglée de café, se fit entendre.

Ooops ! Quatre… !

Note pour tout de suite : Ne JAMAIS avoir des pensées inavouables en présence d'un empathe. JAMAIS !

- Désolée Quatre, fit-elle avec un ton d'excuse au petit blond, que Trowa tâchait de sauver avec des petites tapes dans le dos.

Mmmh… Drôlement rouge quand même l'angelot. Le café avalé de travers peut pas être le seul coupable là. Mes pensées tendancieuses non plus. Les siennes par-contre…

- Quatre ?

Ça c'est Duo. Du genre, qui connaît assez Kathleen pour savoir quand il y a un truc. Et qui a d'autant plus de doutes quand son empathe d'ami vient de piquer un fard inexpliqué.

- Jeneveuxriensavoirjenememêlederienencequivousconcernetouslestroisvousvousdébrouillezsansmoi, sortit d'une traite l'adolescent.

Cette fois-ci, plus de doute dans le regard que Duo tourna vers Kathleen. Il SAVAIT qu'il y avait truc.

- Imouto ?

- Ischi ?

Alors là, vu son sourire estampillé "faut vraiment insister ?", c'était sûr : elle avait perdu définitivement toute crédibilité. !!

Duo fit le signe de tête "T'as plus le choix, crache le morceau" typique du grand frère sentencieux. Assez tordant venant de lui, d'ailleurs.

- Heuuu… "J'ai pas été déçue du voyage", ça marche comme réponse ?

Ha tiens ! Wuffy commence à étrenner le violet. Pas mal aussi comme couleur.

- Va falloir que je commence à appeler Fei-Fei "beau-frère", alors ?

- Bah, si ça t'amuse…

- LAISSEZ MOI LES BUTEEEEER !!!!!

- Mwéhéhéhé. !!!!

Le double rire Shinigami... Effrayante expérience…

Premier matin P.A.K [2] : Kathleen - 2, Duo - 1, Wufei - 0.

- Au fait, Duo. T'as un Gundam à nettoyer, alors t'as pas intérêt à traîner.

Rectification : Kathleen - 3, Duo - Pense sérieusement à aller se pendre, ou à se faire muter au Groenland, hésite encore...

-------------------------------

[1] : Sometimes, ©M2M. Merci de ne pas critiquer. p

[2] : P.A.K : Post Arrivée Kathleen.

-------------------------------

Reviews please ! =3


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Blabla inutile, mais qui fait plaisir à l'auteur quand même** : Bon, ben chapitre 4 dans les temps aussi. Ça avance beaucoup plus facilement que ce que je croyais, en fait.

Chapitre 4 ou comment la fiqueuse à découvert cette super invention qu'est le flash-back, et du coup, en met partout. Mwéhéhéh !!!!

D'ailleurs, à propos de ces flash-back, je… comment dire… ahem… décline toute responsabilité pour le premier. Mais doigts doivent être hantés, j'ai pas d'autre explication… ( Comment ça pas crédible ? O.o … Bon, d'accord j'avoue… XD ) Il me fallait un truc bien débile à la base… Et c'est le cas… peut-être même un peu trop… Ames sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, lol. )

_Luinil, qui aime bien raconter sa vie, et qui félicite ceux/celles qui ont eu la patience de lire jusque là._

**Reviews :**

**Bibou :** Lol, c'est vrai que le but de départ était de partir sur un bon vieux délire. Jusque là, je suis pas trop mécontente. Mais bon, je me connais, et pour la suite ça va se dégrader un peu, je pense. ( Ben vi, faut bien leur en faire baver un peu dans l'autre sens, aussi. p )

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 :** Memories

-------------------------------

Les accords de métal résonnaient dans tout le hangar. Deux voix jeunes scandaient les paroles de "Don't Stay" de Linkin Park avec entrain. Le tout rythmé par la batterie, jouée à grand coups de clé de douze sur une armure de gundamium.

- _DON'T STAAAAY_

_FORGET OUR MEMORIES_

_FORGET OUR POSSIBILITIES_

_WHAT YOU WERE CHANGING ME INTO_

_JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AND_

_DON'T STAAAAY_

( Ne reste pas 

Oublie nos souvenirs 

Oublie nos possibilités 

Ce en quoi tu m'as chang 

Rend moi juste ce que je suis 

Ne reste pas ) 

Quatre se frotta les yeux, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

Deux silhouettes nattées en salopette et avec une casquette à l'envers. L'un châtain, l'autre brune striée de rouge. Les deux juchés sur un bras de Deathscythe. Et qui chantaient à tue-tête, à grand renfort de pas de danse et de mouvements de bras. Le tout à pas loin de cinq mètres du sol.

Mais ils étaient complètement inconscients ou quoi !!! Ils allaient finir par se vautrer !!!

- ___FORGET OUR MEMORIES_

_FORGET OUR POSSIBILITIES_

_TAKE ALL YOU FAITHLESSNESS WITH YOU_

_

__JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AND_

_DON'T STAAAAY_

( Oublie nos souvenirs 

Oublie nos possibilités 

Prend toute ton absence de confiance avec toi 

Rend moi juste ce que je suis 

Ne reste pas ) 

Et soudain, il vit Kathleen tomber. Non, plus précisément, elle s'était carrément jetée dans le vide. 

- KATHLEEEEEEN !!! commença t-il à hurler, pris de panique. 

Mais il se tut brusquement. 

La jeune fille semblait flotter, tout à coup. Et elle atteignit le sol sans aucun dommage, s'y posant avec la légèreté d'une plume. 

Pas un instant, elle n'avait cesser de chanter. 

Quatre sentit poindre un mal de tête insupportable. Ces deux-là ensemble, c'était vraiment trop fatiguant pour lui. 

- Youhou Quat-chan !!! T'as vu ça ? 

- Quoi ? demanda Kathleen. 

- Nan, pas toi. L'autre Quat-chan. Quatre quoi. 

- Ah. 

- Va falloir trouver quelque chose pour ces surnoms. Ça devient agaçant, grommela le petit blond en s'avançant vers Kathleen. 

- Oui, hein, acquiesça t-elle. 

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ils avaient eu droit à deux ou trois quiproquos bien salés à cause de ça. Dont un surtout. Et rien que d'y penser, les deux jeunes gens se sentaient l'envie de disparaître au fond d'un trou. 

De toute façon, c'était encore la faute à Duo. 

C'était toujours de sa faute... 

Faut dire aussi qu'à la base, il avait surtout l'intention de se venger d'un certain réveil avec un gant rempli de glaçons. Seulement, il ne pensait pas que sa petite plaisanterie aurait des conséquences plus larges que ce qu'il avait prévu. 

C'est qu'il s'était bien mis au milieu du salon, ce con. Et qu'il avait crié foutrement fort en plus. 

-------------------------------

[ Flash-back ] 

_- KAT-CHAAAAAN !!!_

_Tout le monde tourna son regard vers l'américain, pour voir ce qu'il avait. Quatre sortit sur le pas de la cuisine, se demandant bien ce que lui voulait le natté. Kathleen releva les yeux de son bouquin d'un air interrogateur. _

_- Tu pourrais éviter de laisser traîner ce genre de choses dans mes affaires, le matin, enchaîna t-il ensuite._

_Il brandissait un string de dentelle noir._

_Allez comprendre pourquoi, trois regards ahuris se braquèrent dans un seul mouvement vers Quatre. _

_Pas encore le bon réflexe, sans doute…_

_Le petit blond se trouva incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Complètement abasourdi que ses amis puisse avoir ce genre de pensées. Et catastrophé par tout ce que pouvait impliquer les paroles de Duo, dans ce contexte._

_- C'est… c'est pas à moi… bredouilla t-il vainement pour se défendre._

_Et Duo qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait._

_- Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Quat-chan… commença t-il._

_Puis il se mordit la langue, frappé par l'illumination. Il avait gaffé._

_Il ne vit pas le livre lui arriver en pleine figure, balancé violemment par une Kathleen écarlate._

_- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRES !!! JE SUIS ORDONNEE MOI !!! PERVEEEEEERS !!!!!!_

_- Tu mets des trucs pareils ? Toi ? rigola Wufei._

_- JE T'EMMERDE WUFEI !!! _

_D'ailleurs, ce fut bien la seule et unique fois où elle utilisa son prénom. _

_La jeune fille mortifiée alla récupérer son bien, entre les doigts d'un Duo marmonnant entre ses dents que putain, ça faisait mal ce genre de conneries. Et il protesta d'autant plus fort quand Kathleen l'attrapa par l'oreille, et le traîna vers les escaliers, avec l'intention visible de régler ses comptes en privé. _

_Et Duo avait dû jurer qu'il ne referait plus jamais ce genre de chose. _

__

_Surtout après que Kathleen lui ait promis l'enfer sur terre si jamais il essayait d'y penser, ne serait-ce qu'une micro-seconde._

-------------------------------

- Enfin bon, soupira Quatre en chassant ce cuisant souvenir. Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment on fait pour sauter de cinq mètres sans se faire la moindre égratignure. 

- Champs magnétiques, expliqua Kathleen avec un sourire. Je les utilise pour modifier la force de gravité. Terrible, hein ? 

- Oui effectivement. Tu m'as fait une belle peur. 

- Arf, désolée. J'ai tellement l'habitude de mon harnais MG [1] que je pense pas toujours au fait que ça peut effrayer les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

- Rien de vraiment particulier. Je venais voir comment ça avançait avec Deathscythe.

- Ben, je viens de finir de taper le nouveau programme. On était en train de brancher les capteurs pour les simulations. Reste plus qu'à vérifier si celui qu'on vient de mettre fonctionne bien.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le semi-remorque garé dans un coin du hangar. Elle grimpa à l'arrière du camion, dans une espèce de mini labo informatique. Heero avait bloqué devant pendant un long moment, le soir où Kathleen avait ramené son matériel. Et depuis, le pilote du Wing venait fouiner régulièrement dans les environs, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un aperçu des capacités des monstres high-tech qu'utilisaient la jeune fille.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise à roulettes, et glissa jusque devant la console de l'ordinateur principal.

- Attentiooon… Connexion ! ( Elle lut un instant les suites de données en train de s'afficher. ) C'est tout bon !

- Et t'arrive à bosser avec tout ce boucan, grimaça Quatre derrière elle, peu habitué à un tel volume, et encore moins à ce type de musique.

- Nyu ? ( Puis Kathleen rit. ) C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris y'a longtemps. Maintenant, j'ai tendance à être mal à l'aise dans le silence.

- Un peu comme Duo, remarqua Quatre à mi-voix.

- Ouais. Il a pas mal déteint sur moi. Entre-autres pour ça.

Le ton de la jeune fille n'était plus joyeux. Plutôt triste, au contraire. A cause de quoi ? Ses souvenirs ? Duo ?

-------------------------------

[ Flash-back]

_La gamine de onze ans pestait entre ses dents, penchée sur son circuit imprimé. Elle en voulait à la terre entière. Et à son grand-père en particulier. Ce vieux schnoque la mettait hors d'elle. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !!! _

_Elle était parfaitement capable de le suivre, son foutu entraînement, elle le savait ! Et qu'elle soit une fille n'avait aucune importance !!! Elle était allé voir les dossiers des candidats. Et pour ça, elle avait dû pirater l'ordinateur de son grand-père. Y'en a pas un qu'aurait été capable de faire ça ! En plus, elle avait son pouvoir. Comment est-ce qu'un seul de ces crétins pouvait rivaliser avec ça !!!!_

_Elle reposa le circuit avec violence, et entreprit de dénuder une série de fils électriques. La pince tremblait de rage entre ses doigts, et elle devait essuyer régulièrement ses larmes de fureur._

_Elle seule pouvait ! Elle seule avait les capacités ! Y'en a pas un qui lui arrivait à la cheville ! Et sûrement pas ce garçon bizarre que les Sweepers avait capturé dans la base, et dont tout le monde ne cessait de parler ! _

_Si jamais elle tombait sur lui, elle leur prouverait qu'elle était la meilleure ! Il allait dérouiller !!!_

_Elle fit pivoter sa casquette sur sa tête, et la boule dans sa gorge grossit encore un peu plus._

_Il lui avait fait couper les cheveux. Et pour rien en plus !!! Elle avait cru que c'était parce qu'il avait changé d'avis, alors elle l'avait laissé faire. Et tout ça pour RIEN !!!_

_Elle balança sa pince de toutes ses forces, contre le mur, sans que ça la soulage. _

_Puis elle perçut les trois présences qui se rapprochaient de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée. SA pièce ! S'ils avaient le malheur d'y rentrer, ils allaient comprendre leur douleur !!!_

_La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, sans que la gamine ne bouge, et quelqu'un fut poussé à l'intérieur sans grand ménagement._

_- Rentre là-dedans et restes-y !_

_- Fleblebleble !!! répliqua l'autre en tirant la langue à ses deux geôliers. _

_La porte fut fermée et la serrure cliqueta. Le nouveau venu étouffa un rire méprisant._

_La gamine jeta un coup d'œil furieux par-dessus son épaule, et une pointe de jalousie acérée lui transperça le cœur : Cette fille avait des cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Même elle, elle les avait jamais eu aussi longs. Et maintenant, ils étaient coupés si courts qu'elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un hérisson. _

_Elle la détestait !_

_La fille se retourna, et la regarda avec un petit air surpris. Puis rapidement, un grand sourire joyeux apparut sur son visage._

_- Hey ! Salut !!!_

_… C'était pas la voix d'une fille. Trop grave. Un garçon ? Avec des cheveux aussi longs ? _

_La fillette revint vers ses fils électriques en serrant les dents, sans répondre. _

_Elle LE détestait ! C'était pas juste un truc pareil !!!_

_- Je m'appelle Duo, et toi ?_

_Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Ça ne parut pas démonter l'autre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il en attrapant la seconde chaise présente, et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de retrousser légèrement les lèvres, comme un animal dévoilant ses crocs. Sa colère bouillonnait de plus en plus en elle. _

_S'il ne se taisait pas dans les deux secondes, elle lui balançait son fer à souder dans la gueule !!!_

_Elle sentit qu'il la dévisageait minutieusement._

_- Wouaaah… ! murmura t-il. T'as des yeux magnifiques. On dirait ceux d'un chat._

_Vas-y ! Insiste encore un peu plus, et tu verras jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent ressembler à ceux d'un chat !!!! Connard !!!!!_

_- Casse-toi ! gronda t-elle d'une voix sourde._

_Duo rit._

_- Ben, j'aurais été tout seul, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais bon, comme t'es là, je préfère rester à discuter._

_- Pas envie. Dégage !_

_- Ça a l'air compliqué ce que tu fais. Ça va te servir à quoi ?_

_Mais il était con ou quoi ??!! Elle était pas assez claire, peut-être !!??!!_

_- J'ai dit : casse-toi !!!_

_Duo fit la moue._

_- Oh ça va, miss. Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça._

_Il se leva, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Il resta silencieux une minute, grand max. Puis il se mit à fredonner un truc. Faux en plus !!!_

_La fillette se contint quelques secondes, les épaules tremblantes de rage._

_- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ??!!!! J'AI BESOIN DE SILENCE MOI !!! TU SAIS CE QUE ÇA VEUX DIRE, OU T'ES DEFINITIVEMENT TROP CON ??!!! explosa t-elle._

_Duo sursauta, et la contempla d'un air blessé. Puis il détourna les yeux._

_- Si, je sais ce que ça veut dire… murmura t-il._

_- SUPER !!!_

_- … mais j'aime pas ça…_

_La fillette eut l'impression qu'on lui balançait un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure. Le ton du garçon était profondément malheureux tout à coup._

_- Pou… pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, toute colère retombée._

_Duo s'était recroquevillé dans son coin, ses genoux ramenés contre lui._

_- Le silence… c'est la mort… répondit-il d'une toute petite voix._

_Le seau d'eau venait de se muer en une douche complète et glaciale. Disparut sa rage. Plus rien. La douleur dans le grand regard améthyste de Duo avait tout effacé. _

_La gamine se sentit stupide, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle riva ses yeux à son circuit sans rien dire. Puis elle se leva, et alla fouiller dans le carton où elle stockait des rabiots électroniques en tout genre. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : un vieux mini-poste. En panne depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'y intéresser. _

_Elle ouvrit la coque de plastique et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Apparemment, le transistor semblait grillé, et il y avait aussi deux ou trois fils qui faisaient la gueule. Rien de bien sorcier. _

_Elle chercha de nouveau dans les cadavres d'appareils, et trouva un transistor intact. De retour face à sa table, elle commença à réparer le mini-poste._

_Duo ne parlait plus. _

_Il ne la regardait plus. _

_Il se contentait de rester prostré dans son coin._

_ En silence._

_La fillette ne mit que quelques minutes pour remettre le poste en état. Elle l'alluma, et il grésilla quelques instants, le temps qu'elle trouve une station de radio potable. Un air de pop aux paroles niaises envahit la petite pièce._

_Elle se leva de nouveau, et alla poser le mini-poste à côté de Duo._

_- Je m'appelle Kathleen, lui dit-elle doucement._

_Il la regarda d'un air étonné, puis lui sourit. _

_Kathleen se sentit fondre._

_Ce garçon avait vraiment un sourire magnifique…_

-------------------------------

- Duo-chaaan !!! Ça marche ! On va pouvoir mettre les autres ! cria Kathleen en quittant l'arrière du camion.

- Cool !!! répondit l'autre toujours juché sur Deathscythe. Grimpe en vitesse ! J'ai hâte de commencer les essais !!!

- Gna gna gna, marmonna la brunette pour la forme. M'aurait étonné aussi…

Elle trottina jusqu'aux pieds du Gundam noir, et Quatre la vit taper quelque chose sur la commande fixée à son poignet. Dans l'instant qui suivait, elle s'élevait à petite vitesse vers la tête du robot. Duo l'attrapa par le bras au moment où elle passait près de lui, et l'attira à ses côtés. Le petit blond le vit dire un truc en souriant, puis abaisser encore un peu plus sur ses yeux, la casquette de Kathleen. Il devina sans mal la jeune fille râler en retour.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux-là s'adoraient vraiment… Il enviait un peu leur complicité.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait ce genre de chose entre les cinq pilotes... Du respect peut-être. De l'indifférence parfois. De la confiance, s'il le fallait. A la limite, une certaine forme d'amitié. Mais sûrement pas une complicité aussi forte que celle qui unissait Duo et Kathleen… Ils avaient vraiment de la chance…

Les deux adolescents lui firent de grands signes de la main en souriant, auxquels il répondit de même.

Oui… Vraiment de la chance…

- Au fait Kathleen !!! cria t-il, les mains en porte-voix. Je crois que j'ai trouvé, pour cette histoire de diminutifs ! Que penses-tu de Leen-chan ?!

- Adopté, Quat-chan !!! répliqua t-elle. Comme ça, on aura moins de problèmes avec les blagues débiles de Duo !!!

- Ben quoi ? fit l'américain d'un air innocent. C'était plutôt amusant l'autre fois, quand on y repense.

- DUOOOOO !!! gémit Quatre au sol.

- Mais t'as fini d'être con ? râla Kathleen, en lui assénant un bon coup de casquette sur la tête.

Et Duo fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : il éclata de rire.

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

[1] : MG = Modificateur de Gravité, si jamais il y en a que ça intéresse… p

-------------------------------

Reviews please ! =3


	5. Jeux dangereux

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :**

**Lenao :** Bah voilà, suite. p Pour l'instant ça va, j'arrive à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, malgré ces maudites révisions. T.T

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 :** Jeux dangereux ou "Kawai Time"

-------------------------------

- Douche ! prévint Kathleen d'une voix sourde, se contentant de faire le trajet porte d'entrée/escaliers de la manière la plus courte possible.

A savoir la ligne droite… Enfin, en théorie…

- Fatiguée, tit chat ? s'enquit Duo, alors qu'elle manquait de peu le rebord du guéridon posé dans l'entrée.

- Mmmrrrr…, répondit-elle d'un air mauvais entre ses dents, totalement au radar.

Traduction : " Lâche-moi, chuis naze ! "

- T'as eu le temps de finir ? demanda Heero.

- Mmmrrrrdouche, fait Kathleen en agitant plus ou moins une main.

- Laisse tomber, Heero, rigola Duo. T'en tireras rien avant qu'elle se soit changée, et encore.

- Mmmmrrrrvamourir…

- Je pourrais te sécher les cheveux, après, Koneko-chan ? fit Duo, que la énième menace de mort de la journée n'affectait pas plus que ça.

- Mmmmrrrrtuveux… marmonna Kathleen en s'engageant enfin dans les escaliers.

Les garçons avaient reçu un ordre de mission la veille au soir. Un ordre les impliquant tout les cinq. Ça avait eu pour effet de déclencher une panique totale chez Kathleen : Elle avait fini de rentrer le nouveau programme sur les cinq Gundams. Et depuis, elle réalisait simulations sur simulations pour trouver les paramètres optimums pour chacun d'eux.

Et elle les avait trouvés.

D'ailleurs ça faisait deux jours qu'elle était en train d'essayer de les calibrer. ET CES CRETINS DE MADS LEUR COLLAIENT UNE MISSION URGENTE PILE A CE MOMENT !!! FORCEMENT !!! MAIS LAISSEZ-LA FAIRE SON BOULOT TRANQUILLE, MERDE !!!

Donc, affolement général pour boucler les réglages à temps : Repas éclairs, périodes de sommeil quasi inexistantes, et harnais MG tournant à plein régime.

Et une Kathleen lessivée mais victorieuse à la sortie. Enfin… peut-être après la douche…

-------------------------------

Toujours au radar, la jeune fille réapparut dans le salon, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Avec en tout et pour tout sur le dos, ses sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, et un gros pull informe. Le genre, qui vous arrive à mi-cuisses et dont les manches vous couvrent totalement les mains. [1]

Et des cheveux encore trempés, accompagnés du sèche-cheveux et de la brosse qui vont avec, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Les deux ustensiles atterrirent sur le genoux de Duo, et Kathleen se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé, lui tournant obligeamment le dos. Avec un grand sourire ravi, l'adolescent s'attaqua au démêlage de la chevelure noire et sang de son amie.

- Pas de natte ! lança t-elle au bout d'un moment, faisant sursauter ses compagnons qui profitaient de ce rare moment de calme et de silence.

- Méeuh ! Pourquoi ? bougonna Duo.

- Pasqueuh ! J'ai toujours pleins de mèches qui partent dans tout les sens. J'aime pas. Pas de natte !

- Allez quoi ! Même pas des toutes fines ?

- Nan ! Après j'ai les cheveux qui ondulent n'importe comment. Ça ressemble à rien ! Pas de nattes !

- Pfff… T'es pas drôle…

- Rinafout ! grommela t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

Duo se contenta donc de lui faire un semblant de brushing, un peu déçu. Mais entre ça et l'erreur tactique impardonnable de contrarier une Kathleen crevée, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir très longtemps.

Une tasse de thé à la menthe fumant apparut tout à coup sous le nez de Kathleen. Tendue par un Quatre souriant. La jeune fille eut un sourire rayonnant en la prenant.

- Quatre, je t'aime, déclara t-elle avant de commencer à siroter le liquide brûlant et ultra-sucré.

L'empathe gloussa. Kathleen était devenue une inconditionnelle de son thé à la menthe. Et il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était l'un des meilleurs moyens à disposition pour lui rendre le sourire.

Avec les blagues débiles de Duo, et faire tourner Wufei en bourrique.

Une fois son thé fini, et ses cheveux séchés par les bons soins de Duo, Kathleen se roula en boule sur le canapé, accaparant une des cuisses de l'américain en tant qu'oreiller.

- Oh, un gros chat fatigué, plaisanta son ami.

- Mmmmrrrpas grosse, marmonna Kathleen, en agitant un doigt rageur, retombant dans le mode "j'ai pas plus de conversation qu'un Trowa Barton ou qu'un Heero Yuy. "

L'humeur massacrante en plus.

- Tu as eu le temps de finir ? demanda Heero, qui décida que c'était le moment de revenir à la charge.

- Evidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Ils eurent la surprise de voir le Soldat Parfait marquer un léger mouvement de recul.

Il faut dire que le ton avait été particulièrement sourd et menaçant. Et que les yeux à demi-dissimulés derrière ses cils avaient pris un éclat bizarre.

Duo les avait prévenus que le jour où ils voudraient savoir si Kathleen était vraiment en colère, ils n'auraient qu'à regarder ses yeux.

Sans plus de précisions.

Apparemment, Heero s'engageait dans un terrain saturé de mines là....

- C'était juste pour avoir une confirmation.

Nouvelle surprise de la soirée ! La voix de Heero avait indubitablement une note apaisante.

- Ben voilà, c'est fait, bougonna Kathleen, moins agressive, se pelotonnant encore un peu plus contre Duo, qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Début des opérations à quelle heure ?

- Demain à 16h00.

- Mmmh… fit-elle pensivement. Le Demetrius doit traîner dans les parages à cette heure-là. Me faudra pas longtemps pour le pirater.

- Parfait.

Kathleen leur était rapidement devenue indispensable en soutien. Pour les quelques missions qu'ils avaient eu à faire depuis qu'elle était là, elle leur avait rendu des services non négligeables en piratant satellites, et transmissions radio de OZ, depuis son laboratoire informatique.

Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour qu'ils soient pris par surprise.

Duo jouait distraitement avec les mèches de cheveux de Kathleen, qui en ronronnait presque, à demi-somnolente.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, tu ne crois pas, Leen-chan ? fit Quatre avec un attendrissement non dissimulé.

- Trop loin. Pas envie.

- Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle était mal installée, rit Duo.

- Exactement. T'es le meilleur des oreillers, Duo-chan.

- Je suis le meilleur en tout, tit chat.

- On aura tout entendu, marmonna Wufei, sans même lever les yeux de son bouquin.

- Jaloux, Fei-Fei ?

- Même pas en rêve, Maxwell.

Le chinois aurait peut-être dû regarder par-dessus son livre, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit instant.

Parce qu'il aurait vu le sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kathleen. Le sourire "tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée". Le sourire que l'on pouvait aussi décrypter en "et si on emmerdait Wuffy". Le sourire qu'il avait appris à fuir comme la peste…

La jeune fille se laissa glisser à quatre pattes sur le sol, avec la souplesse lasse d'un fauve sûr de lui. Avec lenteur et silence, elle se rapprocha de Wufei. Elle prit appui sur les genoux du pilote de Shen Long, amenant son regard rieur ( bien que relativement… bon ok, complètement dans le vague ) à hauteur du sien.

Après que sa surprise initiale fut passée ( - Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore cette onna ?- ), Wufei prit conscience du sourire tant redouté. Et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- Dis Wuffy, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ?

Le chinois fronça les sourcils, agacé.

Non mais et puis quoi encore !!!

- Tu veux bien me porter jusqu'à l'escalier qui va à ma chambre, teplaît ? C'est toi le plus près.

Et elle se coula contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ??!!! IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!! rugit Wufei en jaillissant de son fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boîte… et définitivement écarlate. ONNA DEPRAVEE !!!!

- Roooh, tout de suite… sourit Kathleen, tranquillement assise sur le canapé. J'ai aucune arrière-pensée, moi.

- TU M'ENERVES !!!

Et Wufei prit la direction de la cuisine, drapé dans ce qui lui restait de dignité et d'orgueil.

Kathleen gloussa dès qu'il fut hors de vue.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par le terroriser, Imouto.

- Nan, juste le traumatiser. Nuance ! répliqua t-elle en agitant un doigt sentencieux.

Elle se sentit tout à coup soulevée par deux bras puissants, et elle échappa un petit cri de surprise.

- Tro… Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais t'emmener, fit calmement le français.

- Mais mais… mais non ! Je plaisantais ! C'était juste pour faire enrager Wufei ! paniqua complètement Kathleen en agitant les bras, tout à fait réveillée pour le coup.

Très mauvaise idée : C'était le meilleur moyen de se casser la figure, dans ce genre de situation.

Sentant que son équilibre tournait au plus que précaire, elle fit la seule chose sensée à faire… Elle s'agrippa au cou de Trowa.

Il y eu un long silence ahuri, et elle se sentit rougir en temps record.

- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, sourit tranquillement Trowa, lui donnant envie de disparaître dans l'instant.

Elle tourna un regard désespéré vers les trois autres pilotes.

Autre mauvaise idée.

Non pas que la situation affecte vraiment Heero.

Ni que de constater que Duo était définitivement sur le cul à ne plus savoir quoi dire, soit spécialement désagréable.

Mais l'expression blessée de Quatre, elle aurait largement préférée ne pas la voir.

Trowa prit sans se presser la direction de l'étage, Kathleen toujours écarlate et pendue à son cou.

HolàlàholàlàQuatreQuatreQuatre !!! C'est la cata ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire là. ?!! C'EST QUOI CE PLAAAAN !!!!!!

-------------------------------

[ Flash-back ]

_- Attend Quatre. Pas comme ça._

_- Ho heu, désolé._

_Kathleen gloussa._

_- C'est bon, t'inquiète. C'est pas une catastrophe. Tiens, passe moi le tournevis à côté de toi._

_Le petit blond obtempéra, et elle eut tôt fait de corriger la fixation du capteur dans l'épaule de Sandrock._

_- Ça te dérange, si je te pose des questions un peu indiscrètes ? demanda t-elle tout à coup._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je suis juste du genre directe et franche. Je voudrais pas que tu te braques inutilement si j'y vais franco sur un sujet délicat, expliqua t-elle en connectant deux fils électriques entre eux._

_- Comme ?_

_- Trowa, lâcha t-elle simplement._

_Quatre ne put réprimer son hoquet de stupeur, et le sang qui lui monta rapidement aux joues._

_- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… sourit Kathleen._

_- Co… Comment tu sais ça ? Ça se voit à ce point ?_

_La voix de Quatre commençait à partir dans l'hystérique._

_- Panique pas. Non, ça ne se voit pas à A CE POINT. Je suis juste observatrice, c'est tout. M'étonnerait vraiment si un seul d'entre eux se doutait de quoi que ce soit._

_Elle fixa rapidement un boulon. _

_Quatre ne bougeait plus, une étrange et désagréable sensation au fond de l'estomac. Si Kathleen l'avait vu, les autres le pouvaient aussi. Trowa le pouvait aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ?_

_Deux bras vinrent l'étreindre gentiment._

_- Panique pas comme ça, murmura Kathleen. Je te jure qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils aient des doutes. Et moi, je ne dirais rien, c'est promis._

_Il s'agrippa au T-shirt de la jeune fille sans même y penser._

_- Je voudrais… je voudrais tellement… gémit-il. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui dire… Mais il y a si peu de chances que… J'ai si peur… Je ne veux pas perdre le peu que j'ai… Mais je voudrais tellement…_

_Il ne put aller plus loin, et éclata en sanglots. Kathleen le berça sans rien dire._

-------------------------------

La pénombre du couloir était une chance. Comme ça, Trowa ne pouvait pas voir son expression qui oscillait entre panique et désespoir. Avec des joues en feu pour rehausser le tout.

Kathleen ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de bloquer en boucle sur le nom de "Quatre", entrecoupé de temps en temps par "Fucking hell, c'est quoi ce plaaaan !!! "

Trowa tourna à gauche, en face de la porte de la chambre de Wufei, fit quelques pas et déposa doucement Kathleen à terre. Puis, il fit basculer l'escalier escamotable permettant d'accéder aux combles.

Les cinq garçons avaient profité du fait que Kathleen passait ses journées sur leurs Gundams pour lui aménager une petite chambre confortable et tranquille là-haut.

Et elle avait trouvé l'attention absolument adorable.

Indépendamment du fait qu'ils avaient peint les murs avec un rouge tirant sur le rose et choisi une frise blanche avec des petites fleurs rose barbie dessus !

Personne n'est parfait, hein ?

Quand on passe son temps à piloter des robots de plusieurs mètres de haut, on ne sait pas forcément qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans a passé l'âge d'avoir une chambre rose avec des petites fleurs sur les murs… du moins, sauf exception. [2]

Enfin bref…

Kathleen prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de se donner du courage.

- Tu sais Tro… tu n'étais pas obligé… c'était juste une blague… Faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce que je dis…

- Je trouvais ça amusant, sourit simplement Trowa.

On parie combien que Quatre est pas DU TOUT du même avis ?

- Bonne nuit, fit le français avec un petit signe de tête.

- …nuit, souffla Kathleen désespérée.

Elle gravit lentement l'escalier, et alla se glisser dans son lit. A partir de là, elle commença à cogiter méchamment.

Qu'est-ce que Trowa avait en tête ? Il était quand même pas… Avait-elle fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu lui donner à penser qu'elle s'intéressait à lui ?

……

……

Naaaan, impossible ! La plus longue conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui ( mis à part celle qu'elle venait d'avoir ), ça avait dû être quand ils travaillait tout les deux sur le Heavy Arms. Et ça devait consister en tout et pour tout à « Tu peux me passer la clé de douze, s'il te plaît ? » « Oui tiens, la voilà. ».

Il ne pouvait quand même pas se faire des idées avec juste ça, si ?

Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle passait son temps à les allumer, non plus !

……

……

Bon ok, elle INCENDIAIT CARREMENT Wufei !!! Mais lui c'était pas pareil ! Il était tellement collet monté, qu'elle pouvait pas résister. Et puis de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'autre conséquence que de le foutre en rogne, ce qui était le but avoué de la manœuvre, quand même.

Mais Trowa… Elle arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Etait-il vraiment le genre de personne à faire un truc JUSTE parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant ?

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Pauvre Quatre. Il avait fait une de ces têtes. Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses sur elle et Trowa. Elle ne voulait ni lui faire de la peine, ni se fâcher avec lui.

Et puis, il était empathe. Il savait bien que Trowa ne l'intéressait pas. Que la seule personne qui l'intéressait, c'était… Duo…

Comme d'habitude, les larmes commencèrent à rouler.

Parce que le jeu ambigu qu'elle jouait depuis si longtemps avec l'américain lui faisait mal. Parce que chaque fois qu'il l'appelait "petite sœur ", ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Parce qu'il s'obstinait à ne rien voir, et à laisser les choses telles quelles.

Duo no baka…

-------------------------------

Trois heures du matin, et pas moyen de trouver le sommeil !!! Pas la peine d'accuser le thé à la menthe, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien…

Penser à arrêter les tortures de méninges sur des sujets prises de tête avant d'aller se coucher. Et d'urgence !!!

Bon allez, lève toi ! De toute façon, il te reste plus que ça à faire : cuisine, infusion et nutella gracieusement fourni par Duo.

Elle descendit silencieusement l'escalier et atteignit le premier étage. Elle passa devant la chambre de Wufei, et s'immobilisa, incertaine.

Avait-elle bien entendu… un gémissement ?

Elle laissa sa main en suspend au-dessus de la poignée, hésitante. Elle perçut le cri étouffé et caractéristique de quelqu'un se réveillant brutalement d'un cauchemar.

Elle n'hésita plus, et entrouvrit la porte.

Elle distingua sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains. Et elle entendait distinctement sa respiration courte et rapide.

- Wufei ? appela t-elle doucement.

Il sursauta violemment à son appel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je descendais faire un tour dans la cuisine… Tout va bien ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, gronda t-il. Dégage !

Kathleen marqua un instant de silence.

- Je vais faire de la tisane. C'est pas mal pour les crises d'insomnie ou les sommeils agités…

- Fous moi la paix !!!

- Y'en aura assez pour deux, si jamais tu changes d'avis, dit-elle à mi-voix en refermant la porte.

Toujours sans un bruit, elle parcourut le couloir, puis les escaliers, traversa le salon, et alluma la lumière dans le cuisine.

Elle mit une casserole d'eau à chauffer, sortit des placards théière, sucre, mug et petite passoire. Puis les bocaux de feuilles séchées qui ne la quittaient jamais et qu'elle avait rangés dès son arrivée.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants au mélange qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Tout à coup, elle releva la tête, resta immobile une seconde, et alla finalement chercher un deuxième mug.

Wufei se tenait, l'air méfiant, sur le pas de la porte.

- C'est bon, Wu. Je vais pas te manger.

Le chinois maugréa un truc assassin entre ses dents. Et à priori en mandarin. Mais il vint s'asseoir malgré tout sur la chaise qu'elle lui avait désignée.

Kathleen s'affairait toujours avec ses bocaux, sa théière et son eau bouillante, sans rien dire d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, elle vint poser la théière sur la table. Puis elle se dirigea vers le four, une chaise à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Wufei en la voyant grimper sur la chaise et tâtonner sur le dessus des placards.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant redescendre avec un pot de nutella format familial à la main.

- Duo l'avait changé de place, expliqua t-elle simplement.

- Tu sais toujours où se trouvent les choses ?

- Les choses ou les gens, acquiesça t-elle en venant enfin s'asseoir, deux petites cuillères prises au passage, à la main. Je les ressens… un peu comme quand tu passes un vêtement.

Elle gloussa en voyant son air étonné.

- Désolée. C'est pas quelque chose que j'arrive à bien définir. Pour moi, c'est aussi naturel que de respirer. Je sais pas comment ça fait de pas avoir… cette sensation. Duo a bien essayé de m'expliquer deux ou trois fois, mais c'était pas très concluant. Je ressens mon environnement de manière physique, c'est tout.

- J'ai effectivement dû mal à le concevoir.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la théière. Voyant que ce n'était pas tout à fait près, elle s'attaqua allègrement au sort du malheureux pot de nutella.

Wufei la considéra d'un œil critique.

- Je connais rien de mieux que le chocolat pour le moral et les longues crises d'insomnie, se justifia t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le chinois émit un petit soupir découragé.

Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Kathleen serve la tisane.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai opté pour Verveine-menthe. C'est un de mes mélanges favoris.

- Ça sent bon, en tout cas…

- Tss. Evidement. Faut me faire confiance, de temps en temps.

- Aucun commentaire, marmonna le chinois, peu amical.

Kathleen gloussa, absolument pas vexée.

De nouveau le silence, alors qu'ils sirotaient leur infusion. Et de nouveau, ce fut Wufei qui le brisa le premier.

- Tu ne me demandes rien ?

- Nyu ?

- Pour… pour tout à l'heure…

- Si tu voulais en parler, tu l'aurais déjà fait, non ? Si tu as besoin, je suis prête à t'écouter. C'est sans problème. Mais je ne te forcerais pas la main.

Petit sourire tranquillement désarmant. Puis troisième silence.

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu passes plus de temps sur Shen Long que sur les autres Gundams ?

Kathleen manqua de s'étouffer. Elle considéra Wufei avec une expression ahurie. L'adolescent attendait sa réponse d'un air calme et distant. L'air de quelqu'un qui est pertinemment sûr de ce qu'il avance.

- De… de quoi tu…

- Je t'ai observée un minimum, la coupa Wufei un tantinet agacé. Dès que tu dis que tu vas faire de la maintenance, les trois-quart du temps, tu te retrouves à travailler sur mon Gundam. Alors n'essaye pas de te défiler !

La jeune fille, d'abord embarrassée, choisit finalement de s'expliquer, après un petit haussement d'épaules.

- Y'a plusieurs raisons, en fait.

- Qui sont ?

- La première, c'est parce que ça t'agace ( - J'en étais sûr !!! Tu le fais vraiment exprès !!! - ), la seconde c'est parce que je ne veux pas te laisser une seule occasion de critiquer mon travail. Je suis experte dans ce que je fais. Que je sois une fille n'y change rien. Et il est hors de question que tu puisses me faire le moindre reproche sur l'entretien de Shen Long.

- Tu négliges les autres, juste pour que je ne puisse pas te critiquer ?

Kathleen fit "non" de l'index.

- Je ne néglige pas les autres pour autant, comme tu dis. Mais j'avoue que là où je fais trois ou quatre vérifications pour Sandrock ou Wing ou n'importe lequel des autres, j'en fais le double pour Shen Long. Juste pour être sûre.

- Onna stupide, grommela le chinois.

- Et puis y'a aussi le fait que j'aime bien ton Gundam, ajouta rêveusement Kathleen, ignorant sa dernière remarque. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à travailler dessus. Va savoir pourquoi, conclut-elle en replongeant le nez dans son mug.

Là, ce fut au tour de Wufei de rester abasourdi. Kathleen sourit derrière son mug, l'air de rien.

- Tu… Tu aimes bien mon Gundam ?

- Oui. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'aime bien et c'est tout.

Enième silence.

- T'es vraiment obligée de t'acharner sur moi en permanence ?! grommela tout à coup Wufei.

Vu son ton exaspéré, ça devait faire un moment qu'il voulait lui poser cette question. Peut-être même qu'il avait voulu commencer par là, mais que finalement il avait préféré orienter la conversation autrement.

Peur de la réponse, Wuffy ?

- Alors… fait Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire languir. Ben en fait, oui.

Grand sourire crétin et fondamentalement exaspérant pour la personne en face.

Wufei la fusilla du regard. Visiblement, il se demandait s'il devait l'étrangler tout de suite, ou pas.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, ajouta la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. ( Elle pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. C'était pas humainement possible. )

- JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI !!!!

- Ben pour ça par exemple. T'es le seul du groupe qui soit assez intéressant à embêter.

- …

- Ben oui. Duo, je le martyrise déjà pas mal. Il a l'habitude. Ça lui fait plus vraiment d'effet, et en plus il a trouvé quelques parades… Quatre, il est vraiment trop chou. Je peux rien lui faire. J'y arrive pas ! Physiquement pas possible ! Quant à Heero ou Trowa… Ces deux-là, c'est du marbre de première qualité. Je pourrais leur sortir ou leur faire n'importe quoi, ils hausseraient même pas le quart d'un sourcil. Sont frustrants !!! Mais alors toi… ( Elle rit un instant. ) C'est simple, j'ai même pas ouvert la bouche que tu es déjà en train de m'engueuler et de monter sur tes grands chevaux. C'est vraiment trop drôle.

- Drôle ? s'étrangla Wufei. Tu trouve ça DROLE !!!

Il s'était levé de sa chaise, son poing s'abattant sur la table. Sur ses traits, rage et vexation se livraient un combat acharné.

Ooops… ! Là, ma fille t'es allée trop loin. Il fait vraiment la gueule. QUAND EST-CE QUE T'APPRENDRAS QUE LA FRANCHISE FAUT LUI METTRE DES LIMITES SEVEEEEREUUUH !!!!

- Le prend pas mal, ajouta t-elle aussitôt.

- Que je ne le prenne pas MAL ??!!! ET COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE PRENNE !!!

- Attend ! C'est pas parce que je t'aime pas ! Ce serait plutôt le contraire. Avec Quatre et Duo, tu es sûrement celui avec lequel j'ai le plus d'affinité. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. T'es vraiment trop mignon, quand tu t'énerves. Je peux pas résister !

Wufei retomba brutalement sur sa chaise. Littéralement scié. Il resta immobile, à dévisager Kathleen, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

……

Dit voir, ma fille…

ÇA T'ARRIVE DE REFLECHIR AVANT DE PARLER ???!!!! PARCE QUE LA, DANS LE GENRE ENORMITE, TU VIENS DE TIRER LE GROS LOT !!!! T'AVAIS PAS ASSEZ DE PROBLEMES AVEC TROWA, HEIN ??!! FALLAIT VRAIMENT QUE T'EN RAJOUTE ???!!! T'ES VRAIMENT LA DERNIERE DES COOOOONNES !!!!

Plus que mal à l'aise, Kathleen se rabattit sur le pot de nutella, et se fourra une petite cuillère remplie à ras-bords dans la bouche. En face d'elle, Wufei n'en menait pas plus large, lui jetant des coups d'œil inquiets avant de revenir invariablement sur sa tasse. Il se demandait manifestement comment interpréter ces paroles.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude qu'on lui balance ce genre de chose tout de go…

- Mettons que je n'ai rien dit… ? tenta Kathleen.

- Mettons que je n'ai rien entendu… répondit Wufei avec un léger soulagement.

- Cool…

- Pareil…

Petit silence gêné.

- Tu sais… T'as le droit de répliquer, quand je t'embête… Je dirais même que j'attend que ça…

- …T'as vraiment une mentalité bizarre…

- Tu serais surpris de voir le nombre de filles qui sont comme moi…

Wufei eut un petit sourire.

- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, dit-il d'une voix douce. Une seule comme toi, c'est déjà assez épuisant.

Wow…!

Wow wow wow !!!

Wuffy ? Une voix toute gentille comme ça ? … SEXYYYY !!!

……

JE SUIS TROP NUUUULLE !!!

- Tu m'en passes un peu ?

- Nyu ?

Wufei émit un petit rire amusé et en même temps légèrement embarrassé.

- Le nutella. Tu le mets au milieu, s'il te plaît ?

Kathleen obtempéra aussitôt.

Nont'espasrougenont'espasrougenont'espasrouge !!!

……

T'ES CARREMENT FLUO A CE NIVEAU LAAAA !!!

Mais Wufei ne lui fit aucune remarque, pas spécialement plus à l'aise. Et les deux adolescents se contentèrent de faire un sort définitif au pot de nutella, sans plus échanger un mot.

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

[1] : Le pull "Grosse crise de flemme" par excellence. Nyaaaa !!! X3

[2] : Genre Réléna, ça serait pas surprenant… v-v

-------------------------------

_Luinil :_ Lol, j'ai bien envie d'être un peu casse-pieds sur ce coup-là, et placer une barre de 3 reviews minimum, avant de mettre la suite. Bon, sous réserve d'avoir au moins une semaine pour boucler le chapitre suivant, aussi. Chuis pas Flash non plus, mdr.

Besoin de motivation, moi ? …… Naaaan, qu'est-ce vous allez imaginer ! Tout de suite, pfff…

……

Oui oui je sais, je suis pas crédible… XD

Donc voila : Reviews onegai. =3


	6. Trahison

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Heuuu… Wouah ! … Que dire d'autre… Ben "wouah"… Je m'attendais pas à autant d'encouragements, en fait. Je suis un peu gênée du coup, lol. En tout cas, merci à tous !

Dernière update avant mes exams qui attaquent demain. Après VACANCES !!! Promis, je boucle le chap 7 pour la fin de la semaine. En plus, à partir de là, on attaque la partie "déprime" de la fic, donc on va faire en sorte que ça traîne pas trop… J'aime pas les parties "déprime", mais c'est des fois nécessaire pour faire avancer les choses.

Donc… torturons joyeusement de pauvres persos qui ont rien demandé à personne. D

**Bibou :** Vouiiii ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Wu est pas QUE râleur. A mon avis, c'est juste qu'il est trop timide pour réagir autrement, lol. Et puis bon… tu verras que Trowa te réserve d'autres surprises… Enfin… pas dans ce chap, mais plus tard… Promis !****

**Lenao : **6 ? Oulà ! J'en demande pas tant ! Juste une c'est bien. -.- C'est juste que bon… Les passages "délires qui partent n'importe comment" c'est toujours plus facile à écrire que les passages plus "déprimant". D'où l'appel au secours par review interposée. Thanks a lot !****

**Meiro : **Lol. J'apprécie ton courage à sa juste valeur. Merci ! =) Pour Quat-chou, je vais te décevoir un peu, parce que, les temps qui s'annoncent vont être assez durs pour lui. Il va souffrir pas mal, par empathie interposée. Mais bon. Comme il va être l'homme de la situation pour les deux chapitres à venir, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop. o ****

**Utena Witch : **Etant une grosse feignante devant l'éternel ( et le vivant parfaitement bien… ), je vais pas t'en vouloir pour un review tardive, lol. Pour ta question concernant un Wufei/Kathleen en prévision, je vais te dire… j'en sais rien encore ! Mdr. Non, je plaisante. Plus je réfléchit à la suite, plus je me dit qu'ils pourraient être super mignons ensemble. Allez ! On va dire que c'est plus que probable, comme solution. )****

**SweetDeath :** _sort le megaphone :_ "MERCIIII !!!". J'étais vraiment mdr devant ta review, même si elle m'a fait limite peur au départ. ( _Luinil, pas du genre courageuse_ . ) XPLDR !!! Enfin bon… sérieux, on a dit… Je suis contente que Kathleen te plaise. Pourtant, c'est une psychopathe hystérique finie ! …… Mais c'est peut-être pour ça en fait… =P****

**Lumina :** Première review reçue sans problème ! ) Pour le nombre de chapitres prévus, je sais pas trop encore. Probablement autour de la vingtaine. Pas plus je pense, sinon j'arriverais jamais au bout, lol. Pour ce qui est de Heero, JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE !!!! C'est vrai que c'est un perso que j'ai mis de côté. Enfin… là il a bien un rôle important dans ce chapitre, mais… ahem… c'est pas super glorieux. Hee-chan, je suis désolée, c'est toi qui a eu droit au rôle de salaud. M'EN VEUT PAAAAS !!!

_Luinil, qui avise un certain Soldat parfait en train de sortir son pistolet, et qui décide qu'il serait plus sage d'effectuer un repli stratégique et fulgurant :_ Vous m'excuserez, je suis pressée d'un coup… Bonne lecture ! …… HEE-CHAN ! LACHE CE FLINGUE TOUT DE SUITE !!! J'AI DES PARTIELS A PASSER, ET UNE FIC A TERMINER, MOUAAAAA !!!! …… YADAAAAA !!!!

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 :** Trahison ou "Nutella wars"

-------------------------------

- QUI A OSE FAIRE ÇAAAAAA ???!!! brama Duo en avisant le pot de nutella qui trempait gentiment dans l'évier.

Parfaitement vide.

Personne ne pipa mot, chacun piquant du nez dans sa tasse respective.

Mais l'indignation de l'américain de bon matin valait quand même le détour.

- KATHLEEEEEN !!!! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI !!! T'ES LA SEULE QUI POUVAIT LE TROUVER !!!

La jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond, sans rien dire. Juste un petit sourire où ne perçait aucune culpabilité. Plutôt le contraire, en fait.

- Il était presque à moitié plein, pleurnicha Duo. T'exagères !

- Longue crise d'insomnie. Désolée. Je t'en rachèterais un.

- J'espère bien !

Tout à coup, le natté marqua un second temps d'arrêt. Il venait de noter que le pot de nutella était accompagné de deux mugs et de deux petites cuillères. DEUX ! Pas UNE !!!

- AVEC QUI T'ETAIS ??!!! QUI EST LE DEUXIEME QUI A PIOCHE DANS MON NUTELLA, QUE JE LUI DISE MA FAÇON DE PENSER !!!!

Kathleen continua tranquillement de siroter son thé, sans lui répondre. Elle avait une envie terrible de le faire mariner, ce matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil complice à Wufei, qui sourit discrètement.

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui la cible de la plaisanterie…

Tout à coup, un rire doux retentit.

- Trowa ?

- Pardon. Désolé, rit le français en se tenant les côtes, mais sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Duo se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air mauvais.

- Ça va. Tu te gènes pas ! Déjà qu'hier soir tu t'amuses à jouer les chevaliers-servant, mais en plus tu me descends MON nutella, avec MA copine !

- C'est pas moi, hoqueta Trowa. Jur ! Mais tu verrais ta tête !

Kathleen avait manqué de se casser proprement la gueule.

Agna ? C'était quoi ce ton possessif !!!! Il s'emmerdait pas, le Duo !!!

BLAM !!! Le chausson était parti tout seul. Pleine tête, Duo !

- AIE !!! MAIS T'ES MALADE !!! ÇA FAIT MAL CE GENRE DE CONNERIE !!!

- Y'A PAS MARQUE "CHASSE GARDEE", JE TE SIGNALE !!!

Gros blanc.

Kathleen, devenue écarlate, souhaita ardemment disparaître dans la seconde. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mortifiée.

Tu t'enfonces méchamment là. Tu le sais au moins, hein ? T'en es bien consciente !!!

……

MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN ME DONNE UNE CORDE, PAR PITIEEEEE !!!!

- C'est… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Imouto…

MAIS QUEL COOOON !!!!! C'EST PAS VRAIIII !!!!

- BEN C'EST COMME ÇA QUE JE LE PREND !!! DUO NO BAKA !!! BAKABAKABAKABAKA !!!!

A chaque "BAKA" Duo semblait se ratatiner un peu plus, ne sachant carrément plus où se mettre.

- J'ai rien diiiiit !!! couina t-il en désespoir de cause. I'm sorryyyy !!!!

- DE TOUTE FAÇON, J'ETAIS PAS AVEC TROWA CETTE NUIT !!! ET POUR TA GOUVERNE, CE QUE JE FAIS A TROIS HEURES DU MATIN NE TE REGARDE EN RIEN !!!

Stooooop !!!! Il serait peut-être temps de se calmer l ! T'es en train de sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi depuis tout à l'heure !!!

……

Ayé, j'ai viré encore plus franc hystérique que d'habitude. Je veux mouriiiiiir !!!

- Leen-chan, c'est bon. Du calme, fit Quatre d'un ton apaisant et tranquille, lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Limite mort de rire quand même, le petit ange.

Cette constatation rassura Kathleen. Accessoirement, ça la calma aussi. Première bonne nouvelle de la journée : aucun problème du côté de Quatre. Bon par contre, elle était toujours autant morte de honte.

- Bon. Si c'était pas Trowa, c'était qui ? demanda Duo.

Kathleen lui tira puérilement la langue.

- T'espère quand même pas que je te réponde ! T'as qu'à chercher tout seul, comme un grand ! répliqua t-elle, outrée.

- Méééée !!! Koneko-chaaaan !!!

- Nan ! Pas moyen !

- Allez quoi ! Tôplaiiit !!!!

- Nan j'te dis !

Duo échappa un soupir contrarié, abandonnant la partie et se résignant à deviner tout seul qui était le second coupable.

Il étudia un à un les autres pilotes, éliminant donc Trowa de l'équation. Trowa qui riait toujours depuis toujours à l'heure, quand même. Fait rare pour être noté.

Quatre continuait de réconforter Kathleen, un grand sourire innocent et joyeux sur le visage.

Peu probable que soit le petit arabe. Il n'aurait pas su dissimuler sa culpabilité pour ce genre de petite blague.

Heero ? Potentiellement, c'était lui qui avait le plus de chance d'être réveillé à trois heures du matin. Mais Heero tapant la causette avec Kathleen autour d'un pot de nutella, il avait du mal à imaginer. Pourtant… CET IMBECILE ETAIT BIEN EN TRAIN DE S'EMPECHER DE RIRE LA, NON ?

IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE PAR DESSUS LE MARCHE !!! JE LE CROIS PAAAAS !!!!

- Heero… ? commença t-il, un peu menaçant.

- Pas moi. Je dormais, répliqua l'autre d'un ton tranquille.

Tranquille, mais indubitablement amusé.

- Si c'est pas toi, et que c'est pas Quatre, tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que c'est Wufei ??!!! s'énerva Duo.

Silence.

- Oh, pigeon… Wu ? C'est quand même pas toi ?

Le chinois haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse en pleine nuit dans la cuisine ?

- Descendre MON pot de nutella ! Voilà ce que tu peux faire !

- Avec une onna ? Tu délires, Maxwell.

- Duo, intervint Quatre avec un petit rire, tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? C'est juste un pot de nutella.

- C'est pas JUSTE un pot de nutella. C'est MON pot de nutella !!!

- C'était, corrigea Wufei avec un petit ricanement de satisfaction.

L'américain ragea de plus belle pendant que le chinois le défiait d'un air moqueur.

- Raaah !!! Vous m'énervez !!! fit le natté en quittant la cuisine d'un pas furieux.

Les autres le suivirent des yeux, un peu surpris, mais quelque part ravis. C'était la première fois que le Shinigami jetait l'éponge de cette manière.

Kathleen et Wufei ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard complice et malicieux avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je n'aurais jamais crû arriver à faire ça, un jour !

- Plutôt agréable, non ?

- Encore mieux que ça, rigola Wufei. Carrément génial, je dirais !

- Wufei ? C'était vraiment toi ? demanda Quatre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pour garder un semblant de sérieux.

- Oui, hoqueta le chinois. Oui, c'était moi.

Les trois autres garçons n'y tinrent plus.

Ah, ils sont beaux les espoirs de la paix, écroulés de rire sur leur table de petit déjeuner !!! Ça fait sérieux, tiens !!!

- Bon, c'est pas tout. Mais faut que j'aille quand même réparer les dégâts, dit Kathleen en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

- T'es pas obligée d'y aller, tout de suite, lui signala Wufei. Pour toutes les fois où il nous a fait tourner en bourrique, tu peux bien nous laisser encore notre petite vengeance.

La jeune fille soupira, repoussant distraitement ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais devant la série de quatre regards limite implorants, elle céda.

- Bon d'accord. On le laisse mariner encore un peu.

- Tu vendras pas la mèche, hein ?

- Nan, Wuffy. T'inquiète.

- Raaaah. M'appelle pas comme ça…

- Oui, Fei-Fei, rit Kathleen en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. ( Et ruinant passablement bien sa queue de cheval. )

- ONNAAAA !!!

- Hin hin hin. Je savais bien que tu tiendrais pas longtemps.

- COURS POUR TA VIE !!!

- Ça m'avait manqué, tiens ! KYAAAAA !!!!!

-------------------------------

Kathleen trouva Duo en train de bouder dans le hangar, entre les pieds de Deathscythe. Le regard qu'il leva vers elle était lourd de reproches.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, soupira la jeune fille. Pour une fois que c'est toi qui prend.

Silence renfrogné pour toute réponse.

Elle se laissa tomber à coté de lui, et lui tendit le pot de glace qu'elle avait à la main.

- …Caramel ? demanda Duo après un petit temps d'observation du pot.

- Mieux que ça : Toffee.

- Avec les veines de caramel dedans ?

- Yep !

- Je t'adore, sourit Duo, en s'emparant de la glace et de la petite cuillère qui allait avec.

Kathleen leva les yeux aux ciel avec un petit soupir fataliste.

Ça va, elle était relativement au courant.

- Je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… J'avais pas à dire ce que j'ai dis… C'est juste que…

- C'est juste que ? l'encouragea t-elle.

- C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de plus t'avoir pour moi tout seul… C'est vrai que tu as parfaitement le droit d'être amie aussi avec les autres. Mais ça me fait juste… bizarre…

- T'inquiètes pas, murmura Kathleen. Tu resteras toujours celui qui a le plus d'importance pour moi…

Duo eut un petit sourire, et vint appuyer son front contre celui de la jeune fille, quelques instants. Puis :

- Bon ! Sors cette seconde petite cuillère, qu'on partage ! lança joyeusement Duo.

- Hey ! C'est moi qui suis censée être un radar vivant !!!

- Comme si je te connaissais pas ! Tu me laisserais jamais une glace parfum "Toffee" pour moi tout seul. T'aimes trop ça !

- … Va mourir, et donne moi ce pot !

- Je te prête le pot, seulement si tu lèves ta menace de mort !

- M'agace !!!

- Viiiii !!! Allez tiens ! Pioche !

Ils dégustèrent leur glace quelques instants, sans rien dire.

- Plus sérieusement… fit doucement Kathleen, un peu pensive. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ? D'habitude, tu te serais rebiffé plus longtemps.

Duo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je sais pas… J'ai juste… un mauvais pressentiment… Ça me tient depuis ce matin…

- Bon… On fera attention alors… le rassura Kathleen en posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

Elle avait appris à ne jamais ignorer les pressentiments de Duo. Il se trompait rarement.

L'américain sourit sans rien dire et serra ses doigts dans les siens. Malgré tout, son inquiétude sourde ne le quitta pas…

-------------------------------

Ça blastait sévère autour de la base d'armement des Ozies.

- Trois Mobil Dolls de renfort arrivent dans deux minutes par l'accès ouest, prévint Kathleen sur le canal commun aux cinq Gundam. Elles sont pour toi, Wuffy.

- WU-FEI !!!

- Ça change rien. Une minute trente-cinq secondes.

- Je les attend de pied ferme !

- Dis Leen-chan ! Tu peux lancer l'album "Hybrid Theory" de Linkin Park, s'il te plaît ?

- Duo, tu trouves que c'est le moment pour ce genre de chose ? le réprimanda Quatre, aux prises avec deux autres Mobil Dolls.

- C'est le meilleur moment ! répliqua le Shinigami avec un grand sourire.

- C'est partit Duo-chan !

- Merci Imouto ! RAMENEZ VOUS PAR ICI LES OZIES !!! SHINIGAMI EST DE SORTIE !!!

Les haut-parleurs de Deathscythe commencèrent à déverser les riffs de "Papercut". Et Duo de détruire, en rythme, les Dolls à grands coups de faux thermique.

- Il est vraiment pas possible ce type, marmonna Wufei, qui venait d'intercepter les renforts.

Trowa vint presque aussitôt lui apporter un soutient en artillerie, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

- Duo ! Maintenant ! s'écria tout à coup Heero. Tu as une ouverture !

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Il extirpa rapidement son Gundam du corps à corps où il s'était engagé, laissant le soin au Wing de prendre le relais. Une fois à peu près à l'abri, il sortit du cockpit, et glissa avec agilité sur le sol. Se frayant un passage à travers les tirs nourris, il atteignit sans dommage l'ouverture béante dans l'un des murs de la base, et s'y faufila.

- Koneko-chan, tu me reçois ?

- Yep ! L'émetteur marche parfaitement bien.

- Monte le son, tu veux bien ?

- Hai hai.

L'américain progressa rapidement dans les couloirs, se débarrassant sans problème des quelques gardes qu'il rencontra. Il atteignit la salle de contrôle en quelques minutes. Les deux soldats en faction moururent avant même d'avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait.

Duo s'affaira ensuite à brancher "l'aspirateur" comme il s'était amusé à l'appeler, peu concerné par la terminologie officielle de la petite boite noire dans ses mains. Le tout sous les indications précieuses de Kathleen.

- Gaffe Duo. Y'a deux autres gardes qui rappliquent. Sont là dans une minute.

- J'ai fini le branchement. Il te faut combien de temps pour récupérer toutes les données de ces ordis ?

- A peine cinq minutes.

- Ok. Je me débarrasse des deux gardes, et j'installe la bombe.

- Tu mets le compte à rebours à combien ? s'enquit Kathleen, quelques instants plus tard, alors que le silence régnait de nouveau dans la salle de contrôle.

- Dix minutes. Ça me suffira largement pour sortir de là.

- La salle des explosifs est pas loin de celle-là. Ça fera un joli feu d'artifice. Te plante pas.

- T'inquiète. Je gère.

- Tu me dis quand tu lances la minuterie. De mon côté, j'ai tout récupéré.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant une minute ou deux.

- J'ai "l'aspirateur". Décompte amorcé.

- Ok, répondit Kathleen en lançant sa propre minuterie en parallèle. Pour l'instant t'as le champ libre pour ton trajet de retour.

- C'est partit !

Si seulement ce foutu pressentiment voulait bien le lâcher !!!

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse.

- Demi-tour !!! cria tout à coup Kathleen dans son écouteur.

Il lui obéit sans même réfléchir.

Le plafond s'écroula, l'aveuglant de poussière, quelques éclats de béton lui meurtrissant le corps.

Les restes d'un Mobil Doll venaient de s'écraser pile à l'endroit où il se tenait, quelques instants plus tôt.

- Duo ! Duo ! Ça va ?!

- Pas de problème, Imouto, répondit-il entre deux quintes de toux. Tu m'as prévenu à temps.

Il l'entendit distinctement soupirer de soulagement.

- Et dis à ces empotés de faire gaffe à ce qu'ils font ! Je veux pas finir en marmelade moi !

- Je transmet mot pour mot à Heero. C'est lui le fautif, rit-elle.

- Raaah non !!! Il va encore me faire la gueule !!!

- … Trop tard. Il te répond "Omae o korosu !"

- Ben tiens ! Ça m'aurait étonné aussi ! Dis lui qu'il a bien faillit y arriver, pour une fois !

- Hai. Traîne pas. Il te reste 7 minutes trente.

- D'accord.

Duo pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix : Les restes du robot lui bloquait complètement le passage.

Il dut revenir sur ses pas, et demeura indécis au croisement précédent.

Zut ! Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre !

- Kathleen ?

Cette fois, sa voix avait nettement tremblé. Shit !

- Oui ?

Fucking Hell ! Elle s'inquiétait aussi maintenant !

- J'ai dû faire demi-tour. Le robot me bloquait. Par où je passe ?

- T'es où. ?

- Le croisement de couloirs juste avant.

- Ok, je te vois. Tu tournes le dos au MD ?

- Oui.

- Prend à droite.

- Here we go, murmura t-il.

- 6 minutes, prévint Kathleen d'une petite voix.

- Ça va aller. T'inquiètes pas.

Mais il n'était pas spécialement convaincu, lui-même.

Allez Shinigami ! Fais confiance à ta chance ! Tu n'as pas encore décidé de mourir !

Sans même y penser, il commença à fredonner.

- _It's true / the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face _

_The sound of your voice _

_Painted on my memories _

_Even if you're not with me I'm with you _

_You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside _

_You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes_

( C'est vrai / ce que je ressens

Etait promis par ton visage

Le son de ta voix

Marque mes souvenirs

Même si tu n'es pas avec moi, je suis avec toi

Toi / Maintenant je vois / Je garde tout à l'intérieur

Toi / Maintenant je vois / Même quand je ferme mes yeux )

- Encore à droite.

Il prit un virage serré.

- Un garde arrive en sens inverse.

Duo abattit l'homme avec des gestes rapides et précis.

- A gauche maintenant.

- Combien de temps ?

- Quatre minutes. Tu n'es plus très loin.

- Great ! souffla t-il, trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende.

Allez ! Zut quoi ! Il y était presque ! Cette fichue inquiétude pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ?

Plus vite mon vieux Duo ! Magne toi le train !!!

- Continue tout droit.

Il courut de plus belle, toujours sous les directives de Kathleen.

- Là. ! Tu devrais plus tarder à voir une brèche dans le mur à ta gauche.

- J'y suis !

- Plus vite ! gémit la jeune fille. Tu n'as plus que quelques secondes !

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, concentrant son énergie à franchir les derniers mètres le séparant de Deathscythe.

Il entendit la déflagration derrière lui, une fraction de seconde avant que son souffle ne le balaye, tel un fétu de paille.

Shit !

Son corps heurta durement le sol. Mais plus que ça, ce fut la sensation froide qui lui traversa le ventre et l'explosion de douleur qui s'ensuivit qui le fit hurler.

- DUOOOOO !!!! entendit-il, provenant de l'écouteur tombé à un mètre de lui.

- Shit, articula t-il péniblement., en tentant de se redresser.

Il s'arc-bouta sur le morceau de fer qui lui transperçait le corps, et parvint à l'arracher avec une longue plainte.

- Shit, répéta t-il dans un sanglot.

Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je dois… regagner Deathscythe…

Il se releva avec difficulté, esquissa un pas, et s'écroula de nouveau.

Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…

- Shit… souffla t-il une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir.

-------------------------------

Kathleen avait entendu l'explosion, puis le hurlement de Duo.

- DUOOOOO !!!! cria t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Aucune réponse. Il avait dû perdre son écouteur.

- Kathleen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Heero ! Est-ce que tu vois Duo ?! s'écria t-elle complètement paniquée.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que le japonais scrute les alentours.

- Il est à terre. Il a l'air blessé, je crois.

Son ton était inquiet.

- Tu peux aller le chercher ?

Pas de réponse.

- HEERO !

- Trop loin, répondit l'autre à regret. Je peux pas me dégager pour lui porter secours.

- Et les autres ?!

- Pareil, fit Heero, épargnant à ses coéquipiers la tâche pénible de lui répondre. Seul Deathscythe… serait à portée.

Nonnonnonnonnon !!!! C'était pas possible !!! Pas Duo !!!

- Noooooon !!! gémit la jeune fille. Par pitié. ! NOOOOON !!!!

Elle pouvait pas faire ça ! … Elle ne pouvait pas LAISSER faire ça !

Etouffant un sanglot, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Ils vont me tuer… !

……

N'importe quoi si ça peut sauver Duo ! Même… même s'ils me détestent après ça.

Elle tapa avec frénésie une série de codes prioritaires. Ceux-ci furent envoyés en un instant au Demetrius qui les retransmit aussitôt au Deathscythe.

Sur les écrans de Kathleen, apparut toute la scène des combats.

- Pilotage à distance activé, murmura la jeune fille. Allez mon vieux Deathscythe. Me laisse pas tomber.

-------------------------------

Le Gundam noir se redressa avec lenteur. Le percevant de nouveau actif, quelques MD tentèrent de l'intercepter.

Avec une rapidité effrayante, ils furent réduis en charpie.

- LE DEATHSCYTHE EST EN TRAIN DE BOUGER !!!! hurla la voix paniquée de Wufei dans les haut-parleurs. KATHLEEN !!! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !!!

Pas maintenant Wu. Désolée.

Elle enclencha les propulseurs, louvoyant avec une facilité déconcertante entre les MD, semant la destruction dans son sillage.

- KATHLEEN !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !!!! gueula Heero.

Je sauve Duo, voilà ce que je fais, pensa la jeune fille, toute son attention braquée sur ses écrans vidéos.

Elle rejoignit le corps étendu, et le ramassa avec précaution. Le cockpit s'ouvrit avec un chuintement, et le Gundam y déposa son précieux fardeau.

- Duo ! Duo ! Répond moi !

Sur l'écran montrant l'intérieur du cockpit, elle vit l'américain entrouvrir les yeux et bouger légèrement avec un gémissement faible. Puis il parut s'évanouir à nouveau.

- DUO ! JE TE PREVIENS ! SI TU MEURS JE TE TUE !!!!

Ce qui était parfaitement stupide.

Mais on pouvait difficilement se montrer logique dans de telles circonstances.

- KATHLEEN !!! C'EST TOI QUI FAIT ÇA ??!!!

Heero paraissait vraiment furieux. En fait, elle n'avait encore jamais entendu quelqu'un atteindre un tel degré de rage. C'était encore pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- REPONDS !!!!

- Oui, c'est moi.

Silence atterré sur le canal principal.

- Je rapatrie Duo en urgence, annonça t-elle avant que le choc soit complètement passé. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Et sur ce, elle coupa toutes communications avec eux.

Allez Shinigami ! Accroche toi, je t'en prie ! Me dis pas que tu as choisi de mourir aujourd'hui !

-------------------------------

Elle avait appelé Sally. Les G-boys faisaient toujours appel à elle en cas de pépin. Jusqu'à présent, Kathleen n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer.

La doctoresse, tout d'abord surprise par cette voix inconnue, ne demanda plus aucune explication lorsqu'elle sut que Duo était gravement blessé. Elle lui avait indiquée la marche à suivre pour lui amener l'américain sans danger. Kathleen lui avait été gré de prendre les choses en main. Personnellement, elle ne se sentait plus de taille à entreprendre quoi que se soit.

La jeune fille attendait donc dans le couloir du petit hôpital où l'avait guidée Sally. Elle s'était effondrée sur une chaise, et n'en bougeait plus depuis. Elle essayait autant que possible de ne pas penser à l'état de Duo, ni aux remontrances qu'allaient lui infliger les autres pilotes. "Remontrances" étant à priori un doux euphémisme.

Ils allaient la fusiller sur place. Au propre comme au figuré.

Elle inspira profondément puis expira avec lenteur.

Rien à faire. Elle avait toujours autant envie de pleurer.

Elle ne devait pas pourtant. Elle n'avait rien à regretter. Sally lui avait dit que Duo s'en sortirait. Qu'elle était arrivée juste à temps. Il n'y avait rien à regretter... Même si elle avait perdu tout le reste.

Sally sortit de la chambre, s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- J'ai fini, dit-elle doucement. Tu veux aller le voir ?

Kathleen allait lui répondre que oui quand elle s'interrompit tout à coup, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côt : quatre présences se rapprochaient d'elles. Quatre présences douloureusement familières.

- Je… je crois que tout de suite, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

Kathleen demeura parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Les autres arrivent, souffla t-elle d'une voix effroyablement sans timbre.

Sally n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, Heero, suivi des trois autres pilotes venait de déboucher dans le couloir.

- TOI !!! s'écria t-il en avisant la jeune fille sur sa chaise.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un cil, demeurant prostrée, les mains jointes. A se demander même si elle avait écouté.

Le japonais la prit brutalement par le bras, la força à se mettre debout, et la balança violemment contre le mur. Elle le laissa faire sans protester, se contentant d'éviter soigneusement son regard. Elle ne réagit toujours pas lorsque le canon froid de l'automatique s'appuya contre sa tempe.

- Omae o korosu, gronda t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Heero ! tenta Quatre, que les envies meurtrières de l'asiatique inquiétait sérieusement.

Un regard assassin le réduisit au silence.

- Ce que tu as fais à nos Gundams… Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'abattre sur le champ !

- Heero… Rien ne prouve qu'elle peut piloter tous nos Gundams à distance, commença Quatre.

Kathleen demeura silencieuse, sans réaction.

- REPONDS !!!

- … Je n'en ai pas…

Quatre retint un gémissement douloureux. Il recevait de plein fouet les émotions violentes de ses compagnons. Ses barrières n'arrivaient pas à tout contenir. Il se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Très bien…

- Heero ! Attend ! fit une voix faible mais ferme.

Tout les regards se retournèrent vers Duo, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'américain s'appuyait de tout son poids contre le mur, haletant, un bras pressé sur les bandages qui entouraient son abdomen.

- Duo ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix inquiètes.

- Elle… Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Même si elle n'aurait jamais dû installer un truc pareil sur nos Gundams… Une vie pour une vie... Tu me dois bien ça, Heero, articula péniblement le natté.

Duo prenait sa défense ? Il n'était pas fâché après elle ?

Kathleen sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un coup… jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard améthyste de Duo.

La même rage que celle de Heero y brûlait.

- Comprend moi bien, Kathleen, lui dit-il d'un ton glacial. Tu m'as sauvée la vie, je te sauve la mise sur ce coup-là. Mais je ne te pardonne pas pour autant. Loin de là.

Ce fut seulement ensuite qu'il laissa Sally le reconduire jusqu'à son lit.

- Je comprend, souffla Kathleen, atone.

Les yeux flamboyants de colère de Heero revinrent sur elle.

- Dès qu'on rentre, tu vires ce pilotage à distance.

- Hai…

- Et tu le détruis.

- Hai…

- Heero, arrêtes ! geignit Quatre que le désespoir croissant de Kathleen était en train de rendre fou de douleur.

Quelqu'un le prit par les épaules, voulant l'éloigner, mais il résista de toutes ses forces.

Parce que lui il savait ce qui se cachait derrière l'attitude inerte de la jeune fille, et sa voix sans timbre.

Parce que lui, il l'entendait hurler sans fin.

- Et tu ne t'approcheras plus de nos Gundams, à moins qu'on ne te le demande ! acheva durement Heero.

- … Hai…

Quatre ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencer à pleurer et à gémir. Il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir dans les bras de Trowa, qui avait toute les peines du monde à le maîtriser.

- Wufei, aide-moi ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène ailleurs, fit le français, les dents serrées.

Wufei lui obéit aussitôt, non sans avoir jeté un regard chargé de mépris et de haine à la jeune fille que Heero avait relâché, mais qui se tenait toujours appuyée contre le mur.

Ils la laissèrent seule. Heero rejoignit Sally et Duo, et Wufei et Trowa entraînant Quatre dans un endroit plus tranquille pour que le petit empathe puisse se calmer.

Kathleen se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Elle y appuya son front. Les yeux secs.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Ce qui arrivait était juste. Elle aurait dû leur en parler. Leur demander leur avis. Elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle était sûre qu'ils auraient refusé. Et elle avait bien fait. Elle avait trahi leur confiance, mais elle avait sauvé Duo. Seul ça comptait. Même s'il la détestait.

Même s'ils la détestaient tous…

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	7. Ten chan

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Et UN chapitre dépressif ! UN ! _Luinil, enfin liiiiiibre !!!!_

**SweetDeath :** Mdr ! T'inquiète pas, dans le genre "déjantée" je me défend pas mal aussi, alors ça me choque pas plus que ça. ) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, même si le ton a bien changé. Kissu.

**Clôtho : **T'as pas à te sentir bête. Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait réagir comme ça, d'avoir eu deux son de cloches différent sur ce chap : ceux qui sont contre Kathleen, et ceux qui la soutienne. Moi, en tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'il y avait deux partis. =)

**Lumina :** Effectivement, l'ambiance va être assez… comment dire… lourde dans les jours qui viennent. Mais bon, ça s'arrangera. Pas tout de suite, mais ça s'arrangera. Et, non, Kathleen n'a pas subi d'entraînement à la Heero. C'est juste que quand elle estime que la punition est méritée, elle laisse faire. J'avoue que c'est bizarre comme réaction, mais elle EST bizarre ! XD Mdr.

**Bibou :** Xpldr !!! J'avais pas pensé à ça… C'est vrai que ça fait très "bourrin de base avec sa caisse", comme tu dis. Mais leur problème, c'est pas tellement qu'elle ai fait des changements sur les Gundams, c'est surtout qu'elle ne leur a rien dit, alors qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. C'est quand même dur à digérer, non ? Et promis j'arrange ça en pas trop de chap dépressifs. Juste celui-là, et celui d'après. Lol. p****

**Utena Witch : **Nan, mais ça va aller pour Quatre. Il gère, faut pas t'en faire. Lol. Sinon Réléna… elle m'est un peu indifférente, en fait. Je trouve pas d'intérêt à ce perso, donc bon… Quant à la Réunion, comme tu dis, si je savais ce que c'était, je pourrais te répondre. Mais ma culture GW va pas jusque là. 

**Lenao : **Lol ! J'espère que la suite arrive à temps pour te sauver de la combustion spontanée. Kiss.

**Noa Black : **Bah voilà, pour la suite, il suffit de demander, mdr. =) Kissu !****

-------------------------------

****

**Chapitre 7 :** Ten-chan

-------------------------------

Quatre se mit debout sur la chaise, passant la tête par le vasistas. Il avisa Kathleen assise sur le toit, à deux mètres de lui. Les genoux ramenés contre elle, son walkman sur les oreilles, les yeux perdus au loin. Vides.

- Kathleen, appela doucement le petit blond. On mange.

- J'arrive, répondit-elle de cette voix sans timbre qu'elle avait depuis le jour où elle avait sauvé Duo.

Quatre sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Des cinq pilotes, il était le seul qui lui adressait encore la parole, et qui ne l'ignorait pas.

Mais elle ne le laissait pas l'aider.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec les autres à cause d'elle.

Il n'avait pas osé insister. Un peu égoïstement aussi, il laissait faire parce qu'il lui était pénible de rester avec elle trop longtemps. Si de l'extérieur, elle semblait aussi froide et distante qu'une statue, à l'intérieur, des sentiments violents et désespérés s'agitaient en permanence. A un point tel que l'empathe n'arrivait pas à s'en protéger totalement.

Et c'était encore pire depuis que Duo était sortit de l'hôpital.

Kathleen semblait être devenu un fantôme, hantant la maison devenue silencieuse. Fini les disputes, les crises de rire ou les courses effrénées. Un silence lourd régnait en maître dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que l'un d'entre eux.

Et même quand elle n'était pas là, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup.

Kathleen quitta son perchoir, et laissa Quatre la précéder dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la cuisine.

Wufei interrompit sa conversation avec Heero, au moment où elle passa la porte.

Les regards cessèrent de se croiser.

Ils s'installèrent sans un mot autour de la table, se servant chacun leur tour. Kathleen en dernier.

Le repas fut avalé rapidement, et dans un silence religieux.

Kathleen se leva la première, et commença mécaniquement à débarrasser les plats, laissant les garçons terminer leurs assiettes. A la grande surprise de Quatre, elle entreprit d'attaquer la vaisselle. Ces derniers temps, pourtant, elle avait plutôt tendance à fuir ce genre d'occupation : Elle évitait à tout prix de rester trop longtemps en leur présence.

- Tu veux pas plutôt que je le fasse, Leen ? demanda t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci.

- C'est une occupation de femme. Elle est à sa place, asséna Wufei d'un ton cassant.

Haineux, même.

Le cliquetis des plats s'interrompit un court instant, puis repris comme si de rien n'était.

- WUFEI ! s'écria Quatre, choqué.

- Laisse faire, Quatre, murmura Kathleen, indifférente.

- Mais…

Puis il croisa le regard sombre de Wufei. Un regard furieux qui lui demandait clairement ce qu'il avait à redire à ça. Quatre chercha un soutient vers la personne la plus proche de Kathleen : Duo. Mais l'américain faisait mine de ne rien voir et de ne rien entendre.

L'empathe battit en retraite, la gorge serrée par des sanglots naissants.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte ! Ils n'avait aucune idée du mal qu'ils lui faisait ! Ils refusaient d'admettre le mal qu'ils se faisaient à tous !!! Et pourquoi Kathleen courbait-elle l'échine sans rien dire !?! Elle n'avait pas à se laisser traiter de la sorte !!! Ils allaient trop loin !!!!!

Quelqu'un passa un bras en travers de ses épaules, voulant l'entraîner gentiment en dehors de la cuisine.

Trowa…

Il fit rageusement lâcher prise au français.

Ils ne les supportaient plus ! Plus aucun d'entre eux !!!

Furieux et à bout de nerfs, il quitta la pièce, et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Il éclata en sanglots, les genoux ramenés contre lui.

Il laissa aller les pleurs que Kathleen refusait de verser…

-------------------------------

Comme d'habitude, Quatre trouva Kathleen sur le toit. Allongée, les yeux perdus vers les nuages.

- Kathleen ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Quatre continua malgré tout, d'une voix hésitante. Son pseudo rôle de porte-parole le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Pourtant… il ne pouvait pas laisser un des autres s'en charger. Ils faisaient assez de mal comme ça.

- Tro… Trowa voudrait que tu… jettes un œil au Heavyarms, s'il te plaît. Un pro… un problème sur le bras droit. L'articulation fait des siennes. Il… Il voit pas d'où ça vient…

La jeune file se leva sans un mot, et revint vers la fenêtre, attendant un instant que Quatre lui laisse le passage, pour sauter à l'intérieur.

-------------------------------

La newtype posa ses outils quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. Elle dodelina de la tête de gauche à droite, balayant le hangar du regard.

Vide et silencieux.

Tellement silencieux…

Elle fixa quelques instants Shen Long.

Quatre lui avait dit que Wufei refusait qu'elle s'en approche. Qu'il préférait s'occuper de la maintenance lui-même, plutôt que de la laisser y toucher à nouveau… Elle le comprenait…

Elle laissa son regard reprendre sa course, et arrêta son examen sur Deathscythe. Elle observa le Gundam noir durant de longues minutes.

De nombreux souvenirs y étaient liés… Des bons et des moins bons…

Il aurait pu être son Gundam…

Elle se redressa sur l'épaule du Heavyarms, et activa son harnais Modificateur de Gravité. En quelques bonds, elle se retrouva près de la tête du Deathscythe.

Elle caressa doucement le métal froid du bout des doigts. Les laissant courir rêveusement le long des éléments de gundamium… Elle appuya son front contre la joue froide du mecha, et soupira profondément. Lentement.

Ils auraient vraiment pu faire une bonne équipe tout les deux… Mais il était à Duo, maintenant… Et elle avait été la plus enthousiaste pour modifier le Deathscythe rien que pour lui. Pour qu'il soit à sa mesure…

Elle se pelotonna dans le creux de l'épaule du Gundam.

Elle était fatiguée… Elle avait mal… Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir… Elle aurait… Elle aurait bien voulu leur dire… à quel point ces semaines passées avec eux avait été importantes pour elle… Mais elle avait tout gâch

Tu as sauvé Duo…

Oui, elle avait sauvé Duo… Mais elle l'avait perdu malgré tout. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose finalement… Elle n'était plus rien à leurs yeux… Juste… une traîtresse… une ennemie…

Je veux que ça s'arrête…

Elle se releva, caressa à nouveau le Gundam, avec un léger sourire.

Un sourire malheureux.

Le hangar était toujours silencieux.

_Le silence c'est la mort…_

C'était facile après tout…

Kathleen étendit les bras en croix, et se laissa tomber dans le vide…

-------------------------------

Quatre releva les yeux de son livre, assaillit par un sentiment de souffrance infinie.

Suicide.

Avec un gémissement douloureux, il jaillit du canapé, et se précipita dehors.

Il courut à perdre haleine vers le hangar.

Nonnonnonnonnon !!!! Je t'en prie non !!!!!

Il s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle court, un hurlement terrifié au bord des lèvres.

Kathleen était agenouillée sur le sol, aux pieds de Deathscythe. Prostrée mais indemne.

Loué soit Allah, elle avait enclenché son harnais MG au dernier moment.

Il se jeta sur la jeune fille en pleurant de peur et de soulagement, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

- Quatre… ? murmura t-elle à son oreille, comme semblant sortir d'un rêve.

Puis il y eu un instant de silence, le temps qu'elle comprenne.

- Oh mon dieu, Quatre…! Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… fit-elle plaintivement.

- Non ! Non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Pas à toi ! sanglota l'empathe. J'aurais dû empêcher ça… Je n'ai pas su… C'est de ma faute, à MOI ! C'est de ma faute, à moi… !

- Quatre… geignit Kathleen.

- Laisse toi aller, Leen-chan… je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… Il faut que tu pleures… Tu ne peux pas tout garder en toi…

- Je… Je n'ai pas le droit…

- S'il te plaît, supplia t-il.

- Si je commence… je pourrais jamais m'arrêter… souffla t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- C'est pas grave… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là… Laisse toi aller… Je t'en prie, Leen-chan… Je t'en prie…

Un râle douloureux sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille.

Agrippée aux épaules de Quatre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, étroitement lovée contre lui, elle pleura de tout son cœur, pendant près d'une heure. Lui, murmurait des paroles apaisantes et sans suite, caressant doucement ses cheveux et sa nuque…

Tout à coup, Kathleen tressaillit violemment.

- On vient ! chuchota t-elle, paniquée.

Elle voulut se dégager. Il la retint contre lui.

- Quatre… supplia t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu ais d'ennuis avec les autres…

- Ça m'est égal. Qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si ça ne leur plaît pas ! Je ne te laisse plus… murmura t-il.

Elle protesta dans un gémissement faible, et se débattit de plus belle, l'obligeant à lâcher prise.

- Leen !

Trop tard. Elle avait déjà activé son harnais MG, et était retournée se réfugier en haut du Heavyarms.

L'adolescent laissa son regard se fixer sur l'endroit où elle avait disparue, indécis.

- Quatre ? fit une voix grave derrière lui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le petit blond se sentit frémir de rage.

Il le faisait EXPRES !! Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE !!!

Sans rien d'autre qu'un regard assassin, il bouscula Trowa, et quitta le hangar à grand pas.

Trowa le suivit des yeux, surpris et inquiet. Puis il scruta son Gundam. Il ne percevait que le cliquetis des outils de Kathleen s'y affairant.

- Kathleen, ça va ?

Il n'entendit qu'une faible réponse, à peine intelligible. Il réitéra sa question. Le « oui » fut audible cette fois, mais tout juste. Il ne put identifier l'intonation réelle de sa voix.

- Tu sais Leen, dit-il calmement, tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour le Arms, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais considéra malgré tout ce silence comme un remerciement. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sortit à son tour du hangar.

-------------------------------

Il l'avait sentie rentrer. Elle n'était pas passée par la porte, alors Quatre déduisit qu'elle avait utilisé son précieux harnais pour accéder à sa chambre par le toit.

Il la comprenait. A sa place, lui non plus n'aurait voulu prendre le risque de croiser l'un des autres.

L'arabe prit les escaliers, dans l'intention de la rejoindre. Pas un de ses compagnons présent en bas ne lui demanda ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Chacun s'isolait dans sa "passionnante" occupation du moment et ignorait les autres.

A croire qu'ils étaient vraiment devenus aveugles et sourds à tout.

Quatre arpenta l'étage jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer de la poignée, et faire basculer l'escalier escamotable menant à la chambre de Kathleen.

Une présence surgit derrière lui.

- Attend, je vais le faire, fit Trowa de sa voix tranquille, tout en attrapant la poignée.

Quatre sentit le torse du pilote 03 s'appuyer un court instant contre son dos, puis Trowa le força gentiment à s'écarter sur le côté alors qu'il abaissait l'escalier.

La colère du petit blond lui fit serrer les dents. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait adoré la situation. Mais ces derniers temps, il en était venu à détester Trowa, avec sa sollicitude et ses gestes prévenants.

Ce n'était PAS LUI qui avait besoin de soutient, mais Kathleen ! Lui, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul avec son empathie, MERCI !

Il voulut écarter Trowa de son passage, sans grand ménagement. Le français le retint par le poignet.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda t-il.

- Rien, maugréa Quatre.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je sais pertinemment voir si quelqu'un a pleuré ou non.

Quatre se débattit, cherchant vainement à lui faire lâcher prise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire, de toute façon ? cracha t-il rageusement. Vous vous fichez royalement de ce qui peut arriver à Kathleen !

- C'est faux. Je ne m'en fiche pas.

- Tu ne lui adresses jamais la parole ! Tu l'ignores autant que les autres !

- Je ne suis pas du genre bavard, et tu le sais. Et de plus, ce n'est pas tellement le genre de situation que je sais gérer. J'ai peur de faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- …

- Quatre, tu sais ce que je ressens pour elle. Tu me l'as demandé, tu te rappelles ? Tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter. Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé… s'il te plaît…

L'empathe déglutit avec difficulté. Pour que Trowa ait une conversation aussi longue, il devait être réellement inquiet.

Inquiet pour celle à qui il s'était attaché comme à une petite sœur…

- Elle a… tenté de se suicider tout à l'heure, souffla t-il, les yeux baissés, en sautant du haut de Deathscythe… Loué soit Allah, elle a changé d'avis, et a activé son harnais anti-gravité au dernier moment… Si elle ne l'avait pas fait… je serais arrivé trop tard…

Sa voix s'étrangla légèrement.

Il leva son regard sur Trowa pour constater que celui-ci avait nettement pâli. Il libéra lentement son poignet.

- Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, murmura Quatre.

Trowa acquiesça.

- Je t'accompagne, annonça t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Quatre sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord…

Les deux garçons gravirent l'escalier l'un derrière l'autre. Et Quatre frappa quelques coups contre la porte de la chambre de Kathleen.

- C'est moi, prévint-il d'une voix douce. Je peux entrer ?

Un faible « oui » se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

Quatre entra donc, Trowa sur les talons. Kathleen était assise sur son lit, enroulée dans sa couette, et reniflant piteusement.

Avec un soupir, l'empathe s'assit près d'elle et lui passa gentiment une main sur la joue. Puis il la prit dans ses bras. De nouveau, des paroles apaisantes et sans suite aucune, passèrent ses lèvres en une paisible musique. La jeune fille se lova étroitement contre lui, blottissant son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle se remit à pleurer faiblement.

Trowa les contemplait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Quatre l'invita d'un regard.

Hésitant, le français s'assit à côté de Kathleen, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La jeune fille sanglota de plus belle, et il jeta un regard interrogateur et paniqué à Quatre. Ce dernier secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

Les pleurs de Kathleen s'interrompirent un instant, lorsque les bras de Trowa se refermèrent sur elle, et sur Quatre par la même occasion.

Ils la laissèrent pleurer un long moment, blottie entre eux deux. Peu à peu, la jeune fille se calma d'elle même, et ils restèrent enlacés tout les trois, en silence.

- Je vais te monter de quoi manger, d'accord ? proposa enfin Quatre à mi-voix.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, tu sais, Quat-chan…

Le petit blond fit claquer sa langue d'un air réprobateur.

- Sois raisonnable, Leen-chan. Il faut bien que tu avales quelque chose…

Les doigts sur sa manche de chemise se crispèrent un peu plus.

Trowa relâcha ses deux amis, s'agenouilla par terre, et posa sa main sur la joue de Kathleen.

- Hey ! chuchota t-il, en souriant. C'est mon tour de faire la cuisine. Tu me vexerais si tu ne mangeais rien.

Un timide sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kathleen.

- Si je fais un gâteau roulé en dessert, tu préfères quoi comme confiture ?

- … Pomme-coing… [1] C'est… possible ?

- Il me semble que oui, rit Trowa, en se relevant. Je vais te faire ça.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front et lui caressa une dernière fois la joue, avant de quitter la chambre.

- C'est bizarre… murmura Kathleen au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ?

- Que Trowa soit le seul… dont tu ne puisses capter les émotions…

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait plutôt bon signe que Kathleen remette cette histoire sur le tapis.

- J'ai du mal avec Heero, aussi… Ils font partie des rares personnes à pouvoir me dissimuler leurs émotions réelles… J'ignore pourquoi et comment…

- C'est… dommage…

- Oui et non… Je me dis que c'est peut-être pas si mal de rester dans le flou, des fois…

Ils se turent de nouveau… jusqu'à ce que la voix de Trowa ne batte le rappel pour le dîner.

- Je te ferais du thé à la menthe, d'accord ?

- Saturé en sucre ?

Il perçut le sourire dans sa voix avec soulagement. Les sentiments violents agitant son amie depuis si longtemps se calmaient enfin, même s'ils ne s'apaisaient pas tout à fait.

- Oui, comme tu l'aimes. On le prendra ensemble, si tu veux.

- … Invite aussi Trowa, chuchota t-elle.

- Ça marche.

L'adolescent la libéra, l'embrassa tout comme l'avait fait Trowa, et se préparait à sortir lorsque :

- Dis Quatre…

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je… je peux t'appeler Ten-chan ?

- Ten-chan ? Pourquoi ?

- Ten pour Tenshi, souffla Kathleen les joues légèrement roses.

Quatre lui dédia l'un des magnifiques sourires angéliques dont il avait le secret.

- Si tu veux… Ce serait un honneur…

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

[1] : Y'a rien de mieux en gâteau roulé, si vous voulez mon avis… v-v … Comment ça "on s'en fout" !!??!! XD

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	8. No more tears

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Hop hop ! Dernier chapitre un peu déprime. Bon, beaucoup moins que celui d'avant, tout de même. Après on va repartir sur des trucs un peu plus délire. Merci pour vos reviews !!!

**SweetDeath : **Atta un instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

_Luinil, qui se tourne en direction de la porte et qui braille_ : TROWAAAAA !!! REGARDE DEUX SECONDES SI IL RESTE DU GATEAU, TEPLAIT !!!! …… NON ? T'ES SUR ? …… Ah ben désolée, Duo a déjà fait une razzia. Va falloir que tu t'en prennes à lui, c'est de sa faute.

_Duo, au loin_ : Traîtresse !!!

_Luinil, grand sourire satisfait_ : Voui ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet… Lol. … C'est sûr que vu la teneur du chap, il fallait bien un fin un peu plus kawai, pour remonter le moral des troupes. Alors voilà… Kiss ! =)

**Bibou :** Maismais… Mais non !!!! Je veux pas avoir le suicide de revieweuses sur la conscience moi ! ( Et puis avec un bretzel en plus… C'est bon les bretzels pourtant. ) C'EST DU CHANTAGE !!! Comment ça c'est le but… Oo MEEEEUUUUH !!!! XD

**Lenao : **Lol ! On va commencer par le point traduction : Tenshi = ange, en jap. ( Il est partit pour la traîner jusqu'au bout cette référence là, le petit Quatre... mdr ) Désolée, je l'ai pas mis dans les notes, parce que je partait un peu du principe que ça faisait partie des quelques mots que tout les fans de mangas connaissaient. Un peu comme le "onna" de Wufei. CHUIS DESOLEEEEE !!! XD

Arf, pour Linkin Park, sinon ! Je peux te dire que le cote de popularité de "With You" à pris un sacré coup dans l'aile, auprès de Duo. Pourtant, elle est super bien ! Je comprend pas.

_Duo, dans l'encadrement de la porte, pas super content_ : Dois-je rappeler que j'ai failli y passer sur celle-l ? Par ta faute en plus ?

_Luinil, un rien crispée_ : Bon, ok, j'assume. Te ferais écouter Nightwish à l'avenir. Et puis Evanescence aussi. C'est bien Evanescence, non ?

_Duo, moyennement satisfait_ : Hn. Tant que c'est pas moi qui fini à l'hosto, tu peux même me faire écouter de la J-pop si tu veux.

_Luinil, grand sourire sadique_ : C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Même des trucs bien débiles ? Cool ! … Alors… On a dit Morning Musume… ( Part chercher dans sa discographie, avec des ricanements inquiétants. )

**Yohina :** Heu… wouah ! Sans allez jusque là, si vous vous éclater à lire cette fic, autant que moi pendant que je l'écris, je demande pas plus. En tout cas, ton enthousiasme est vraiment motivant ! Bon, mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que j'arrive à garder les choses intéressantes… ahem… ( Luinil qui sifflote d'un air embarrassé… ) Tu places la barre haute l'air de rien, mais je vais essayer. 

En tout cas, je te rassure, ça va s'arranger. Si si si. Mais pas tout de suite, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. p Kissu !!

-------------------------------

****

**Chapitre 8 :** No more tears

-------------------------------

Quatre avisa l'enveloppe blanche sous la porte de sa chambre avec un petit pincement de cœur. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il connaissait la décision de Kathleen, et ils en avaient longuement discuté tout les deux, hier sur le toit.

Alors même qu'elle écrivait cette lettre…

-------------------------------

[Flash back]

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Kathleen ramena le classeur contre elle, et sourit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quatre ne put retenir son rire. Un peu attristé._

_- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir partir ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_- Oui. Je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de rester. Et puis ma présence est plus une gêne qu'autre chose. _

_Voyant que le regard de Quatre lorgnait l'air de rien sur sa feuille, elle le tança gentiment :_

_- Sois pas si curieux ! Elle t'est destinée de toute façon._

_- Raison de plus alors…_

_- Nan ! Pas avant demain !_

_Il marqua un petit temps de silence._

_- Tu nous quittes cette nuit, alors ?_

_- Oui, au petit matin. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec les Sweepers dans une ville pas très loin. Ils me rapatrieront mon matériel et moi jusqu'à une base de lancement secrète. De là, je rejoindrais mon grand-père dans l'espace. _

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ensuite._

_- On verra. Je suppose que je me ferais affecter ailleurs..._

_- Tu nous manqueras…_

_Elle échappa un petit rire désabusé._

_- A toi et à Trowa je sais que oui. Pour ce qui est des trois autres, je ne parierais pas._

_- Ils sont trop fiers pour l'admettre, c'est tout, chuchota Quatre._

_Kathleen haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent._

_- Ce n'est plus mon problème, dit-elle. N'empêche qu'à moi, ils me manqueront. Vous me manquerez tous…_

_Quatre avisa tout à coup l'épais carnet à côté de la jeune fille. Il le prit après avoir demandé muettement la permission à sa propriétaire, et le feuilleta lentement. Sur la majorité des pages, s'étalaient de magnifiques crayonnés. Des portraits, et des scènes de leur vie de tous les jours, capturés sur papier._

_Quatre sourit devant le dessin de Wufei et Duo en train de se chamailler, Duo tirant effrontément la langue au chinois. _

_Sur la page suivante, Heero et Trowa s'intéressaient passionnément à leur partie d'échecs._

_Et là, c'était lui tentant vainement de convaincre Duo de renoncer à son projet de faire la cuisine._

_Le petit blond rougit légèrement._

_- Je… je savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien…_

_- Mmmh… ? Oh ! Oui ! C'est juste un passe temps… Et puis je trouve ça plus sympa que des photos._

_Quatre tourna encore quelques pages._

_- Wow ! s'exclama t-il tout à coup. Wufei te tuerait sûrement, s'il tombait là-dessus._

_Kathleen regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit._

_- Ah oui. La série des katas…_

_- Elle est sacrément longue, fit Quatre en écarquillant les yeux, alors qu'il comptait le nombre de pages que cela représentait._

_- Je trouvais les positions et les mouvements intéressants, répondit distraitement Kathleen, tout en continuant sa lettre. J'ai un peu profité du fait qu'il s'entraînait pour bosser l'anatomie masculine._

_Quatre dénombra pas loin de trente pages de croquis de Wufei, torse nu, dans diverses positions de kung-fu. _

_- J'aime beaucoup ta définition du "un peu"… Tu te trouvais où pour avoir pu…_

_- … l'observer bien tranquillement ? compléta Kathleen, d'un air malicieux. Juste ici, sur le toit. Et puis du salon aussi. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarquait même pas ma présence._

_Quatre ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'impression de puissance et de maîtrise que dégageait le Wufei des dessins. En regardant la série de croquis, on pouvait visualiser avec une fluidité et une facilité déconcertante tout l'enchaînement du kata._

_Il essaya d'imaginer la tête du chinois s'il tombait sur l'une de ses feuilles… Pas très dur à visualiser non plus… Wufei hésiterait sûrement un long moment entre rougir et pâlir, puis finirait par engueuler Kathleen comme quoi ça ne se faisait pas d'épier les gens comme ça. Malgré tout, l'empathe aurait mis sa main à couper que Wufei aurait adoré ces dessins._

_S'il voulait bien oublier un temps sa fierté mal placée._

_- J'ai aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis, pour ton départ ?_

_Kathleen hocha la tête en silence._

_- Je ne supporte plus la situation, Ten-chan. Même si toi et Trowa vous vous montrez adorables avec moi… Je n'ai plus le courage d'attendre qu'ils me pardonnent… Ne me demande pas de rester plus longtemps. Cela m'est impossible._

_- Bon… _

_Quatre revint sur les dessins, le cœur serré._

_- J'aurais bien voulu qu'ils les voient aussi, murmura t-il pour lui même. Ils se seraient rendus compte… de beaucoup de choses, je crois…_

_Kathleen l'observait en silence._

_- Je peux… garder un ou deux de tes croquis ?_

_Elle fit "non" de la tête._

_- Je comprend…_

_- Je t'en ferais exprès, si tu veux. Mais ceux-là… ( Elle eut un petit rire ) Je ne veux en oublier aucun derrière moi._

_- Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu montrer ta série de katas à Wufei._

_- T'es fou ! s'écria Kathleen en éclatant de rire. Tu veux lui faire faire une attaque, ma parole !_

_- Non, je voulais juste vérifier une hypothèse._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir en apnée, répliqua Quatre avec malice._

_Leur fou-rire résonna un bon moment dans la campagne silencieuse._

-------------------------------

Quatre déchira l'enveloppe, et sortit la dizaine de pages qu'elle contenait. Tous des crayonnés, à l'exception de deux pages manuscrites.

Kathleen avait l'air d'avoir dessiné durant toute la nuit.

Le petit arabe revint s'asseoir sur son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Avant d'attaquer sa lecture, il étala les dessins sur le dessus de lit.

Il y avait un portrait de chacun d'entre eux, plus un de Kathleen, sa casquette vissée sur la tête. Un air joyeux et espiègle sur le visage comme il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Elle semblait avoir choisit de ne garder que les bons souvenirs, et il en était heureux.

Il y avait aussi un dessin où ils étaient tous les six, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. On aurait dit une photo prise accidentellement au moment où tout le monde se chamaillaient, et où chacun laissait affleurer spontanément sa personnalité et les liens qui l'unissait aux autres.

Ce dessin dégageait une impression d'amitié et de chaleur irrépressible.

L'autre dessin de groupe le représentait avec Trowa et Kathleen. "For my two guardian angels" avait-elle inscrit en haut.

Sa manière à elle de les remercier d'avoir été là au bon moment, songea t-il avec tendresse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur le portrait de Wufei, et étouffa un gloussement. Kathleen n'avait pas mentit en lui disant hier, qu'après son travail sur les katas, elle était capable de dessiner Wufei au muscle près et les yeux fermés. Il retrouvait sans mal la formidable impression de puissance maîtrisée que lui avait inspiré les croquis.

Et toute leur sensualité aussi.

Wufei allait faire une syncope en voyant ça, c'était obligé. !

Un grognement venant du lit d'à côté l'avertit que Trowa émergeait.

- Quatre… ? marmonna le français d'un ton ensommeillé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien rien… Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il distraitement tout en attaquant la lecture de la lettre.

Trowa se leva pourtant et s'étira avec un bâillement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Quatre, jetant un coup d'œil curieux aux dessins.

- D'où ça vient ?

- Kathleen…

- Ils sont vraiment superbes… Je savais pas que… Wow ! Wufei !

Quatre rit.

- Oui, hein ? Je serais presque un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir eu un portrait aussi soigné. Mais bon, avec Wufei, elle avait vraiment beaucoup d'entraînement derrière elle.

Trowa le dévisagea sans comprendre, faisant redoubler son rire.

- Kathleen a, je cite : "profité des entraînements de Wufei pour travailler _un peu_ l'anatomie masculine."

Le français sourit pour lui-même.

- Combien de temps tu crois que notre dragon va mettre pour reprendre sa respiration ?

- _Oul_… [1] Plus d'une minute, je dirais.

- Je partais sur une base d'une trente, personnellement.

- En même temps… quelque chose me dis qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre avant un bon moment, rit le français. Même s'il respire ! ( Puis il marqua un temps de silence pensif. ) Comment tu as eu ça ?

- Kathleen me les a laissés… avant de partir.

- Ah… ? Je me doutais plus ou moins que ça finirait comme ça… C'est peut-être pas plus mal pour elle.

Quatre acquiesça sans un mot, arrivant au bout de la lettre. Il la replia et prit alors conscience que l'épaule de Trowa était contre la sienne, alors qu'il étudiait un à un tous les dessins. Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et prit l'excuse de ranger la lettre dans sa table de nuit pour se détourner discrètement.

- Je pourrais la lire ?

- Heu… C'est à dire… Kathleen m'a demandé que ne la laisser lire à personne d'autre. Surtout pas à Duo.

- Ok.

Quatre frotta nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Je suppose… que je pourrais te la faire lire, mais pas tout de suite.

- Oui. Mieux vaut attendre que les sentiments causés par son départ se soient un peu atténués.

- Oui, souffla Quatre en se levant.

- Et il faudrait mieux cacher ça aussi, ajouta Trowa en désignant les dessins. Ce serait dommage qu'ils soient abîmés dans l'histoire. On leur montrera plus tard.

- Et pas tous, renchérit Quatre en indiquant leur portrait avec Kathleen.

- Oui pas tous, confirma Trowa avec un sourire tranquille.

-------------------------------

Les deux garçons descendirent dans la cuisine. Arrivés dans la pièce vide, ils échangèrent un regard attristé. Pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, ils avaient déjeuné avec Kathleen chaque matin. Juste tous les trois. Avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Aujourd'hui, la pièce leur semblait froide.

Le petit chat manquerait définitivement à l'appel maintenant.

En silence, ils s'attaquèrent à la préparation du petit déjeuner.

S'occuper les mains pour se distraire l'esprit.

Heero arriva bientôt, lâchant un vague « Ohayo ». Leur réponse fut à peu près aussi vague. Wufei les rejoignit peu après.

Duo fut le dernier, comme d'habitude.

- 'Jour tout le monde, bâilla t-il.

Puis il alla se chercher un bol. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'évier, et marqua un petit temps d'arrêt. Il haussa les épaules et alla se servir en café. Il s'assit, et maltraita quelques instants deux malheureuses tartines.

- Kathleen ne déjeune pas aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il tout à coup, d'un air détaché. Y'a pas son bol dans l'évier.

- Non, répondit simplement Quatre.

- Elle est malade ?

L'empathe garda les yeux baissés, sa frange dissimulant un regard noir de colère.

C'était bien le moment de s'inquiéter pour elle !!!

Avec une petite satisfaction sadique, il laissa un petit temps de silence, histoire de trouver la formulation la plus blessante.

- Non.

- … Elle n'a…

- Elle ne déjeunera plus avec nous, Duo, coupa Quatre d'un ton glacial, et se levant pour débarrasser son bol.

Un lourd silence succéda à cette déclaration.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Quat-chan ? balbutia Duo, d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- A ton avis ? demanda l'empathe avec l'air ennuyé de quelqu'un s'adressant à une personne longue à la détente.

Il vit la panique naître sur le visage de Duo avec un certain plaisir. Wufei aussi paraissait inquiet. Seul Heero ne trahissait aucun de ses sentiments.

- Kathleen est partie cette nuit, annonça froidement le petit blond. Elle a été affectée ailleurs.

Et sur ce, il prit la direction de la porte. Duo l'intercepta, s'emparant de son bras, et le forçant à lui faire face. Il plongea son regard améthyste dans l'océan bleu des yeux de Quatre.

- Tu mens, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Un truc pareil… elle m'en aurait forcément parlé.

- Ah oui ? sourit Quatre moqueur, avant de laisser éclater sa colère au grand jour. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? gronda t-il en se dégageant. Cela va faire des semaines que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole, à part pour lui faire des réflexions blessantes ! Des semaines que tu l'ignores comme une paria ! Pourquoi t'aurait-elle dit qu'elle avait l'intention de partir !!?? REPONDS MOI !!!!

Duo donnait l'impression de s'être reçu une paire de claques magistrale.

Parfait.

Quatre voulait lui faire mal. Il voulait le voir pleurer comme avait pleuré Kathleen. Il voulait qu'il souffre comme elle avait souffert. Il voulait qu'il ait un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant des semaines sans oser protester.

- Je…

- Elle était censée être ta meilleure amie, pas vrai ? s'écria l'empathe en haussant le ton, laissant toute la rage qu'il avait contenu jusque là, s'abattre sur Duo. ALORS DIS MOI QUI OSERAIT TRAITER SA MEILLEURE AMIE COMME TU L'AS FAIT ! T'ES VRAIMENT UN BEL ENFOIRE DUO !!! TU AS FAIT SEMBLANT DE NE RIEN VOIR, ALORS QU'ELLE ALLAIT DE PLUS EN PLUS MAL ! JUSTE PAR ORGUEIL !!!

- Je…

- LA FERME ! cria Quatre. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien vu ! Tu la connais bien, non ?! Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle est comme toi ! Qu'une Kathleen qui ne parle pas, qui ne rit pas, qui encaisse les pires atrocités venant d'une foutue bande d'hypocrites sans se plaindre, CE N'EST PAS NORMAL !!!

- …

- Tu veux que je te dise, gronda l'arabe d'une voix tremblante de fureur, tu ne méritais pas l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle te portait !!! ( Foudroyant du regard Wufei et Heero, il ajouta : ) Y'en a pas un qui le méritait d'ailleurs !!!

Il quitta la cuisine d'un pas rageur.

- VOUS ME RENDEZ MALADE !!! s'écria t-il en claquant violemment la porte.

Il y eu un silence d'une bonne minute.

- Trowa… ? souffla tout à coup Duo.

Son appel tremblant suppliait de démentir les paroles de Quatre. De dire que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Que Kathleen était toujours là....

Le français considéra le natté d'un air détaché. Plus froid encore qu'à son habitude. Puis il détourna les yeux, et continua son petit déjeuner. Sans un mot…

Duo se rua hors de la cuisine et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il voulait voir par lui-même, si tout était vrai.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kathleen à toute volée, et s'immobilisa, haletant.

Sur le lit, était sagement pliée la couette. Les dessins de Kathleen et les plans de Gundams accrochés aux murs avaient disparus. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Rien ne traînait sur le bureau.

Rien ne traînait nulle part.

Duo ouvrit l'armoire. Elle était parfaitement vide.

Il fit tous les tiroirs. Vides eux aussi.

Il regarda même sous le lit, mais rien n'avait été oublié.

Il ne restait plus rien.

Rien qui pouvait indiquer que quelqu'un occupait encore cette chambre la veille au soir.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, adossé contre l'un des pieds du lit, avec un gémissement douloureux et se prit la tête à deux mains.

Il avait été en dessous de tout. Quatre avait raison. Même s'il en avait voulu à Kathleen de ne lui avoir rien dit A LUI pour le pilotage à distance, il n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin. C'est juste… c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas su trouver les mots… Il n'avait pas su mettre son orgueil de côté… Et lui dire qu'il n'était pas si fâché que ça, après tout.

- Boys don't cry, murmura t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Son leitmotiv depuis des années. Mais qui ne marcha pas cette fois.

Ses larmes inondaient ses joues depuis un bon moment déjà.

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

[1] : En français dans le texte ! XPLDR !!! … Ahem… désolée, trop tentant ! X3

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	9. Chaperon masqué

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Merci à tous !!!

**SweetDeath : **Looool !!! Tout de suite ! Je suis pas du genre agressive moi. O:)

_Les G-boys, en chœur_ : Ah ouais ??!! Bah tu caches vachement bien ton jeu, alors !!!

_Luinil, sweatdrop_ : Grillée… Enfin bon, la suite donc… Kissu !

**Noeru :** Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Et quelque chose me dis que je vais encore laisser tout le monde sur sa faim. Mais tu me diras. )

**Lenao : **J'avais prévenu en même temps : Quatre maîtrise ! Nan, mais c'est vrai franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ?

Les dessins…? hin hin hin… J'ai a plein d'idées marrantes avec ça, d'ailleurs…

_Wufei, qui se dit que ça va encore être pour sa pomme_ : C'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé !!!

_Luinil, air innocent_ : Tout dépend pour qui, pas vrai, Wu ?

_Wufei, furieux_ : Injustice !!!

_Luinil, lui tapotant l'épaule_ : Mais vi, mais vi… On lui dira… Kiss Léo !

**Bibou :** Mais nan, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas une deathfic. J'aime pas tuer les persos… Enfin pas ceux que j'aime bien… et qui sont pas à moi aussi… Mes OC, ça me gêne moins de leur en faire baver. O:) Kiss !

**Kamara :** Contente que ça te plaise. Effectivement, le couple Wufei/Kathleen me tente de plus en plus, et ça risque de se voir à l'avenir. ( Ça me dit pas ce que je fais de Duo, tout ça… mais je m'écarte du sujet… v.v )

Caser ? Caser… Quand est-ce que je case moi… ( _Luinil qui réfléchit à son découpage de fic_. ) Prochain chapitre…? nan, pas celui-là… Celui d'après…? Yep ! Celui d'après !!! Y'en a deux qui se tournent autour depuis trop longtemps. On va les foutre un peu au pied du mur ! p Kissu !

**Lumina :** Je suis une adepte inconditionnelle du "Qui aime bien, châtie bien." ( -Wufei : Comment je suis censé le prendre ? – Luinil, grand sourire : A ton avis… ? – Wufei : … -), et puis vu le caractère soupe au lait du dit dragon, il manquerait plus qu'on se prive de l'embêter, hin hin hin !

Pour ta question, de mon point de vue, Duo est parfaitement au courant des sentiments de Kathleen. ( Il est pas stupide non plus, et il la connaît bien, donc… ) S'il a laissé les choses comme ça jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. ( Reste à savoir lesquelles maintenant… ahem… #_Retourne chercher #_ ) Kissu !

Sinon, le perso de Kathleen, ne m'a pas été inspirée par quelqu'un en particulier. Je voulais juste leur lâcher une folle montée sur 220v dans les pattes, et voir comment ils pouvaient s'en sortir... #_ricanement sadique_# Vala ! Kissu !

-------------------------------

****

**Chapitre 9 :** Chaperon masqu

-------------------------------

Le grand bal masqué des D'Arcy. L'un des plus grands évènements mondains de l'année. Auquel allait assister de nombreuses éminences grises. Tel que Treize Kushrenada, par exemple.

- Nan, mais là, j'ai pas le temps, Maud, fit Kathleen dans son portable, tout en achevant de fixer son loup noir sur ses yeux.

La jeune fille était revenue sur Terre depuis quatre mois, après un long séjour dans l'espace. Avec des directives de mission bien particulières : là, en l'occurrence, elle devait faire en sorte que l'assassinat de Treize se déroule sans accro.

Il s'agissait d'une mission des G-boys, à la base. Mais vu leur taux de réussite moyen aux dernières missions, les Mad Dogs avaient demandé à Kathleen de leur servir de chaperon.

Invisible bien sûr.

En même temps, se retrouver face à l'un des cinq garçons était bien la dernière chose que souhaitait Kathleen.

Elle avait vraiment pas la tête à ça.

- Raaaah, talons aiguilles de merde ! râla la jeune fille, faisant rire son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ça fait des centaines de fois que je te dis de t'entraîner ! » la taquina t-elle.

- Haaan, pas envie ! Enfin bon, c'est pas le sujet ! Tu me rappelles demain matin ? Parce que là, je suis raisonnablement bien à la bourre.

« Ok. Vers quelle heure ? »

- Ben, pas avant dix heure et demie, répondit Kathleen en espérant qu'elle rentrerait assez tôt pour être levée à cette heure-là.

« Ça marche ! Bisous, à demain ! »

- Bisous !

La jeune fille glissa son portable dans l'aumônière attachée à la ceinture de sa robe de soirée, vérifia une dernière fois que sa perruque rousse était bien en place, et se mêla à la file d'invités qui attendait patiemment leur tour pour entrer.

De nombreux regards intéressé s'attachèrent à ses pas, et elle fit un immense effort de contrôle personnel pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge tous les hommes qui l'examinaient de trop près.

Pas d'esclandre, ma fille, t'es censée être discrète !

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle… ? s'enquit le majordome chargé de vérifier la liste des invités.

- O'Keefe. Melinda O'Keefe, répondit tranquillement Kathleen.

C'était le nom qu'elle avait intégré frauduleusement, quelques jours plus tôt, dans le listing des invités.

Le majordome chercha quelques instants.

- Oui, voilà mademoiselle O'Keefe. Passez une bonne soirée, fit-il en l'invitant à entrer.

- Merci beaucoup… Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

- Monsieur Bloom est-il arrivé ?

Il s'agissait théoriquement du pseudonyme de Trowa.

- Un instant, je vais vérifier… effectivement, il est arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle avec un petit signe poli de la tête.

Et elle pénétra dans l'immense demeure où avait lieu la réception.

Elle admira distraitement les lustres et les magnifiques dorures du mur, tout en calculant que si Trowa était là, les autres étaient sûrement déjà sur place, eux aussi.

Restait à les localiser.

Et à ne pas se faire repérer par l'empathie de Quatre.

Enfin bon. En théorie, le newtype levait tous ses boucliers mentaux lorsqu'il était dans une foule. Donc à moins de lui sauter dessus, il ne pouvait pas la percevoir.

Mais c'était justement LA théorie.

D'où : repérer Quatre en priorité, et l'éviter comme la peste ensuite.

Elle soupira.

L'efficacité de son pouvoir à elle aussi était affaibli dans la foule. Pour l'instant, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement submergée par de l'eau. Et essayer de localiser une personne précise dans ces conditions, revenait à essayer de différencier une goutte d'eau d'une autre goutte d'eau.

Enfin bon. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas les cinq gouttes d'eau en question. Mais ça allait lui prendre un certain temps avant de pouvoir les trouver. Et niveau temps, elle ne savait pas trop de combien elle disposait.

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet, tous ses sens en éveil.

Une haute stature. Une lourde mèche de cheveux châtains dissimulant la moitié de son visage. Un masque blanc dissimulant l'autre moitié. Un regard émeraude d'une intensité à vous damner pour lui.

Goutte d'eau numéro 1, Trowa Barton, identifiée !

Bien. Elle ne le perdrait plus à présent.

Elle continua jusqu'au buffet. Un valet lui servit une coupe de sangria.

Elle sirota distraitement son verre, ses yeux sondant les alentours. Un autre G-boy était tout proche. Elle le sentait.

Un rire douloureusement familier attira son attention sur sa gauche.

Un costume et un masque noir. Une longue natte châtain battant son dos au rythme de ses mouvements. Un sourire de Joker. Des yeux aux profondeurs violettes insoupçonnées.

Goutte d'eau numéro 2, Duo Maxwell, identifiée !

La gorge de Kathleen se serra malgré elle. Elle piqua du nez vers son verre, s'attachant à observer le bas de sa robe rouge.

Concentre toi ! C'est pas le moment !

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son pouvoir parcourir l'immensité ouatée et anonyme de la foule, à la recherche du frisson familier d'une personne connue.

Duo et Trowa se déplaçaient, pendant ce temps. La newtype surveillait parallèlement leur progression, sans réel effort.

Elle repéra un troisième G-boy se dirigeant vers les grands escaliers. Trop loin pour faire une identification visuelle. Elle se concentra un peu plus.

Présence forte et froide. Déterminée.

Goutte d'eau numéro 3, Heero Yuy, identifiée !

- Vous me paraissez soucieuse, mademoiselle. Votre cavalier aurait-il eu l'audace de vous abandonner ?

Kathleen tressaillit, et releva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de l'aborder galamment.

Un masque de fer, derrière lequel brillaient des saphirs flamboyants. De longs cheveux blonds. Un maintien et des manières de prince.

Zechs… Merquise ?

Elle resta sans voix face au Lieutenant des armées de Oz. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire doux, et lui tendit la main, en s'inclinant légèrement vers elle.

- M'accorderez vous cette danse ?

Wow wow wow ! Deux secondes ! C'était pas du tout prévu au programme ça !!!!

- Heu… je… c'est à dire… Je suis… mal à l'aise sur des talons aiguilles… Je risque d'être une bien piètre cavalière, balbutia t-elle.

Face à elle, Zechs eut un rire discret et léger.

… Mais t'es vraiment trop conne !!! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ??!! TU PARLES D'UNE EXCUSE BIDOOOOON !!!!

Zechs lui fit un baise-main, et elle se sentit rougir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-il. Je vous guiderais.

Bip !

Déconnexion directe et instantanée des neurones.

Reboot complet du cerveau.

Temps de latence nécessaire avant nouvelle analyse des données...

……

IL A DIT QUOI LA ???!!!!

Kathleen sentit que Zechs prenait le verre de sangria qu'elle avait à la main, pour le poser sur le buffet, et qu'il glissait une main dans son dos pour l'entraîner gentiment vers la piste de danse.

Ah mais non ! Ah mais non ! Y'a pas moyen !!!! Elle avait carrément pas le temps de s'amuser à ça !!!!

Hey, corps débile ! T'es gentil, tu réagis ! Tu lui colles une baffe, ce que tu veux, MAIS TU FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!!!

Peine perdue : le corps débile en question se trouvait dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce qui fait que quelques instant plus tard, Kathleen valsait au bras du fameux Zechs Merquise de Oz.

Et que, accessoirement, elle appréciait pleinement la situation.

Zechs était le genre de cavalier capable de vous faire croire que vous saviez danser comme si vous n'aviez fait que ça de toute votre vie.

Un dieu vivant. Y'a pas d'autre mot.

- Quel est votre nom, belle inconnue ? demanda tout à coup Zechs, d'une voix grave.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kathleen. Pour un peu, elle se serait senti l'envie de savoir ronronner.

Mais t'as fini, oui ?! Crétine ! T'es pas là pour ça, je te rappelle !!! COUCHE LES HORMONES !!!!

- Il s'agit d'un bal masqué, répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. N'est-ce pas justement pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ce genre de question ?

Et paf ! Petit sourire angélique et innocent.

Zechs sourit aussi. Il se pencha un peu vers elle.

Kathleen se raidit légèrement, tout en se demandant précipitamment laquelle de ses armes était la plus facilement accessible.

Beau comme un dieu, d'accord, mais ennemi quand même.

- Permettez moi d'insister, souffla t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

YADAAAAA !!! TROP PRES !!!! BEAUCOUP TROP PRES !!!! SI IL CONTINUE COMME ÇA, DANS DEUX SECONDES, TU LUI SAUTES DESSUS !!!!

- Me… Melinda O'Keefe, répondit-elle presque malgré elle.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle O'Keefe. Je m'appelle Zechs Merquise. Lieutenant de Oz.

Putaaaaain !!! Une voix pareille, c'est pas humain !!!

……

Mais arrêtes de sourire comme une conne ! Tu te rappelles pourquoi t'es là, hein ? Hé ho ! La conscience de Kathleen à Kathleen ! Faut se bouger, ma vieille !!! Arrêtes de baver !!! Treize ! Assassinat ! G-boys à surveiller ! Tu te rappelles ? Ou alors ça y est, il t'a définitivement lobotomisée !!??!!

Tout à coup, quelqu'un heurta Kathleen, la poussant dans les bras de Zechs.

L'individu fendait la foule d'un pas volontaire, et semblait extrêmement pressé.

- Vous pourriez au moins avoir l'amabilité de vous excuser ! l'apostropha Zechs, avec humeur.

L'autre se retourna lentement, et les toisa d'un air méprisant.

Un loup noir et des vêtements de facture chinoise intégralement blancs. Des cheveux noirs et lisses attachés en un catogan. Des prunelles de jais où semblait couver un feu indomptable.

Goutte d'eau numéro 4, Wufei Chang, identifiée !

Kathleen détourna légèrement la tête, pour que Wufei ne puisse étudier ses yeux. Des iris d'or comme les siens, c'était loin d'être courant. Il la reconnaîtrait tout de suite s'il croisait son regard, perruque rousse ou pas.

Wufei finit par incliner un peu sèchement la tête.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Et il repartit aussitôt.

La jeune fille se détendit imperceptiblement.

Qui sait ce que Wufei aurait été capable de faire s'il l'avait identifiée ?

……

Un instant… Peut-être l'avait t-il effectivement reconnue, et qu'il s'en moquait royalement ? … Stop ! Il fallait arrêter de penser comme ça ! La déprime, c'était pas le moment, elle avait autre chose à faire !

Elle sentit que le chinois se dirigeait vers les jardins. Bon… Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant dans cette zone là ?

……

Wow… Ça grouillait de monde… 7… non 8 personnes à intervalles réguliers… armées… Est-ce qu'il savait seulement dans quoi il s'engageait ?

- Mademoiselle O'Keefe ? Mademoiselle O'Keefe ?

Elle tressaillit.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

La voix du Lieutenant Merquise était inquiète. Ils avaient cessé de danser sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Oui, pardonnez moi. Je me suis laissée entraînée par mes pensées, je le crains.

- Elle devaient être réellement importantes, sourit Zechs. Cela fait cinq minutes que j'essaye d'attirer votre attention.

- Je suis vraiment confuse, balbutia Kathleen en rougissant.

Elle était surtout confuse de s'être laissée absorber de la sorte. On ne s'amuse pas à faire des sondages poussés des environs tout en valsant avec l'ennemi !

Et puis bon ! Maintenant, elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour Wufei ! Si elle lui mettait la main dessus, il allait en prendre pour son grade, le petit dragon !!!

Elle fit mine de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Zechs.

- Oh ! s'exclama t-elle. Je suis désolée, Lieutenant Merquise, mais je vais devoir vous abandonner.

- Mmh ?

- Je crois que je viens d'apercevoir une vieille connaissance. Avec tous ces masques, il est difficile de savoir. Je vais devoir aller vérifier, parce que s'il s'agit effectivement de cet ami, je m'en voudrais de ne pas être allée le saluer.

Zechs la libéra, s'inclinant galamment devant elle. Elle répondit par une petite révérence.

- Me promettez vous une autre valse, un peu plus tard, demanda t-il.

- Avec grand plaisir, Lieutenant.

Elle s'esquiva sur un dernier sourire poli, gardant un "œil" sur Zechs grâce à son pouvoir.

Mieux valait savoir où il se trouvait, quand on est censée chaperonner cinq terroristes en mission.

Elle arriva sur la terrasse par où Wufei était sorti. Le chinois était ensuite parti dans les jardins.

Là où les gardes patrouillaient.

Kathleen surveilla un instant leurs progressions respectives.

Pour l'instant, Wufei passait sans difficulté à travers les mailles du filet. Mais préférant se fier à son intuition, la jeune fille décida de continuer à le suivre, plutôt que de revenir dans la salle de bal.

Les jardins des D'Arcy étaient des labyrinthes d'arbustes et de buissons savamment organisés, que les paysagistes de Versailles n'auraient pas reniés.

Idéal pour se cacher.

Et pour se faire surprendre aussi, par la même occasion.

Elle accéléra l'allure : l'un des gardes étaient en train d'arriver dans le dos de Wufei. Et vu la configuration des jardins, telle qu'elle la percevait, le pilote de L5 n'avait aucune chance de le voir venir.

Ni de lui échapper.

Elle rejoignit Wufei à peu près en même temps que le garde.

Ce dernier eut le temps de constater que le chinois était armé, alors que celui-ci remarquait seulement qu'il s'était fait surprendre.

Le garde épaula, visant le cœur.

Kathleen n'hésita pas. Elle se jeta sur Wufei, l'écartant de la trajectoire mortelle.

Le coup partit.

Kathleen se sentit projetée en arrière, une douleur fulgurante lui traversant l'épaule. Elle roula sur le sol, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

Elle perçut plus ou moins que Wufei et le garde avaient engagé une lutte mortelle.

La souffrance dans son épaule s'estompait.

Elle activa le petit communicateur dissimulé dans son bracelet.

- Identification : Kathleen Tigerwood, murmura t-elle. Ordre prioritaire. Repli furtif immédiat au point C584 avant désactivation.

Elle perçut la série de « bip » signifiant que le message avait été parfaitement reçu.

Avec un soupir rassuré, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son bras.

Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que se soit.

Tiens, son masque était tombé par terre… Bah ! Quelle importance, maintenant…

Elle cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, cherchant à chasser les étoiles noires qui commençaient à danser devant eux.

Elle sentit qu'on la redressait légèrement. Elle tourna un peu la tête, et croisa le regard d'obsidienne de Wufei. Elle y lut sa surprise alors qu'il la reconnaissait.

Puis sa peur.

Il cria son nom.

- Ça va, Wu, murmura t-elle pour le rassurer. Ça fais pas si mal que ça, tu sais…

Zut, le voile sombre lui brouillait de plus en plus la vue. Plus moyen de le chasser en clignant des yeux.

Et puis son corps lui paraissait tellement plus léger tout à coup…

La dernière chose qu'elle perçut fut la voix de Wufei. Elle nota distraitement qu'il commençait à partir dans le registre aigu de l'hystérie.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, pourtant. Ce n'était pas comme si la souffrance était insupportable. Elle n'était même pas là.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR ! TU M'ENTENDS, LEEN ? J'AI UNE DETTE ENVERS TOI, ET JE VEUX POUVOIR LA PAYER !!! ALORS JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR !!!!

Baka… Qui a dit… qu'elle avait… l'intention …… de ……

……

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

_Luinil :_ Mwahahah !!!! L'auteur sadique est en marche !!!! D

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	10. Eveil

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Merci à tous !!!

**Leenaren :** Méeuh ! Je fais mourir mes OC si je veux, d'abord ! Ptdr ! Nan, mais il faut pas rêver non plus. Kathleen, elle est du genre TRES coriace ! On peut pas espérer s'en débarrasser aussi facilement. ( Qui a dit « malheureusement » ? D ) Kiss !

**Lenao : **Heuuu… T'étais pas en retard du tout. Mes updates, je les fais généralement le mercredi, alors tu vois, t'avais rien raté. Et puis même si tu avais été à la bourre, je ne me serais absolument pas vexée. Faut pas paniquer pour ça. -.- 

J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés ( T'as fini là, non ? ). Et ne t'en fais pas : Kathleen est pas prête de nous lâcher ! Kissu !

**SweetDeath : **Xpldr !! Nan, pas le grade officiel, seulement l'officieux. "Bombe sexuelle blonde en chef", celui-là, tout le monde le connaît. p

Et : oui, je suis sadique. Au départ, ces deux chapitres ne faisaient qu'un, mais je me suis dit que finalement, c'était 'achement plus fun de couper au moment crucial, hin hin hin. Bizoo !

**Lumina :** Merci pour tes éclaircissements ! ( Nan, nan, je suis pas du tout, du genre feignante. -.- ) Vais aller corriger tout ça..

J'essaye effectivement de poster un chap par semaine. Pour l'instant, ça va, j'arrive à tenir le rythme. ( J'en reviens pas moi-même, d'ailleurs. XD )

Quant à Maud, ben là, déjà, on la "revois" par portable interposé. Devinez qui prend ? p Kissu !

**Kamara :** Nan, nan, elle va pas mourir. Petit Wu a pas fini d'en baver, lol. Kiss !

**Larm :** J'ai pas un chiffre précis pour le nombre de chap. Aux alentours de 20, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Ça dépendra de la fin que je choisis, parce que j'ai deux idées différentes, pour l'instant. On verra…. -.- 

J'avoue que j'ai posté les chap 6, 7 et 8 de manière assez rapprochée, mais c'était à cause du stress post-partiels, mdr ! Maintenant, je me remets au rythme tranquille d'une update par semaine. Va falloir être patient. ) Kissu !

-------------------------------

****

**Chapitre 10 :** Eveil

-------------------------------

Un plafond nu… et bleu…

……

Non… pas bleu… Blanc… C'est parce qu'il fait nuit…

… Pourquoi sais-tu qu'il fait nuit ?

Parce que le plafond est bleu…

……

……

Tu ne connais pas ce plafond…

……

……

Où y'a t-il des plafonds blancs…

… Dans un hôpital…

……

Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un hôpital ?

……

Bonne question… Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un hôpital ?

Kathleen resta immobile, à fixer le plafond, tentant petit à petit de faire sortir son cerveau de la tonne de coton dans lequel il s'était noyé.

Elle peinait vachement. Le dit cerveau se satisfaisait très bien du statut de légumineuse over-ouatée.

Elle soupira, cherchant à briser pour la énième fois le cycle répétitif de son étude du plafond, et des conclusions basiques qu'elle en tirait.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir depuis combien de temps elle essayait. Sa notion du temps était comme le reste de son corps. Totalement out.

Degré de frustration maximum.

Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un hôpital ?

……

Où est-ce que j'étais avant ?

Elle progressait. Voilà qu'elle était parvenue à rajouter une question au cycle.

… Avant le plafond blanc, j'étais… à un bal…

Puis il y a eu Zechs…

Wufei…

Et les jardins…

……

C'est ça… les jardins… et un garde aussi…

……

Et… AH PUTAIN DE MERDE !!! JE ME SUIS FAITE DECANNER PAR CE CRETIN !!!!

Kathleen émit un vague grognement alors que son cerveau daignait enfin lui livrer les informations qu'elle réclamait depuis tout à l'heure.

Et en bloc compact de préférence !

Bon. Il y avait eu un net progrès. Elle était à l'hôpital, parce qu'elle s'était pris une balle.

Elle bougea prudemment son épaule blessée et grimaça.

Ça faisait mal, pas de doute. Il l'avait pas raté, ce con !

Argh !!! Et puis elle avait écopé d'un putain de mal de crâne aussi !!!

Elle émit un nouveau grognement, et chercha à porter sa main valide à ses tempes pour les masser un peu.

Mais elle ne put la bouger.

Pour la bonne et simple raison que quelqu'un était en train de la tenir, et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher.

Kathleen prit ensuite conscience que son autre main était dans le même cas.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se tordit le cou du mieux qu'elle put, pour voir qui était à son chevet.

Tête châtain à gauche. Tête brune à droite.

Et leurs propriétaires respectifs s'étaient profondément endormis, affalés sur les bords du lit.

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un sourire attendri devant le spectacle. Et elle renonça à tout geste, de peur de les déranger.

Qui sait depuis combien de temps ils la veillaient ?

Elle inspira puis expira profondément, cherchant à oublier un instant la douleur sourde qui pulsait sous son crâne.

Elle se concentra sur son pouvoir, étudiant les informations qu'il lui apportait.

La chambre contenait encore trois présences de plus. Réparties sur autant de fauteuils.

Elle identifia Heero près de la fenêtre, sur sa gauche.

Trowa et Quatre étaient tout les deux côte à côte, au bout de son lit. Mais placés tels, qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de les apercevoir.

A moins de réveiller Duo et Wufei, écroulés sur leurs chaises, et de se fusiller encore un peu plus l'épaule.

Ça ne la motivait pas des masses, comme perspective.

Elle se concentra sur les cinq respirations qui l'entouraient.

Toutes lentes et régulières.

Ils dormaient paisiblement tous les cinq.

Ils veillaient sur elle… tous les cinq ?

Kathleen sourit dans la pénombre. Pressant l'espace d'un instant les mains qui enserraient les siennes, elle se laissa emporter par un sommeil réparateur.

Rassurée.

-------------------------------

Des voix autour d'elle.

Des voix familières…

La chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

Quelqu'un qui tenait sa main droite.

Mmmmh… Elle se sentait bien comme ça… Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux… Elle voulait juste rester comme ça… avec les voix… et ces mains qui enveloppaient la sienne…

Et surtout, elle voulait rester tranquillement en dehors de la nervosité et de l'inquiétude ambiante. Parce que, vu le ton des voix – d'une surtout -, on était pas loin de la panique générale.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce fichu médecin ! Il devrait être là depuis des plombes, non ? Et Sally ? Elle est où ?

- Calme toi, Duo…

- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme !!! Tu te fous de moi Trowa ?!! Ils avaient dit qu'elle devait reprendre conscience au bout de quelques heures !!! Et c'est pas le cas !!! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS CALME !!!

- Schhhh… Ne crie pas… Ça n'avance à rien. Et on est dans un hôpital, je te signale. Quatre est parti voir. Que veux-tu faire de plus ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un faire rageusement les cents pas, en marmonnant entre ses dents.

Boooon… Alors, si tu ouvres les yeux, là maintenant tout de suite, il y a des chances pour que tu déclenches une crise d'hystérie collective… Reste couchée, ça vaut mieux… T'es pas en état de gérer ça…

Une porte s'ouvrit.

- Quatre ! s'écria avec espoir la voix de Duo.

On prit le temps de refermer la porte.

- Ils vont arriver Duo, cesse de t'inquiéter. Ces signes vitaux sont normaux, il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer, tu sais… Tenez. Je suis allé chercher de quoi faire un semblant de petit déjeuner. Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux oublier le café, alors, j'ai pris seulement du thé et du chocolat.

- Raaah ! Laisse tomber ! J'ai pas faim !

Elle entendit un soupir résigné.

- Wufei ? Tu prends quoi ?

- Non merci, Quatre. Je n'ai pas faim non plus, murmura une voix tendue juste, à côté d'elle.

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Je dois traduire ça en « J'ai pas faim », c'est ça ?

- Hn.

- D'accooord… soupira l'empathe. Bon ! Leen-chan ? Je comprends tout à fait que tu préfères rester tranquillement à somnoler dans ton coin, plutôt que de supporter cinq gars au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais apparemment, ils sont décidés à entamer une grève de la faim collective. Tu veux pas m'aider un peu, sur ce coup-là, s'il te plaît ?

Alors là, plus grillée, tu meurs.

Elle ne put réprimer son sourire.

Les mains tenant la sienne se crispèrent, puis disparurent précipitamment.

- Pfff… T'abuses, Ten-chan… Tu aurais pu me laisser cinq petites minutes de plus, non ?

Kathleen ouvrit les yeux, fixant directement un regard malicieux sur l'empathe.

- J'ai eu pitié des médecins et des infirmières, que veux-tu, sourit le blondinet avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Les envies de meurtre dans cette pièce augmentaient de façon un peu trop alarmante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Hai hai… Ohayo, fit timidement Kathleen.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Kathleen se crispa légèrement, dans l'attente de la tempête.

- Ohayo… ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire… ? souffla Duo d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Et que veux-tu qu'elle dise d'autre ? soupira Quatre, volant au secours de Kathleen.

Duo ne dit rien, reportant son regard sur le bout de ses chaussures, les poings serrés.

Effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre ?

Ce fut le moment que choisit le portable de Kathleen pour se mettre à sonner. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, légèrement surprise.

- Ça fait déjà la troisième fois, lui signala Quatre, quand même un peu interrogateur.

- Trois fois ? MAIS IL EST QUELLE HEURE AU JUSTE !!??!! s'écria Kathleen en se redressant vivement.

La seconde qui suivait, elle pressait une main sur sa blessure en braillant un « ITAAAAI !!! » surpris et furieux, suivit d'une longue série de jurons en anglais et en japonais, particulièrement venimeux et inventifs.

On n'a pas été élevée à cheval entre L1 et L2 pour rien.

- Il est presque 11h30…

- FUCKING HELL, C'EST PAS VRAAAAI !!! ELLE VA ME TUEEER !!!! PASSE MOI CE PORTABLE TOUT DE SUITE !!!!

Quatre obtempéra, sans chercher à comprendre.

Un réaction aussi hystérique que ça, avait le mérite de rassurer.

Kathleen allait TRES bien.

La jeune fille décrocha in extremis et couina un vague « oui Maud, je suis là. » Ils entendirent tous clairement la réponse, tellement la personne à l'autre bout du fil rugit.

« KATHLEEEEEN !!!! CA FAIT TROIS PLOMBES QUE J'ESSAYE DE TE JOINDRE !!! OU EST-CE QUE TU ES ??!!! »

- Ben, heu… à l'hôpital ?

« QUOUAAAA ??? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA-BAS ???!!! »

- Ahem… Je me suis… fusillée l'épaule…

« C'est grave ??!! »

- Ben non… Enfin, je sais pas… Je viens juste de me réveiller… Je suis pas encore allée aux nouvelles. C'est pas trop grave, hein, Ten-chan ?

- Les médecins disent que d'ici trois semaines tu devrais être sur pieds, sourit l'empathe.

- Bon, il paraît que d'ici trois… TROIS SEMAINES ??!!!

« TROIS SEMAINES !!??!! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !!! T'APPELLES ÇA PAS GRAVE ??!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES ARRIVE, BON SANG ??!!! »

- Heu… un petit accident…

« DETAILLES !!! »

- Beeen… Tu vois… à la base, c'était pour… hem… protéger un copain…

« PARCE QU'EN PLUS C'ETAIT POUR UN MEC !!!! MAIS T'AS PETE LES PLOMBS !!??!! »

- Ben, c'est Wu, quand même, souffla Kathleen, rouge d'embarras, et jetant un petit coup d'œil au chinois.

Celui-ci ne valait pas mieux qu'elle…

« ET QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT NOUS, SANS TOI ??!!! IL POUVAIT PAS SE DEMERDER TOUT SEUL TON COPAIN, NON ? IL A INTERET A ETRE PLUS QUE SUPER MIGNON, PARCE QUE SINON, IL VA M'ENTENDRE !!! »

Kathleen couina un petit « Mauuud ! » désespéré.

« JE VEUX UN ORDRE D'IDEE, ET TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

- Yadaaa, gémit Kathleen.

« RIEN A FOUTRE !!! ORDRE D'IDEE, J'AI DIS !!! »

- C'est à dire…

Wufei, était écarlate, ET crispé. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de l'entendre ce fameux ordre d'idée.

« KATHLEEN ! »

- Du genre si il dort à la maison, tu vas pas dormir dans la baignoire… ? lâcha Kathleen dans un souffle, tout en se tortillant pour augmenter le plus possible la distance de sécurité entre elle et le chinois.

- ONNAAAAA !!!! beugla Wufei.

- Yadaaa !!! pleurnicha Kathleen.

« C'était quoi ce cri de cochon qu'on égorge ? Et ça veut dire quoi "onna" ? »

- Ça veut dire "femme", et c'était Wufei…

« PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU TE RETROUVES A L'HOSTO A CAUSE D'UN FOUTU MACHO !!??!!! MAIS A QUOI TU PENSES, A LA FIN !!??!! »

- Cas de force majeure ? couina Kathleen en désespoir de cause.

« BEN VOYONS !!! …… Attend deux secondes… t'as bien dit Wufei ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'ensemble des G-boys. Même si Maud ne criait pas, ils pouvaient entendre parfaitement toute leur conversation. La voix de son amie portait assez facilement.

Pasbonpasbon.

- … Voui, et… ?

« LE Wufei ? LE chinois super sexy, qui est torse nu sur les trois-quart du carnet à dessin que tu trimbales partout ? CE Wufei LA ?! »

- Il y est pas sur les trois-quart, geignit Kathleen. Juste sur… hem… 27 pages…?

- A trois ou quatre croquis par page, ça commence à faire, quand même, rit Quatre appuyé contre la commode.

- Ten-chaaaan !!! T'es pas obligé d'en rajouter, NON PLUS !

- C'est… quoi… cette… histoire… ? énonça Wufei avec une lenteur qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- MAUUUD !!!! POURQUOI T'AS REMIS ÇA SUR LE TAPIS ??? IL ETAIT PAS AU COURANT !!!! ET LA JE SUIS PAS EN ETAT DE FUIR !!! IL VA ME TUER !!!! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR, MOUAAAA !!!!

« Et alors ? Il va quand même pas faire la gueule, pour ça non ? Ils sont super hot tes dessins, je vois pas pourquoi il se plaindrait. »

- PARCE QUE C'EST WUFEEEEI !!!!

« Ah d'accooord ! Macho ET coincé ! Faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu lui trouves, alors… »

- ÇA N'A RIEN A VOIR !!! C'ETAIT JUSTE UN ENTRAINEMENT, D'ACCORD ? UN EN-TRAI-NE-MENT !!! J'AVAIS UN SUPER MODELE SOUS LA MAIN, J'ALLAIS QUAND MEME PAS CHERCHER MIDI A QUATORZE HEURES, NON ?

« Maisvimaisvi. Zen, ma grande. Bon, plus sérieusement. Il est où ton hôpital ? Histoire qu'on puisse passer voir comment tu vas. »

- Beeeen, moi j'en sais rien… Je vais te passer Ten-chan, hein ? Il t'expliquera.

Chibi eyes implorants en direction de Quatre.

L'empathe vint s'asseoir près d'elle, avec un petit sourire et prit le téléphone.

D'une voix calme et tranquille, il donna à Maud, l'adresse de l'hôpital et lui expliqua grosso modo comment s'y rendre. Ensuite, il rendit le portable à Kathleen.

« Je VEUX que tu me le présentes, lui ! Il a une voix carrément TROP SEXY !!! »

- Ah non, ça va pas être possible, fit Kathleen en sentant Quatre se crisper à côté d'elle. Son cœur est déjà pris. Et crois-moi, tu n'as aucune chance.

- LEEN !

« Mmmmh… Il t'appelle Leen ? C'est mignon tout plein ça. Bon, si c'est "chasse gardée", je touche pas. »

- MAUD ! s'écria Kathleen, en entendant le grand sourire de son amie. ARRETES DE T'IMAGINER N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!

« J'imagine rien du tout. Je me contente de noter des faits. A savoir : qu'il t'appelle "Leen", et que t'as l'air vachement plus possessive d'un coup. Hin hin hin. »

- Maud...? gronda sourdement Kathleen.

« Je dis plus rien et je raccroche ! traduisit son amie. On passe te voir tout à l'heure avec les filles. Et tu me gardes ce Wufei sous la main, j'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire. »

- Nan, pas moyen. J'y tiens quand même un minimum.

« Pff, t'es pas marrante ! Enfin… Bisous quand même, et à cet aprèm' ! »

- A toute, soupira Kathleen.

Elle raccrocha.

Le silence dans la pièce était effrayant.

Avec un petit gémissement mortifié, la jeune fille se glissa sous les draps. Plus écarlate, tu meurs.

Quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur la chaise à sa gauche, et deux coudes s'appuyèrent sur le bord du lit.

- On passe toute la nuit à s'inquiéter pour toi… et tout ce que tu trouves à faire en te réveillant, c'est de piquer une crise d'hystérie au téléphone avec une copine… Tu crois pas que tu exagères ? souffla Duo d'une voix rauque et lasse.

Kathleen sortit avec une lenteur inquiétante de sous les draps. Les G-boys, excepté Duo qui avait son front appuyé sur ses mains, eurent un petit mouvement de recul : les pupilles de Kathleen s'étaient réduites à deux fins traits verticaux. De parfaits yeux de félin.

Etait-ce de ça dont parlait Duo, en leur disant qu'il n'y avait qu'à regarder les yeux de Kathleen pour savoir si elle était en colère ?

- Tu me traites comme une moins que rien pendant des semaines. Faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Te contre-fichant de ce que peux dire, faire, ou penser. Non ! Pardon ! En critiquant SYSTEMATIQUEMENT les rares choses que j'ai le malheur de tenter ! En du jour au lendemain, tu te pointes comme si de rien n'était. TU CROIS PAS QUE TU EXAGERES ?!!

Duo la considéra tristement. Puis il détourna la tête.

- Un partout, on va dire, d'accord ? chuchota t-il.

Les pupilles de Kathleen reprirent lentement un aspect rond et normal.

- Ça marche… répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Duo vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et la prit avec précaution dans ses bras.

- Pardonne moi, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. J'ai été en dessous de tout.

- Deux partout, d'accord ? J'ai pas été mieux, avec le pilotage à distance. J'aurais du vous en parler. Mais j'étais sûre que vous refuseriez. Et j'avais VRAIMENT besoin de ces résultats… J'espérais… J'espérais pouvoir faire mes tests et l'enlever ensuite sans avoir à vous en parler… Je pensais pas que j'aurais besoin de l'utiliser en conditions réelles… Désolée…

Elle regarda Heero d'un air penaud.

Le pilote de L1 se fendit d'un de ses rares micro-sourires.

- Ça va, c'est oublié. On n'a pas été plus malins. Gomen.

- … Wu ?

Silence.

Aïeaïeaïe !

- Je me contre-fous de ce pilotage à distance débile ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE CROQUIS !!??!!

Kathleen s'accrocha aux épaules de Duo avec une grimace désespérée. – Il va me tueeer !!!-

- Wufei, sourit Quatre, tu te rappelles le portrait de toi qu'avait laissé Kathleen en partant ?

Regard noir. Oui, il risquait pas d'oublier !

- Ben pareil, mais sur 27 pages.

- TEN-CHAAAN !!!

- ONNAAAA !!!!

- LE LAISSEZ PAS ME TUEEEER !!!!

- T'AS VRAIMENT QUE ÇA A FAIRE D'ESPIONNER LES GENS !!??!!

- En fait, chuchota Duo à l'oreille de Kathleen, il refuse de l'admettre, mais il a adoré ton dessin.

- MAXWELL !!!

- Il a quand même frôlé la mort par asphyxie, plaisanta Trowa.

- Oui, renchérit Quatre. Au bout d'une minute trente-six, on l'a secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

- Quoi ? Même pas de syncope ?

- Non, désolé.

- Ah ben merde alors. Je m'étais appliquée pourtant.

- ONNAAAAA !!!!

- KYAAAAA !!! brailla Kathleen en s'accrochant derechef à Duo.

- C'est fini tout ce boucan ? On vous entend hurler dans tout l'étage.

Les six jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Sally, avec des airs coupables. La doctoresse soupira, secrètement amusée.

- Ça a l'air d'aller, Kathleen, sourit-elle.

- Indépendamment du fait que Wuffy veut ma mort, oui, je vais plutôt bien.

- OSES DIRE QUE TU LE CHERCHES PAS !!!!

- Tiens. Qu'est-ce je disais…

- Allons allons. Vu comme il s'inquiétait pour toi hier, je doute qu'il t'en veuille réellement.

- SALLY !!!!

- Wow, t'as pas droit au "onna" consacré. Je vais être jalouse. Comment tu fais ?

- Il suffit de le prendre dans le sens du poil, de temps en temps.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!! VOUS LE FAITES VRAIMENT EXPRES !!!! POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS SUR MOI QUE ÇA TOMBE !!!

- Te l'ai déjà dis, Wu. T'es vraiment trop craquant quand t'es en colère, fit très sérieusement Kathleen. C'est impossible de résister.

Gros blanc collégial masculin.

- Ça par contre, je savais pas faire, nota pensivement Sally. Tu as vraiment le coup de main, Kathleen.

- Vi, hein ?

- Bon Duo, tu lâches ta copine, il faut que j'examine sa blessure.

L'américain obéit à contrecœur.

- Allez hop tout le monde dehors ! ( Voyant que les garçons étaient peu décidés, elle se fâcha un peu. ) Vous faites comme vous voulez chez vous, mais ici, il est hors de question que Kathleen se déshabille devant vous !

Les G-boys rougirent sensiblement et sortirent à la queue leu leu, pas très fiers. Sally soupira, puis se tourna vers Kathleen en souriant.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Et surtout dans des conditions différentes.

- Ah, ça… C'était pas terrible effectivement…

Sally aida Kathleen à retirer sa chemise de nuit.

- Quatre m'a parlé des grandes lignes, dit-elle doucement. C'est bien que tu sois revenue finalement.

- Je suis pas revenue, à proprement parler, fit Kathleen en grinçant légèrement des dents. Normalement, je devais avoir aucun contact avec eux. Je devais juste les chaperonner… discrètement. Et j'ai lamentablement raté mon coup.

- Tu sais… je les vois régulièrement. Un peu trop régulièrement ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs. Ça faisait longtemps, que je ne les avais pas vu aussi… vivants…

- …

- Tu leur as vraiment manqué. ( Elle rit un instant, tout en défaisant les bandages. ) Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont ils s'affolaient hier quand ils t'ont amenée. J'ai cru devenir folle !

- … A ce point ?

- Un Wufei mort d'inquiétude, c'est mignon, quoique légèrement énervant. Mais quand c'est couplé à un Duo hystérique, à un Quatre transformé en mère poule paniquée, à un Trowa tournant en rond comme un lion en cage et à un Heero qui n'a qu'une seule envie à savoir tuer tout ce qui ne réagit pas assez vite à son goût, ça vire carrément au cauchemar. Tu peux me croire ! J'ai bien crû que le médecin qui m'a aidé à te soigner allait me claquer entre les doigts !

- Ils ont vraiment été infernaux à ce point ?

- Oui ! Et même pire que ça !

Kathleen se prit à sourire bêtement.

Ah ouais ? Ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour elle à ce point ? Et tous sans exception ? Nyaaaaa !!! Ils sont vraiment adorables !

- Bon, les sutures ont l'air de tenir. Mais il ne faut pas trop exagérer non plus. De toute façon, on va te garder en observation quelques jours. Et puis… ça te permettra de décider tranquillement ce que tu feras ensuite.

- Merci Sally.

- Bah ! Tu me remercieras moins dans cinq minutes lorsque j'aurais laissé revenir les fauves.

Kathleen gloussa, tout en remettant sa chemise de nuit. Sally alla ouvrir la porte en lâchant un « c'est bon, j'ai terminé. » un poil amusé.

Retour des G-boys en file indienne, pendant que la doctoresse s'éclipsait avec un « j'ai du boulot, désolée ».

Sans laisser aux autres le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Duo revint s'asseoir sur le lit et passa des bras de propriétaire autour de Kathleen.

La jeune fille crû même discerner comme une attitude de défi et une certaine agressivité dans ce geste. Pourtant, c'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose. Il le faisait même plutôt souvent… avant leur dispute… Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de raison valable pour la câliner, avant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit mal à la l'aise dans l'étreinte protectrice de Duo. Avant, c'était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, et que la gamine agressive qu'elle était avait du mal face au comportement affectueux à outrance du petit natté.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait AUJOURD'HUI ?

- Duo… ? fit-elle d'une petite voix incertaine.

- Quoi ? Je te fais mal ?

Elle le sentit aussitôt commencer à paniquer.

Grrrr ! Kat, ma vieille. Le mot "tact", t'as déjà entendu parl ? T'as un Duo à bout de nerfs, visiblement. Alors essaye de contrôler un minimum tes inflexions vocales… Bon… En fait, laisses tomber les cogitations pour aujourd'hui, tu verras ça plus tard.

- Non… ça va…

Et pour la peine, elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Hésitant à se laisser aller totalement. Ça c'était un truc qu'elle ne faisait jamais. A cause de ses sentiments pour lui. A cause des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Il l'adorait, ça elle le savait. La mini-crise qu'ils avaient traversé le prouvait bien : il s'était sentit trahi. Normal qu'il lui en ai voulu. Même si ça avait été un peu trop extrême pour elle. Malgré tout… elle resterait toujours son "Imouto". Elle était juste… sa petite sœur…

- Leen-chan ?

Quatre était inquiet. Forcément. On ne peut pas cacher grand chose de son état d'esprit à un empathe.

- Je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique… commença t-elle, pour dévier le sujet… comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver LA ! Parce que les derniers souvenirs que j'ai, c'était les jardins, et Fei-Fei. Après, c'est le black-out total !

- C'est Wufei, onna butée !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Wuffy, répliqua Kathleen, tout sourire.

Passage de Wufei en mode "pivoine". Du coup, il en oublia de relever le "Wuffy" tant détesté.

- Koneko-chan, arrêtes un peu tes bêtises, tu veux ?

Kathleen remercia le ciel d'être assise sur le lit, et bien calée contre Duo. Parce que sinon, elle se serait vautrée à coup sûr !

Duo qui grognait ? Duo qui faisait la gueule parce qu'elle charriait Wuffy ?

Hé ho ! Ils me l'ont changé ou quoi ? Depuis QUAND Shinigami fait la tête quand j'emmerde le petit dragon ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant et inquiet.

Elle sentait venir le sale plan "crise de jalousie du grand frère à cran" à trois kilomètres. Et elle avait pas spécialement envie de gérer ça, là maintenant tout de suite.

- Oh, ça va… ronchonna t-elle. Qu'il arrête de me tendre des viaducs, aussi…

- Je tends AUCUN VIADUCS !!!!

- Ça répond toujours pas à ma question, fit doctement Kathleen.

On dévie la conversation. On dévie.

- On a fait diversion pour permettre à Wufei de t'emmener en lieu sûr, répondit Heero.

Voix normale et sans timbre du Soldat Parfait. Il aurait annoncé la météo, que ça aurait été pareil.

Kathleen repensa à ce qu'avait dit Sally, et imagina un instant le japonais en train de menacer médecins et infirmières de son flingue chéri, et de son regard noir que-t'es-dejà-mort-avant-même-de-l'avoir-compris, non moins adoré.

Et elle se mit à glousser comme une conne.

Ils la regardèrent passer du simple gloussement au fou-rire incontrôlable, avec des yeux ronds.

- Leen ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Je savais bien que ces shazis étaient pas foutus de prendre soin de quelqu'un correctement. Ils lui ont forcément cogné la tête ou quelque chose !

Et Kathleen se mit à hurler de rire. Deux minutes. Après elle éclata en sanglots.

- Koneko-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!!

Ça y était. Elle avait réussi à le faire paniquer complètement. Quelle idiote !

Duo essayait maladroitement de la rassurer. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il était sur le point de craquer aussi.

- C'est rien Duo. C'est juste une crise de nerfs.

Quatre et sa voix apaisante.

- Laisse moi faire, ajouta l'empathe dans un murmure, et arrachant doucement mais fermement la jeune fille des bras de l'américain.

Il l'enlaça, lui chuchotant des mots tranquilles à l'oreille, et lui frottant le dos.

Les tremblements de Kathleen s'espacèrent peu à peu, avant de cesser tout à fait. Ces pleurs aussi. Elle se laissa bercée par lui encore un peu.

Elle était beaucoup moins nerveuse dans les bras de Quatre.

- Arigatô, Ten-chan, souffla t-elle, sans se dégager pour autant.

L'empathe eut un petit rire doux.

- Allons bon. C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom ? fit Duo avec une certaine curiosité méfiante.

Kathleen hésita un instant. Elle se voyait assez mal lui expliquer.

- Leen, glissa discrètement le petit blond à son oreille, on ne leur a rien dit…

Alors elle se voyait d'autant plus mal lui expliquer !

- Kathleen ?

Super ! Voilà que son silence commençait à l'inquiéter !

- Ten pour Tenshi… lâcha t-elle un peu à contre-cœur.

- Wha… What ? Why ???

Petit coup d'œil affolé à Quatre, et soudain : l'illumination.

- Bah quoi ? Vous trouvez pas qu'il a une bouille d'ange ?

- LEEN ! s'insurgea Quatre en rougissant furieusement.

- Par contre, je vous préviens ! continua Kathleen en l'ignorant. Ce surnom là, y'a que moi qui l'utilise. Il est méga copyrighté !

Duo pouffa derrière sa main.

- En même temps, je me vois mal appeler Quat-chan, "mon petit ange".

Le "petit ange" en question lui balança l'oreiller en pleine figure, plus cramoisi que jamais.

- Et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'y penser une micro-seconde !!! prévint-il, d'un air vexé, alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

- C'est mignon, pourtant "Ten-chan", sourit Trowa.

Quatre parut sur le point de se consumer sur place, bafouillant un vague « C'est pas le problème ! ».

- De toute façon, c'est une propriété privée, Tro-chan, alors pas touche ! rigola Kathleen.

Le français fut agité d'un rire silencieux.

- Bon, on va peut-être te laisser, dit précipitamment Quatre. Il faut que tu te reposes un peu, quand même. Surtout si tu dois avoir de la visite dans l'après-midi. On repassera demain, d'accord ?

- Ok !

Quatre l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la relâcher.

Duo lui sauta presque aussitôt dessus, la câlinant avec application.

- Interdit de faire des trucs stupides sans moi ! la prévint-il.

- Roooh, tout de suite ! Comme si MOI, je faisais des trucs stupides ! Je m'appelle pas Duo Maxwell !

- Nan ! Ça, c'est moi ! rit-il en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue.

Il la libéra, et s'écarta du lit avec un grand sourire.

Trowa s'avança à son tour.

- Pas de bêtises, hein ? lui murmura t-il.

- Tro-chan… Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? ronchonna Kathleen, un peu vexée, le faisant rire doucement.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de se reculer.

A la surprise de la jeune fille, Heero s'approcha aussi. Il se contenta de toucher son poignet du bout des doigts, avec un micro-sourire.

- A demain, souffla t-il un peu timidement.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

Légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés, Wufei se contenta d'un signe de tête un peu sec. Kathleen étouffa un rire, et hocha de nouveau la tête.

Les cinq garçons prirent la direction de la porte, et elle ferma les yeux, totalement épuisée.

Elle ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de la présence encore dans la pièce.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières, pour croiser le regard de nuit de Wufei. Elle inclina la tête sur le coté, légèrement interrogatrice.

Le chinois hésitait, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, mais finalement, il se décida à s'approcher d'elle. Il s'agenouilla à son chevet, amenant son regard au niveau du sien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se reprit, et la referma en détournant les yeux.

Silence.

De nouveau, il essaya de lui parler, mais changea encore d'avis au dernier moment, et resta muet.

Kathleen se contentait d'attendre patiemment qu'il se décide.

Finalement, il tendit une main précautionneuse et la posa doucement sur le dos de la sienne. Kathleen tourna sa paume vers le haut pour qu'elle rentre en contact avec celle de Wufei, dans un encouragement muet. Un petit sourire surpris et en même temps ravi apparut sur les lèvres du chinois.

- Merci… souffla t-il.

- De quoi… ? demanda t-elle à peine plus fort.

- Merci d'être restée en vie… Je… je ne me le serais jamais pardonné… si tu étais morte à cause de moi…

Kathleen demeura sans voix, prise au dépourvu par son aveu hésitant. Elle sentit des larmes d'émotion menacer de glisser sur ses joues. Elle ne réussit qu'à lui sourire timidement.

Si elle l'avait pu, elle lui aurait probablement sauté au cou, partagée entre rire et larmes.

Wufei se redressa, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la paume de Kathleen alors qu'il retirait sa main de la sienne. Il hésita encore un instant avant de se pencher sur elle, et déposer timidement un baiser sur sa joue. Puis il quitta la chambre sans un bruit.

………

Et bien vous savez quoi ?

… Wufei a une eau de toilette absolument formidable…

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	11. Projet Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résume :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Merci à tous !!! Bon alors, je préviens tout de suite : Pas la peine de massacrer la ficqueuse parce qu'elle part en vacances pour la semaine à Paris. ( Japan Expo oblige, entre autres, lol ! p ) Tout ça pour dire que la semaine prochaine, y'aura pas d'update. Et que pendant les vacances, ça va m'être difficile de faire des mises à jours régulières. Mais promis, je ferais ce que je pourrais !

En tout cas, sur ce chap : Trowa et Quatre : check ! … Problèmes à venir : heu… ben… check aussi. -.- 

**Vyvy-chan Winner :** Bah, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chap mimi aussi. Biz !

**SweetDeath :** Heu… Comment dire… Moi, je suis mal placée pour savoir ce que Wuffy met comme parfum ou autre. Et il refuse catégoriquement que j'aille fouiller dans ses affaires, allez savoir pourquoi… ( Regard en coin vers un dragon contrarié. ) Ahem… Pour toutes celles qui veulent savoir, faut s'adresser à lui, directement…

L'idée de la cuite, je la retiens, on sait jamais. Ça pourrait être fun. ) Kiss !

**Lumina :** Vouiiii ! Je suis assez fière de mon "trip plafond". Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire… ( Penser à vérifier le contenu du thé de ce jour-là… )

En tout cas, tu as déjà saisi le problème majeur qui s'annonce, lol : Duo… Wufei… Duo… Wufei… Les deux, c'est possible ? … NAAAAN ! PAS TAPER !!!

Mais bon, pour Quatre et Trowa, je te rassure : leur cas est définitivement REGLE ! ( Au moins, eux, ils sont tranquilles maintenant… c'est pas comme d'autres… )

Pour les nouvelles arrivantes, c'est "surprise" mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Mdr. Y'a d'autres choses à amorcer avant…

Allez ! Pour l'eau de toilette de Wu, j'avoue : j'en avais trouvé une super… Mais j'ai oublié le nom en cours de route. Je suis désolééééée ! Kissu !

**Lenao :** T'inquiète pas. J'essaierai de pas oublier les notes de traduction, la prochaine fois. )

Arigatô = Merci. Ohayo, c'est ce qu'on se dit le matin, pour dire "bonjour". Vala ! =)

Par contre, maintenant, je sais où m'adresser si j'ai des problèmes de traduction anglaise, mdr. Kiss !

**Clôtho :**Wow, t'as pas fait semblant d'en mettre sur cette review ! =D Tout d'abord, je justifie pour Quatre : Faut le comprendre, il était un tout petit peu à cran. C'est pas qu'il en voulait particulièrement à Trowa, c'est juste que c'était le seul à portée de main… ahem… -.- 

Ensuite, je justifie les hormones : c'est pas les mêmes que pour les mecs, ok. Ça agit pas de la même manière, ok aussi. Mais par contre, quand il s'agit de baver devant le nec plus ultra du sexe opposé, je t'assure que ça fait pareil ! Lol.

Pour Heero, je m'excuse encore : j'ai du mal. Pas que je l'aime pas, ni rien. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a en tête… Nan, je plaisante. Y'a déjà un paquet de persos à gérer et j'avoue que c'est facile de le caser devant son pc et de l'oublier. Mais quand même ! De là à dire qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, je suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Je crois qu'il y a une bonne dizaine d'infirmières qui auraient largement préféré ne pas savoir, effectivement ! Mdr ! Bizoo !

**Kamara :** Nan ! Y'a pas moyen que je les refasse ces foutus partiels ! Même pas pour stimuler mon rythme de production !!! Loool ! Et dire qu'en plus, je vais vous faire poiroter un moment pour la suite… Je ferais ce que je peux, promis. Kiss !

**S'L.I.A :** Je proteste ! D'abord, c'est de sa faute à LUI ! On a pas idée de s'entraîner n'importe comment, sous le nez d'une jeune fille un rien déséquilibrée. C'est de la provocation pure et simple pour se faire sauter dessus, d'abord ! v.v 

Enfin bon, j'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de Jaiga, mais au cas où… je sais où te trouver. . Kiss !

**Yohina :** Je suis désolée. Les dessin de Kathleen, Wufei à réussi à mettre la main dessus. Et il les a planqués. Planqués, mais bien ! Et étant donné sa mauvaise tête et sa capacité de résistance aux tortures de toutes sortes, je suis pas prête de les récupérer ! _Luinil en train d'éventrer tous les oreillers de l'appartement pour trouver une plume potable._ Kissu ! 

-------------------------------

****

**Chapitre 11 :** Projet "Twilight"

-------------------------------

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas la peine… tenta Kathleen pour la…

……

En fait ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle avait arrêté de compter…

- NON ! fut la réponse collégiale et sans appel, comme toutes les fois précédentes.

- Pfff… ! Vous êtes vraiment pas marrants…

- Il est hors de question que tu restes seule à ton appartement, avec un bras hors d'usage ! Tu reviens chez nous, point barre ! trancha Duo.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je serais pas toute seule. Mes voisines sont aussi mes copines. Je m'arrangerais sans problème avec elles.

- Cette "Maud" de l'autre fois en fait partie ? s'enquit Wufei d'un air mécontent.

- Oui et a…

- ALORS IL EN EST PAS QUESTION ! s'exclama t-il en chœur avec Duo.

- Mééeuuuh !!!

- NON, ON T'A DIT ! répliquèrent-ils.

Kathleen considéra les deux adolescents, définitivement blasée.

- Bon sang, vous devenez carrément flippant tout les deux. C'est pas normal que vous pensiez systématiquement à la même chose en même temps.

- T'AS FINI DE RACONTER N'IMPORTE QUOI ?! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais… C'EST DES CLOOOONES !!!! pleurnicha comiquement la jeune fille.

- KATHLEEN !!!! braillèrent-il de concert.

- Ah oui, effectivement. Là, ça commence à devenir inquiétant, confirma Quatre assis à côté de Kathleen, sur la banquette arrière de la jeep.

- RESTE EN DEHORS DE ÇA, QUATRE !

Quatre et Kathleen échangèrent un regard faussement désespéré.

- Ça leur réussit pas, hein ?

- Oh que non…

- C'est là ? demanda Trowa en stoppant la jeep devant une résidence étudiante, et interrompant par la même occasion les protestations véhémentes de Duo et Wufei.

- Oui, c'est là.

- T'es sûre qu'on croisera personne ? bougonna Wufei, alors qu'ils descendaient de la voiture.

- On ne croisera aucune de mes copines, elles sont toutes en cours à cette heure-ci, soupira la jeune fille, les yeux au ciel. C'est juré. Ou alors, c'est qu'il y a eu un imprévu, mais ça j'y peux rien.

Elle sortit ses clés, les précédant pour ouvrir l'entrée. Elle batailla un instant avec la porte et la serrure, gênée par son bras en écharpe jusqu'à ce que Trowa vienne à son secours.

Elle les guida jusqu'au second étage où se trouvait l'appartement qu'elle occupait depuis quatre mois.

- Tu prends juste le minimum vital. Pour le reste de tes affaires, on se débrouillera.

- Ok.

L'appartement était une chambre étudiante tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Pièce unique avec salle de bain, la minuscule cuisine blottie discrètement dans un coin, et séparé du reste par un bar américain. [1]

Kathleen, était partie fouiller dans un placard, et entassait des vêtements sur le lit, à côté de son éternel sac de sport.

- Heero, tu peux me plier mon ordinateur portable, s'il te plaît ?

- Hn, fit le japonais en s'exécutant.

Quatre vint l'aider à mettre ses vêtements dans son sac. Les autres s'occupèrent en faisant le tour de l'appartement.

Duo se posta à la fenêtre, étudiant la vue banale.

Le regard de Wufei avisa un épais carnet posé sur la table basse. Il le prit machinalement, s'installa sur un fauteuil, et commença à le feuilleter distraitement.

Trowa s'était mis à étudier le livre de cuisine que Kathleen avait laissé traîner sur le bar.

- C'est bon, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Quatre au bout d'un moment, comme Kathleen revenait avec ses affaires de toilette.

- Normalement oui. Il me manque juste …

Elle s'interrompit, regardant à gauche et à droite, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table basse, et se figèrent une fraction de seconde sur l'épais carnet, qui y avait retrouvé sa place initiale. Puis son regard remonta lentement sur Wufei.

- … mon carnet à dessin, acheva t-elle enfin d'une toute petite voix.

Wufei ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de fixer le carnet d'un air effaré comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe qui allait lui exploser à la figure. Ou le mal personnifié… Ou les deux.

Il était écarlate jusqu'au bout des oreilles… et anormalement silencieux.

- Je l'ai ! fit Quatre en allant récupérer le malheureux objet sous le nez du chinois qui ne cilla même pas.

L'empathe le rangea dans le sac de Kathleen, et le referma.

- On y va ? demanda t-il tranquillement, tout en passant le sac en bandoulière.

- Heu… oui ! Je laisse un message pour les filles, et c'est bon ! dit précipitamment Kathleen.

La jeune fille se mit en quête d'un bout de papier sur lequel écrire. Elle avait les joues d'un rose soutenu et évitait autant que possible de tourner son regard en direction du fauteuil, d'où Wufei n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, elle était morte et enterrée, dès qu'il lui mettait la main dessus !!!

Attrapant enfin du papier et un crayon, elle inscrivit rapidement quelques lignes.

La présence de Duo surgit derrière elle.

L'américain noua ses bras autour de sa taille, et faisant reposer son menton sur son épaule valide. Il lut ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, et éclata de rire.

- Ça va, c'est bon. Je met bien ce que je veux, grommela Kathleen.

- Oui, rigola Duo, on est effectivement de DANGEREUX kidnappeurs !

Et il l'embrassa dans le cou en riant de plus belle.

- Gna gna gna, souffla Kathleen cramoisie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Duo ?

- Le message de Leen pour ses amies. Elle a marqué : _Me suis faite kidnapper par cinq beaux bishôs. Si vous voulez connaître le montant de la rançon, appelez moi sur mon portable. Bisous Kathleen._

- Tu comptes vraiment leur laisser ça ? sourit Trowa.

- Ouais, pas de soucis. Elles vont être mortes de rire. Et elles prendront mieux le fait que vous m'ayez contrainte et forcée à venir chez vous.

- C'est ça, plains-toi, lui fit Duo, pas dupe.

- Toi, va mourir.

- Pas envie, répliqua t-il en tirant légèrement la langue. On est partis alors ?

- On est partis, confirma Quatre.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Kathleen resta collée consciencieusement à Duo. C'était son dernier rempart contre Wufei. Qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Et ÇA, c'était plus qu'affolant !

Passant devant chez Sakura, elle se dégagea du bras du natté, et alla glisser le papier plié sous la porte. Retournant ensuite se blottir contre Duo, elle rougit sous le regard noir de Wufei qui ne la lâchait pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Heuuu… Welcome back to Hell ?

-------------------------------

La nouvelle planque des garçons était un immense appartement dans un quartier tranquille de la ville. Cinq chambres, plus salon, cuisine et salle de bain. Plutôt classe.

- Tu t'installes avec moi, Koneko-chan ? lança tout de suite Duo. Doit y avoir un futon qui traîne dans un coin…

- Tu comptes pas la laisser dormir par terre, Maxwell !

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends, Wuffy ? Le futon, c'est pour moi.

Kathleen répondit un petit « oui », légèrement mal à l'aise, au milieu de tout ça.

Ils agissaient tous plus ou moins bizarrement depuis qu'elle les avait retrouvés, mais la palme revenait sans conteste à Duo et Wufei. Ça ne la rassurait pas spécialement d'ailleurs.

Qu'ils aient des remords et qu'ils veuillent se faire pardonner en se montrant super prévenant, d'accord. C'était même plutôt mignon à la base. Mais à ce point, ça devenait plus embarrassant qu'autre chose.

Limite si elle avait pas envie de demander l'asile politique à Quatre.

Elle considéra les deux garçons occupés à se chamailler.

Au moins, Wufei semblait avoir laissé tomber sa prise de tête "croquis". Mais en dehors de ça…

En fait, elle allait vraiment le demander à Quatre, ce refuge tactique. Passer du jour au lendemain d'un indifférence haineuse à une sollicitude extrémiste, ça lui faisait un changement un peu trop brusque.

- Ten-chan ? J'ai le droit à un asile politique ?

- Evidement, rit l'empathe.

- Je t'aime définitivement, Ten-chan, soupira Kathleen avec un hochement de tête légèrement désespéré.

Duo et Wufei interrompirent leur dispute d'un air surpris.

- Et pourquoi t'irais avec lui ? interrogèrent-ils simultanément.

- Et voilà qu'ils remettent ça… A votre avis ? Vous me donnez l'impression d'être juste un objet qu'on cherche à s'approprier, à vous chamailler comme ça !

Les deux intéressés rougirent violemment et échangèrent regard penaud.

- Désolés…

Nonnonnon !!! Pas les regards de chiots abandonnés, sivouplééééé !!! C'est de la triche, çaaaa !!!

- Hn. C'est bon, pas la peine de faire ces têtes-là....

- Alors tu…

- … restes avec Quatre quand même, coupa Kathleen. Ça évitera des incidents diplomatiques, j'ai l'impression. Et c'est pas la peine de faire le regard Shinigami au petit dragon, ça changera rien !

- Mééeuuuh ! râla Duo en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches.

- Y'a pas de "mééeuuuh", qui tienne. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

- Pfff…

- Tu viens Leen ? Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ? demanda Quatre, à point nommé.

- Hai hai, répondit-elle, même si avec son pouvoir elle avait déjà un plan détaillé de l'appartement.

De toute façon, il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle voulait pouvoir demander tranquillement à Quatre, et sans oreilles indiscrètes, de préférence.

Le petit blond commença par sa propre chambre, dans laquelle il posa le sac de Kathleen. Celle-ci referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

- Comment tu… ?

- Je suis pas télépathe, mais mon empathie me permet de connaître plus ou moins les intentions des gens. Et puis… tu viens bien de fermer la porte pour qu'on soit tranquille, non ? C'est donc important, pas vrai ?

- Oui, assez…

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur le lit de Quatre.

- Bon… Je vais commencer par la question la plus légère, sourit Kathleen, un peu embarrassée. T'en est où avec Tro ?

Ça au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair !

Quatre rougit sensiblement.

- La nuit où je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, vous dormiez sur deux fauteuils côte à côte. Je l'ai senti, mais j'étais encore trop dans les vapes pour discerner vos positions précises. Et en plus, vous étiez hors de vue., donc j'ai pas pu faire de "contrôle visuel". Alors ?

L'empathe eut l'air un peu triste.

- On est beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, c'est vrai. Mais c'est tout. Je ne lui ai rien dit de mes sentiments.

- Ah… Désolée. Comme vous… je croyais…

- C'est pas grave. C'est quand même grâce à toi si on est devenu aussi complices.

- Ten-chan, je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que cette situation est l'une des pires.

Quatre haussa les épaules.

- Tout dépend des jours, pas vrai ?

- Oui… avoua Kathleen avec un léger sourire.

- C'est quoi, ta question importante ?

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide… Et sûrement de celle de Trowa aussi. Parce qu'avec cette épaule blessée, je pourrais jamais m'en occuper toute seule… Et je préfèrerais également que cela reste juste entre nous trois…

- Tu m'inquiètes, Leen-chan. De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai besoin de toi et de Trowa, pour m'aider… à la maintenance de mon Gundam.

-------------------------------

[Flash-back]

_Kathleen descendit de la navette et rejoignit les Mads qui l'attendaient quelques mètres plus loin. Elle les salua d'un air penaud._

_- Je suis désolée, s'excusa t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu achever les tests du pilotage à distance. Ni ceux sur l'autonomie. L'I.A et le nouveau programme de gestion semblaient bien interagir, mais je n'ai pas assez de simulations pour émettre un avis définitif. Gomen nasai. _

_Elle s'inclina devant les cinq scientifiques._

_- Tant pis, nous nous contenteront de ce que tu nous as déjà transmis, fit J avec un petit haussement d'épaules agacé. _

_- Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord quelle allait être ta prochaine mission, continua son grand-père, le professeur G._

_- Ah ? fit la jeune fille, un peu inquiète de se voir déjà affectée ailleurs._

_Vu le fiasco de sa première mission sur Terre, ils avaient sûrement l'intention de la reléguer dans un trou perdu au fin fond de l'espace…_

_Mais c'était plutôt de bonne guerre, non ?_

_- Tu vas être assignée au projet "Twilight". En tant que conceptrice principale._

_- Ah oui ? s'écria Kathleen, sans en croire ses oreilles._

_Ils la mettaient sur le projet "Twilight" ? C'était une blague !_

_- Après tout, ce projet est basé sur tes propres plans. Même si les tests que nous t'avons envoyée effectuer sur les autres Gundams sont incomplets, vu tes connaissances, tu devrais être capable de palier le manque de données. _

_- …_

_- Notre navette part dans deux heures. Soit prête au pont C avant ce délai._

_- A vos ordres !_

_Elle fila refaire sa valise en vitesse, sans encore oser croire à sa chance._

-------------------------------

_Kathleen regarda le nouveau candidat du jour redescendre du cockpit, d'un air amusé et légèrement méprisant. L'adolescent était livide, et sa démarche plus que vacillante. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés sur le sol, eut un haut-le-cœur et rendit tout son déjeuner._

_Il valait pas mieux que les autres._

_Au moins, celui d'hier avait tenu sur cinq mètres avant de vomir._

_Elle soupira._

_Son bébé était vraiment trop rapide pour des mauviettes pareilles. _

_S'en était déprimant._

_Elle enclencha son harnais MG, et s'éleva le long des dix mètres de la silhouette de gundamium qui trônait au milieu du hangar._

_Le Gundam du projet "Twilight" était vraiment un poids plume, par rapport aux autres. Si fin qu'il en semblait presque humain. Mais c'était à ce prix qu'il se trouvait doté d'une rapidité d'action et de réaction inégalable. _

_C'était son atout majeur, en plus de tout l'armement magnétique dont l'avait bardé Kathleen._

_La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du cockpit._

_Pas de nettoyage à faire cette fois._

_Tant mieux !_

_Restait à voir si l'autre imbécile ne lui avait pas tout déréglé dans sa panique._

_Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil de pilotage, et passa le casque bardé de capteurs qui la reliait directement à l'I.A du Gundam._

_- Félide ? appela t-elle._

_- _Oui_, répondit une voix désincarnée et vaguement métallique._

_- Check up complet des programmes s'il te plaît._

_- _Tout de suite.

_Elle entendit l'ordinateur ronronner, les écrans affichant des suites de données affolantes, mais qui lui permettait de suivre l'évolution de la vérification._

_Bon, tout paraissait en ordre. _

_- _Aucune anomalie détectée_, répondit l'I.A._

_Les données confirmaient la même chose._

_- Merci. Désactivation._

_Les voyants s'éteignirent tous en quelques secondes, et Kathleen retira le casque, avec un soupir._

_C'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça de trouver un pilote valable, si ?!_

_Elle ressortit du cockpit pour voir les cinq Mad Dogs arriver aux pieds du Félide. Ils avaient déjà dû voir l'état du dernier candidat. Il ne manquait plus que son rapport à elle._

_Elle sauta dans le vide, enclenchant son harnais MG en pleine chute, et elle effectua un atterrissage impeccable devant les cinq savants. _

_- Encore un qui a été incapable de tenir le choc, annonça t-elle laconiquement._

_- Le Félide ?_

_- Aucun problème. Tout est ok. C'est pas comme ce pauvre gars._

_Les Mads restèrent silencieux et méditatifs un instant._

_- Aucun des vingt candidats que nous avons vu jusqu'à présent n'a été capable de piloter correctement cet engin lancé à pleine vitesse, murmura J en levant les yeux vers le Gundam. Pas un seul n'a eu un semblant de résultat positif… _

_- C'est à se demander s'il est maniable tout court par un être humain, fit pensivement le professeur O. Il faudrait peut-être revoir ses caractéristiques à la baisse…_

_- Ça va pas ! s'insurgea Kathleen. A la base, le Félide à été conçu pour prendre le Tallgeese de Merquise de vitesse ! On peut rien baisser du tout ! Sinon, ce Gundam n'a plus de raison d'être ! _

_- Vingt excellents éléments s'y sont déjà cassé le dents, lui rappela le professeur S dans un grognement._

_- Alors, il faudrait peut-être penser à virer l'adjectif "excellent" ! répliqua Kathleen. Je m'étais déjà inquiétée de ce problème au bout de dix candidats. J'ai testé pour voir, et ce Gundam est parfaitement utilisable ! C'est juste vos pilotes qui valent rien !_

_Les cinq regards qui se braquèrent sur elle, affichaient divers degrés dans le mélange de surprise et de colère._

_A mon avis, là, tu as légèrement gaffé, ma vieille… Mais bon, je te dis ça comme ça…_

_- Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ? lui demanda son grand-père._

_- On avait fait un enregistrement, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je pense pas que les gars l'ont effacé. Il suffit d'aller voir à la salle des commandes._

_Elle les précéda sur le trajet._

_- Oh Vince ! lança t-elle en entrant dans le poste de commande. Tu te rappelles l'enregistrement qu'on avait fait y'a deux semaines, avec le Félide en action ?_

_- Evidement ma belle ! Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ? Ça s'oublie pas comme ça ! _

_- Tu l'as gardé ?_

_- Katie, Katie… Les blagues, ça va bien cinq minutes. Un tel spectacle, il était hors de question de l'effacer !_

_- Génial ! Lance-moi ça sur l'écran principal, tu veux ?_

_- A tes ordres, gamine !_

_Le dit Vince, un rouquin visiblement du genre survolté, pianota deux ou trois trucs à toute allure sur son clavier. Dans les dix secondes qui suivaient, une vision de l'espace avec le Félide en plein centre apparaissait sur l'écran géant au milieu de la pièce._

_En périphérie de l'image, des drones apparurent, et commencèrent à attaquer le Gundam. La réaction du mécha fut fulgurante. En moins de vingt secondes, la trentaine de drones avait été réduite en miettes._

_- On peut le passer au ralentit, si vous voulez, signala obligeamment Kathleen. _

_Les savants restèrent silencieux un instant._

_- Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de ceci, lui reprocha froidement J._

_- Heures sup', fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. C'était juste pour moi, pour savoir d'où venait le problème. Des pilotes ou du Gundam. Et c'est pas le Gundam, comme vous avez pu voir._

_- L'état du pilote à la sortie de ce petit exercice ?_

_- Aussi frais qu'une rose._

_- … Qui pilotait ? demanda G, en la fixant directement._

_Aïe ! La question piège ! … Vu leurs têtes, ils avaient déjà deviné la réponse, et ils voulaient juste une confirmation._

_- Moi, fit-elle donc tranquillement._

_Nouveau silence. Puis :_

_- Met toi en tenue. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux, lui dit son grand-père._

_Les autres acquiescèrent en silence._

_- Bon. Donnez moi cinq minutes._

_La jeune fille quitta la salle des commandes, et fila aux vestiaires. Elle y croisa le malheureux pilote qui avait eut le _plaisir_ de goûter aux joies de la vitesse de Félide, quelques instants plus tôt._

_Et il peinait à s'en remettre, le pauvre…_

_Kathleen attrapa une combinaison à sa taille, et l'enfila rapidement._

_- Vous… vous allez piloter le Gundam ? demanda une petite voix blanche._

_- Hai. Ça sera pas la première fois._

_- Ah…_

_Elle soupira, et alla fouiller dans un placard. Elle en sortit un petit tube, qu'elle lança au garçon._

_- Tiens ! Prends en un comprimé. Ça te fera du bien._

_- Merci…_

_Elle retourna dans le hangar, grimpa jusqu'au cockpit du Félide et s'y installa tranquillement._

_Elle passa le casque._

_- Activation._

_Les voyants s'allumèrent._

_- Félide ?_

_- _Oui_._

_- Ouverture du canal radio n°4…… Professeurs, vous me recevez ?_

_« Parfaitement. »_

_- Je me connecte. Vous pouvez lancer le test._

_« Très bien. »_

_- Félide, connexion neurale, maintenant, fit Kathleen en rabattant la visière de son casque._

_Elle ressentit comme une légère décharge électrique la parcourir, et son corps s'arqua, involontairement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle voyait le hangar comme si elle était suspendue à huit mètres de haut._

_Il y eu un chuintement, et la plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait le Félide commença à s'élever._

_Le Gundam se retrouva à la surface de la base de recherche camouflée en astéroïde._

_« On t'envoie des drones et quelques Dolls. »_

_- Très bien._

_Deux longues lames, légèrement recourbées, jaillirent des coudes du Félide, remontant le long de ses bras, vers ses épaules. Des griffes apparurent au bout de ses doigts._

_Kathleen mit le Gundam en position de défense._

_Elle les sentait s'approcher. Cinq Dolls, et vingt drones._

_Bien…_

_- Bouclier magnétique._

_Une fine pellicule irisée vacilla une fraction de seconde devant ses yeux, indiquant l'activation du bouclier._

_Elle comptait se débarrasser rapidement des drones, avant de s'amuser un peu avec les Dolls. _

_Ils voulaient le voir à l'œuvre ? Parfait. Elle allait leur prouver à quel point ce petit bijou pouvait être performant._

_Elle fonça tout à coup vers le premier essaim de drones, évitant presque sans y penser les deux MD qui tentaient de l'engager au corps à corps._

_En quatre secondes, très exactement, les dix premiers drones s'étaient vu réglé leur compte. Elle s'attaqua au deuxième essaim, sectionnant au passage les quatre membres du MD se trouvant sur sa route._

_De nouveau, la dizaine de petites machines ne fit pas long feu._

_Kathleen se tourna face aux quatre Dolls restantes et qui lui fonçaient droit dessus._

_- Désactivation du bouclier._

_Il y avait une tactique qu'elle voulait tester…_

_Dans le poste de commandes, les Mads et les techniciens présents regardaient le spectacle qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux, avec un certain ébahissement. Sauf Vince, qui braillaient à tout va des encouragements à l'intention de Kathleen._

_Sur les écrans, le Félide disparaissait puis réapparaissait successivement en différents points, jouant avec les Dolls comme s'il s'agissait de souris agonisantes offertes en pâture à un chat._

_- Elle combine le mode "furtif" et la vitesse du Félide pour brouiller les capteurs des MD, murmura J._

_- Et ça marche ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui, fit G, avec une certaine fierté._

_- Regardez ça ! C'est à croire que cet engin est capable de se téléporter, sourit O d'un air béat._

_Décidant que le jeu avait assez duré, Kathleen, détruisit trois Dolls à coups de griffes et de lames. Pour la dernière, elle se plaça au contact, plaquant une main du Gundam contre la poitrine de l'autre machine._

_- OCM ! _[2]

_Le MD parut agité de soubresauts, avant d'exploser purement et simplement._

_Dans la salle des commandes, c'était le délire total, tous les techniciens acclamant la jeune fille et sa magnifique performance._

_« Ça vous suffit, ou vous en voulez encore plus ? » interrogea la voix de Kathleen venant des haut-parleurs._

_- C'est suffisant, lui répondit J, d'un ton neutre. Tu peux rentrer._

_Kathleen ramena le Félide sur sa plate-forme, le corps encore parcourut par des petits frissons d'excitation._

_Piloter cet engin était vraiment une expérience unique. Et totalement géniale ! Elle comprenait pas pourquoi les autres en étaient incapables et en ressortaient malades comme des chiens. Enfin… c'était pas tout à fait vrai… Elle avait peut-être bien une explication à cela… Il fallait qu'elle en parle aux Mads._

_La plate-forme s'immobilisa à sa place, dans le hangar, et la jeune fille s'extirpa du cockpit. Elle observa pensivement le Gundam, pendant quelques instants. Puis voyant que les cinq savants étaient arrivés en bas, elle les rejoignit selon sa manière habituelle : elle se jeta dans le vide._

_- Pas trop secouée ? demanda S, alors qu'elle atterrissait avec légèreté sur le sol._

_- Nan, aucun problème. Pas contre, je me suis rendue compte que du fait de sa vitesse, le Félide n'était pas correctement équilibré. Va falloir lui rajouter un balancier. _

_- …_

_G ne put réprimer un large sourire de fierté, face à la rigueur maladive de sa petite-fille quand il s'agissait de Gundams._

_- Sinon, vous savez… j'ai peut-être une explication, pour vos pilotes qui tiennent pas la route, continua la jeune fille, impassible. La vitesse est telle qu'elle sature leurs sens. Entre leur vue, leur ouïe et les infos tactiles venants des capteurs, y'a de quoi rendre complètement dingue leur oreille interne. Résultat, ils sont bons pour un mal de mer carabin !_

_- Et pourquoi toi, ça ne te fait rien ?_

_Elle désigna ses yeux d'or, leur rappelant par là qu'elle était une newtype._

_- Ma capacité à ressentir mon environnement d'une manière différente à la normale, m'évite la saturation. Même à pleine vitesse, je sais toujours où je suis, et ce que j'ai autour de moi. Je n'ai aucun problème de perception. Pas comme eux. Enfin bon… Toujours est-il que pour le Félide, vous allez devoir trouver un pilote capable de garder son estomac en place, même sur un bateau en pleine tempête._

_Elle nota alors le grand sourire collégial, et un rien crétin, des Mads._

_- Mais nous l'avons déjà trouvé...._

-------------------------------

- Ton… Ton Gundam ? répéta Quatre pour la troisième fois.

- Oui, mon Gundam, confirma patiemment Kathleen, attendant que le cerveau de l'empathe accepte ENFIN l'information.

- Wo… Wouah… balbutia le blondinet. Depuis quand ?

- Officiellement, depuis six mois. Mais il nous a fallut encore deux mois pour parachever les dernières transformations. C'est pour ça, que je suis sur Terre que depuis quatre mois.

- …

- Ten-chan ?

- Les Mad Dogs savent ce qu'ils font ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Kathleen soupira.

- Ten-chan… Au départ, le Deathscythe était plus ou moins pour moi. Si les Sweepers n'avaient pas capturé Duo alors qu'il fouinait dans la base, c'est moi qui aurait été envoyée à sa place pour l'opération "Météore". J'ai suivit exactement la même formation que lui. Je suis aussi compétente que lui. Les Mads savent ce qu'ils font en me confiant le Félide.

- Félide ? C'est le nom de ton Gundam ?

- Yep !

- Et… il est comment ?

Un grand sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Kathleen.

- Une vrai fusée ! La Tallgeese à côté, c'est un escargot asthmatique !

- Wo… Wow… balbutia Quatre devant la comparaison. Où… Où il est ?

- Dans un hangar au port. Un groupe de Sweepers est chargé de veiller dessus. Mais pour l'entretien, y'a QUE MOI qui m'en charge ! s'exclama t-elle, un rien possessive.

Le rire de Quatre fut un petit peu nerveux.

- Tu sais je vais pas t'obliger, si tu n'as pas envie. Je me débrouillerais autrement. C'est juste que…

- … tu n'as pas confiance en la réaction des autres, compléta l'empathe.

- Oui, avoua Kathleen, à mi-voix. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, en fait… C'est… juste une intuition… Et puis y'a le fait qu'ils m'ont pardonnée, et que je veux pas me les mettre à dos à nouveau, et… et je recommence à leur faire des cachotteries ! réalisa t-elle, mortifiée. Je suis vraiment trop nulle !

Cette fois-ci, le rire de Quatre fut plus franc. Il lui posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule valide.

- Mais je peux pas le dire à Wu, il va forcément mal le prendre, avec ses idées toutes faites sur la place des femmes et tout le reste, continua Kathleen, réfléchissant à voix haute. Et si je le dis à Duo, il va me casser les pieds comme quoi je prend trop de risques, et je vais encore avoir droit au Shinigami sur-protecteur. Et puis Heero… … Heero, je veux même pas imaginer, couina t-elle, abandonnant la partie.

- Stop, stop. Arrêtes, sourit Quatre en venant appuyer son front contre le sien. Ton hésitation se comprend tout à fait. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne dit pas ce que je dois faire.

- Fais comme tu le sens, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Les deux possibilités ont de bons et de mauvais côtés, à mon avis. Mais quel que soit ton choix, tu auras mon soutien. Et celui de Trowa aussi, je pense.

- On pourrait… juste leur dire plus tard ? Et préparer un peu le terrain avant ? fit-elle en plongeant un regard inquiet et en même temps empreint d'espoir, dans le sien.

- On peut essayer ça…

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup.

- Dis moi Quatre, fit Trowa, est-ce que tu…

Il se tut brusquement, considérant la scène d'un œil surpris : Quatre et Kathleen, leurs visages assez proches pour se toucher, la main du petit blond sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Et les deux adolescents qui après un instant de stupeur, s'écartaient vivement, aussi rouges et embarrassés l'un que l'autre.

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, non ? …… Ou pas… Tout dépend à quelle vitesse on tire ses conclusions.

- Désolé, je voulais pas vous déranger, dit Trowa d'une voix neutre.

- C'est… C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Trowa !!! bégayèrent en chœur les deux autres.

- Je ne crois rien du tout. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez…

Du coin de l'œil, Kathleen vit Quatre pâlir de manière alarmante.

Bravo, Trowa ! Tu lui aurais arraché le cœur avec les dents, tu aurais pas fait mieux !

- Je repasse plus tard…

- Tro-chan ! Attends deux secondes, faut que je te parle d'un truc, l'interrompit Kathleen, reprenant plus ou moins ses esprits.

Trowa la regarda d'un air un peu interrogateur.

- Tu peux fermer la porte derrière toi, s'il te plaît ?

Il obéit sans un mot, et vint s'asseoir entre elle et Quatre. Ce dernier paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise. Avant que Kathleen n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait bondit sur ses pieds, les poings serrés.

- Je… je vais vous laisser… souffla t-il d'une voix bizarre.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce. Kathleen le suivit avec des yeux tristes.

Trowa semblait vraiment avoir un don pour tomber au mauvais moment !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, Tro, soupira Kathleen. Et je lui ai promis de n'en parler à personne…

- … Vous êtes vraiment très proches tout les deux…

La jeune fille dressa l'oreille, incertaine.

N'y avait-il pas comme un minuscule semblant de regret dans cette voix d'ordinaire si impassible ? Haaaan !!! Mais c'est que ça pourrait être intéressant ça !!! Allez hop, à tester !!!!

- On a beaucoup de points communs. C'est pour ça, qu'on s'entend bien, je suppose… On est des newtypes tout les deux, et niveau sentiments, on a tout les deux le même genre de problèmes… C'est bête à dire, mais ça rapproche effectivement… rit-elle, avec une gêne feinte.

- Ah…

Ce « ah » était tout faible. A peine audible, pour dire vrai.

Kathleen ne releva pas, intentionnellement. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, attendant de voir où il voulait orienter la conversation.

Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre l'initiative, Trowa fut forcé de continuer :

- Et tu… quels genre de problèmes… ?

Ses joues rosirent très légèrement.

Mon petit Trowa, je t'annonce que tu vas passer à la casserole à partir de tout de suite ! Et je te lâcherais pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais, hin hin hin !!!

- Sans rentrer dans les détails… hem… les personnes qu'on aime ne… partagent pas nos sentiments… expliqua t-elle avec des hésitations placées stratégiquement. Et c'est pas toujours facile… de ne rien laisser transparaître… Alors on se serre les coudes, acheva t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

« Je vois », firent silencieusement les lèvres de Trowa.

Il paraissait… comment dire… anéanti. Pas son expression, ni son attitude, hein ! … Non… Juste… ses yeux…

- Tro ? Ça va ? fit-elle, inquiète.

Il semblait bien qu'elle y était allée un peu fort. Et elle s'en voulait sur ce coup.

- Q… Qui… ? Non, excuse moi, c'est idiot. Tu lui as promis de ne rien dire.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait encore considérer que le doute était permis… ? Pas vraiment, hein ?

Kathleen soupira.

- Bon… au départ, c'est moi qui voulais te parler d'un truc, mais ça va attendre. Dis moi ce que tu as, Tro…

- Je… ce n'est rien…

Sans autre forme de procès, Kathleen vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux, et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, l'air décidée.

- Non, non, non monsieur Trowa Barton. Hors de question que vous vous défiliez comme ça !

- Leen, protesta t-il faiblement, s'il te plaît…

- Ecoutes… c'est la première fois que je te vois faire une tête pareille… J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon ange gardien, non ?

- Leen… supplia t-il dans un souffle.

Il avait baissé la tête, évitant intentionnellement son regard.

- Bon… Dis moi simplement si je me trompe, alors, murmura Kathleen. Il y a un certain petit blond qui occupe plus qu'anormalement tes pensées… c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa hésita un instant, puis fit un timide « oui » de la tête.

ALLELUIA !!!! exulta intérieurement la jeune fille.

- Tu ne lui diras rien, hein ? Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça, surtout… surtout s'il a d'autres… soucis en ce moment… Comme on est maintenant, ça me va bien… je peux m'en contenter…

Eh beh ! C'est vachement bavard un Trowa Barton anxieux ! Et puis c'est chou, aussi ! Allez ma fille, t'arrêtes de gagatiser, et tu les cases ces deux-l ! Si tu fais rien, ils vont se tourner autour pendant encore un bon moment. Et ça commence à bien faire !

Elle chercha Quatre à l'aide de son radar perso.

Petit ange blond réfugié dans la cuisine !

Elle prit fermement la main de Trowa dans la sienne.

- Viens ! Suis moi ! fit-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Mais…

- Tu discutes pas, et puis c'est tout !

Elle le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, et frappa doucement à la porte.

- Ten-chan ?

L'empathe sursauta et se tourna vivement vers elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement en voyant Trowa. Il essuya précipitamment ses larmes et se remit face à sa planche à découper.

- C'est idiot… Ces fichus oignons… se justifia t-il d'une petite voix.

Kathleen s'approcha derrière lui, et lui planta un petit bisou sur la joue.

- Tu devrais demander à Trowa de te donner quelques conseils. Il a beaucoup de choses à te dire. Pas seulement en matière de cuisine, d'ailleurs…

Quatre la dévisagea d'un air étonné, et s'inquiéta de voir un grand sourire malicieux sur son visage.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, se plaçant à mi-chemin entre les deux garçons. Elle les regarda tour à tour, en souriant. Puis elle passa derrière Trowa, le poussa un peu plus à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

- Et normalement, c'est là où je vous dis "Interdit de sortir d'ici, tant que vous ne vous êtes pas expliqués !".

Et avec un sourire encore un peu plus large, elle ferma la porte sur les deux adolescents.

Elle surveilla tranquillement la suite à l'aide de son pouvoir : Les deux présences qui restaient éloignées, pendant quelques instants. Puis Trowa qui se rapprochait lentement. Pas à pas. Quatre qui se jetait contre lui, l'étreignant étroitement. Et finalement…

- Yes ! s'exclama Kathleen avec un grand sourire ravi et victorieux. Mission completed !!!

Du coup, elle venait de récupérer un moral pas possible. Et une irrésistible envie d'être infernale ! Mwéhéhéhé !!!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? demanda Duo, l'air amusé, assis sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main.

- Je suis la meilleure, c'est tout ! se vanta Kathleen en rigolant.

A l'autre bout du canapé, Wufei émit un vague grognement pas convaincu, sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

- Chouchou-Wuffy ! Câliiiin ! s'écria t-elle en se jetant sur le chinois, limite ronronnante.

- Mais… Maisnonmaisçavapasmaist'espasbien !!!! paniqua Wufei en essayant vainement de se dépêtrer du pot de glue qu'elle semblait être devenue.

- Mais siiiii !!! ronronna Kathleen, morte de rire.

- ONNAAAAAA !!!!! brailla Wufei, écarlate.

- Bon, d'accord, fit innocemment Kathleen en le lâchant, et en allant se coller à Duo. Duo-chan, câliiiin !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? soupira l'américain, un peu pris au dépourvu par cette subite envie de câlins.

D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui faisait ce genre de truc. Pas elle.

- Rien d'illicite, jur ! Par contre, si tu te décides pas très vite, je vais agresser Heero !

- T'es folle ? Tu veux mourir ?

- Naaaan !!!! Chuis juste en manque d'affection !!!

Duo nota que, accessoirement, elle affichait son grand sourire "j'ai surtout envie de vous rendre dingues !"

Ils étaient bien barrés, tiens !

- Bon. Viens par là, mon tit chat, fit-il en l'attirant à lui..

Elle se lova étroitement contre lui, passant son bras valide en travers de sa taille. Elle échappa un petit soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Par contre, j'espère que vous avez pas très faim, dit-elle tout à coup, avec un petit rire. Parce que à mon avis, on est pas près de manger !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui disait clairement : AGNA ???

-------------------------------

Ils terminaient tranquillement leur repas, que Trowa et Quatre avaient finalement fini par préparer. Surtout après que Kathleen, leur ait signalé que s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose très vite, ils devraient supporter un Duo affamé, dans leurs pattes. Et un Duo affamé, ça peut être EXTREMEMENT fatiguant !

Quatre et Trowa n'avaient rien annoncé aux autres. Ils étaient plutôt discrets. Enfin… si on ne tenait pas compte de leurs sourires un rien rêveurs et des regards langoureux, qu'ils s'envoyaient régulièrement de part et d'autre de la table.

Kathleen gagatisait tranquillement dans son coin en observant leur manège ( -Ils sont trop choux mes deux p'tits anges !!!- ).

Quant aux trois autres, ils essayaient plus ou moins de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et c'était pas gagné.

- Au fait, Leen. On s'était dit… commença Quatre, évitant autant que possible de rougir. Je… je pourrais te laisser la chambre. Et j'irais m'installer dans celle de Trowa. Comme ça…

- MEME PAS T'Y REVE !!!! s'écria l'américaine en éclatant de rire. Je te garde en otage, au moins la première semaine, Ten-chan !

Quatre rosit un peu plus nettement, tentant mollement de protester.

- Nan mais franchement. Vous vous imaginiez pouvoir faire des bêtises dès la première nuit ? sourit la jeune fille, d'un air angélique. Y'a pas moyen !

- Kathleen ! s'insurgea Quatre, au moins aussi écarlate que Trowa. Qu'est que tu vas imaginer !

- Roooh ! Fous toi de ma gueule ! rigola Kathleen. Y'a qu'à voir vos têtes !

- Kathleeeeeen !!! geignit Quatre en disparaissant à moitié sous la table.

De son coté, Trowa piquait du nez vers son assiette.

La newtype était écroulée de rire.

- J'ai peur de comprendre… souffla Wufei, passablement bien cramoisi aussi.

La main de Kathleen, assise à sa gauche, se posa sur le dessus de son crâne.

- Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, déclara t-elle très sérieusement. Parce que sinon, t'es un petit dragon mort.

Wufei rougit de plus belle, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Donc, changement de chambre, pas autorisé avant une semaine, conclut la jeune fille en agitant un doigt sentencieux en direction des deux amoureux. Et je veux rien entendre !

- Tortionnaire, plaisanta Trowa, retrouvant un minimum de contenance.

- Ah ! Vous m'avez voulu avec vous ! Vous allez souffrir, hin hin hin !!!

Et Wufei sentit se pointer un mal de crâne insupportable…

-------------------------------

[1] : Ça se dit ça ? O.o

[2] : Onde de Choc Magnétique. C'est vachement moins long à dire comme ça. - 

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	12. Cat sitting

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** YATTA !!! J'ai réussi à prendre un pc en otage et à faire mon update avec seulement un jour de retard !!! Lol. Heureusement que j'avais embarqué mes disquettes au cas-où !!! v.v En plus, ce chap là, il m'en a tellement fait baver, que je voulais pas perdre trop de temps à le mettre en ligne. Il m'aura bien fait galérer ! Je l'ai réécrit un paquet de fois avant d'avoir un Wufei pas trop OOC. ( Et en fait, il l'est encore pas mal… je crois… ) Mais bon, ça fait pas trop larmoyant. Enfin j'espère… Et comme je sais pas si je pourrais récupérer un pc en temps et en heure la semaine prochaine pour mettre la suite, il se peut qu'il y en ai un paquet qui vont hurler après un chapitre pareil. Mdr ! =P

**Kamara :** La suite à la date habituelle, finalement ! ( Un grand merci à mon oncle à qui j'ai piquer son pc. v.v ) Biz !

**Yohina :** On commence à s'en charger tout de suite du cas de Kathleen, lol. Et je sais toujours pas trop ce que je fais de Duo. Mais j'y réfléchis, j'y réfléchis… Kiss ! 

**Lenao :** Encore bravo pour ton Bac ! Et oui, je te promet que le suite risque d'être explosive. J'ai quelques idées marrantes… Niark niark niark ! Enfin bon là, c'est tout gentil comme chap. On verra les trucs funs un tout petit peu plus tard. ( Ouverture débile du chap 13 : CHEEECK !!!! D ) Kissu !

**Lumina :** Oui oui. Zechs ne va pas servir QUE de guest star dans un chapitre à la con. Il va aussi venir foutre sa &#% un peu dans l'histoire. Mais plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard… O:) Bizoo !

**SweetDeath :** Et hop ! Nouveau chapitre = nouvelle dose de "kawai" et ENORME dose de frustration ! ) Kissu !

-------------------------------

****

**Chapitre 12 :** Cat-sitting en deux actes

-------------------------------

Kathleen tournait en rond. Au propre comme au figuré. Elle en avait MARRE ! Avec un bras en écharpe et cinq copains qui se relayaient pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tentait rien d'irraisonnable pour sa condition de blessée, il y avait de quoi devenir DINGUE !

Même Wufei évitait de s'énerver au point de lui courir après dans tout l'appartement. Quand elle l'agaçait trop, il se contentait de changer de pièce en marmonnant. C'ETAIT FRUSTRANT !!!!

- M'agacem'agacem'agace !!! JE M'EM-MER-DEUUUH !!!

Ses copines étaient encore en cours à cette heure-ci, donc elles risquaient pas de l'appeler.

Duo n'était pas là. Parti en mission pour quelques jours avec Heero.

Quatre et Trowa étaient partis elle ne savait pas trop où. Mais bon, partis juste tout les deux, en amoureux, donc le lieu importait peu.

Ce qui signifiait que Wufei avait écopé du Kat-sitting.

Et elle pouvait même pas le faire enrager, parce que MONSIEUR s'entraînait dans sa chambre FERMEE A CLE ! PAS JUUUUUSTE !!!!

La jeune fille cessa de faire les cents pas, frappée par une illumination soudaine. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle fila dans la chambre que lui avait "abandonnée" Quatre, et prit ses crayons et un carnet de dessin tout neuf. Le carnet qu'elle avait décidé de baptiser "Travail sur l'anatomie masculine" ou plus simplement, carnet "Spécial Chouchou-Wuffy".

Pourquoi ne pas l'inaugurer aujourd'hui, après tout. Elle allait avoir besoin de concentration, et ça tombait bien : il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans l'appartement.

Elle revint dans le salon, et se cala confortablement dans le canapé. Elle vérifia que ses crayons étaient en bon état, ouvrit le carnet sur la première feuille… et se concentra sur son pouvoir.

Elle le ressentait. Chacun de ses muscles roulant sous sa peau. Chacun de ses mouvements. Lents. Précis. Parfaitement unis à ceux de son sabre.

Comme doué d'une volonté propre, le crayon commença à courir sur la feuille.

Elle dessina dans cette espèce d'état second, pendant une bonne heure. Lorsque Wufei cessa de s'entraîner, elle reprit les esquisses qu'elle venait de faire, les retouchant ça et là. Pas de gros changements. Elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler comme ça, et de "voir" les choses, juste avec son pouvoir. La seule chose qu'elle devait vraiment reprendre, c'était les expressions de ses modèles.

Elle s'absorba donc pleinement dans cette tâche.

A un point tel que, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, on la prit par surprise.

Elle réalisa soudainement que Wufei se tenait debout, derrière elle. Et depuis un bon moment déjà. Parfaitement silencieux… Ou plutôt, devait-elle dire anormalement silencieux ?

Elle échappa un hoquet de stupeur, refermant précipitamment son carnet, et rougissant comme une gamine prise en faute… Ce qui était exactement le cas, après tout !

Disparaîtrelàmaintenanttoutdesuitepitiééééé !

Il ne dit pas un mot, venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il avait les cheveux trempés, et les essuyait distraitement d'une main, avec la serviette qui reposait autour de son cou. Et il avait passé des vêtements propres. Blancs, comme d'habitude.

Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche ? …… Depuis combien de temps elle dessinait, bon sang ??!!!

Elle se ratatina contre le dossier du canapé, lorsqu'il tendit son autre main pour s'emparer doucement du carnet. Elle le lui abandonna en rougissant.

Ilvametuerilvametuerilvametuer !!! Duoooo, t'es oùùùù ??!!! Help meeee !!!!

Il commença à feuilleter lentement les pages remplies de croquis. Son expression était indifférente. EFFROYABLEMENT calme !

Yadaaaa !!! Elle détestait quand il faisait ça ! Ça lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il allait exploser, d'un moment à l'autre !

- Heuuu, bon ! Je vais faire un gâteau ! fit-elle précipitamment, cherchant n'importe quelle excuse pour changer de pièce. Chocolat, ça te dit ?

Elle voulut se lever. Des doigts attrapant le bas de son chemisier l'en dissuadèrent.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas avec un seul bras, lui signala calmement Wufei, tout en continuant son étude des dessins. Attends deux secondes…

……

MAIS MOI JE VEUX PAS RESTER LA !!! JE VEUX CHANGER DE PIEEEEECEUUUH !!!

Elle voulut se lever à nouveau, avec l'intention de prétexter une envie pressante. Elle ne voyait plus que ça comme solution : s'enfermer dans les toilettes, et attendre que Trowa et Quatre soient rentrés. A condition que la porte tienne jusque là.

Mais les doigts du chinois ne semblaient toujours pas décidés à relâcher son chemisier. Et il ne disait plus un mot. Kathleen triturait nerveusement son jean, redoutant le moment où la tempête allait s'abattre sur elle. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, Wufei referma le carnet et le lui rendit. Kathleen, rouge brique, le reprit avec hésitation, évitant consciencieusement son regard.

Alors ? C'était maintenant qu'il l'engueulait ?

Wufei se leva. Kathleen ne bougea pas, fixant le bout de ses pieds. Elle tressaillit lorsque la main tendue du jeune homme apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Nyu ? fit-elle bêtement en levant les yeux sur lui.

- Pour le gâteau. Je vais t'aider.

Kathleen sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher de manière alarmante.

On pouvait lui refaire la scène lentement là ? Parce que apparemment, il en manquait un gros morceau. Ou alors elle avait raté un épisode. Il ne l'engueulait pas ? Rien ? Même pas un petit « onna » contrarié ?

Waya ! C'est la fête ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est pas le vrai Wufei ! Ouais, y'a ça aussi comme solution…

- Dépêche toi de te décider, onna. On va pas y passer la journée, grommela t-il, d'un air agacé.

… Ah ben si. C'est le vrai.

Elle mit sa main dans le sienne, et le laissa la précéder jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle l'observait, incertaine.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Au contraire, il était PARFAITEMENT calme. Même pas un tout petit peu rouge. QUE DALLE ! A croire qu'il avait fait un stock de patience monstrueux en prévision d'un jour pareil. Ou alors…

Elle le retint, le forçant à s'arrêter, et à lui faire face. Elle scruta ses yeux avec attention. Non, les pupilles semblaient normales. On pouvait éliminer l'hypothèse du produit illicite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? grogna t-il.

Enfin, Kathleen vit apparaître un mélange de colère et d'embarras dans le regard du chinois. Et une légère rougeur commençait à teindre ses joues.

Et ben oui. En fait c'était ça. Il avait fait un stock de patience MONSTRUEUX ! Et là, elle commençait visiblement à épuiser ses dernières réserves.

Bon. T'as aucun bouclier, et un bras en écharpe. Insistes pas, si tu veux vivre encore quelques années.

- Nan, rien, je voulais juste vérifier un truc, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Et elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine, le laissant râler dans son dos.

Ils s'attaquèrent à la préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat. Enfin… Wufei s'y attaqua. Parce qu'avec un bras immobilisé, Kathleen ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. A part grommeler inutilement. Ce qui faisait sourire le chinois, l'air de rien.

Il l'intercepta au moment où elle allait prendre le plat, pour le mettre dans le four.

- Tu vas jamais y arriver d'une main, fit-il très sérieusement. Laisse moi faire.

- Raaah !!! Vous m'énervez tous ! Je suis pas handicapée à ce point, tout de même !!!! explosa la jeune fille.

- On ne veut pas prendre le risque que tu te blesses encore plus, en faisant des choses inconsidérées.

- Mettre un plat dans un four, c'est PAS ce que j'appelle inconsidéré !

- Avec une main, si. Faut avoir pitié de ce malheureux gâteau, qui ne demande qu'à être cuit.

Kathleen resta sans voix.

Il avait fait de l'humour là ! Hein, qu'il avait fait de l'humour ?

Elle se mit à sourire bêtement en le regardant refermer le four. Se sentant observé, il tourna son regard d'encre vers elle, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression ravie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE ? fit-il d'un ton méfiant.

- T'es vraiment trop "kawai", quand tu veux, répondit-elle en allant l'embrasser sur la joue.

Wufei rougit furieusement.

- Tiens, temps que j'y pense, remarqua Kathleen avec sérieux. Faudra que tu songes à mettre sous clé ton eau de toilette. Je vais vraiment finir par te la racketter.

- Mon… mon eau de… de toilette, bégaya Wufei.

- Vouiiii, sourit la jeune fille, tout en commençant à ranger. Je l'adore ! Elle est carrément terrible !

Il ne répondit pas, mais Kathleen ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure, occupée à mettre la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Puis, Wufei dit quelque chose à mi-voix, mais dans sa langue natale.

- Hein ? fit Kathleen en se tournant vers lui.

Elle se figea en voyant son étrange expression. Perdue. Triste.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'immobilisant entre lui et le rebord de l'évier, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec toi ? murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Le cœur de Kathleen avait adopté un rythme désagréable. Rapide et irrégulier. Elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son, ni même de bouger. Retenue captive par les deux prunelles noires d'un certain dragon.

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment, à quel point il avait grandi pendant les mois où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils faisaient plus ou moins la même taille. Peut-être avait-elle quelques centimètres de plus. Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait une bonne demi-tête de plus qu'elle.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il frôla sa joue du bout des doigts. Avec la précaution qu'on aurait en touchant un objet précieux mais incroyablement fragile.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas désagréable… Loin de là....

Les doigts de Wufei glissèrent le long de sa joue sur sa gorge, toujours avec cette même légèreté. Puis elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage. Prêt à....

- Wu… gémit-elle faiblement.

Il s'écarta d'elle sans rien dire, reculant d'un pas. Il avait l'air triste. Pas surpris. Mais incroyablement triste.

Kathleen se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Parce qu'elle lui avait fait du mal. Parce qu'elle lui en faisait encore plus, en réagissant ainsi. Parce que ça lui faisait mal à elle aussi. Mais…

- Wu, je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, coupa t-il d'une petite voix. Je n'avais pas à faire ça… Je sais bien que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu sans aucune arrière-pensée, pour toi. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Ça lui coûtait de dire ces mots. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

- C'est pas ça… Au début, peut-être, mais plus depuis… un bon moment… Tout est devenu si compliqué… avoua t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Il resta silencieux. Elle inspira profondément avant de murmurer :

- Comprend moi… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Il y a toi… mais il y a Duo aussi… Je ne veux pas me tromper… Je ne veux pas … te faire inutilement du mal… Alors, n'attend rien de moi, pour l'instant… s'il te plaît…

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol, les poings serrés.

- Wu… fei… ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Tu sais… si tu veux… je ferais plus attention quand je te taquine, pour pas que…

- Non !

Elle se tut brusquement.

- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît… J'aurais l'impression de… ne plus être important à tes yeux…

- Mais…

- Ça me ferait plus mal que si tu ne changes rien… expliqua t-il à mi-voix.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Je t'en prie…

- … D'a… d'accord…

De nouveau le silence.

Kathleen se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, pour briser cette situation qui les tourmentait tout les deux. Mais un truc qui ne fasse pas plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un état pareil.

Et tout ça, à cause d'elle…

- Préparer du thé, tu crois que ça fait aussi partie des choses inconsidérées que j'ai pas le droit de faire toute seule ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il releva la tête, et se força à sourire.

- Non, je pense pas que tu ais besoin d'un chaperon pour ça, murmura t-il.

- Cool ! Bah, un thé au jasmin pour deux en attendant que le gâteau soit prêt, alors…

Il hocha un peu la tête.

Kathleen alla s'affairer dans les placards, la gorge serrée. Wufei ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota l'américaine. Je t'impose vraiment un sale plan.

- … Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si c'était un « non » définitif et sans appel.

- C'est pas forcément mieux…

Il haussa les épaules en silence.

- C'est déjà mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit-il ensuite.

- …

- Je pensais pas… que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi… J'ai un foutu caractère, et une fierté mal placée… J'ai du mal à m'attacher aux gens et à leur faire confiance… Toi, tu… tu es si différente de moi… Pour tellement de choses… Je pensais… qu'il t'était impossible de te lier, même un peu, à quelqu'un... comme moi…

- Et pourquoi pas ? Même si tu as, effectivement, un "foutu caractère" parfois, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de bien. Non ?

- … Tu trouves vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour arriver à me supporter comme tu le fais, tu es FORCEMENT un type bien ! fit-elle très sérieusement.

Il se mit à rire doucement, et cela la soulagea.

- C'est vrai que tu es loin d'être un cadeau ! la taquina t-il.

- Va mourir, répliqua t-elle aussitôt.

- Pas envie, fit-il du tac au tac.

Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux, et de grands sourires.

Kathleen acheva enfin de préparer sa théière, pendant que Wufei allait chercher deux tasses.

- Nutella ? demanda t-il.

La newtype gloussa.

- Mmmh … Troisième placard à ta droite. Dans le pot en terre marqué "riz".

- …… Trouvé !

- Fais attention, tu es en train de virer "chocolat addict" !

- Je suis du genre sportif, moi. J'élimine. C'est pas comme certaines.

- Pardon ? s'insurgea Kathleen, en riant. Tu m'as jamais vu faire ma gym le matin, toi !

- Non, effectivement.

Il reçu un torchon en pleine tête, le faisant rire de plus belle.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Chibi Ryu [2] ! Tu verras, quand j'aurais récupéré de cette foutue blessure, je te mettrais à genoux, tu peux me croire !

- Je demande à voir !

- Raaaah ! Fucking Hell, encore une semaine et demie, avant de pouvoir te mettre une raclée ! Injustice !!! se lamenta t-elle, reprenant au passage une de ses expressions favorites.

Et Wufei en fut réduit à se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche tellement il riait.

-------------------------------

Kat-sitting de Wufei solitaire, numéro 2.

Avec une Kathleen qui tournait en rond comme d'habitude, et un Wufei qui s'entraînait dans sa chambre comme d'habitude AUSSI ! Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien confisqué TOUT le matériel de dessin de la jeune fille.

Le coup des croquis à distance de la dernière fois lui était quand même resté en travers de la gorge. SURTOUT APRES que Kathleen lui ait expliqué COMMENT elle s'y était prise !

- JE M'EM-MER-DEUUUH !!!!

Ce cri de frustration était définitivement rentré dans les classiques.

Kathleen grommela encore pour elle-même, changeant de position toutes les deux secondes et de fauteuil/chaise toutes les dix secondes.

A la fin elle n'y tint plus. Il FALLAIT qu'elle trouve un moyen pour LE faire tourner en bourrique ! Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'IL lui rende ses carnets.

Et le moyen le plus simple, était encore d'aller camper devant sa porte de chambre.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Et elle s'assit par terre et commença à taper régulièrement sur la porte, et répétant comme une litanie « Wuffy, je m'ennuie » sur tout les tons possibles.

- Raaaah !!! Arrêtes ça !!! s'écria rapidement une voix ulcérée.

Petit dragon, niveau de patience zéro.

- Tu me rends mes affaires, s'te plaît ?

- HORS DE QUESTION !!!

- Wuffy, je m'ennuie, reprit inlassablement Kathleen, tout en tapant sur le battant.

- ONNAAAAA !!!

- Wuffy, je m'ennuie !

- T'AS QU'A SORTIR FAIRE UN TOUR !!!

- … T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ? Il pleut des cordes.

- Fallait aller au ciné avec Winner et Barton !

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont pas eu l'obligeance de nous inviter, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et que j'avais, de toute façon, pas l'intention de m'imposer, surtout pour tenir la chandelle.

- …

- Wuffyyyy, je m'ennuiiie !!!!

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et le carnet tant exécré fut lâché par terre, avec les crayons qui allaient avec.

- TIENS ! FOUS MOI LA PAIX MAINTENANT !

- Arigatô, Wu-chan, sourit l'américaine, avant d'aller s'installer tranquillement dans le salon.

Elle put donc continuer sa série "Wufei au sabre" pendant une bonne heure et demie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne, après avoir prit sa douche.

- Range moi ça, grommela t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé d'à côté.

- Oh ça va. T'es pas obligé de les regarder non plus. Et puis, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai le droit de faire.

- C'est extrêmement gênant.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Ça n'a rien de méchant… au contraire…

- Même ! souffla t-il, rouge brique. T'as qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! Barton ou Yuy… Tiens ! Pourquoi tu prends pas Maxwell !!!

Parce que aucun des trois ne dégageait se qu'il dégageait lui. Mais ça, elle se garda bien de lui dire.

Le terrain commençait à devenir dangereusement glissant. Et ni lui, ni elle n'avait envie de se retrouver dans la situation de l'autre jour. A priori…

- Duo, c'est déjà fait, se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Ce qui était vrai. Mais ces dessins dataient tous de avant l'opération "Météore". Et que, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas refait de série "Duo" depuis… Bah ! Elle réparerait ça quand il rentrerait.

- Et ça ne le dérange pas, lui, que tu utilises ton pouvoir pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes ?!!!

- Non. Il aime bien, au contraire.

- … Et bien pas moi ! J'ai l'impression…

- … d'être mis à nu.

- …

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas te livrer aux autres, hein ?

- …

- C'est marrant. Duo est pareil.

- …

- Et moi, je suis un peu comme ça aussi…

- … Toi ?… Pourtant là....

- J'essaye de faire des efforts pour que cela change, rit-elle, un peu embarrassée. Parce que si je garde tout en moi, ça a tendance à mal se finir. Pour moi, comme pour les autres. Alors de temps en temps… j'essaye de me confier un peu aux gens que j'aime… Ça me fait moins mal après…

Elle avait rougit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Ils laissèrent s'écouler quelques secondes dans le silence.

- Tes dessins… C'est pas que je les aime pas… Mais quelque part, je les trouve indécents… ils sont… un peu trop… sensuels, à mon goût.

- Ça, j'y peux pas grand chose. Je ne fais que retranscrire ce que je ressens, bredouilla Kathleen.

Ils se turent, écarlates.

- Si encore tu les montrais pas à tout le monde, ça me dérangerait moins.

- Mais je les montre pas à tout le monde ! protesta Kathleen. C'est juste que… j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à laisser traîner mes carnets n'importe où. Pas de ma faute, si les gens peuvent pas s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil !

Elle reçut un regard noir bien assassin en retour.

Effectivement, il avait eu l'occasion de voir ça !

- Si ça peut te rassurer. Le "Spécial", y'a que toi qui l'a vu, pour l'instant.

- Le "Spécial" ?

- Beeeen oui. Le "Spécial Ch… hem… Wufei".

- … T'as pas osé ?

- Heuuu… joker ?

- ONNA !

- Méeuh ! C'est pas de ma faute, si avec tes katas, y'a matière à faire plein de trucs sympas ! Je pourrais en remplir des carnets et des carnets sans aucun problème !

- Grrrr ! Y'a pas moyen d'avoir le dernier mot avec toi, hein ?

- Bah… Assez rarement, c'est vrai. En plus, tu manques encore d'entraînement, Chibi Ryu, fit-elle avec un extrême sérieux.

- Tu as vraiment le don de me rendre dingue… soupira t-il en se frottant le front.

Il l'observa qui continuait à griffonner tranquillement. Tout à coup, il se leva, et alla lui prendre le carnet des mains.

- Allez ça suffit !

- Wu-chan ! … Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour m'occuper, si je peux plus dessiner ? Y'a rien à la télé à cette heure-ci, et il est hors de question de sortir par un temps pareil !

- Pour ça, j'ai mon idée, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Quant à ton précieux carnet "Spécial Wufei", je vais le garder. Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne traîne pas n'importe où.

- Hey ! T'abuses sur ce coup-là !

Wufei s'écarta avec un petit rire, hésita un instant, puis fila à toute allure vers sa chambre, Kathleen sur les talons.

- Fei, rends moi ça tout de suite !

- Hors de question !!! C'est confisqué !!!

- CHANG WUFEI VEUILLEZ LACHER CE CARNET IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!

- NON ! répliqua t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Un rire joyeux mêlé d'une certaine jubilation… oui, on pouvait dire sadique. Digne d'un Shinigami en herbe. Kathleen se figea brutalement, laissant filer sa proie.

Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

C'est qu'elle était en train de déteindre sur le petit dragon, on dirait ! Cool ! Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se détendre réellement, de temps en temps… C'était l'une des premières choses que Duo lui avait enseignées : savoir tout mettre de côté, pour profiter au maximum des moments d'insouciance qui vous sont offert.

Elle haussa les épaules en gloussant et retourna s'installer dans le salon.

Bah ! Qu'il le planque si ça lui chante. Elle aurait aucun mal à le retrouver, son carnet.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Wufei la rejoignait, un plateau bizarre dans les mains, sur lequel reposait deux boites rondes en bois.

Elle lui jeta une long regard interrogateur.

- C'est quoi cette planche ?

- C'est pas une planche, répliqua t-il vexé. Ça s'appelle un Goban !

- Ça m'avance pas plus… Ça sert à quoi, ton Goban ?

- C'est pour un jeu.

Elle lui lança un regard "T'es pas un peu en train de te foutre de ma gueule, là ?" blasé.

- Le Go. [1] T'as jamais entendu parlé ? demanda t-il en posant son fardeau sur la table basse.

Kathleen fixa pensivement le plafond quelques instants. Ça lui disait effectivement quelque chose. Du temps où elle était sur L1. C'est à dire les sept premières années de sa vie, à peu près. Donc niveau souvenirs, ça faisait pas lourd.

- Je connais de nom. Mais ça va pas plus loin.

- C'est un jeu de stratégie, expliqua le chinois. Ça devrait te plaire. T'es plutôt du genre calée en maths, non ?

Nouveau regard "Tu te fous de ma gueule ?". Devait-elle lui rappeler que, sous réserve d'un minimum de temps, elle était capable de pondre les plans d'un Gundam de A jusqu'à Z ?

- On va dire que oui, soupira t-elle simplement.

- Tu verras, les règles de base sont pas dures. Mais toutes les variations qu'on peut en tirer derrière sont plus complexes qu'aux échecs.

Kathleen retint le « pitié, faites que ça soit moins chiant que les échecs » qu'elle sentait monter à ses lèvres, et considéra le plateau quadrillé d'un air méfiant.

Elle écouta patiemment les explications de Wufei.

Effectivement, les règles n'étaient pas compliquées. Et le principe de "partage du Goban" était plus séduisant que le "je te massacre ton roi" des échecs.

- C'est bon ? On essaye une partie ?

- Yep ! Je pense que je saurais m'y retrouver.

- Bon. Je te donne le maximum de handicap.

Il plaça des pierres noires, sur les neuf intersections marquées d'un point, et ils attaquèrent leur partie.

Le coup d'essai fut un massacre à sens unique en faveur de Wufei. Mais permit à Kathleen de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par "variations complexes". A ce niveau là, elle aurait même plutôt parlé de "tactiques de psychopathe".

- On en refait une ! déclara t-elle d'un ton décidé, le faisant rire. Je finirais bien par t'avoir !

- Leen, se moqua t-il gentiment. Ça fait des années que j'y joue. Sur L5, presque tout le monde apprenait le Go dès son plus jeune âge. C'était une tradition. Même neuf pierres de handicap, c'est pas assez pour faire une partie équilibrée contre moi.

- J'apprend vite, répliqua t-elle, avec une moue boudeuse. On en refait une !

- Je t'aurais prévenue…

- Gna gna gna… Tu fanfaronneras moins quand je t'aurais mis ta raclée.

- C'est pas demain la veille… sourit-il.

- Chibi Ryu, met ces pierres et joue.

- Hai hai, répliqua t-il, imitant par là l'une de ses réponses typiques et l'une de ses nuances favorites.

Genre je dis « oui » pour te faire plaisir, mais je me fous copieusement de ta gueule en même temps.

……

Penser de dire à Quatre de plus JAMAIS la laisser seule avec Wufei ! Elle déteignait sur lui de façon PLUS qu'alarmante !

Rendez moi mon petit dragon râleur, sivouplééééé !!!!

Elle se concentra sur la partie, pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

A un moment, après avoir décidé que la réponse la plus intéressante, au dernier coup de Wufei, était une attaque directe, et après avoir posée la dite pierre, elle se surpris à observer avec attention son adversaire.

Absorbé. Parfaitement calme. Ses yeux bougeant inconsciemment de gauche à droite, alors qu'il calculait les différentes séries de coups possibles. Sa main légèrement en suspend au-dessus du Goban.

Sa main…

Sa manière de tenir sa pierre entre l'index et le majeur était vraiment… gracieuse…

… Tout simplement claaaasse…!

Elle l'imitait plus ou moins, mais ça risquait pas d'avoir le même effet !

Elle nota mentalement, au passage, que ça pourrait être sympa s'il portait les cheveux détachés plus souvent. Ça lui faisait perdre son air sévère. Il paraissait beaucoup plus… doux... tout à coup… Plus… vulnérable, aussi…

Wayaaaaa !!! Je veux une feuille de papier et un crayon !!! Il est vraiment trop craquant comme ça !!!

- Où vas-tu? demanda Wufei, alors qu'elle se levait, incapable de résister à son impulsion.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Joue et t'occupe pas du reste.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'abandonner la partie, et se remettant à chercher le coup le plus intéressant pour la faire progresser.

Il ne cilla même pas lorsqu'elle revint s'installer face à lui. Finalement, il se décida pour une pince pas trop sévère.

Voyons voir comment elle allait se sortir de ça…

Il releva les yeux vers elle en souriant, et la vit poser un classeur à côté d'elle. Avec un crayon.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas le savoir, coupa t-elle gentiment en se penchant un peu sur le Goban.

- Si. Justement !

Elle soupira, d'un air navré.

- Bon, ça va… C'est simplement que je trouve très chouette la façon dont tu tiens les pierres. Je faisais juste deux ou trois croquis vite faits. Rien que la morale réprouve, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était un demi-mensonge. Il n'y avais pas que ses mains sur le dessin. Mais bon, vu comme il était chatouilleux, là dessus...

- C'est vraiment maladif chez toi…

Il avait perdu son sourire.

- Désolée, chuchota t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ? Mais il faudrait alors lui parler de cette fascination presque douloureuse qu'il exerçait sur elle. A la fois si semblable et si différente de celle qu'exerçait Duo.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache. Qu'elle soit sûre de ses sentiments.

Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer deux garçons à la fois…

- Tu abandonnes ?

Sa voix un peu moqueuse la fit sursauter.

- Même pas en rêve ! répliqua t-elle un sourire Shinigami.

- Pourtant, tu devrais, remarqua t-il avec une petite moue supérieure.

L'éclat rieur dans ses yeux était revenu, et rassura Kathleen.

- Même pas en rêve, je te dis.

Et elle joua… le pire coup qu'on pouvait faire… Et s'en rendit compte un brin trop tard, lorsque le chinois scella, au tour suivant, le sort du groupe de pierres qu'elle tentait de sauver depuis un bon moment.

- Shazi. Réfléchit un peu, avant de jouer.

Et le PIRE ! C'est qu'il lui sortit ça sur un ton parfaitement AFFECTUEUX !

……VENGEAAAANCE !!!!!

-------------------------------

[1] : Je vous avais pas encore dit que j'étais accro ? Rah là là, Fujiwara no Saï et sa mauvaise influence… XD

[2] : Chibi Ryu = Mini dragon, plutôt que Petit dragon, il me semble... Mais c'est d'autant plus fun, je trouve. X3

-------------------------------

_A suivre…( Et je sais pas quand... XD )_

--------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	13. Nouvelle donne

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement OOC ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Suis rentréééée !!! Lol. Je préviens tout de suite, ce nouveau chap est un peu… du genre montagne russe. Ça va très haut, et ça fini assez bas. Pis vite, en plus. Et en plus, histoire d'en rajouter, je creuse un peu le pouvoir de Kathleen. Moralité : accrochez vous !!! Mdr !

Sinon, petite annonce générale, parce que vous avez été beaucoup… oé, quasiment tout le monde en fait… à me demander les fameux croquis de Wufei. J'essaierai de les faire. Je sais pas encore quand, lol, mais j'essaierai. ( Pas tous hein, paske 27 pages, sans le VRAI modèle, ça va être chaud… v.v ) C'est que j'ai plein de trucs à faire avant… ( Genre mettre enfin au point un site pour mes fics, et accessoirement les dessins qui vont avec… Pis étoffer ma (très) maigre collection d'images de GW, histoire d'avoir un minimum de modèles… ) Après, je m'attaquerais aux croquis de Kathleen. ( Mmmh… celui qui est mentionné là, pourrait être sympa à faire aussi… Rrrrrr… Ahem ! XD ) Vala ! Enjoy ! =D

**Leen :** Lol ! Ben du coup, t'as déjà eu ta réponse pour les croquis. Alors je peux que rajouter une chose : patience ! ) Biz !

**Kamara :** Erf ! Le passage de la cuisine… Je l'ai intégralement réécrit, celui-là. Et un paquet de fois ! XD Dur de trouver une raison à peu près convaincante pour que Kathleen se laisse pas faire. Parce que personnellement, à sa place et dans les mêmes conditions… No comment, quoi… v.v Kiss !!

**Lenao :** Ahem ! Oui, je suis effectivement plus vieille. ( 22 ans, si tu veux tout savoir. . ) Mais bon, je suis pas sûre que l'âge et le style d'écriture soit franchement lié. ( En tout cas, moi, j'ai même l'impression que j'écrivais mieux à 18 ans que mtnt… Et en plus, je fais encore pire : parce que suivant l'ambiance générale, mon style d'écriture peut changer du tout ou tout ! XD ) Je pense plutôt que plus tu lis, mieux tu écris, parce que tu peux t'inspirer de ce que font les autres, jusqu'à finalement trouver ton propre style. ( D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup celui de ta fic sur "Pirates des Caraïbes". ) Voilà, c'était mon avis sur la question et il ne vaut que ce qu'il vaut, lol. ( Se demande si elle a été super claire… ) Kissu !

**Lumina :** Loool ! Oui, je connais KGS. Mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai eu la flemme d'aller y faire un tour. Et sachant que j'ai plein de truc à faire, je pense que ça sera pas pour tout de suite, mdr ! ( Temps libre occupé en priorité par : voyages, fics, et site… ) De toute façon, moi aussi, je suis treeees loin du niveau de Wuffy ! Mdr. Sinon, la sortie Trowa-Quatre est prévue, oui, oui, oui. ) Bizoo !

**Sweetdeath :** Les règles de bases du go, sont vraiment pas difficiles. C'est la suite qui l'est ! XD. Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, tu peux aller faire un tour sur : www. jeudego. org (en virant les espaces ) Leur tutorial interactif est assez sympa, pour se faire une idée de comment ça marche. Et oui, oui, j'y pense aux croquis. Me faut juste des images de ref, parce que je maîtrise pas encore assez le design des persos pour faire des fan-art potables…

…… D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter pour abuser un peu. Après tout. Lol : Si quelqu'un veut m'envoyer des images des G-boys ( histoire de m'aider à me bouger, et à faire les choses plus vites ) je suis tout à fait preneuse ! ( Nan, nan, la fille pas feignasse du tout… o )

mail : eudeline at libertysurf.fr

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 :** Nouvelle donne

-------------------------------

- Nous v'là ! s'écria la voix joyeuse de Duo, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Vouiiiii !!! fit une tornade brune en se jetant à son cou. Vous êtes ENFIN rentrés !

- Aïe ! Doucement Koneko-chan. J'ai pris un sale coup dans les côtes, et j'ai écopé d'un joli bleu.

- Désolée, Duo-chan…

- Je t'ai manqué ? lui demanda t-il ensuite d'un air espiègle.

- Beeeen… non en fait pas trop, répliqua malicieusement Kathleen. J'ai eu de quoi m'occuper…

- Oh toi !

L'américain attira la jeune fille contre lui, et commença à la chatouiller impitoyablement, la faisant hurler de rire.

- Mais au fait, réalisa t-il soudain. Depuis QUAND t'as plus le bras en écharpe ? T'étais pas censée garder ton épaule immobilisée pendant trois semaines ?

- Nan ! J'ai eu SA permission, à LUI ! dit-elle en désignant Wufei un peu plus loin.

Duo envoya un regard assassin au chinois.

- C'était ou ça, ou on était tous bon pour l'asile, se défendit Wufei avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Elle devenait vraiment intenable.

- Et encore, j'aurais pu l'enlever plus tôt, ajouta Kathleen. D'après Ten-chan, Sally avait dit que je pouvais recommencer à utiliser mon bras au bout de deux semaines. A condition de pas trop forcer. Mais Fei voulait rien entendre. Il fallait bien que j'insiste un peu ! conclut-elle avec un rictus de satisfaction.

- Shazi !

- Baka !

Ils se tirèrent réciproquement la langue, sous les mines ahuries de Duo et de Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Koneko-chan ? Un lavage de cerveau ?

- Naaaan ! Pas eu besoin d'aller jusque là ! J'ai trouvé plein d'autres moyens de pression marrants. Hin hin hin !

- Mais c'est quand même pas ça qui te permettra de me pendre une pierre de handicap, signala moqueusement Wufei. T'as perdu de combien à notre dernière partie ?

- Wuffy… ? fit-elle d'un air menaçant, arborant un superbe sourire Shinigami.

- Oui ? répondit-il innocemment, mais reculant d'un pas l'air de rien.

- YAHAAAA !!! s'écria Kathleen avec une joie sauvage, se jetant à la poursuite de Wufei, qui fila sans demander son reste.

- Agna ? balbutia Duo en les regardant se poursuivre dans tout le salon.

Quatre et Trowa, définitivement hermétiques à tout, se contentaient de leur laisser le passage, sans même avoir l'air d'y penser.

- Agna ? répéta le natté.

- C'est leur nouveau jeu, expliqua patiemment Quatre aux deux absents. Au bout d'un moment, ils échangent.

Les deux ados couraient en rond autour de la table. Jusqu'à ce que Kathleen décide que la ligne droite était décidément beaucoup plus simple qu'un cercle.

Ni une, ni deux, elle sauta sur la table, et se jeta sur Wufei en hurlant :

- YATTAAAAA !!!

- ESPECE D'IDIOTE ! TON EPAULE ! brama le chinois en l'attrapant en plein vol.

Emportée par l'élan de la jeune fille, ils basculèrent tout les deux par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Blam !

- KATHLEEN ! s'écria Duo avec inquiétude.

- Je te tiens ! fut la réponse triomphale de l'intéressée, confortablement allongée sur sa proie.

Wufei grogna un truc sanglant en mandarin.

- T'es vraiment inconsciente des fois, râla t-il ensuite.

- Meuh non ! Je savais que tu me rattraperais. Y'a pas de soucis !

- Shazi, soupira le chinois d'un air je-laisse-tomber-elle-est-définitivement-irrécupérable.

Elle se contenta d'un grand sourire crétin et fier. Qui se mua rapidement en rictus tiens-je-viens-d'avoir-une-idée-fun. Elle passa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Wufei.

L'élastique glissa sans effort le long de ses cheveux lisses.

Kathleen se redressa en un instant, et avait filé avant que Wufei ne puisse protester.

- Rend moi ça immédiatement !

- Hors de question, t'es très bien comme ça !

- ONNA !

- Viens le chercher ! répliqua t-elle malicieusement, en glissant l'élastique dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Wufei se figea brutalement, et vira à l'écarlate en un temps record.

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE J'IRAIS JAMAIS… !!!!

Il se tut, passant au cran de rouge supérieur.

- Voui, je sais, sourit Kathleen. C'est justement tout l'intérêt. Mais tu sais, si tu veux pas rester les cheveux détachés, y'a toujours ce joli ruban ROSE BONBON dans la salle de bain. Chuis sûre que ça t'irais trèèèès bien !

- Onna… gronda t-il sourdement.

- Sauf si tu arrives à mettre la main sur les élastiques que je planque soigneusement depuis deux jours. C'était bien le dernier qui te restait celui-là, non ?

- Onna…

- Fallait pas me mettre tôle sur tôle au Go, répliqua innocemment la jeune fille. Tu le mettras ce ruban rose, foi de Kathleen ! Mwéhéhéhé !!!!

- Je vais te tuer !!!

- Faudra m'attraper avant, Chibi Ryu ! répliqua t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Elle se carapata vite fait, Wufei sur les talons.

- Vous avez raté beaucoup de choses, oui, confirma Quatre en ramassant obligeamment la mâchoire de Duo qui traînait par terre.

- Et… commença Heero en clignant des yeux.

- … ils sont comme ça depuis trois jours, compléta l'arabe.

- Depuis que Wu-chan m'a appris à jouer au Go, ajouta Kathleen en passant à toute allure près d'eux, toujours poursuivit par le petit dragon. Mais on s'y fait, hein, Ten-chan ?

Et elle repartit de plus belle en braillant « chibiiiii » à tue-tête.

- ARRETE AVEC ÇA, C'EST RIDICULE ! s'époumona Wufei.

- CHIBIIIIII !!!

Duo se pinça la base du nez en soupirant d'un air fatigué.

- Avec quoi vous me l'avez shootée ?

- Sais pas, répondit Quatre, stoïque. Demande à Wufei, c'est lui qui l'a surveillée presque tous les jours. On leur a pas demandé comment ils s'occupaient.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage du natté, l'espace d'un instant.

Wufei et Kathleen, s'observaient, haletants, de part et d'autre de la table basse. Kathleen, morte de rire, bien entendu.

- Rend moi ça !

- Nan !

- Si tu oublies le ruban rose, je te rends ton carnet "Spécial".

- Fei-chan, sourit Kathleen avec une satisfaction plus qu'EVIDENTE. Je sais pertinemment où il se trouve. J'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour aller le récupérer.

- …

- D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, t'aurais pu choisir une autre planque. ( Wufei commença à rougir, priant inutilement pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin. ) Oui, parce que ton tiroir à caleçons, quand même…

- ONNAAAAA !!!!

- Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi ! continua Kathleen en reprenant sa fuite. Les chaussettes, c'était juste à côtééééééé !!!!!

- TU PEUX PAS CONTROLER TON FOUTU POUVOIR DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ??!!!

- NAAAAAN ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, J'Y PEUX RIEN !!! VOUS POUVEZ RIEN ME CACHER DANS CETTE MAISON !!! JE SAIS ABSOLUMENT TOUUUUT !!! MWAHAHAHAHA !!!!

- Ils sont…

- … fatigants, oui je sais, soupira Quatre. Si vous trouvez un moyen pour les arrêter, autre que d'attendre qu'ils soient trop épuisés pour continuer, je prend.

- Bon, ça suffit ! décida Duo.

Il attrapa Kathleen par la taille alors qu'elle passait près de lui, et amena le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse, l'enlaçant étroitement.

Kathleen s'était tue brusquement, une expression surprise sur le visage.

- Arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite, souffla l'américain à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la newtype. Sa voix ! Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi effrayée ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi malheureuse ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi maintenant ?!!

Elle sentit les doigts de Duo se glisser dans sa poche arrière de jean et attraper l'élastique qu'elle y avait rangé. Elle le laissa faire, incapable de protester.

Dans l'immédiat, elle cherchait juste à garder son cœur à sa place, dans sa poitrine.

- Tiens, fit Duo en tendant l'élastique à Wufei. Reprend-le, et arrêtez là.

L'asiatique lui obéit, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard contrarié.

- Duo… commença Kathleen, inquiète.

- Tu n'es pas encore remise, Koneko-chan, sourit le natté, avec l'air de s'excuser. Va pas te blesser à nouveau en faisant l'imbécile, d'accord ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de la protéger ? coupa rageusement Wufei. Que je ne suis pas capable de faire attention à elle ?

Toujours blottie contre le torse de Duo, Kathleen perçut nettement le frisson de colère qui le parcourut.

- Non ! répondit-il d'un ton mauvais. Dois-je te rappeler à cause de QUI elle a été blessée ?!

- Espèce de… gronda le chinois.

- STOP ! ÇA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX ! s'écria Kathleen au comble de la panique. S'il vous plaît… arrêtez ça… c'est stupide…

Les deux pilotes se défièrent du regard en silence, mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

- Je vais prendre une douche ! finit par décréter Duo, en relâchant Kathleen.

Il bouscula volontairement Wufei en passant à sa hauteur. Celui-ci serra les poings, mais ne releva pas la provocation, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Wufei lui lança un long regard qui disait clairement : Je me battrais de toutes mes forces, s'il le faut.

Elle n'en doutait pas, c'était bien là le problème.

Les jours à venir s'annonçaient difficiles…

-------------------------------

Kathleen s'était volontairement isolée dans son dessin. Focalisée sur son pouvoir. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce que son crayon traçait, et noircissait page sur page, pour oublier son sentiment de malaise.

Si au moins Wufei cessait de lui jeter des regards furieux aussi régulièrement ! Même si ce n'était pas particulièrement à ELLE qu'il en voulait, la manière dont il la surveillait jalousement était plus qu'embarrassante.

La présence de Duo s'approcha derrière elle. Elle devina qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à ses croquis. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Koneko-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- … Tes crayonnés... Dis moi, tu fais seulement un peu gaffe à ce que tu es en train de dessiner ?

- Heuuuu… fit Kathleen en reportant son attention sur ses feuilles.

Un petit « oops » confus lui échappa, et elle rougit violemment.

Duo se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en hochant la tête d'un air déprimé.

- Je sais bien que pour toi ça change pas grand chose, niveau perception, on en a déjà parlé. Mais quand même ! Pas sous la douche !

- Chuis nerveuse ! J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que t'étais en train de faire, bredouilla Kathleen pour se défendre, remontant la petite dizaines de feuilles qu'elle venait d'utiliser, et constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

La première moitié était couverte de petits croquis rapides où Duo faisait tout un strip-tease. La deuxième moitié représentait des dessins beaucoup plus travaillés du même américain sous la douche.

- I'm sorryyyy ! couina t-elle, mortifiée.

Duo soupira de nouveau et lui prit le carnet des mains, étudiant les dessins d'un œil beaucoup plus critique.

- Y'a pas à dire. Je suis quand même vachement bien foutu, sourit-il d'un air narquois, en direction de la jeune fille.

- C'est pas vrai ! T'es pas obligé d'en rajouter NON PLUUUUS ! brailla celle-ci. C'EST ASSEZ GENANT COMME ÇA !!!

- Bah tu vois, j'aurais plutôt dit "flatteur" à ta place, tit chat.

- DUOOOOO !!!!

Le natté eut un petit rire. Il délaissa le carnet, et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est bon, t'inquiète. Je m'en fous un peu.

- … Exhibitionniste !

- Pardon ? Qui viens d'être prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme ?

- Méééé !!! C'était même pas volontaire !!!

- Ah ouais ?

- Duoooo !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Quatre, totalement largué.

- Je crois avoir une idée, souffla Wufei, et regardant d'un œil inquiet Duo tendre le carnet de dessin à Quatre, avec un sourire amusé.

- Nooooon !!! protesta Kathleen. Ten-chaaan !!! Regarde pas !!! C'est super gênant !!!

Trop tard. L'empathe avait ouvert sur un page au hasard, était tombé sur un superbe trois-quart de dos de l'américain, parfaitement nu.

Il émit un bruit bizarre et étranglé, refermant précipitamment le carnet. Ecarlate jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

- Co… comment tu fais ça !

- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était un vrai petit radar, rit Duo. Elle a juste appris à convertir en images ce qu'elle perçoit avec son pouvoir. Il lui suffit de se concentrer sur un truc pour pouvoir le reproduire, même si elle ne le voit pas.

- Je suis désolée, Duoooo ! geignit Kathleen.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas grave. Laisse tomber. Et puis ils sont chouettes, alors je vais pas aller me plaindre non plus.

Et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

- Rassure moi. Tu fais pas ce genre de chose souvent ? bredouilla Quatre.

- Tu plaisantes ? intervint Wufei. Que crois-tu qu'elle a fait pendant tous les après-midis où Barton et toi vous étiez en vadrouille ? La cible, c'était moi !

- Mais… quand t'étais sous la douche, aussi ?

- Hein… ?

Puis Wufei prit le temps de réaliser, et devint à peu près aussi rouge que Quatre.

- Mais… mais non ! protesta Kathleen. D'habitude je fais attention ! Je relâche ma concentration quand il faut ! C'est juste que là… Oh là là ! gémit-elle en nichant sa tête contre la poitrine de Duo, définitivement morte de honte.

- En même temps, les gars, faut pas vous focaliser là-dessus, sourit l'américain. Qu'on porte des fringues ou pas, ça lui change pas grand chose. Alors vous savez…

- Duoooo !!!!

- Co… comment ça ?

- Si tu leur expliques, je te tue ! brailla Kathleen, commençant à entrer dans l'aigu hystérique.

- T'inquiète. C'est toi qui va leur dire. Moi, je saurais pas être clair.

- … Traître !!!

- Kathleen ? Tu peux nous… éclaircir ? S'il te plaît ? Parce que l

- C'est inquiétant, hein ? rigola Duo. T'en fais pas, on se résigne rapidement. Elle y peut rien de toute façon.

- Duoooo ! gémit Kathleen.

- Allez quoi ! Pour une fois que je vais avoir l'occasion d'avoir une idée de la tête que j'ai fait, le jour où tu m'a expliqué, tu vas pas m'en priver ? Si ?

- Mais c'est super gênant !!!

- Bah ! Ça fait partie de toi. Je vois pas pourquoi c'est gênant. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'en empêcher, ou si tu le faisais exprès.

- …

- Onna ! Qu'est-ce que Maxwell entend par "qu'on porte des fringues ou pas, ça lui change pas grand chose" !!??!!

- Eh ben… heu… bredouilla la jeune fille, les joues en feu. En fait… je…

Elle blottit à nouveau son visage dans le giron de Duo.

- Je peux paaaas !!!!

- Bon, alors j'essaye. Mais faudra pas venir te plaindre si mes explications rendent les choses encore plus embarrassantes que si tu t'en était chargée.

- C'EST DU CHANTAGE !!!

Duo lui fit un grand sourire taquin, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Voui, dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil moqueur vers Wufei. Vu comme le chinois était "coincé " pour ce genre de chose, cet aspect du pouvoir de Kathleen allait sûrement le refroidir plus que sérieusement.

Hors de question qu'il s'approche encore de SA Koneko-chan !

- Bon ! attaqua t-il d'un air concentré. Je vais essayer de présenter les choses simplement. Vous savez déjà que Leen peut percevoir son environnement de manière "physique". Elle _ressent_ les choses. Sans avoir besoin de se concentrer, elle peut te détailler le contenu de tous les tiroirs de la pièce. Et en se concentrant un minimum, elle peut te dire d'ici, tout ce qu'il y a dans chacune de nos armoires. De même, si on lui demande, elle peut te dire exactement ce que Heero est en train de taper sur son ordinateur, en ressentant les gestes de notre "Soldat Parfait" et son clavier.

- Tu peux percevoir des choses aussi précises ?

- Oui, confirma Kathleen. Quand je suis quelque part… dans un bâtiment, ou un truc comme ça… il me faut à peine cinq minutes de concentration pour ressentir toute sa configuration. A partir de là, je sais toujours où je suis, et où je dois aller… Et pareil… je peux surveiller ce qui se passe dans une pièce, même si celle-ci n'a aucune ouverture. Il me suffit de ressentir ce qu'il y a au-delà du mur.

- Wow… murmura Quatre. C'est… Je pensais pas…

- Mais bon, des trucs comme ça, faut qu'elle se concentre un minimum. Et c'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse, reprit Duo avec un sourire. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, naturellement, elle peut connaître le contenu des tiroirs de la commode, là-bas. ( Il désigna le meuble en question. ) Maintenant dis-moi… Si elle peut, sans effort, ressentir des objets à travers une planche de bois, à quoi crois-tu qu'une mince couche de tissu va servir ?

- …

- A rien ! s'exclama Duo en riant. C'est tellement fin, qu'elle perçoit parfaitement tout ce qu'il y a en-dessous !

- Duooooo !!!! gémit Kathleen, rouge de honte.

- PARDON ?! s'étrangla Wufei.

- Et oui ! sourit le natté, avec une jubilation évidente. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait faire un "nu" de toi, même si tu portais trois doudounes polaires. Et sans y penser encore !

- DUOOOO !!! protesta vainement Kathleen, alors que Wufei semblait parti pour se consumer sur place.

De son côté, Quatre ne valait pas mieux.

- A… A ce point ? balbutia l'empathe.

- Viiiii !!! s'écria Duo en éclatant de rire, face à leurs têtes catastrophées. Tu peux absolument rien lui cacher de tes réactions… mmmh… "corporelles", je vais dire.

- DUO ! FERME LA TOUT DE SUITE !

- J'ai plus rien à dire d'autre de toute façon, gloussa l'intéressé, d'un air plus que satisfait. Ils peuvent piger le reste tout seuls, maintenant.

Le silence de Quatre et Wufei était… effrayant. A peu près autant que leur carnation. Limite s'ils étaient pas sur le point d'amener de nouveaux éléments sur les cas de combustions spontanées.

Kathleen se débattit, forçant Duo à la libérer de son étreinte. Elle se leva du canapé et lui fit face.

- T'avais pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil !!! lui jeta t-elle en larmes. Tu sais très bien que c'est pas toujours évident pour moi ! T'avais pas le droit !!!

Et elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, avant que Duo ne puisse la retenir.

- Elle… elle peut vraiment ressentir CE genre de choses ? … Sans effort ? fit Quatre d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui… Si vous êtes pas trop loin, quand même, ou s'il n'y a pas trop d'obstacles… répondit distraitement Duo, plus préoccupé par la manière dont il devait s'excuser auprès de son amie que par la question de l'empathe. Ma main à couper que Trowa et toi vous l'avez mise mal à l'aise un paquet de fois, depuis que vous sortez ensemble.

- Oh… souffla le petit blond, mortifié par toutes les implications des paroles de l'américain.

Ce dernier marmonna un truc entre ses dents, d'un air contrarié, et quitta à son tour le canapé.

- Maxwell ! fit tout à coup la voix chargée de fureur de Wufei.

Duo s'arrêta, et lui jeta un regard froid.

- Fais la pleurer encore une fois, et je te tue ! prévint l'asiatique d'un ton lourd de menaces.

- Approche toi d'elle encore une fois, et c'est moi qui te tue, little dragon, répliqua Duo, glacial.

Et il tourna les talons, sa longue natte dansant dans son dos, au rythme de ses pas.

-------------------------------

Kathleen s'était enfouie sous sa couette, et sanglotait doucement. Elle entendit pourtant le « toc toc » feutré sur la porte de sa chambre.

- Fiche le camp ! jeta t-elle rageusement. Tu crois pas que t'en a assez fait ?!

- Leen… soupira Duo de l'autre côté. Il faudra bien que tu leur expliques certaines choses à propos de toi et de ton pouvoir, un de ces jours. Ne serais-ce que pour éviter certains "accidents"…

- Peut-être, mais pas comme ça ! C'était… C'était humiliant !!!

- Sorry… Mais je…

- Je sais très bien pourquoi t'as présenté les choses comme ça ! Je suis pas stupide non plus ! T'as agi comme un gamin égoïste ! … ET LAISSE CETTE SERRURE TRANQUILLE !!!

Trop tard. Fort de son expérience de gosse des rues, Duo venait de crocheter la serrure en un tour de main, et était rentré dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

- Va t-en, protesta faiblement Kathleen, quelque part sous sa couette.

- No way, murmura l'américain. Je veux que tu m'écoutes.

- …

- Koneko-chan… Sors de là...

- Non.

Duo soupira, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il trouva instinctivement la tête de Kathleen, et posa sa main dessus.

- Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? demanda t-il à mi-voix. Je comprends pas. D'habitude tu sautes sur l'occasion, dès que trouves un truc qui met Fei-Fei mal à l'aise. Là, c'était parfait, non ?

- Non ! Pas avec ça ! Pas avec cette foutue capacité !

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu y serais allé franco, sans te poser de questions. Pourquoi pas cette fois ?

- …

- Koneko-chan… ne me fais pas ça… Répond moi, souffla t-il. … On s'est promis de jamais rien se cacher, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi pas cette fois ?

- … Il y avait Quatre…

- You're lying, Kitten. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Quatre.

Il avait le ton tranquille d'une personne sûre d'elle. Kathleen déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je voulais pas qu'il sache… J'avais honte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Leen. Si le petit dragon croit ça, c'est juste qu'il est stupide.

Elle émergea de sa couette avec un air fâché.

- Il n'est pas stupide ! Il sait être adorable quand il veut ! C'est juste que… C'est juste que je veux pas qu'il se sente blessé ou humilié… alors que j'y peux rien… que ce n'est pas volontaire, ni rien…

Elle se remit à sangloter. Duo l'enlaça et la berça gentiment.

Il essayait d'oublier la peur sourde qui lui nouait l'estomac. Et sa colère. Cette jalousie aiguë qui l'avait transpercé lorsqu'il avait surpris le regard tendre que le chinois posait sur Kathleen.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'un simple ami.

- Son avis compte tant que ça pour toi ? chuchota t-il.

- Oui…

- … Plus… que le mien ?

Il sentit son frisson avec un serrement de cœur. Il sut que la réponse ne serait pas le "non" qu'il espérait.

- Je ne sais pas… avoua t-elle piteusement.

Duo ferma les yeux, encaissant le coup en silence. Un partie de lui, lui soufflait de ne pas insister, et de rester volontairement dans l'ignorance. L'autre voulait savoir. Savoir si elle l'abandonnait ou pas.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- … Oui…

- Plus que moi ?

Il trouva sa voix désagréablement faible. Mais il lui était impossible de faire mieux. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- C'est différent… Vous êtes différents, alors c'est différent…

Il eut un petit rire attristé.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse…

- Je n'ai pas mieux, désolée… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Excuse moi…

Il n'eut pas le cœur d'insister.

Mais le Joker s'était brisé.

Il fit basculer leurs deux corps sur le lit, étroitement lovés l'un contre l'autre, et ils demeurèrent allongés comme cela, en silence. Duo laissait ses doigts jouer distraitement avec les mèches de cheveux de Kathleen.

La peur se calmait.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle était près de lui.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était la seule à qui il pouvait tout confier. La seule à qui il osait montrer ce qu'il y avait derrière son masque éternellement souriant.

La seule qui savait tout de lui.

Il ne la perdrait pas.

On verrait bien ce qu'un dragon pouvait faire face au Dieu de la Mort…

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	14. Saturday night fever partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Rooooh ! Comment je vais rejouer les auteurs sadiques, moua ! D Je vous explique : Ça, c'est un chapitre en 2 parties. Dois-je préciser qu'en plus, c'est un chapitre à la con ? Chouette me direz-vous, on va rigoler un peu ! Nan ! MOI je vais rigoler, niark niark niark ! Parce que je poste la première partie, et je me tire en vacances à la plaaaageuh ! Pendant une semaine et demie ! Pas de pc, que du sable et du soleil. Donc pas d'update la semaine prochaine, si vous avez tout suivi. Va falloir être patient pour la fin de ce petit délire ! Lol ! Enfin bon, que ça vous gâche pas le plaisir non plus, la petite séance de relooking made in Kathleen vaut le détour. ( Enfin j'espère… v.v ) Bonne lecture à tous !

Petite précision au passage : les paroles entre crochets [ ... ], sont des conversations en langue étrangère. En l'occurence, ici, c'est en japonais. Vala, fin de la note technique ! v.v

**Leen :** Oui, oui. Promis, je trouve une solution. Enfin j'essaye… Et pis je bosse sur le site. ( Erf, trouver une idée de layout, ça serait déjà bien… _part se pendre_. ) Kiss !

**Bibou : **Mais nan, ils vont pas se battre… Enfin pas trop… ( _Jette un coup d'œil désespéré à ce qui fut autrefois un appartement_. ) Ahem… j'ai rien dit… ( Penser à mettre le montant des réparations sur la note des deux zigotos… ) Biz !

**Yohina : **Oui, elle est carrément pas sortie... Et eux non plus d'ailleurs… Enfin bon. Va falloir mettre un semblant d'ordre maintenant. Erf… ! Kissu !

**Lumina :** Lol, oui, j'aime bien foutre la m&#$¤ entre les persos. Je trouve ça marrant… ( Suis pas finie, moi… )

Sinon, oui, des fics, j'ai ai fait plein. Et j'en ai pas finie beaucoup, lol. Et c'est aussi bien des fan-fics que des fics persos. D'où le site en préparation, parce que y'en a certaines que j'en ai marre de voir prendre la poussière sur mon disque dur. Je pourrais en mettre aussi sur fiction press, tu me diras, mais pour l'instant, j'ai la flemme de reprendre toute les mises en pages. Et puis le site d'abord. Vala, lol. Biz !

**ShinOyasumi :** Ahem… le coup du string… J'ai eu une illumination particulièrement débile ce jour là, lol. Mais ça va, je le vis bien. =D Pour la suite des relations en les persos, je te dirais qu'une chose : hi-mi-tsu ! mdr. Bizoo !

**Buckwits :** Raaaah non ! Moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec les crises de nerfs et autre suicides des revieweuses !!! Chuis maudite !!! T.T Xpldr ! Et en plus ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, ne serait-ce qu'avec ma petite annonce au début. XD Enfin bon… Kissu !

**Kamara :** Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. Dès que c'est en ligne, je préviens. ( Mais c'est pas gagné… lol ) Kissu !

**Priscilla : **Mé-euh ! C'est pas bien de prendre une ficqueuse par les sentiments. Pis il est mignon, Wuffy… quand il veut bien se forcer un peu… ( #_se carapate en vitesse, poursuivie par un chinois vexé ET armé _# - _Wufei_ : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Wuffy ??!! – _Luinil, mdr_ : Nan, mais je demande qu'à savoir ! – _Wufei, furieux_ : ONNAAAAA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!! – _Luinil, pour elle-même_ : Ça va pas, je suis pas suicidaire non plus. Pour qui y m'prend lui ? Mwéhéhéhé !!! )

**Lily : **Tiens, encore une fan de Duo-Kathleen. C'est cool, j'ai vraiment deux camps maintenant, lol. =) Toujours est-il que du coup, ça m'aide pas pour faire la suite. Je sais pas qui contenter… Je sens que je vais finir par faire un truc à trois… Ah ouais, pis il reste Heero à caser aussi… Bon, un truc à quatre alors… Pis tant qu'on y est…

…….

… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE, MOI ??!! ( Oyo ! Note pour tout de suite : changer d'urgence de marque de thé, celui-là me donne des idées VRAIMENT trop bizarres ! XD )

Ahem ! Je sais pas, je verrais… ( _Conscience de Luinil ( et donc à priori sérieuse un minimum_ ) : Luinil, ma vieille, va falloir qu'on parle. Pour ce qui est des idées débiles, Y'A DES LIMITES QUAND MÊME !!! – _Luinil, déçue_ : Méeuuuh !!! o ) Kiss quand même !

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 14 :** Saturday Night Fever ( Partie 1 )

-------------------------------

En imaginant des jours difficiles, Kathleen avait été largement en dessous de la vérité. C'était carrément l'ENFER !

Wufei et Duo passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre, à grand renfort de réflexions assassines, et de coups bas. Et si l'un de leurs compagnons leurs signalait, à bout de nerfs, qu'ils dépassaient les bornes, ils se calmaient dix minutes, grand max, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Ils avaient donc tous plus ou moins jeté l'éponge, se contentant de changer de pièce lorsque les deux adolescents se cherchaient des noises.

- Je vais les tuer ! marmonna Kathleen en refermant derrière elle la porte de la chambre de Heero.

Le seul endroit en permanence épargné de tout l'appartement.

Pour toute réponse, le japonais pris l'automatique posé à côté de lui, et lui tendit, sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Heero, tu es mon sauveur ! fit la jeune fille avec un soulagement exagéré.

- Hn.

Toujours aussi dur de lui faire la conversation, à lui.

Kathleen s'approcha derrière lui, et jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'écran du laptop. Elle traduisit rapidement la série d'algorithmes qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait là de quoi constituer un virus plus qu'amusant. Et plus que destructeur surtout. Enfin, à condition que…

- T'as fait une erreur là, fit-elle en désignant une ligne sur l'écran. Tu vas te retrouver avec une boucle infinie si tu laisses ça comme ça.

Heero revint sur la ligne fautive avec un froncement de sourcil. Il rectifia rapidement le programme.

- Arigatô.

- Dou Itashimashite. [1]

Kathleen avait machinalement répondu en japonais. Elle tressaillit lorsque Heero lui parla dans la même langue.

- [ Tu parles vraiment le japonais couramment ? ]

- [ …Oui, plus ou moins… Tant que la conversation est pas trop technique, y'a pas de problème. ]

- [ Tu n'as aucun accent. C'est bien pour une occidentale. ]

- [ Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai quasiment appris le japonais avant l'américain. ]

- [ Ah ? ]

- [ Oui. Mes parents avaient fuit l'enfer de L2 pour L1 alors que j'étais toute petite. Mes sept premières années, je les ai passées là-bas. Alors forcément, je pratiquais beaucoup plus le japonais que ma langue maternelle. ]

Heero émit un petit rire, à sa grande surprise.

- [ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ]

- [ Rien. Je m'étais toujours demandé où Duo avait appris les quelques mots qu'il utilise. ]

- [ Je suis la coupable, votre honneur ! Veuillez me pardonner ! ] rit Kathleen.

- [ Disons qu'il m'avait surpris lorsque je l'ai appelé "baka" pour la première fois, et qu'il savait pertinemment ce que ça signifiait. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de constater que je n'étais pas le seul à employer ce terme avec lui. ]

- [ Oui ! Je trouve que la sonorité est plus marrante que "moron". C'est pour ça, que j'ai plutôt tendance à utiliser le mot japonais. ]

Ils gloussèrent tout les deux.

- Kathleeeeen ! Ton portable ! cria au loin la voix de Duo.

- Kuso… REPOND DUO-CHAN, J'ARRIVE !!! Gomen, Heero.

- Hn.

-------------------------------

- Répond Duo-chan, j'arrive !!! fut la réponse lointaine de Kathleen.

Le natté obéit.

- Oui, allô ? fit –il.

« … Kat ? » interrogea une voix féminine et incertaine.

- Non, Duo. Elle arrive. C'est pour quoi ?

« Duo… Ah oui, ça y est ! Je vois lequel t'es ! Et bien en fait, c'était pour finir de mettre au point la sortie de ce soir. »

- … Quelle sortie ? demanda Duo, un rien méfiant.

« Elle vous a pas prévenus ? On sort en boîte ce soir. Entre filles. »

- Ah… fit Duo d'un ton froid.

C'était le "entre filles" qui le dérangeait le plus. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce que ça signifiait.

- C'est bon, Duo, tu peux me rendre mon portable.

- Deux secondes… Et vous comptez allez où ?

« Le "Vogue", tu connais ? »

- Hn. Ça se pourrait. C'est pas la boîte montante, du moment ?

- Duo, passe moi ce portable tout de suite ! râla Kathleen.

« Si, c'est ça… C'est pas Kat, que j'entend derrière ? »

- DUO ! SI TU ME RENDS PAS CE TELEPHONE IMMEDIATEMENT, JE T'EN COLLE UNE !!!

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais expliqué ce que c'est que cette histoire de sortie en boîte !

« … »

- C'est pas tes oignons ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux de mes sorties !

- Hors de question que tu mettes les pieds là-bas !

- Je t'ai pas attendu, je te signale ! Et de toute façon, t'es pas ma mère ! PASSE MOI CE FOUTU TELEPHONE !!!

- Y'A PAS MOYEN !

Il y eu un vacarme effroyable, faisant sursauter la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Là ! fit une voix victorieuse dans le combiné. Allô ? C'est Kathleen !

« … Kat ? C'était quoi ça ? »

- Rien Christie, t'inquiète, répondit Kathleen, confortablement juchée sur un Duo à moitié assommé. Juste un petit différent à régler. Alors ? C'était pour quoi ?

« Heuuu… L'heure de rendez-vous pour ce soir… C'est moi, ou ton coloc est pas motivé pour que tu viennes ? »

- Il ira se faire foutre de toute façon. Je fais encore ce que je veux !

« … »

- Quelle heure alors ?

« 23h30. Et on est resté sur le thème prévu mercredi : couleurs sombres et résille. Tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ? »

- Viiiii !!!! fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire satisfait. Ça va déchirer !!!

Et elle éclata de rire, aussitôt suivie par Christie.

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

« Ok. Bisous ! Et les laisse pas te marcher sur les pieds. »

- Aucun risque, je maîtrise totalement la situation, ricana l'américaine, en jetant un coup d'œil à son homologue qui reprenait péniblement ses esprits.

Elle raccrocha, et toisa Duo avec une petite moue supérieure.

- Il est hors de question que t'ailles là-bas, grogna le jeune homme en essayant de se redresser.

- Dieu merci, t'es pas encore de taille à m'interdire quoi que ce soit, Duo-chan, répliqua Kathleen en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Ce soir, je sors !

Duo marmonna un truc assassin entre ses dents.

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, foi de Shinigami !

-------------------------------

Douchée et préparée, Kathleen fit son entrée dans le salon.

- Trowa, je te pique la jeep ! prévint-elle en glissant son portable dans sa mini sacoche.

- NON ! firent deux voix masculines et peu amènes.

La jeune fille sursauta et releva les yeux sur Duo et Wufei, plantés devant elle. Tout deux les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, et un pied battant rageusement la mesure sur le parquet.

……

……

Non… Il a quand même pas osé…… Si ?

- Tu n'iras nulle part ce soir, déclara Wufei, d'un ton sans appel.

… Ah ben si. Il a osé....

Puis, elle les vit ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, alors qu'ils détaillaient sa tenue : ras-de cou avec une croix d'argent, petit gilet de laine noire, mini-jupe en skaï noire, collants en résille et bottes de cuir montant à mi-mollet. [2]

- Tu… Tu comptais pas y aller dans cette tenue !!??!! s'étranglèrent-il en cœur.

- Nan, je voulais y aller en costume de nonne, mais il me restait plus que ça dans mon armoire, répliqua t-elle, parfaitement stoïque.

Elle remercia le ciel qu'ils ne voient pas ce qu'il y avait SOUS son gilet. Parce que là, elle avait au moins droit à une double syncope.

- Et le maquillage façon pot de peinture, c'était obligé aussi ? râla Duo.

- Dans la pénombre de la boîte, ça rend très bien. C'est fait pour ça, d'ailleurs. Tro-chan, tu peux me passer les clés qui sont dans ta poche, s'il te plaît ?

- ON T'A DIT NON !!!

Surtout ne pas s'énerver, et ne pas piquer sa crise. Rester ZEN !

- Si tu y vas comme ça, tu… tu…

… vas incendier tout ce qui porte un pantalon, compléta mentalement Kathleen. Ce qui est plus ou moins le but à la base, oui.

Mais elle s'abstint de le dire de vive-voix.

- Je ?

- C'est carrément indécent ! s'énerva le chinois.

Kathleen résista à son envie fulgurante de tester l'efficacité de sa tenue sur lui.

Non, ma fille, ce n'est pas loyal de profiter des faiblesses des gens. Wuffy n'a pas encore mérité la mort par attaque cérébrale… D'ici cinq minutes, on en reparlera…

- Fei-Fei, rassure moi. T'as déjà mis les pieds dans une boîte de nuit ? T'as une vague idée de ce qui fait couleur locale ?

- …

- Trowa ! Les clés teplaît ! fit Kathleen en allant se pencher sur le dossier du canapé, juste au-dessus du français.

Celui-ci jeta un coup un coup d'œil discret en direction des deux cerbères qui gardaient la porte d'entrée. Puis il revint sur Kathleen qui attendait patiemment.

- Je voudrais pas être obligée de te les piquer de force, Tro-chan, signala t-elle obligeamment.

Ce fut le moment que Quatre choisit pour sortir de la cuisine, achevant d'essuyer ses mains avec un torchon. Il s'immobilisa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, en voyant la tenue de la jeune fille.

- T'iras nulle part habillée comme ça ! prévint Duo en agitant un doigt dans sa direction. Ou alors, pas sans moi !

Kathleen resta sans voix.

Comment ça pas sans lui ? Ah mais non ! Aaah mais non ! Le but de cette soirée, c'était JUSTEMENT de pas les avoir sur le dos pendant quelques heures, et de pouvoir se lâcher SANS COMPLEXE !!! HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL VIENNE !!!!!

- A prendre ou à laisser, Koneko-chan. Soit je t'accompagne, soit tu restes ici !

Duo croisa les bras, d'un air résolu.

- Je viens aussi, renchérit Wufei, en jetant un regard noir à Duo.

Maismaismais… MAIS C'EST QU'IL EN EST PAS QUESTION !!!! JE VEUX PAS D'UNE SOIREE "PRISE DE TETE" MOI !!!!

Kathleen tourna un regard implorant vers Quatre. Et abandonna tout espoir de secours en voyant que l'arabe bloquait toujours.

Elle était plus que mal.

- Alors ?

Deux secondes, Shinigami ! Je cherche un moyen de m'en sortir. L'argument "copines hystériques" ? Nan, ça leur fera pas assez peur sur le moment. "Lieu de perdition" ? C'est justement ça le problème, donc non…

Elle considéra les deux garçons d'un air pensif quoique contrarié.

Juste eux deux, ça allait être l'enfer. Par contre, est-ce que… ?

- Quatre, Trowa, ça vous dit de venir aussi ? demanda t-elle.

Au point où on en était…

- O… où ? interrogea l'empathe, parvenant peu à peu à surmonter le choc.

- En boîte. Sortie au "Vogue" entre amis.

- Heu…

Et le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir, alors qu'une série d'idées pas très catholiques traversait son esprit à vitesse grand "V".

- Il est d'accord, traduisit Kathleen. Et Trowa aussi, ajouta t-elle en constatant que le français piquait dangereusement du nez dans son livre, aussi écarlate que son petit ami.

Misère… Apparemment, ils avaient le même genre d'images mentales… Tss… Si c'était pas malheureux.

- Reste plus qu'à convaincre Heero. Ça serait dommage qu'il reste ici tout seul, fit la jeune fille en prenant la direction de la chambre du Soldat Parfait.

- Donc, on t'accompagne.

- Ouais, mais pas sapés comme ça. Va falloir vous changer !

Un grand sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de Duo, et il jeta un regard de défi à Wufei. Puis il fila dans sa chambre.

Les trois pilotes, restés dans le salon, échangèrent des coups d'œil légèrement inquiets.

-------------------------------

Kathleen se pinça la base du nez en soupirant. Très très TRES déprimée !

Je sais pas. Quand on vous dis de vous changer pour sortir en boîte, y'a pas besoin qu'on vous fasse un dessin, non ? Ben apparemment, c'est pas le cas pour tout le monde…

Bon ok, pas pour Duo. Il avait laissé tomber son éternel costume de prêtre pour une tenue un peu plus conventionnelle pour ce genre de petit jeu. Et autant vous dire, qu'il était carrément SEX ! [3]

Mais on s'écarte un peu du sujet l

- Vous sortez pas des masses, hein ? demanda Kathleen, découragée.

Silence général doublé de rougissement intempestifs pour la majorité. ( C'est à dire trois. Duo il est pas concerné, et allez faire rougir Heero, vous… )

- Même pas de mission avec un contact à retrouver en boite de nuit ?

Vu l'absence de réponse, et les carnations passant de simple rouge à écarlate soutenu, non.

Misère…

Elle détailla une fois de plus l'ampleur des dégâts. A savoir, quatre G-boys dans leurs tenues habituelles : Trowa avec son éternel pull à col roulé ( -Il veut mourir de chaud, lui !-), Quatre en chemise et gilet sans manches ( -Très BCBG, classique et sage. TROP justement !-), Heero en Spandex et T-shirt ( -Et en plus il a ces HORRIBLES baskets JAUNES !!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !!??!!- ), et Wufei avec un long manteau blanc à col Mao ( -Ok, le manteau est ultra classe. Mais vous pariez combien qu'il porte son affreux débardeur bleu et informe en dessous ?!- )

- Boooon… soupira t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Retard pour retard, on va prendre vingt minutes de plus pour sauver les meubles.

- Onna, commença à gronder Wufei, pas spécialement ravi.

- Je te ferais pas l'affront de te demander ce que tu portes sous ton manteau, Chibi Ryu, je le sais déjà ! Comme je sais pertinemment que t'as vachement mieux dans ton armoire ! Viens par l !!! fit-elle en l'attrapant fermement par le poignet et en le traînant derrière elle.

- Maismaismais… Kathleen ! protesta t-il en vain.

- Tatata… Laisse moi faire.

Direction la chambre du petit dragon, avec l'armoire comme cible toute désignée. La jeune fille en tira une chemise blanche ( forcément ) sans manches, à col Mao ( forcément aussi ), avec des broderies noires et argent.

- Tiens ! Ça, c'est carrément mieux ! ( Puis elle marqua un temps d'hésitation penaud. ) Sauf si tu penses qu'elle est trop fragile…

- … Non, ça ira…

- Cool ! Pour ce qui est du pantalon… ( Elle resta pensive un instant. Elle attrapa un pantalon dans l'armoire et lui fourra dans les bras. ) Mets celui-là, et ça sera parfait. [4] TROWAAAA !!! A TOI ! TEN-CHAN !!! VIENS AUSSI, JE VAIS AVOIR BESOIN DE TON AVIS ! cria t-elle ensuite, en sortant de la chambre.

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle avec un petit ricanement qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Trowa avait LA perle rare dans son placard. Et cet imbécile la sortait jamais ! Vous parlez d'un gâchis ! Kathleen farfouilla quelques instants dans les pulls ( très nombreux ), et les chemises ( sympas mais très ordinaires ), et parvint à extirper de tout ça THE petit T-shirt moulant-juste-comme-il-faut, qu'on se demande comment il a fait pour atterrir là.

- HA HA !!! fit-elle triomphalement. Je L'AI ! ( Elle le vérifia sous toutes les coutures, des fois qu'il y ai un trou ou une tâche quelque part. ) Tiens, Tro-chan met ça. Tu vas crever de chaud, sinon.

- Heu…

- T'avais oublié qu'il existait, celui-là, hein ? Et ben pas moi ! Et je te prie de croire que j'en connais un qui va l'adorer !

Grand sourire explicite, faisant rougir par réflexe les deux intéressés.

- Ten-chan, mon chou, c'est ton tour. Déjà, tu me vires ton gilet. Ensuite… ( Se plonge dans la partie de placard réservée à Quatre. ) … un jean, c'est mieux que le pantalon que t'as là. Tu vas pas aller présider à un gala de bienfaisance non plus ! ( Un jean atterrit sur le lit sans avoir rien demandé à personne. ) Et en haut… ( Position de profonde réflexion devant le placard… avant d'y replonger aussi sec. ) Cette chemise là, avec les manches courtes, ça sera parfait ! ( Une malheureuse chemise bleu pâle rejoignit le non moins malheureux jean sur le lit. ) Et INTERDICTION FORMELLE de fermer les deux boutons du haut !

- Mais, Kathleen…

- Demande à Trowa, et tu verras bien ! ricana l'américaine.

Laissant deux pivoines derrière elle, elle retourna dans le couloir en braillant :

- HEEROOOO !!! C'EST TON TOUR !!!

Et elle se retrouva instantanément avec le canon d'un automatique entre les deux yeux.

Genre, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Mé-euh ! Hee-chan ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

Regard assassin ne nécessitant aucune traduction : appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et t'es morte !

Petit haussement d'épaules négligeant, facilement interprétable aussi : Oh ça va. Je teste. Inutile de te braquer pour si peu.

- J'ignore précisément comment tu as fait pour me convaincre de venir ( -Suffit de prendre les bons arguments…- ), mais il est hors de question, d'un : que tu ailles fouiller dans ma chambre. De deux : que tu me dises comment m'habiller.

Ahem… Etant donné que et d'un : c'était la plus longue tirade qu'elle l'ai jamais entendu sortir. Que de deux : elle avait effectivement réussi le tour de force de le convaincre, et que SURTOUT de trois : elle voyait un neuf millimètres d'un peu trop près à son goût, Kathleen jugea bon de ne pas insister.

- Même pas les baskets ? tenta t-elle, par acquis de conscience.

- J'ai dis non !

- Bon, ok.

Heero gagna donc le droit de rester en Spandex, T-shirt et baskets jaunes…

Le japonais revint dans le salon, Kathleen sur les talons, son portable à la main… et un léger rictus de jubilation sadique sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Duo, habitué aux conséquences qu'entraînait fatalement ce genre d'expression ( même discrète ).

- Je préviens que je serais à la bourre, et j'explique pourquoi, répliqua Kathleen en continuant de taper son SMS.

- Et Heero ? Tu le laisses y aller comme ça ?

- Hn !

Mode "Soldat Parfait particulièrement remont".

- Ben tu vois… si le relooking de Heero doit être la seule chose que je dois faire pour mourir, je préfère encore m'abstenir.

- Tu marques un point…

- N'est-ce pas !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois autres les rejoignirent.

- Ah ! Comme ça c'est mieux, y'a pas photo ! s'exclama triomphalement la jeune fille, et les jaugeant d'un regard satisfait. Tu restes toujours sur ta décision, Heero ?

- Hn !

- Mettons que je n'ai rien dis… Tro-chan, tu conduis ? Je te pilote.

- Si tu veux…

Et de quitter l'appartement à en file indienne.

A aucun moment, ils ne s'inquiétèrent de l'air anormalement innocent, qu'arborait sagement Kathleen.

-------------------------------

[1] : De rien. Enfin, il me semble que c'est comme ça qu'on dit... J'ai bon ?

[2] : Et vous imaginez par encore à quel point j'y ai mis la dose. )

[3] : Inutile de faire une description précise, les fans de Duo devraient être parfaitement capables de s'imaginer plein de trucs TRES sympas toutes seules… Je me trompe ? X3

[4] : Pour ceux qui connaissent Shaman King, vous voyez la tenue de Tao Ren ? Ben faut imaginer Wu avec le même genre de fringues, mais en blanc. X3 Et : oui je m'éclate toute seule. Mwahahaha !!!!

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	15. Saturday night fever partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Merci à toutes vos reviews !

Vala ! Seconde partie, et fin mot de l'histoire pour l'épisode "boîte de nuit". Lol, j'en profite pour lancer un mini concours. Les gens bossant au "Vogue", excepté les copines franc barré de Kathleen, sont tirés d'un autre manga. A vous de trouver lequel ! Le premier qui trouve, si il veut je lui fais un fan-art ( mais c pas obligé, hein, pasque ça va encore me faire du boulot, lol. p ) Faudra juste passer commande quoi. =D

Sinon, petite mauvaise nouvelle (ou pas, ça dépend du point de vue ), je risque de suspendre les updates de cette fic pour une durée indéterminée. A savoir : jusqu'à la mise en place de mon site ( html, je te vaincrais !!! XD ) Comme sur la fin, des vacs, g pas trop le tps, je vais me concentrer d'abord sur ça. Et je c pas si je vais trouver le temps de mener les deux projets de front, pour l'instant… Alors voilà, vous êtes prévenus… XD

**Leen :** Ben nan, c'est Kathleen. Evidemment que c'est pas innocent, mdr. ) Kissu !

**Priscilla :** Erf, j'aime pas décevoir les gens. Mais bon, je me suis finalement décidée pour un Wufei-Kathleen. C'est bête à dire, mais je trouve juste que la mentalité de Wufei est plus intéressante à creuser, vis à vis de Kathleen. Je sais pas si je suis vraiment claire… mais bon… Vais faire ça autrement : Duo et Kathleen se ressemblent pas mal. Trop en fait, pour que ça soit intéressant de les mettre ensemble. Alors que Kathleen et Wufei… J'aime bien, quand ça fait des étincelles. O:) Vala, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop. Biz !

**ShinOyasumi :** Bon, c'est plus trop "himitsu" maintenant, lol. Mais tu vas voir… ) kiss !

**Yohina : **Meuh non, il va pas faire tâche. Tu oublies un peu vite à qui il à affaire, mdr. Heero, est peut-être du genre têtu, mais il ne sait pas encore qu'il a trouvé son maître. Et que EN PLUS, elle est particulièrement fourbe !!! Lol. ) Kiss !

**Kamara :** Qui a dit qu'elle se laissait faire, hein ? Ils viennent, d'accord, mais s'ils s'imaginent pouvoir l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Kissu !

**Lumina :** Ben, le fait qu'elle connaisse toutes leurs fringues, c'est juste une extension de son pouvoir. Elle a pas besoin de "fouiller", il lui suffit juste d'être à côté pour savoir tout ce qu'il y a dans un meuble. J'ose même pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle peut trouver rien qu'en se pointant dans une pièce. ( Genre les trucs qui traînent sous les meubles… ou les choses compromettantes en tout genre, qu'on planque in extremis… bonjour la galère… XD )

Sinon, Leen parle trois langues, américain et japonais, forcément, vu qu'elle a grandi entre L2 et L1, pis la troisième, c'est celle que les G-boys utilise entre eux, alors mettons que c'est du français, pour faire plus simple, lol.

Mon G-boys préféré ? Tu me poses une colle, mdr. Y'a encore pas si longtemps, je t'aurais répondu "Duo" sans hésiter. Mais maintenant que je connais mieux les persos (passé, mentalité, etc… ), c'est plus compliqué, lol. Ils ont tous quelque chose d'intéressant. Enfin, en définitive, je te dirais "Wuffy", je crois. Parce que au départ, c'était un perso que je pouvais carrément pas encadrer, et puis au final… ben… il m'a eu ce con, ptdr !!! Bon, et puis en plus, j'adore les foutus caractères, donc ça aide un peu à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. p Bonne vacances !

**Lenao :** Hiiii ! Bon retour ! Lol. Et pourquoi je pourrais pas lire ta fic, hein ? Je te le demande ! Mdr ! Nan, franchement, elle est très sympa, t'as le droit d'en être fière ! ( D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire… mais c'est pas le sujet… v.v )

Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Surtout que c'est encore un chapitre un peu "montagne russe". ( -_Wufei, ronchon_ : Et c'est encore pour ma pomme… - _Luinil_ : Ben… t'admettras que "Wufei" et "boîte de nuit", ça fait pas super compatible comme termes. Y'a matière… – _Wufei, regard noir_ : …Tu m'énerves… _Luinil, tout sourire_ : voui, moi aussi, je t'aime. _Wufei, long, très long, soupir résigné, et marmonnant pour lui-même_ : Plan d'urgence : méditation intensive… je vois plus que ça…- ) Kissu !

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 15 :** Saturday Night Fever ( Partie2 )

-------------------------------

- Gare toi là ! fit Kathleen en tapotant l'épaule de Trowa.

Petit créneau nickel avec la Jeep. A une vingtaine de mètres de là, on voyait briller l'enseigne néon du "Vogue". Et à mi-chemin, quatre jeune filles discutaient avec animation.

- Surtout, vous restez là, que je prépare un peu le terrain, ordonna Kathleen en sautant à terre.

- …

Elle trottina sur quelques mètres, s'arrêta, leva les deux bras en l'air et lança un « COUPINEUUUUH !!!! » hystérique et retentissant.

- KATHLEEEEEN !!!! fut le réponse non moins hystérique et retentissante des quatre filles.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras les unes des autres en riant.

- … Dites moi que je cauchemarde… balbutia Wufei en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Elles sont pas toutes…

- … aussi irrécupérables et allumées qu'elle ? Si, j'en ai bien peur, Wuffy, soupira Duo, à moitié surpris.

Fallait au moins ça pour arriver à supporter Kathleen dans ses grands jours.

- Maxwell !!! Pour la dernière fois : ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA !!!!

Duo se contenta de lui jeter un regard indifférent avant de revenir à son observation des copines de Kathleen.

Connaître son ennemi pour mieux l'affronter.

Et ils allaient avoir du boulot apparemment…

Après s'être saluées comme il se devait, Sakura, Maud, Christie et Elsa passèrent directement au sujet intéressant :

- C'est eux tes supers copains dont tu nous rebâche les oreilles depuis des mois ?

- Vi.

- Carrément classe !

- Net ! Même si tes dessins sont sympas, c'est quand même mieux de les avoir sous la main pour se faire une VRAI idée.

- Ils se sont bien occupés de toi au moins ?

- De vrais mères poules. J'ai cru devenir DINGUE !

- Petite Kat indépendante, rigola Maud. Alors ? Tu nous les présentes ?

- Ouais, mais j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à mettre au point avant. Recommandations d'usage, on va dire.

- Lesquels sont pris ? attaqua directement Sakura avec un gloussement.

- Effectivement, ça entre autres. Baissez un peu la tête, ces petits messieurs savent parfaitement lire sur les lèvres.

Elles se penchèrent en avant avec des airs de conspirateurs.

- Tant qu'on y est, fit Elsa. Le petit blond à l'arrière. Quatre, c'est ça ? Ça serait pas LE Quatre Raberba Winner, des fois ?

- Bah si, répondit Kathleen un peu embarrassé. C'est mon petit Ten-chan.

- Hin hin hin. T'es vraiment possessive, là, ricana Maud. Et tu voudrais nous faire croire qu'il y a rien entre vous ?

- Il n'y a rien du tout, soupira Kathleen. Ok, je l'adore. On est super proches et tout, mais on est juste amis. Faut arrêter de vous faire des films les filles.

- Et c'est quoi son type alors ? Puisque tu dis que t'es pas intéressée.

L'américaine se mit à rire.

- Son type, c'est le genre grand, châtain aux yeux verts, avec un air mystérieux, et accessoirement assis derrière le volant de la jeep.

Les autres filles marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour.

- Et le grand châtain en question, c'est quoi son type ?

- Le petit blond à l'arrière.

- Je commence à comprendre bien des choses, plaisanta Maud.

- Alors tu les gardes pour toi, la prévint Kathleen d'un air sentencieux. Je veux pas savoir ce que tu as encore imaginé. Et puis faut que je vous prévienne d'autres choses, aussi. Parce qu'ils sont pas à prendre avec des pincettes sur certains points…

Et de chuchoter avec animation entre elles, tout en laissant échapper ça et là des gloussements joyeux.

Les cinq garçons continuaient à les observer de loin. Plus que méfiants.

- J'aime pas ça… marmonna Wufei pour la énième fois. Quelqu'un arrive à voir ce qu'elles se disent ?

Signes de dénégation comme unique réponse.

- J'aime pas ça, répéta l'asiatique entre ses dents.

- C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir, lui rappela Duo dans un sourire moqueur.

Et Wufei se mit à réciter une longue litanie d'injures et de malédictions dans sa langue natale, à l'égard d'un certain américain qui commençait à plus que lui taper sur le système. Quant à l'américain en question, il se contenta de ricaner pour lui-même.

Enfin, Kathleen se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de venir.

- Vous êtes prêt à rentrer dans la cage aux fauves ? plaisanta à moitié Duo.

- Hn, fut la seule et unique réponse.

Les garçons mirent pied à terre, et rejoignirent les filles. Se faisant, ils eurent la désagréable ( -et justifiée !- ) impression d'être étudiés sous toutes les coutures.

- Salut, les gars ! lancèrent les copines de Kathleen en chœur.

- 'soir, répondirent-ils du bout des lèvres.

Elles éclatèrent de rire purement et simplement. Ils s'empourprèrent sauvagement pour la plupart. Wufei marmonna un truc sanglant.

- T'as voulu venir, t'assumes, Chibi Ryu, lui fit Kathleen, les sourcils froncés.

Le chinois râla de plus belle entre ses dents.

Sakura, gloussa :

- Effectivement, il a l'air d'avoir le caractère qui correspond au surnom.

- Onna ! grinça Wufei, tremblant de rage.

- Kura ! fit semblant de s'insurger la newtype, limite morte de rire.

- Même pas drôle. T'amènes cinq mecs super mignons, et on aurait même pas le droit de s'amuser avec ? T'es dure !

Kathleen eut un sourire bizarre. Et peu rassurant.

- Ils risquent d'avoir assez de choses à regretter avant la fin de la soirée. C'est pas utile d'en remettre une couche, non ?

- … Pas faux… fit malicieusement Sakura.

- Koneko-chan ? Ça veux dire quoi, ça ? s'inquiéta Duo.

Les idées tordues de Kathleen, il connaissait. Il connaissait, mais bien ! Et tant qu'à faire, il aurait préféré éviter.

- Un seule chose : t'as voulu venir, t'assumes ! ricana la jeune fille. Bon ! Je fais les présentations ! Voici Elsa ( Une brune à la peau mate hocha la tête en souriant. ), Christie ( La jeune fille châtain, coiffée à la garçonne inclina un peu la tête. ) Sakura…

- Mais on m'appelle Kura les trois-quart du temps, coupa la japonaise. Et je préfère.

- Et enfin Maud, reprit Kathleen avec un grand sourire.

La blonde aux cheveux frisés était la plus grande des quatre. Elle se contenta de rigoler pour elle-même avec un petit signe de la main en guise de salut.

- Les filles ? Je vous fait les présentations dans l'autre sens ou c'est bon ?

- Ça ira. On sait déjà qui est qui.

- Oui. Difficile de se tromper, vu le nombre de fois où on est tombées dans ton carnet à dessins.

Regard noir de Wufei vers Kathleen, qui sifflotait l'air de rien, les yeux au ciel.

Maud jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Bon. C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il va falloir arrêter de traîner. Surtout si on veut se défouler un peu avant une heure du mat'.

- Sachant, ma petite Kat, que tu vas avoir un paquet de monde à saluer, ajouta Christie.

- Hai ! sourit celle-ci en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Qui prend qui ?

- Heero pour moi ! rigola Kura.

- Agna ? firent en chœur les G-boys.

- Zen, les mecs. C'est juste pour qui vous puissiez entrer à l'œil.

- On saute sur personne promis.

- Ah… soufflèrent-ils pas spécialement plus rassurés.

- Je vous préviens, sourit Maud d'un air carnassier, je me réserve Monsieur "Caractère difficile". J'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire, en plus.

Wufei rougit furieusement, râlant en chinois. Maud lui fit un grand sourire "foutage de gueule".

- Tu t'occupes de Quatre et moi de Trowa ? demanda Christie à Elsa.

- Si ça leur va, ça me va aussi.

Coups d'œil interrogateurs vers les deux intéressés.

- Pas de problème, répondit Quatre, tranquillement.

Son empathie, en partie muselée, lui renvoyait quand même, depuis tout à l'heure, une bonne impression des quatre filles.

Indépendamment du fait qu'elles semblaient effectivement assez… "déjantées"…

- Duo-chan ?

- Leen-chan, répondit l'américain en offrant galamment le bras à son amie.

- Allons-y ! rit Elsa.

Les cinq "couples" se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du "Vogue". Et à la grande surprise des garçons, les filles les entraînèrent directement vers le videur devant la porte, zappant allègrement la loooongue file d'attente.

- Coucou Arm' !

Le videur d'au moins 2m10, genre armoire à glace blindée, leur répondit par un grand sourire.

- Salut, les filles. Je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez.

- On a dû attendre Kathleen, expliqua Maud en riant et en poussant l'intéressée devant elle.

Celle-ci râla pour la forme, avant d'aller taper la bise au videur.

- Content de te voir, Kat. Tu commençais à nous manquer.

- Commencer ? Seulement ? Ah ben merde alors ! rigola Kathleen. Je me débrouillerais pour prendre deux mois d'arrêt, la prochaine fois.

- Roy t'auras tuée avant, si tu lui fais un coup pareil, plaisanta Armstrong.

- Ben voyons ! Qu'il essaye pour voir !

- Vous êtes accompagnées, à ce que je vois ?

- Yep ! firent-elles en chœur.

- Ils sont réglos ?

- On répond d'eux sur toute la ligne !

Armstrong rit.

- C'est bon, rentrez.

- Merci Arm', t'es un ange !

Et chacune des filles vinrent l'embrasser sur la joue avant de passer la porte, leur "cavalier" respectif sur les talons.

- Vous êtes des habituées, on dirait ? remarqua Quatre.

- En quelque sorte, gloussa Elsa, sans plus de précision.

Elles allèrent ensuite saluer et discuter quelques instants avec la caissière. Elles plaisantèrent aussi un peu avec d'autres arrivants. Puis ils passèrent tous directement au vestiaire, sans avoir payé quoi que ce soit.

- Heuuu… C'est normal qu'on vous laisse entrer comme ça ? s'inquiéta Duo.

- Oui ! répliquèrent-elles en chœur.

- Winryyyy !!! s'écria Kathleen en allant se jeter au cou de la jeune fille blonde qui gardait le vestiaire.

- Katiiiiie !!! fit l'autre sur le même ton, l'étreignant joyeusement. On désespérait de te revoir !

- Pourquoi ? M'en faut plus pour déclarer forfait !

Winry rit.

- Roy t'as pas collée ici pour toute la soirée, si ? interrogea Kathleen avec un sourcil froncé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Seulement jusqu'à une heure, fit Winry en prenant les vestes des autres.

- Cool ! Tu viendras avec nous, cette fois ?

- Je sais pas, sourit-elle. On verra.

- Alleeeez !!! Teplaiiit ! Pour me faire plaisir !

- D'accord, d'accord. ( Winry riait franchement. ) Tu me passes ton gilet ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui ! Mon gilet… Hem… Dans deux secondes. ( Elle se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille : ) Les filles m'ont dit que tu avais réussi à me dépanner. C'est où ?

- La pièce à côté, répondit Winry sur le même ton. Je pense que ça ira, ils ont l'air d'avoir à peu près la même carrure.

- Merci, t'es géniale !

Kathleen se tourna vers les garçons… vers Heero, plus précisément. Elle attrapa le japonais par le bras, en déclarant :

- Heero, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi ! Tu crois que tu peux faire ?

Si il y avait UNE chose qu'elle avait très vite assimilée, c'était que certains mots avait un effet irrésistible sur Heero. Le mot "mission" étant un parfait exemple. Le meilleur même !

- Hn ?

Et c'était un "Hn" indéniablement intéressé.

Yatta !

- Viens, suis moi. Je vais t'expliquer.

Et elle le traîna sans aucune considération dans la pièce indiquée par Winry, refermant la porte derrière eux.

- [ C'est pour quoi ? ] demanda Heero dans sa langue natale.

- [ Faire une surprise à Duo. ]

Le japonais haussa un sourcil.

- [ T'as à peu de chose près la même stature que lui… Tu veux bien mettre ça, voir ce que ça donne ? C'est pour me faire une idée. ]

Heero considéra avec méfiance le jean et la chemise blanche qu'elle lui tendait.

- [ Pourquoi ici ? ]

- [ Pas eu le choix, désolée. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, crois bien que je l'aurais fait, ] ronchonna Kathleen, l'air contrarié.

- [ Bon… ]

Heero retira son débardeur, et se débarrassa de son pistolet. Il tendit le tout à Kathleen, qui lui passa la chemise et le jean en échange.

- [ Ahem… Je devrais peut-être… ]

Elle se mit face à la porte, tournant le dos à Heero. Puis profitant du fait qu'il enfilait le jean, elle récupéra discrètement le Spandex qui traînait par-terre.

- [ Tu m'appelles quand t'as fini ? ] fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Hn.

Kathleen revint dans le vestiaire où les autres attendaient. Elle avait un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Sans un mot, elle alla porter les vêtements de Heero à Winry, qui se chargea de les planquer tout au fond d'une des penderies. Puis se tournant vers ses amis, elle lâcha un triomphal :

- Mission completed !

- T'as perdu ton pari, Elsa ! s'écria Maud.

Et les filles, Winry comprise, furent prises d'un fou-rire retentissant.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais va falloir que je cours TRES vite, maintenant, gloussa Kathleen en retirant son gilet et en le tendant à Winry.

Elle prit à peine le temps de savourer l'effet de blocage causé par son haut : petite brassière de coton noir, recouverte d'un T-shirt en résille, au col asymétrique, et à manches longues.

- Kathleen ? appela Heero derrière la porte.

- Hai, Heero ! Tu peux venir, qu'on voit ce que ça donne ?

- …

Ça, c'est Heero qui est en train de se dire qu'il s'est fait avoir en beauté.

- OMAE O KOROSU !!!!

- M'en fous ! Je l'ai eu ! chantonna Kathleen en filant à toute allure dans la salle de danse.

Un japonais furieux, jaillit de la petite pièce en vociférant les pires malédictions dans un paquet de langues connues.

- OU EST-ELLE !!??!!

- Dans la salle, répondit Christie, stoïque.

Heero ragea de plus belle, achevant de lacer ses chaussures, puis prenant d'un air résolu la même direction que l'américaine.

- Très bien, le Levis 501… murmura Maud en le suivant des yeux.

- Oui… Très… très… bien… confirma Kura.

Et cinq têtes féminines se penchèrent lentement sur le côté, admirant sans discrétion aucune la chute de reins du japonais.

- Faudrait peut-être penser à l'accompagner… jugea Christie.

- Mmmh mmh… C'est sûr qu'il va pas faire trois mètres sans se faire agresser au moins cinq fois, habillé comme ça, confirma Elsa.

Elles se tournèrent vers les quatre G-boys restants… qui bloquaient méchamment depuis tout à l'heure. Elles gloussèrent, en accaparèrent chacune un, et rentrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de danse, après avoir salué une dernière fois Winry.

-------------------------------

Ils mirent la main sur un Heero vociférant, qui cherchait inutilement Kathleen dans une salle bondée.

- C'est malin, on va jamais la retrouver, maintenant, soupira Duo.

- Mais si ! Facile !

- Deux contre un qu'elle est au bar !

- Au BAR ? MA Kathleen ? s'étranglèrent en chœur Duo et Wufei, avant de se foudroyer mutuellement du regard.

Et ils commencèrent à se chamailler copieusement. Les quatre filles les considérèrent d'un air blasé.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre son problème…

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Et elle les a pas prévenus ?

Maud fit « non » de la tête.

- Misère…

Maud fit « oui ».

- Bon. Allons dire bonjour au "Chef". Par ici, les mecs !

- Vous êtes vraiment chez vous ici, jugea Quatre, quand même interloqué.

- Normal. C'est un peu grâce à nous si le "Vogue" a une telle côte.

- Ah ?

- J'en ai déjà trop dis, rit Elsa. Vous verrez bien tout à l'heure.

De nouveau, les quatre filles prirent la tête des opérations, séparant avec tact Wufei et Duo. Le petit groupe se faufila jusqu'au bar.

- ROY ! appela Maud d'une voix forte.

Le barman, un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, à l'air sévère, s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonsoir, leur fit-il tranquillement, tout en essuyant un verre.

- Salut grand chef !

- T'aurais pas vu Kat, des fois ?

Il leur désigna la brunette sur sa droite, occupée à servir des clients, jonglant adroitement avec bouteilles et verres. Et plaisantant tout à la fois.

- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un refuge tactique…

- Je vais la buter ! grinçait Heero, au même moment.

- Interdit de toucher à mes employées, coupa froidement Roy.

Les G-boys le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Co… comment ça "employée" ? Kathleen bosse ici ? balbutia Duo, littéralement sur le cul.

Le barman les considéra d'un air impassible.

- Oui. C'est une espèce de travail à mi-temps, expliqua Christie.

- On bosse ici toutes les cinq, sourit Kura.

- Mais à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, on a dû se débrouiller sans Kat pendant trois semaines.

Regard noir de Maud en direction de Wufei, qui le lui rendit allègrement.

- Et… et c'est quoi votre job, précisément ?

- Bah… un peu tout… on aide au bar…

- … ou aux vestiaires…

- … et on met de l'ambiance, surtout, conclut Kura avec un sourire mystérieux

- Quelle genre d'ambiance ? interrogea Wufei, les sourcils froncés.

- Du genre bonne.

- Très bonne, même, je dirais, renchérit Maud avec un gloussement qui en disait long.

Wufei et Duo échangèrent un regard non moins explicite.

- KATHLEEN !!!! s'écrièrent-ils simultanément en se dirigeant vers l'américaine.

- Ah d'accord… Ils sont rivaux, mais dès qu'il s'agit de l'engueuler elle, là, ils font bloc.

- Marrant…

- C'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé....

Ils observèrent les deux adolescents faire de véhémentes remontrances à une Kathleen qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Elle lança même un clin d'œil moqueur à ses amies.

Tout à coup la newtype lança un « Je vais dire bonsoir à Ed ! » à l'intention de Roy qui hocha distraitement la tête. Et sans autre forme de procès, elle passa par-dessus le bar, pris le temps d'embrasser sur la joue l'un et l'autre des deux pilotes, et disparut tranquillement dans la foule, laissant derrière elle un Duo et un Wufei totalement sidérés. Et parfaitement muets pour le coup.

- Waouh… ! gloussa Maud.

Tous les autres ne purent réprimer leur rire.

- Bon allez ! On a trois petits quarts d'heure ! lança Elsa. Il serait peut-être temps de se défouler un peu. Kat saura bien nous retrouver.

- En piste, les gars ! Montrez nous un peu ce que vous savez faire !

- C'est à dire…

Mais ils furent tous traînés de force au milieu des autres danseurs sans pouvoir protester davantage.

-------------------------------

Effectivement Kathleen ne mit pas bien longtemps à les rejoindre.

- Tu étais où ? lui demanda Duo, l'attirant à lui alors qu'elle passait à sa portée.

- Partie dire coucou au DJ, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Leurs pas s'étaient accordés, sans même qu'ils aient besoin d'y penser, et ils entamèrent une danse endiablée, mais parfaitement en harmonie.

Au bout d'un moment, Kathleen jeta un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle, et réprima un sourire. Elsa et Christie s'étaient débrouillées pour coller Trowa et Quatre l'un à l'autre, l'air de rien. Quant à Kura et Maud, elles semblaient bien décidées à venir à bout de la raideur des mouvements de Heero.

Une petite minute…

- Où est Wufei ?

- Sais pas, fit Duo avec un petit haussement d'épaules indifférent. Il est allé s'asseoir quelque part, je crois. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de danser.

- Ah… ?

- Pourtant, ta copine Maud a mis le paquet niveau provoque ! Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Et vu le sourire narquois de l'américain, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Kathleen échappa un soupir un peu agacé.

- Bon, je vais aller lui mettre la main dessus, grommela t-elle. Hors de question qu'il reste tout seul dans son coin.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'enquit Duo, en la retenant par la taille. Tu le connais assez pour savoir que ce genre d'endroit, c'est absolument pas son truc.

- Justement ! Il a besoin de se décoincer un peu ! Et arrêtes de te comporter comme si c'était une compétition entre vous deux ! J'en ai ma claque, moi, d'avoir l'impression de servir de trophée de chasse !

Duo grommela un truc comme quoi les torts étaient partagés, ce qu'elle semblait facilement oublier.

- J'ai jamais dis ça ! Wufei n'est pas plus excusable que toi ! Il n'empêche que je vais pas le laisser passer la soirée assis sur un canapé. Que ça te plaise ou non !

- Ho, ça va… ronchonna Duo en la libérant. Mais je te souhaite bien du courage. Il est du genre born !

- Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que je suis pas mal aussi.

- Ah, ça…

- Je reviens, fit Kathleen en disparaissant à nouveau.

Elle se faufila jusqu'au bord de la piste, et scruta les alentours. Elle repéra sans trop de mal l'asiatique, assis à un table libre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Et l'air plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

Duo avait bien dit que Maud avait mis le paquet ? … Génial…!

- Tu viens pas danser ? fit-elle en se plantant devant lui.

Regard noir.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il détourna la tête d'un air méprisant.

- J'appelle pas ça danser.

- Je reformule la question alors : tu viens pas t'amuser un peu avec nous ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est avilissant un truc pareil. Regarde les faire !

Kathleen resta sans voix deux secondes, puis éclata de rire. Wufei s'empourpra sauvagement. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de lui.

- La vraie raison, Wu !

- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! C'EST la vraie raison !

- J'en crois pas un mot, répliqua t-elle en plongeant franchement ses yeux dans les siens.

- …

La colère du chinois se fissurait à vue d'œil, laissant place à un profond embarras.

- Promis, je ne me moque pas, le rassura t-elle.

Il tritura nerveusement son pantalon avant de se décider à avouer à mi-voix :

- J'ai peur d'être ridicule… Je ne sais pas… danser comme ça…

Et il se tut, plus rouge que jamais.

Kathleen réprima un rire attendri.

- Ça n'a rien de difficile, tu sais. Tout le monde fait un peu comme il le sent. ( Puis elle jeta à coup d'œil circulaire, et lui désigna un "danseur". ) Et à mon avis, tu sera jamais aussi ridicule que le gars là-bas.

- …

- Il faut aussi que tu gardes à l'esprit que globalement, les gens ne se préoccupent pas trop des autres danseurs. Personne ne viendra se moquer de toi, si tu n'es pas le nouveau "Mickaël Jackson. "

Wufei ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu. Kathleen l'encouragea d'un regard, et il fut forcé de continuer :

- Duo est parfaitement à l'aise… Je pourrais pas rivaliser avec lui …

- Mais qui te parle de rivaliser ! s'énerva Kathleen. On est juste là pour se détendre. Vous pouvez pas oublier cette guéguerre stupide ?!

- … Je sais très bien que tu pourras pas t'empêcher de comparer, se défendit-il, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- Donc pour résumer, tu es paralysé de trouille, fit Kathleen, bien décidée à le piquer au vif. Effectivement, tu baisses dans mon estime à vitesse grand "V". Je te pensais plus hardi que ça.

Il la fusilla du regard. Mais sa colère ne masquait pas toute sa tristesse. La jeune fille échappa un soupir mi-agacé, mi-attendri. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Viens, je vais t'apprendre.

Il lui rendit un regard étonné, avant de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Non, murmura t-il.

- Chang Wufei ! Soit vous venez tout de suite, soit vous prenez le risque de vous sentir embarrassé comme vous ne l'avez jamais été ! prévint-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- … Je vois pas comment…

- Ah ouais ? sourit Kathleen d'un air sadique. Et bien on va vérifier ça tout de suite…

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. L'asiatique échappa une exclamation étranglée de surprise. Kathleen se contenta d'un sourire moqueur. Avec agilité, ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du pilote.

- Maismaismais… MAIS STOP ! ÇA VA PAS !!! s'écria Wufei, paniqué, en tentant de lui attraper les mains.

Sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre, ses propres poignets se trouvèrent immobilisés sur ses jambes. Et il restait toujours une main libre à Kathleen pour continuer sa petite entreprise.

- Alors ? sourit-elle d'un air diabolique au chinois écarlate. Tu viens, ou il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout ?

Silence atterré. Elle défit l'avant-dernier bouton.

- D'accord ! D'ACCORD ! T'as gagné ! Je viens ! ARRETE !

- Yosh !

Et elle l'aida à refermer sa chemise, le faisant râler de plus belle. Puis elle s'empara fermement de son poignet, et le traîna derrière elle pour rejoindre les autres.

- T'as réussi à faire sortir le dragon de sa tanière ? les accueillit Maud avec un grand sourire. Toutes mes félicitations !

Wufei jura en mandarin.

- Comment tu t'y es prise ?

Le chinois rougit violemment pendant que Kathleen riait.

- Secret ! se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Puis se tournant face à Wufei, elle lui dit :

- A partir de maintenant, tu ne t'occupes QUE de moi.

- Waouh ! fit Maud hilare dans son dos. Ça, c'est de la proposition indécente !

- Va mourir ! rit Kathleen, pas embarrassée pour deux sous.

Pas comme Wufei.

Kathleen le força à la regarder.

- Ecoute moi attentivement, et ne te laisse pas distraire par les autres, ok ?

Il acquiesça en silence.

Et il se laissa guider par ses conseils et par le rythme, occultant tout le reste.

- Tu vois que tu t'en sors très bien, lui glissa Kathleen à l'oreille, au bout d'un moment.

Il lui rendit un sourire timide. La musique changea, et les premiers sons de "California Dreaming" résonnèrent.

- WOUHOU ! MERCI ED ! crièrent les cinq filles.

- Hop ! Par ici, toi, fit Duo en attrapant Kathleen par la taille. Désolé, Little Dragon, je te l'emprunte !

La jeune fille rit, et se laissa entraîner par le rythme de la musique. Plus que rapprochée de son partenaire.

Wufei ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, ses yeux noirs lançant d'inquiétants éclairs. Un regard bleu-vert s'interposa entre lui et ses deux amis.

- Fais pas cette tête-là, lui fit Maud. Elle est obligée de composer entre vous deux, et ça n'a rien d'évident. Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

- De quoi tu te mêles, onna ?! cracha t-il.

- Je me mêle que Kat est mon amie. La situation ne lui plaît pas plus qu'à vous. Et vous ne faites rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Laisse la un peu respirer, ok ? Sinon, elle risque de vous envoyer paître tout les deux.

- …

- Indépendamment de ça, tu danses avec moi, beau ténébreux ? Ou tu ne te sens pas assez sûr de toi ? fit-elle d'un air taquin.

- … Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Ah ouais ? Montre moi ça ! le provoqua t-elle.

Il entra dans la danse sans plus se faire prier.

Même si on ne lui aurait jamais fait admettre à voix haute, il s'amusait comme jamais.

- Attention, annonça la voix du DJ, au bout de quelques minutes. Petite série de slows avant l'heure funeste.

- Yes ! Pause ! exulta Kura. Je meurs de soif !

- Moi aussi !

- Idem !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Allez venez. On va agresser ce vieux Roy.

Les garçons suivirent le mouvement. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude.

Duo retint Kathleen par le poignet.

- Tu danses ? sourit-il.

- Sur la prochaine, si tu veux, Duo. Je vais mourir si je ne m'arrête pas cinq minutes pour boire un coup.

- Ok.

Il passa un bras en travers de ses épaules, et ils rejoignirent les autres au bar. Christie s'était mise au service.

- Vous prenez quoi ?

Les filles annoncèrent chacune leurs commandes.

- Et oublie pas les bouteilles d'eau que Roy nous a gardées au frais, s'il te plaît, ajouta Elsa.

- Et vous, les gars ? Vous buvez quoi ? demanda Christie tout en servant ses quatre amies.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, ils passèrent également commande. Et furent servis en un tour de main par Christie.

- On se trouve une table où se poser ?

- Suivez moi, j'en ai repéré une tout à l'heure !

Ça, c'est évidemment Kathleen et son radar intégré. Elle mena tout le petit groupe à une table libre, dans un coin. Ils s'y assirent avec un certain soulagement.

- Je sais pas si je serais capable de me relever, soupira Quatre, à moitié allongé sur Trowa.

- D'ici un quart d'heure, il faudra bien, rit Kura.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Himitsu, fit la japonaise. Vous verrez…

- Koneko-chan ? C'est quoi ces cachotteries depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Secret, on t'a dit, répliqua l'intéressée en sirotant tranquillement son verre. C'est pas bien d'être curieux comme ça.

- Je suis pas curieux, je suis méfiant. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu es capable du pire. Surtout quand tu t'obstines à faire autant de mystères. Il y a forcément un truc !

- Hi-mi-tsu, chantonna la newtype.

- Tu es vraiment aussi butée que Fei-Fei.

- Maxwell ! Je suis PAS buté !!!

- Nan, je suis encore pire que Wu ! rigola Kathleen.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Maxwell !!!

L'américain lui tira effrontément la langue. Le chinois lui promit en mandarin, les morts les plus atroces et les plus douloureuses possibles.

- Tu viens danser alors ? en profita pour glisser Duo, au creux de l'oreille de Kathleen.

- Hai ! fit-elle en finissant son verre.

- Tu fais gaffe à l'heure, rappela Maud en les voyant se lever tout les deux.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète ! De toute façon, Ed battra le rappel.

- C'est pas une raison.

Kathleen agita sa main libre avec négligence, et les deux américains disparurent dans la foule. Wufei les suivit des yeux d'un air jaloux.

Les autres le regardèrent marmonner furieusement, sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire de toute façon ?

Ils laissèrent passer deux slows, à discuter tranquillement, sans que Kathleen et Duo ne reparaissent. Puis Wufei se leva en sifflant un vague « J'en ai marre ! », et il s'éloigna à son tour, parmi les danseurs.

Il se faufila entre les couples, s'excusant à peine auprès de ceux qu'il bousculait. Il repéra Duo et sa natte. Il lui tournait le dos, lui masquant Kathleen.

Ils ne… dansaient… plus …?

Wufei se décala légèrement. Il lui fallut une seconde pour saisir toute la scène, et une autre pour partir dans la direction opposée le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Rester plus longtemps aurait signifié étrangler ce maudit américain avec sa non moins maudite natte !

Rester plus longtemps aurait signifié éclater en sanglots au milieu de tout le monde, et se mettre à hurler comme un animal blessé.

Ça jamais !

Il se retrouva dans les toilettes, sans trop savoir comment.

Face à son reflet hagard.

Le miroir vola en éclat lorsque son poing s'écrasa sur cette image de sa faiblesse.

Faible face à une femme ! Une maudite femme !!! Elle aurait au moins pu avoir l'honnêteté de lui dire en face, merde !

_N'attend rien de moi…_

… Il avait fait l'erreur d'attendre quand même. De se dire qu'il avait quand même une chance face à Duo. Pourtant, il aurait dû le savoir : une ombre ne peut rien face à la lumière vive d'une flamme. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que disparaître.

Qui peut aimer une ombre ?

Shazi…

Le sang perlait de son poing serré et gouttait sur le sol sans qu'il s'en inquiète. La douleur de son corps ? Il ne la ressentait pas.

Trop anéanti pour ça.

Il voulut frapper une deuxième fois dans les restes du miroir, mais deux mains fraîches et fines l'en empêchèrent gentiment.

Avec précaution, les mains forcèrent son poing à passer sous le filet d'eau qui coulait du robinet. Lavant le sang.

Il frissonna sous la morsure du liquide froid sur ses chairs blessées. Mais il n'émit pas un son, laissant les mains déplier paisiblement ses doigts, et nettoyer ses plaies avec une infinie douceur.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle apaise avec cette même douceur les multiples plaies de son âme et de son cœur.

- Excuse moi… Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver…

- Quoi ?! Que je vous vois ?! cracha t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Non… Qu'il m'embrasse…

Kathleen lui retira la main de sous l'eau, et étudia attentivement les coupures sur ses phalanges. Elle sortit un mouchoir de la mini-sacoche qui lui servait de fourre-tout pour la soirée, et lui fit un bandage de fortune.

- On fera mieux en rentrant, même si ça a l'air superficiel.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Mais tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps pour le voir.

- J'étais incapable de rester plus longtemps. Je n'aurais pas tenu…

Grands dieux ! Pourquoi le simple fait qu'elle garde sa main blessée dans les siennes le soulageait autant ? Quand ? Comment l'avait-il laissée bâtir cette effrayante emprise sur lui ?

Ton indécision me tue. Ton rejet m'achèverait.

Ne me laisse pas.

- Il va être une heure… Tu viens ?

- Oui…

Oui, n'importe où… pourvu que ta main tienne encore la mienne.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, se faufilant avec une agilité féline entre les gens.

- Mes très chers amis, commença la voix un rien théâtrale du DJ, l'heure fatidique est arrivée.

Des projecteurs illuminèrent une scène et les instruments qui s'y trouvaient.

- Accueillez comme il se doit, les "Dark Feathers" au grand complet !

La salle entière émit une ovation bruyante alors que quatre silhouettes familières grimpaient sur la scène.

- Hey hey, les filles, fit la voix d'Ed dans son micro. J'avais dit au grand complet, il me semble.

Maud attrapa l'un des micros de la scène.

- Kat arrive. Faut lui laisser le temps. Tout le monde sait bien que c'est pas une pro de la ponctualit ! plaisanta t-elle.

- VA MOURIR !!! brailla l'intéressée, son cri d'indignation noyé dans les rires de la salle.

Elle parvint à mettre la main sur le reste des G-boys, non loin de l'accès à la scène. Elle laissa Wufei avec eux et se dépêcha de grimper les quelques marches.

- Kathleen au rapport ! cria t-elle, une main levée. Coucou tout le monde ! Contente de vous revoir !!!

Les « hourras » de la foule furent assourdissants.

- Prête à nous sortir le grand jeu, Kat ? Même si tu as cinq spectateurs un peu particuliers dans la salle ? lui demanda Maud dans le micro, d'un air plus que narquois.

Kathleen eut une grimace embarrassée.

- Je veux survivre à cette soirée, moi ! lança t-elle.

Mais trop loin d'un micro pour être vraiment audible.

C'était sans compter sur Ed, qui trouvait que la conversation prenait un tour tout à fait intéressant. L'air de rien, il augmenta la sensibilité du micro le plus proche de Kathleen, et malgré les grésillements, tout le monde put profiter pleinement des protestations de la jeune fille.

- … vrai quoi ! J'ai pas des tendances suicidaires non plus ! Pas en ce moment, en tout cas ! Déjà que…

Puis elle se tut brusquement, prenant conscience que sa voix avait un volume plutôt… anormal.

Elle se tourna avec lenteur et un regard assassin vers le jeune homme blond et natté qui rigolait doucement derrière sa table de mixage. Elle s'empara du micro, prenant bien garde à ne pas hurler pour ne pas massacrer les tympans de tout le monde.

- Winry ? J'ai le droit de tuer ton mec ? Il me cherche ! ( Vers le bar, la blondinette lui fit de grands signes que « oui ». ) Merci beaucoup. ( Elle reposa le micro. ) ED T'ES MORT !!! brailla t-elle en se dirigeant d'un air décidé vers le malheureux DJ.

- Winryyyyy !!!! cria Ed, en disparaissant stratégiquement derrière ses platines.

La salle entière était pliée de rire.

L'ambiance "bande de copains qui ne se prend pas au sérieux" du "Vogue" était l'un de ses atouts majeurs. En plus des prestations des "Dark Feathers".

Kathleen s'assit sur le rebord de la table de mixage, et commença à trifouiller consciencieusement tout les boutons qui s'y trouvaient.

- Ça fait quoi si je pousse ce machin-là ? Et celui-l ?

- Touche pas à ça ! Mes réglages !!! s'insurgeait vainement Ed.

- Mwéhéhéhé !!! Trop tard mon vieux !

Ayant satisfait sa vengeance, et étant sûre que Ed allait lui foutre la paix le temps de tout remettre en place, elle revint vers son micro.

- Donc, comme je le disais, je vais être sage. Faudra m'excuser, dit t-elle au public.

- Oui, parce que il faut qu'on vous explique le topo, quand même… sourit Maud.

- T'es pas obligée ! râla Kathleen.

- … Kat nous a ramené cinq copains ce soir…

- … absolument craquants…

- … mignons à tomber raide…

- … à tendance légèrement possessifs et sur-protecteurs…

- … mais franchement adorables en dehors de ça.

- Les détails ne sont ABSOLUMENT pas utiles ! grimaça Kathleen.

- Mais si voyons !

- Surtout que tu as tenu à rien leur dire pour les "Feathers".

- Hé oh ! Je voulais monter sur scène moi ! Et vivante de préférence ! Déjà que juste venir ici ça a été un parcours du combattant, si EN PLUS j'avais dû rentrer dans les détails, mais vous m'auriez plus jamais revue ! Je me serais retrouvée enfermée dans un placard A VIE !!!

De nouveaux rires fusèrent.

- Donc voilà. Ce soir, on va rester soft, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu tiendras pas trente secondes, rigola Maud.

- Raaaah, tais-toi ! Je me disais qu'une minute s'était jouable !!!

La salle explosa en rires et en applaudissements.

- Alors, ce soir c'est à la carte ! enchaîna Kathleen. Y'aura juste le nouveau duo qu'on voulait faire avec Elsa avant mes vacances forcées, qu'on vous servira obligatoirement. Pour le reste, vous avez qu'à demander !!!

Elles laissèrent fuser les titres de chansons en vrac pendant quelques secondes.

- Mmmh… "Going Under" a l'air d'avoir la côte à droite, fit Christie, au clavier.

- Et moi, j'ai "Losing Grip" à gauche, jugea Elsa, accordant une dernière fois sa guitare.

- Zut les gars ! rit Kathleen. Vous pouvez pas choisir des trucs plus joyeux ? Ça va finir en soirée "sortez vos mouchoirs", tout ça ! ( Protestations joyeuses du public. ) Bon ok, ok ! J'ai compris ! On commence par "Losing Grip", et on enchaîne sur "Going Under", ça vous va ?

Les cris de la foule furent plus qu'enthousiastes, alors que les premiers accords des guitares résonnaient. La voix de Kathleen s'éleva, troublante :

- _Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

_Why'd you turn away ?_

_Here's what I have to say_

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there_

_Burning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

( Es-tu conscient de ce que tu me fais ressentir, baby 

Là, maintenant, je me sens invisible à tes yeux, comme si je n'étais pas réelle 

Ne me sens-tu pas refermer mes bras autour de toi 

Pourquoi te détournes-tu ?

Voilà ce que j'ai à dire 

J'ai été laissée pour pleurer ici, attendant hors d'ici

Me consumant avec un regard fixe et perdu

C'est là que j'ai décidé ) 

_Why should I care_

_'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip, _

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

( Pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire 

Parce que tu n'étais pas là quand j'étais effrayée

J'étais si seule 

Toi, tu dois écouter 

Je commence à partir, je perd pied 

Et je suis dans cette chose seule ) 

Kathleen se laissait aller. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et sur la scène, elle pouvait se défouler sans complexe.

Les deux chansons s'enchaînèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Petit coup d'œil rapide aux G-boys, pendant que le public réclamait d'autres titres.

Elle sourit en voyant Duo, fidèle à lui-même, qui trépignait d'enthousiasme. Quatre applaudissait à tout rompre. Trowa aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui ne manqua pas de la flatter. Et il y avait plus qu'un semblant de sourire sur les visages des deux asiatiques.

Terrible !

Mais son grand sourire joyeux se fit un rien plus embarrassé lorsqu'elle entendit le prochain morceau retenu.

Penser à graver comme épitaphe : Ci-gît Kathleen Tigerwood, malencontreusement découpée façon sashimi par un dragon chinois un peu trop "coincé ".

Pas ça, piti ! Pas "Toxic", sivouplééééé !!!! Je pourrai jamais résister à la tentation d'être incendiaire !!!!

- Hé ben, Kat ? Y'a un truc qui cloche ? sourit Kura, l'air de rien.

- Je vais finir par me demander, si en fait, vous avez pas CARREMENT décidé que je ne devais pas SURVIVRE à cette soirée !

Eclat de rire général.

Et puis merde pour Wufei à la fin ! Elle allait pas se priver du plaisir de s'éclater à fond, rien que pour ses beaux yeux ! ( -Indépendamment du fait que… rrrrrrrrr… Ahem…- )

Vais t'en donner des raisons de me tuer, Chibi Ryu ! Comme ça au moins, tu t'énerveras pas pour rien, hin hin hin !

Elle parla d'une voix légèrement plus basse que d'habitude, et volontairement TRES sensuelle :

- "Grand Chef", j'espère que le bar est prêt à tenir le choc, parce que je te préviens : la température ambiante va monter dangereusement dans les minutes à venir.

Au fond, Roy fit un vague signe de tête affirmatif. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude en même temps.

Les premiers accords, un rien électro, résonnèrent. Kathleen ne put s'empêcher d'assurer vaguement ses arrières. Tendances suicidaires limitées quand même.

- Message au petit dragon : Celle là, prend la au dixième degré, teplaît ! J'aimerais au moins réduire mon handicap d'une pierre avant de mourir !

Wufei piqua un fard, alors que la salle riait franchement. Les autres G-boys n'étaient pas en reste.

Kathleen avait commencé à danser. Et plus sexy et tentatrice, tu meurs.

- _Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning__I_

_t's dangerous__I'm fallin'_

( Baby, ne vois-tu pas

J'appelle

Un garçon comme toi

Devrait porter un avertissement

C'est dangereux

Je tombe )

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

( Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire

Je ne peux pas attendre

J'ai besoin d'un but

Baby, donne le moi

Tu es dangereux

J'adore ça )

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

( Trop haut

Je ne peux redescendre

Je perds la tête

Tournoyant sans fin

Me ressens-tu, maintenant )

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

( Avec un contact de tes lèvres

Je décolle

Tu es toxique

Je dégringole

Avec un goût du paradis empoisonn

Je suis dépendante de toi

Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique

Et que j'aime ce que tu fais

Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique )

-------------------------------

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent pendant près d'une heure et demie, puis les "Feathers" quittèrent la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- Ça vous a plu ? s'enquit Elsa.

- C'était carrément génial ! s'enthousiasmèrent Duo et Quatre.

Trowa et Heero confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu vois qu'il fallait pas t'inquiéter, Kat. Ils le prennent bien… ( Kathleen désigna à Maud un Wufei relativement… contrarié. ) … bon ok, pas tous…

Et les filles éclatèrent de rire, faisant ronchonner une fois de plus le chinois. Pour la forme

-------------------------------

_A suivre…_

-------------------------------

Reviews onegai. =3


	16. Coeur à coeur

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Merci à toutes vos reviews !

Ayééééééé ! Site en ligne !!!! Bon, je préviens, vous attendez pas à un design miraculeux. C'est avant tout fonctionnel. . ;;; Je travaillerais plus la prochaine version, promis. Enfin bon, vais pouvoir reprendre mes updates, et attaquer sérieusement les "croquis de Kathleen". Au moins maintenant, vous aurez une idée de ce qui va vous tomber dessus. ;)

J'allais oublier le plus important : http :lost-in-middle-earth. chez. tiscali. fr (En zappant les espaces, évidemment. =D )

**Kamara :** Heu, nan. Dix chapitres d'un coup, c'est pas possible. D'abord parce que il y aura pas dix chapitres après celui-là ( Je devrais arriver à 21-22, plus un épilogue. ), et puis de toute façon, je suis loin d'être Flash. Dix chap d'un coup, tu risque de les attendre très très longtemps. XD. Biz !

**Lumina :** Yep ! Les vacances étaient supers ! Mais elles sont finiiiies ! TT.TT Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Sinon, tu vas voir : y'a effectivement des trucs pas marrant avec le pouvoir de Kathleen. XD Kiss !

**Buckwits :** Voilà, voilà. Désolée pour le retard. Entre vacances et site à mettre en place, j'ai du revoir mes ordres de priorités. Biz !

**ShinOyasumi :** Non, non, t'en fait pas. Je délaisse pas Duo. Et je m'occuperais du cas de Heero, aussi. Mais chaque chose en son temps . Aujourd'hui : casage de dragon râleur et de chat hystérique. X3 Kissu !

**Bibou :** Lol, t'es allée, sur Newdreams ? Arf, pas de bol. Y'a effectivement des dessins très sympa ( Pense à Youffy, Kurapika, t-a-s et autres… ) mais en ce moment, y'en a aucun à moi. Y'a eu un nettoyage sauvage de la base de données, et j'en ai pas refais depuis. Mais maintenant que ce foutu site marche, tu vas pouvoir juger si ça vaut le coup que je les fasses ces croquis. ;)

Trop ptdr pour ton idée de mission Duo-Wufei, et de sa chute. Effectivement, ça pourrais être fendard. Pis Duo et Wu pourrait se consoler mutuellement après. ( Comment ça, je dis n'importe quoi ? Ah bon ? Vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? o ;;; ) Kissu !

**Leen :** Waouh ! Ben ça c'est pas de la moitié d'enthousiasme ! _Luinil, rose de plaisir, et qui saute partout_. Bizou !

**Iron Bull :** 4 h du mat ? Oo C'est pas super raisonnable tout ça, dis moi. Mdr. Ok, vacances, tu me diras. J'espère que la suite te décevra pas. Biz !

**Noeru :** Bon, je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était, donc voilà. ;) Kissu !

**Lenao : **Si si si. Je suis une auteur sadique, mdr. C'est vrai, que je me suis assez éclatée sur le chap 15. Surtout avec Hee-chan. ( Mahaaaa, Leviiiis ! …. Ahem ….v-v ) Kiss !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

**Chapitre 16 :** Cœur à cœur

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Leur petite vie reprit son cours. Rythmée par les missions.

Kathleen n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de parler du nouveau Gundam aux trois autres. Ni le courage, surtout.

Et elle disparaissait régulièrement pour aller entretenir le Félide, couverte par Quatre et Trowa.

Ce qui était le cas, aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait pris l'excuse "copines à voir", cette fois. Parce que ses deux anges gardiens avaient d'autres idées en tête.

- On sort ! prévint machinalement Quatre, alors que Trowa passait un bras dans son dos, et l'entraînait résolument vers la porte d'entrée.

Ses lunettes à la main, prêt à se plonger dans une longue séance "lecture", Wufei hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait entendu.

Le petit blond se laissa piloter par son compagnon, non sans lui avoir jeté un énième regard interrogateur. Trowa lui avait dit "qu'il avait une surprise pour lui", mais il n'avait rien voulu lâcher de plus. Pourtant, Quatre avait usé des meilleurs moyens de pression à sa disposition pour le faire parler, mais à chaque fois, le français avait trouvé le moyen de les retourner habilement contre lui, et de garder son secret. Et rien que de repenser à la tendre manière dont il l'avait roulé, Quatre se sentait de nouveau partagé entre frustration et contentement.

- Ne sois pas si impatient, mon ange, sourit Trowa à son oreille.

Quatre se sentit rougir. Etait-il si facile à percer à jour que ça ? Vexé, il se décida enfin à prendre son mal en patience, non sans afficher une mine légèrement boudeuse.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, le prévint Trowa à voix basse, avec un demi-sourire. Surtout si tu tiens réellement à savoir ce que je t'ai réservé.

- Pourquoi ça ? ronchonna l'arabe.

Il se sentit plaqué fermement contre le mur de la cage d'escalier.

- Pour ça… chuchota Trowa. Pour paraphraser Kathleen : Tu es vraiment trop craquant quand tu fais la tête.

Et il l'embrassa.

- Et tu me donnes en envie de rentrer… souffla le français en explorant méthodiquement la gorge de son amant de ses lèvres. Kathleen m'en voudrait…

Il captura de nouveau la bouche de Quatre.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'empathe, lorsque les lèvres brûlantes de Trowa changèrent de cible.

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement, les joues roses d'embarras. Quatre esquissa un sourire devant son expression aussi adorable qu'incongrue sur ce visage d'ordinaire si impassible.

- Je… hum… je lui ai cassé les pieds… jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aide…

- Toi ? Lui "casser les pieds" ? sourit Quatre, agréablement surpris.

Trowa rougit encore davantage.

- Je… ahem… Et bien… oui… Enfin… Elle n'a pas été spécialement difficile à convaincre non plus….

- Dis m'en plus… susurra Quatre passant du statut de proie consentante à celui de chasseur, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- On va être en retard ! coupa précipitamment Trowa, sentant que le vent tournait dangereusement.

Il attrapa un blondinet frustré par la main, et l'entraîna dans les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent à la jeep, et Quatre nota le sac posé à l'arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est d'une importance capitale, sourit Trowa, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel d'un air résigné.

Très bien. Il n'insisterait plus. Mais ça se paierait tôt ou tard, se dit-il avec un petit sourire calculateur. Et gourmand…

- Bon, par contre, j'ai promis à Leen de lui rendre un petit service avant, prévint Trowa en s'installant derrière le volant. Il faut qu'on passe chez son amie Winry. Mais c'est sur la route.

- Mmmh mmh, se contenta de répondre Quatre.

Ils roulèrent sans échanger un mot, Quatre s'obstinant à un silence indifférent.

Son empathie lui permettait de percevoir l'inquiétude croissante de Trowa face à son mutisme.

A présent, il ne lui cachait plus ses émotions. Quatre en était heureux, même s'il regrettait souvent que cet échange ne puisse se faire qu'à sens unique.

Le jeune homme cessa rapidement son petit jeu, dédiant au conducteur un sourire tendre et rassurant. Une onde de soulagement le caressa en retour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant un petit pavillon.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Trowa, tout en attrapant le sac à l'arrière.

- Heu… oui… fit Quatre interloqué.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée, et Trowa y sonna tranquillement. Ce fut Winry qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Oh ! C'est vous ! Je me demandez ce que vous faisiez. Vous allez être juste en temps, si ça continue, rit-elle.

Quatre la dévisagea, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Entrez !

Ils obéirent.

Coups d'œil interrogateurs et insistant de Quatre vers Trowa. Trowa qui les ignorait sereinement.

- Voil ! Vous avez qu'à vous mettre là, fit Winry en leur montrant une chambre. Et n'oublie pas de surveiller l'heure, Trowa.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Merci.

- De rien ! Je trouve l'idée amusante, dit la blondinette avec un clin d'œil. Heureuse de te donner un coup de main ! Ah là là ! Si seulement ça pouvait donner des idées à Ed, soupira t-elle tout en refermant la porte derrière elle et les laissant enfin seuls.

Trowa sortit alors deux smokings de son sac, et en tendit un à Quatre.

- A quoi ça rime ?

- C'était pour que tu ne te poses pas trop de questions… ( Le sourire de Trowa se fit plus espiègle. ) … ou pour que tu t'en poses encore plus… Change toi vite, on est un peu pressés…

- …

Qu'est-ce que Trowa et Kathleen avaient bien pu lui préparer ?

Il enfila son costume tout en émettant à toute allure un nombre effarant d'hypothèses. Sans parvenir à en trouver une satisfaisante.

Il avait une envie de plus en plus furieuse de faire avouer Trowa. Surtout avec le français en train se changer à deux mètres à peine de lui… Le faire avouer, oui… Et sous les plus douces tortures de préférence…

Il se surprit à suivre rêveusement les lignes puissantes de ses muscles qui bougeaient sous sa chemise. L'empathe se reprit en rougissant. Ce n'était pas le lieu propice à ce qu'il avait en tête. Loin de là....

Deux petits coups feutrés furent frappés à la porte.

- Je peux ? demanda Winry, en entrouvrant le battant.

- Oui, oui, fit Quatre, achevant d'enfiler sa veste.

La jeune fille souriait franchement.

- Kat m'a laissé quelque chose pour vous, tout à l'heure.

Elle avait deux roses blanches dans les mains. Elle alla en fixer une à la boutonnière de chacun des deux garçons, en profitant au passage pour refaire machinalement le nœud papillon de Trowa.

- Réflexe stupide, s'excusa t-elle ensuite, avec un petit sourire gêné en surprenant l'air un rien jaloux de Quatre. Ed est pas plus doué pour les nœud pap'.

L'empathe échappa un soupir résigné.

- Encore merci, Winry, souffla Trowa alors qu'ils repartaient.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'a pas dérangée. Maintenant filez. Vous allez être à la bourre ! fit-elle d'un air sentencieux.

Ils la saluèrent rapidement, ainsi qu'un Ed dans les vapes, qui émergeait juste, après une nuit de mixage intensif au "Vogue".

- Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

- Non.

Enième soupir plus ou moins résigné.

Lorsque Trowa gara de nouveau la Jeep, Quatre avisa avec surprise en énorme bâtiment d'un style Renaissance, précédé d'un large volée de marches… Un théâtre ? …… Non… Un… opéra… !

- Trowa ?

Le français sourit.

- Tu aimes le violon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou… oui… Comment tu sais ça ?

Sourire mystérieux pour toute réponse.

Etrange… Il avait justement parlé de cette passion, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Avec qui… ?

- Kathleen ! réalisa t-il aussitôt.

- Je lui avais demandée de te cuisiner discrètement, rit Trowa.

Il lui montra ensuite deux billets.

- Deux places pour le concerto de Braggadicio.

Quatre en resta scotché. Braggadicio était sûrement l'un des meilleurs violonistes qu'il connaissait !

- Et… Et vous avez manigancé ça tout les deux ! s'écria t-il, mi-furieux, mi-fou de joie.

- Oui… Joyeux anniversaire… vint lui murmurer tendrement Trowa à l'oreille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kathleen revint des docks, particulièrement fatiguée. Seul Wufei était présent dans le salon, occupé à lire sur le canapé. Il lui sourit gentiment en la voyant rentrer.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui c'était passé au "Vogue", l'autre soir. Le jeune homme semblait honteux de s'être emporté ainsi. Kathleen n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas le blesser davantage.

Elle sonda machinalement l'appartement.

Quatre et Trowa étaient sortis.

Elle sourit.

Quatre risquait de ne pas en revenir, sur ce coup-là....

Heero était dans sa chambre, à son laptop, et Duo était dans la cuisine. Piochant allègrement dans le frigo.

La newtype soupira, et s'étira. Elle s'avança vers Wufei.

- Je peux ? demanda t-elle timidement, en désignant la place libre à côté de lui.

- Heu… oui ! Bien sûr ! répondit Wufei après un petit temps de silence ahuri.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait sa permission.

Elle se glissa à ses côtés, se pelotonnant contre lui.

- Ça te dérange, si je me mets comme ça ? chuchota t-elle.

Un frisson agréable parcourut l'échine de Wufei.

- Non, murmura t-il, en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu me dis, sinon…

- Ça ira…

Hésitant, il passa un bras en travers de ses épaules. En réponse, elle vint nicher un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de la sienne.

Le chinois revint à sa lecture, et se concentra dessus du mieux qu'il put. Mais la présence de Kathleen blottie contre lui ne l'y aidait pas vraiment, en fait…

Son cœur sauta un battement lorsqu'elle passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle échappa un soupir de bien-être. Luttant pour garder une respiration normale, Wufei lui jeta un coup d'œil prudent. Elle avait les yeux clos, et semblait somnoler. Il ne put réprimer son sourire attendri.

De nouveau, il reporta son attention sur sa page. Pas bien longtemps. Son regard se figea légèrement lorsque le bras de Kathleen bougea de nouveau, et que sa main sembla s'égarer sur sa poitrine.

Juste quelques instants.

Avec lenteur, ses doigts s'insinuèrent sous son débardeur, frôlant son ventre, explorant son torse avec une sûreté caressante.

Il gémit faiblement, un peu perdu.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Est-ce qu'elle… avait enfin choisi ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait choisi… lui ?

Les lèvres de Kathleen vinrent se blottir dans son cou, déposant de petits baisers sur sa peau.

C'était comme si elle le brûlait à chaque contact.

Il cessa de réfléchir.

Il lui releva la tête, et s'empara de sa bouche offerte.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et avec avidité.

Wufei émit une faible plainte alors que les mains de Kathleen se faisaient plus entreprenantes, l'attirant étroitement contre elle. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, laissant son désir guider ses mains et ses lèvres, totalement enivré par le mince corps qui se cambrait sous ses caresses.

- Shit ! s'écria tout à coup une voix paniquée. WUFEI ! ARRETE TOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Il fit la sourde oreille.

On le tira violemment en arrière.

- FAIS PAS L'IDIOT ! TU VAS LE REGRETTER SINON !!!

- DE QUOI TU TE MELES, MAXWELL ! s'écria t-il, furieux et blessé.

Mais Duo ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à appeler Kathleen. Il la tenait par les épaules, agenouillé devant elle.

- Leen ! Reprend toi ! Tu m'entends ?! Lui fait pas ce coup-là !

Kathleen cligna des yeux, et considéra Duo face à elle avec une certaine surprise.

- C'est bon ? T'es avec moi ? demanda l'américain avec inquiétude.

- Ha… Hai…

Le regard un peu perdu de la jeune fille s'arrêta sur Wufei. Elle parut tout à coup au bord des larmes.

- Ça va, Koneko-chan, la rassura Duo en lui prenant le visage et en la forçant à le regarder. Y'a pas de mal. C'est cool.

Kathleen hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue.

- Je… je vais… balbutia t-elle, avec un vague signe de la main.

- Ok, fit le natté d'un ton apaisant, devinant son intention. Vas-y. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Tu…

- Je mets pas les pieds dans le plat, c'est promis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Va prendre une douche.

Il lui caressa la joue avant de la relâcher. Elle se dépêcha de filer, sans un regard pour Wufei.

- Kathleen ! appela désespérément ce dernier.

- Laisse la, pour l'instant. Ça vaut mieux… lui dit calmement Duo.

Il reçut le coup de poing de plein fouet.

- DE QUEL DROIT TU AS FAIS ÇA ?!

Duo massa sa mâchoire douloureuse, posant un regard améthyste parfaitement paisible sur le pilote de L5.

- Tu aurais été capable de te regarder dans une glace, si tu l'avais violée ?

- … De quoi tu parles… Elle était parfaitement consentante, je te signale !

- C'est l'impression qu'elle donnait, je sais. Mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas conscience, ni de ce qu'elle faisait, ni de ce que toi, tu faisais.

- …

- Elle t'incitait purement et simplement au viol, Wufei.

Le chinois se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Duo n'était jamais sérieux sans raison. Et il ne mentait jamais.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Pourquoi… ? Comment… ? gémit-il.

La natté s'installa dans le fauteuil sur sa gauche.

- C'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? fit-il. Et c'est pas vraiment de la sienne non plus. Ne lui en veux pas pour ça.

Wufei le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou.

- C'est à cause de son pouvoir, continua l'américain. Elle ne peut pas faire comme Quatre qui lève des boucliers pour bloquer son empathie. Elle n'a aucun moyen naturel de réprimer son pouvoir. Et pas beaucoup d'artificiels non plus… ( Il se tut quelques instants, paraissant réfléchir. ) Comment te dire… pour ce que j'en sais, son pouvoir, c'est un peu comme un sens du toucher sur-développ : tu peux pas dire à ta peau d'arrêter d'être sensible. Au mieux, tu peux en diminuer son efficacité, mais c'est tout. Elle, c'est pareil… Du coup, elle est en permanence assaillie par les informations que lui apporte son pouvoir… C'est extrêmement fatigant pour elle... Et elle n'a pas beaucoup de choix pour évacuer le stress. Jusqu'à présent, on a trouvé que deux moyens pour ça. ( Il émit un petit rire. ) Et tu viens de faire les frais du plus efficace.

- Et c'est quoi ?! grinça Wufei. Sauter sur le premier mec qui passe ?

Duo rit plus franchement, augmentant par la même occasion la fureur du chinois.

- Not at all ! Laisse moi finir de t'expliquer, d'accord ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'avait que deux façons de se reposer vis à vis de son pouvoir. Le moins efficace, c'est d'aller se mettre sous la douche. Les gouttes d'eau en mouvement forment un écran qui limite en partie le rayon d'action de son sens "radar". Mais ce n'est que partiel, tu vois ? ( Il marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt. ) Sur L2, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'eau. On l'utilisait toujours avec parcimonie. Quand elle a été de retour sur cette colonie, elle avait même plus ce moyen pour se calmer… Quand je l'ai rencontrée, la première fois… j'ai du faire face à un mur de colère et de violence gratuite. Elle était en permanence à bout de nerfs. Elle ne supportait plus rien, et percevait la moindre présence comme une agression… Et puis on a trouvé une autre manière pour elle d'oublier son pouvoir… Un peu par accident, mais on l'a trouvé....

- Lequel… ?

Duo posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Il lui suffit de _ressentir_ les battements de cœur de quelqu'un…

- …

- En gros, elle focalise son pouvoir sur le rythme cardiaque, et ça la met dans une espèce de transe. A ce moment, seulement, elle arrive à oublier tout le reste et elle peut évacuer son stress.

- … C'était ce qu'elle faisait, tout à l'heure ? Elle… _ressentait…_ mon cœur ? Alors pourquoi… ?

- Il s'est avéré que ce système était à double tranchant. Mais on ne s'en est rendu compte que lorsqu'on a grandi, et que nos hormones ont commencé à s'en mêler, sourit tristement Duo.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi……… Et tu… vous…

Duo fit « non » de la tête.

- Je me suis heureusement arrêté à temps. Mais ça a été tout juste. Si je n'avais pas croisé son regard, je serais probablement allé jusqu'au bout…

- … comme moi j'ai failli le faire… gémit Wufei. ……… Pourquoi… son regard ?

- Elle avait les yeux parfaitement vides… Elle était en transe… Ça m'a… fait paniquer, et j'ai tout arrêté....

- … Comment c'est arrivé ?

Duo le regarda, un peu surpris, puis il se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil et entreprit de lui raconter :

- C'était peu de temps avant le début de l'opération "Météore", un jour où j'étais particulièrement à cran. Et elle non plus, ça n'allait pas fort. On a fait ce qu'on faisait toujours dans ces cas-là : on s'est enfermés dans une cabine et on s'est blottis l'un contre l'autre, au calme. Et elle a commencé à _ressentir_ mes battements de cœur. Malheureusement, j'étais vraiment furieux ce jour-là. Je ne sais même plus pour quoi… Toujours est-il que mon rythme cardiaque ne restait pas régulier… Ça lui a complètement fait perdre les pédales, et elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus… Comme toi, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. C'était nouveau. Excitant. Et absolument pas désagréable… Et c'était comme si elle savait exactement où se trouvaient les parties les plus réceptives de mon corps… J'ai commencé à perdre pied aussi, jusqu'à ce que… je vois ses yeux… Et ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me suis dégagé. Je l'ai appelée, et elle est sortie de sa transe. Elle ne se souvenait de rien… Il a bien fallut que je lui explique… Je ne l'ai jamais vu paniquer autant que ce jour-là....

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-elle réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi d'un coup ?

- Je te l'ai dit. J'étais vraiment à cran ce jour-là. D'habitude, j'étais parfaitement calme quand elle faisait ça, mais pas cette fois. Et aucun de nous n'aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil. Avant… on était trop jeunes… Tu vois… quand elle focalise son pouvoir, plus rien d'autre ne compte que les battements du cœur qu'elle ressent. Temps qu'ils restent calmes et réguliers, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais si jamais, le rythme s'accélère pour une raison X ou Y, ça l'enivre complètement. Et elle n'a plus d'autre préoccupation que de faire accélérer encore plus le rythme, et d'augmenter l'intensité des battements. Tu me suis ?

Wufei fit « oui. »

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas su rester maître de moi que c'est arrivé… souffla t-il.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Elle aurait pu me prévenir !

Duo haussa les épaules.

- Y'a deux solutions. Soit elle a pas fait gaffe, et s'est placée en transe machinalement. Soit elle avait assez confiance en toi, pour se dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que tu perdes ton calme.

- Elle… elle l'a peut-être aussi fait volontairement… ?

- T'as vu sa tête, Little Dragon ? demanda Duo, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas son genre, un truc pareil. Ça l'effraie trop. Elle ne se risquerait pas à faire ça délibérément pour que ça dérape. Non… je pense qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle s'est laissée entraînée. Elle t'aurait mis au courant, sinon.

Wufei resta silencieux, le front appuyé sur ses mains.

- Je suis désolé… Ça va, ta mâchoire ?

- Ouais, je m'en remettrais ! T'en fais pas !

- … Je pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face… Elle va me détester…

- Elle ne m'a jamais détesté pour ce qui c'était passé. C'était plutôt à elle qu'elle en voulait.

- …

- Tu te crois capable d'accepter cet aspect-là, d'elle et de son pouvoir ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je te demande, c'est tout. Répond moi franchement.

- … Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Ça m'effraie… J'ai peur de lui faire involontairement du mal… Ça te va, comme réponse ? cracha t-il ensuite, blessé. T'as encore une longueur d'avance sur moi là-dessus ! T'es content ?!

- Pfff… T'as vraiment rien compris, hein ?

- …

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu, Wufei… Même si elle n'est pas encore prête à l'admettre. Y'a qu'à voir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure : elle était assez détendue auprès de toi, pour baisser inconsciemment sa garde. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais la seule personne dont elle _ressentait_ le cœur, parce que j'étais le seul en qui elle avait assez confiance pour ça… Petit à petit, elle se livre à toi. Laisse lui juste un peu de temps…

- … Duo…

- Par contre, je te préviens : Fais la souffrir une seule fois, et je t'étrangle de mes mains !

Wufei ne put s'empêcher de rire faiblement.

- J'en prends note.

- J'espère bien ! fit le natté en se levant. Bon… je vais aller voir comment elle va… ( Il s'éloigna un peu, puis s'arrêta. ) Ne t'en fait pas, tu apprendras facilement à rester zen quand elle _ressentira_ tes battements de cœur. Je te fais confiance, pour ça… J'ai bien réussi, après tout !

Wufei se laissa aller contre le dossier en souriant.

Effectivement ! Si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Raaah ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est à se demander ce qui te passe par la tête, des fois !

Duo avait rejoint Kathleen dans la salle de bain, et avait machinalement passé une main sous l'eau qui coulait… Pour la retirer aussitôt : elle était glacée.

La jeune fille s'était mise sous la douche sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, son front appuyé sur ses genoux ramenés contre elle. Après une dizaine de minutes de ce traitement polaire, elle était en train de grelotter de la tête aux pieds.

- Ça… Ça… me… me f-fait du… du… b-bien, bégaya t-elle à cause du froid.

- Ben voyons ! Et après une épaule en carafe, tu vas nous choper la crève du siècle ! râla l'américain, en ouvrant graduellement le robinet d'eau chaude, testant la température de son autre main. Tu tiens tant que ça à nous faire mourir d'inquiétude ?

- N-Non… So-sorry…

Jugeant la température enfin acceptable, Duo se recula et s'accroupit face à elle.

- Interdit de sortir tant que tu ne t'es pas réchauffée un minimum !

- O-ok.

Duo soupira et s'adossa confortablement contre le mur. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un certain temps, le jeune homme se contentant de vérifier à intervalles fixes la couleur des lèvres de son amie.

- Allez, c'est bon, décréta t-il au bout d'un moment. Viens te sécher.

Il attrapa une immense serviette éponge, dont il l'enveloppa avec douceur.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs, Tête en l'air. Je reviens.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

Duo fut de retour au bout de quelques minutes. Kathleen ne put réprimer un petit sourire en voyant qu'il lui ramenait son cardigan favori : immense et informe. Mais tellement douillet et rassurant.

- Thanks a lot… chuchota t-elle.

- Je me disais qu'il te faudrait au moins ça, sourit-il tout en ayant l'air de s'excuser.

Kathleen ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis :

- Comment il l'a pris ?

- Plutôt bien, fit Duo en massant distraitement sa mâchoire encore douloureuse.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle s'avança vers lui, et le prit par le menton, étudiant son visage avec attention.

- Il t'a frappé ?

- C'est pas une catastrophe, t'en fais pas. Et puis il fallait au moins ça, pour qu'il consente à m'écouter… Tu l'as carrément bien secoué, je dois dire.

De nouveau, des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Kathleen.

- Hey, hey, hey ! murmura Duo en l'enlaçant. Je te dis que ça va.

- C'est moi qui méritait une paire de claques. Pas toi, gémit-elle, blottie contre sa poitrine. J'ai pas su me contrôler ! C'est moi qui suis fautive !

- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de te sentir en sécurité auprès de Wuffy… Surtout si tu l'aimes…

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui en sanglotant. Duo ne dit rien pendant un moment, attendant simplement qu'elle se calme un peu.

- Kathleen… Ecoute… Il serait peut-être temps qu'on ait une longue conversation, toi et moi…

- Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire…?

- Je veux dire, qu'on a pas été très honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, ces derniers temps. Et ça ne peut plus durer…

Son étreinte se crispa à nouveau. Inquiète.

- D'abord… je tiens à m'excuser, murmura Duo. Ma conduite de ces derniers jours était vraiment stupide… C'était idiot de ma part de profiter de ta confusion pour apaiser mes craintes… Je t'ai blessée plusieurs fois… Excuse moi…

- Duo, je…

Il lui fit signe de se taire, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse moi finir, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Même à toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai agit comme un égoïste, reprit Duo. Si j'ai tenté par tout les moyens de te séduire, c'était parce que j'avais peur. Je me disais… que si tu tombais amoureuse de Wufei… il n'y aurait plus de place pour moi dans ton cœur…

- C'est idiot ! Je…

- Je sais, Koneko-chan, l'interrompit-il. Je le sais très bien. Tu me l'as dis plusieurs fois. Mais j'avais peur quand même… Et je connaissais depuis longtemps tes sentiments envers moi. Du moins… ceux que tu crois avoir… Alors j'en ai profité… pour essayer de te garder. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, même si j'ai toujours su, que ce n'était pas juste envers toi.

- De quoi tu parles ! Je t'aime, Duo ! s'écria t-elle, paniquée.

- Schhh… Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais pas comme tu aimes Wufei, non ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que ce que tu ressentais pour nous était différent.

- Oui ! Vous êtes différents, alors forcément, je… !

- En quoi sommes-nous différents ? la coupa t-il d'une voix douce.

Kathleen déglutit avec difficulté, désorientée.

- Calme toi, sourit tranquillement Duo. On connaît déjà la réponse tout les deux. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, comme si elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

- Bon… Laisse moi te montrer, alors… Ne résiste pas, ok ?

Elle lui fit un « oui » timide. Il se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle se raidit tout d'abord, puis se détendit et le laissa approfondir le baiser avec un petit soupir. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques instants, après qu'il se fut écarté.

- Comment c'était ? s'enquit Duo.

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise. Il eut un petit sourire tendrement moqueur.

- Alors ?

- … Agréable, répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais encore ?

- Quoi "encore" ?

Duo éclata de rire.

- Tu vois ! C'est de ça dont j'essayais de te parler. Ma main à couper que si Wufei avait été à ma place, "agréable" ne serait pas le seul et unique qualificatif qui te serais venu à l'esprit ! Te connaissant, je suis même prêt à parier que tu lui aurais ressauté dessus aussi sec, sans même lui laisser le temps de réfléchir !

- Duo ! protesta t-elle d'un air fâché.

- Réfléchis deux secondes. J'ai pas raison ?

Kathleen se demanda si c'était effectivement le cas. Elle n'eut pas à chercher très loin : l'épisode de la cuisine lui revint en mémoire aussitôt.

Wufei l'avait à peine touchée, cette fois-là. Il avait juste frôlé sa joue du bout des doigts. Mais rien que ça, et son estomac lui avait donné l'impression de se réduire brutalement à l'état de simple bille.

Ce jour-là, plus que de penser à Duo, elle avait tout bêtement paniqué.

Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un contact aussi léger pourrait lui faire un tel effet.

……

Pourtant, quand ils chahutaient, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien…

……

Oui. Mais c'était justement PARCE QU'ils chahutaient. A aucun moment, il ne s'agissait de vrais "câlins". C'était juste… des jeux qui… n'engageaient à rien…

Pas comme tout à l'heure, quand il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules… Le creux étrange dans son estomac était réapparu… Alors… elle avait préféré se concentrer sur autre chose… avec toutes les conséquences que ça avait eu…

- Tu comprends, maintenant ? interrogea Duo.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- Excuse moi…

- Non, Koneko-chan. C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Pas toi. J'aurais dû te dire plus tôt, que tu faisais fausse route, au lieu d'écouter uniquement mes propres désirs… Je t'adore, Kathleen. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi… Tout comme toi, tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi… Toute cette histoire de pseudo-rivalité était stupide, et à cause de ça, on en a tous souffert. Pour rien en plus…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

- Dis… murmura Kathleen. Si… Si Wufei et moi, on… se met ensemble. Tu m'en voudras ? Tu seras fâché ?

Duo soupira, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

- Je te dis pas que je serais pas un peu jaloux, avoua t-il. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que je t'en veuilles pour quoi que se soit. Par contre… promet moi que je pourrais toujours t'embêter ou te câliner si j'en ai envie. Et promet moi aussi que tu ne te reposeras pas uniquement sur Wufei quand tu as un problème… et que moi aussi, je pourrai toujours continuer à venir te confier les miens…

- Evidement… baka…

- Dans ce cas… vous avez ma bénédiction, tout les deux, annonça t-il très sérieusement, la faisant rire.

Nouveau silence.

- … Duo ? … Tu te moqueras de moi… si je te dis que j'ai la trouille ?

L'américain eut un rire doux.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis à peu près sûr que le petit dragon est aussi paniqué que toi.

- Super, grimaça Kathleen. On est bien barré !

Duo vint appuyer son front contre le sien en souriant.

- Prenez votre temps, tout les deux. Et tout ira bien.

La jeune fille eut un sourire timide.

- Arigatô… Onii-chan… [18]

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kathleen revint dans le salon, l'air penaud. Une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées.

La newtype s'était changée. Elle avait encore les cheveux trempés, et elle les essuyait mollement avec une serviette. Wufei la considéra, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es allée prendre une douche toute habillée.

Elle rougit, comme une enfant prise en faute. Si, elle l'avait fait !

- Shazi ! Mais ça t'arrive de réfléchir, des fois ? ronchonna le chinois.

Il se leva et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il lui prit la serviette des mains et commença à lui essuyer résolument les cheveux.

- Tu es fâché ? demanda Kathleen d'une toute petite voix, le nez baissé.

Il suspendit ses gestes, un peu pris au dépourvu par son intonation peinée. Sans vraiment y penser, il vint appuyer son front contre le sien.

- Non. Je ne suis pas fâché.

De toute façon, il aurait été incapable de se mettre en colère face à son air si désolé… Ça l'effrayait des fois cette facilité qu'elle avait à le faire fondre de tendresse. Même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Tout doucement, il se remit à lui sécher les cheveux. Elle le laissa faire sans protester.

- Duo m'a expliqué… Tu me préviendras la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Que je ne sois pas pris au dépourvu.

- Ça… ça ne te fait pas peur ?

- Je te mentirais, si je te disais que non. Mais je veux bien essayer d'apprendre. Si tu veux bien m'en laisser l'occasion… Duo ne sera peut-être pas toujours là, quand il faut. Tu pourras compter sur moi dans ces cas-là....

Tout en parlant, il l'avait enlacée. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Avec une certaine appréhension, il attendit le moment où elle allait se dégager en lui disant qu'il allait trop loin.

Mais là encore, elle ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

Il l'étreignit un peu plus fort, blottissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il avait oublié, ce que c'était de tenir quelqu'un de cher dans ses bras.

Cette douce chaleur.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ça.

Il ne voulait plus être seul. Se battre seul.

Il voulait avoir quelqu'un à protéger, plutôt que de combattre pour les fantômes de son passé.

Mais Duo lui avait dit qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps…

Peut-être que lui aussi, en fait. Changer tout ce qui avait fait sa vie ces dernières années, ne pouvait pas se faire d'un seul coup.

Juste un peu de temps…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[18] : Onii-chan = grand frère. Ayééééé !!! Elle a ENFIN compris !!!! L'aura mis le temps, cette cruche ! XD

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegai. =3


	17. Le juge de paix

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Merci pour vos reviews !

Une seule chose à signaler : J'aime pas les trucs simples ! Mais vous allez comprendre très vite, hin, hin, hin… !

**Siria black 666 :** Lol ! C'est pas bien d'être curieuse comme ça. Mes lèvres sont scellées ! Mdr. Kissu !

**Lenao : **Mais c'est quoi cette manie de tout vouloir savoir en avance, lol ! Je n'avouerais rien, même pas sous la… Ahem… On va peut-être pas trop déconner non, plus, hein ? ¤ _file discrètement, des fois que certaines revieweuses aient des idées malvenues_ ¤ XD Kiss !

**ShinOyasumi :** Voui, voui ! Tout de suite, lol ! Biz !

**Leen :** Lol, c'est vrai qu'avec ton pseudo, ça peut prêter à confusion. Mais bon, y'a pire que Wufei, nan ? … Comment ça, non ? O.o Mdr. Biz !****

**Kamara :** Vi, moi aussi je l'aime bien. M'aura fallut le temps, mais ça y est : Chouchou-Wuffy, définitivement adopté ! Ptdr. Kiss !

**Lumina :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la scène Trowa-Quatre. Comme c'est ma première fic avec du yaoï, j'ai pas trop l'habitude. Mais si ça ressemble à quelque chose quand même, tant mieux !

Pour ta question sur les pouvoirs newtypes, je peux pas t'aider, désolée. Je suis pas assez au point sur l'univers GW, que j'ai surtout découvert à travers les fan-fics. Et des fois, c'est pas toujours évident de savoir ce qui proviens effectivement de la série, et ce qui a été inventé par les auteurs. En tout cas, il me semble pas que les autres G-boys soient des newtypes, en dehors de Quatre. Mais bon, à vérifier.

Mon rythme de parution va reprendre, mais pas la semaine prochaine, et la semaine d'après, je sais pas encore, lol. Je suis en Rattrapages donc, pour l'instant, les fics, pas trop le temps. Mais d'ici ces deux semaines, tout devrais rentrer dans l'ordre. Enfin, j'espère. XD Kissu !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

**Chapitre 17 :** Le juge de paix

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre entra dans la cuisine de bon matin, et constata l'ampleur des dégâts, d'un air désolé.

- Toi, tu es nerveuse…

- Naaaaan ! Penses-tu ! grinça Kathleen, tout en continuant de faire cuire sa troisième tournée de pan cakes.

Il y avait des piles de crêpes plein la table.

- On arrivera jamais au bout de tout ça, remarqua calmement l'arabe. Même avec une tornade Maxwellienne dans ses grands jours…

- Rien à foutre ! C'est ou ça, ou je me ronge les ongles jusqu'à l'os !

- … Tu vas leur dire ? Aujourd'hui ?

- A ton avis ? J'ai l'air de quelqu'un sur le point de danser la cucaracha ? grimaça t-elle, nerveusement.

Quatre sourit d'un air attendri. Il vint nouer ses bras autour de la taille de Kathleen.

- Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, on fait comme on a dit : Trowa et moi, on était au courant de rien non plus.

- Arigatô, Ten-chan.

- Maintenant, arrête ça… Ça me ferait mal au cœur de prendre en grippe tes délicieux pan cakes.

- Hai, sourit-elle, un peu soulagée.

Ils s'attaquèrent à un rangement sommaire et à la vaisselle.

Trowa arriva, peu après. Petit bisou rapide sur la joue de Kathleen, et baiser bien plus… prolongé, dirons nous, sur les lèvres de Quatre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air faussement désespéré. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment seraient les choses si ces deux-là ne partageaient pas la même chambre.

Elle portait la dernière pile de pan cakes sur la table, quand Wufei passa la porte à son tour.

Ils se sourirent timidement.

Le chinois jeta un coup d'œil aux deux pilotes enlacés, puis son regard revint sur Kathleen.

Il paraissait hésiter, ses yeux demandant une permission muette.

La newtype n'était pas plus à l'aise, mais elle allait lui faire signe qu'elle était d'accord, lorsque :

- PAN CAAAAAKES !!!! hurla une voix aisément reconnaissable.

Une tornade châtain et nattée déboula à toute allure dans la cuisine, bousculant l'asiatique sans état d'âme, et se jetant, au propre comme au figuré, sur Kathleen.

- JE T'ADOOOOOREUUUUH !!!!!

- Oui, Duo-chan. Moi aussi. Mais tu m'étouffes, là… souffla la jeune fille avec peine, tout en essayant de conserver un vague équilibre sous les assauts ronronnants de l'affamé.

- FAIIIIM !!! brailla Duo en la relâchant. Pancakespancakespancakes !

Et avec des ricanements inquiétants, il alla chercher Nutella, sirop d'érable et toutes les sortes de confitures sur lesquelles il put mettre la main.

Kathleen soupira.

Il ne manquait plus que Heero, et elle pourrait leur faire sa petite annonce.

Galèèèèèère !

Elle se remit nerveusement à fourrager dans les placards, pour se changer les idées.

Elle avait un très mauvais feeling, sur le fait que Heero était le dernier dans la cuisine, ce matin. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours Duo qui jouait les lanternes rouge.

Pitié, pas d'ordre de mission. Pitié, pas d'ordre de mission, répétait-elle comme un mantra. Pas un ordre de mission avec mouaaaa !!!!

Une main chaude se posa entre ses omoplates, la faisant tressaillir violemment. Le contact disparut aussitôt.

- E… excuse-moi… bredouilla Wufei dans son dos.

Elle sentit qu'il battait en retrait vers la table.

Mais naaaan ! Il a vraiment rien compris !!!! C'est pas possible un truc pareil !!!

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas sauter purement et simplement sur le chinois.

Elle était à cran. Pire que ça même ! Mais elle ne devait EN AUCUN CAS se passer les nerfs en roulant la pelle de sa vie au petit dragon !!!

Chose dont elle mourrait pourtant d'envie, depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, hier !

Mais étant donné que ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était loin d'être le moment idéal pour penser à officialiser quoi que ce soit avec lui.

En fait, c'était sa réaction à lui, qui lui faisait le plus peur. Parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle ne serait pas bonne.

Elle mourrait d'envie de se fracasser la tête contre les murs !

Pourtant, elle DEVAIT leur dire. Ça devenait même URGENT !

Elle inspira profondément.

Bon. Tout d'abord, rassurer un minimum Wufei, avant que Heero n'arrive.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, et aperçut Heero qui se pointait enfin.

Trop tard… Et en plus Wu, faisait la gueule. JOURNEE DE MEEERDEUUUH !!!!

Le regard bleu laser du japonais se fixa sur elle dès qu'il passa la porte. Soldat Parfait mode "inquisiteur dans ses mauvais jours". Combien vous pariez qu'il vient justement d'avoir des nouvelles des profs ?

Note pour tout de suite : Arrêter définitivement les mantras. On a une fâcheuse tendance à obtenir les effets inverses.

Elle soupira, et s'adossa au rebord du plan de travail.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, Heero, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un truc à vous dire, à tous.

- Ça a un rapport avec ton Gundam ? demanda t-il carrément, en lui obéissant.

… Penser à faire travailler le domaine des relations publiques à Heero. Ça aussi, ça devient urgent.

Duo et Wufei s'étaient tournés vers elle dans un seul et rapide mouvement.

- Chans dec' ? fit l'américain, la bouche pleine, devançant le pilote de L5.

- Oui, c'est à propos de ça, confirma t-elle dans un soupir.

- Terrible ! mâchonna Duo.

Kathleen jeta un coup d'œil discret et inquiet à Wufei. Il paraissait loin d'être ravi. Il semblait même carrément furieux.

Pour-quoi mouaaa ?!

- Tu nous expliques tout ça ? demanda Quatre, très calme, jouant son rôle de mec pas au courant.

L'air de rien, le "petit ange" avait une capacité au mensonge assez effrayante. Brrrrr !

- La vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai été envoyée en mission auprès de vous la première fois, c'était pour tester les différents éléments qui allaient constituer un nouveau Gundam. C'est ce qu'on a appelé le projet "Twilight". On a mis au point une armure mobile capable de supplanter en vitesse le Tallgeese, et le Wing Zero.

- Terrible ! répéta Duo, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

- Il s'est avéré par la suite… que ce Gundam était trop rapide pour un humain normal. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le piloter. Alors les Mads me l'ont confié, et m'ont renvoyée sur Terre en tant que pilote à part entière… Je suppose que tu as reçu un ordre de mission m'impliquant, je me trompe, Heero ?

Le japonais fit « oui ».

- On est six à partir, dit-il. Il y a des soupçons d'une fabrique secrète de MS au nord du Canada. On doit vérifier si c'est vrai, et la détruire en cas de confirmation.

- Naaaan ! Va ENCORE falloir déménager ! râla Duo avec un air fatigué. Tant qu'à faire, Heero, tu nous trouves une planque avec eau chaude et électricité, parce que le chalet minuscule et limite habitable de la dernière fois qu'on s'est pointés là-bas, merci bien !

- Hn, fit l'autre en avalant son petit déjeuner.

Kathleen restait à distance.

Heero n'avait pas l'air ému par la découverte d'un sixième Gundam.

Duo semblait plutôt ravi par la nouvelle, en fait.

Wufei… était en train d'essayer de réduire sa petite cuillère en miettes, en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le chinois se leva tout à coup, livide de rage. Sans un regard pour personne, il quitta la cuisine, oubliant son petit déjeuner à peine entamé.

Kathleen soupira, les yeux fermés. Trois coups de cuillère sur le rebord en faïence d'un bol, la forcèrent à tourner son attention vers Duo.

- Rattrape le, ordonna tranquillement l'américain.

- Pour quoi faire…

- Parce que. Rattrape le, je te dis.

- Tu es…

- … encore plus têtu que toi. Dépêche toi un peu, Koneko-chan.

Elle lui obéit en ronchonnant.

Elle trottina à la suite du chinois. Elle le rejoignit dans le couloir menant vers les chambres, et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Wu ?

Il fit volte-face, les traits altérés par les assauts de sentiments violents.

Colère. Tristesse. Souffrance.

Il lui fit lâcher prise brutalement, enchaîna par un coup de poing.

Kathleen esquiva avec une certaine surprise.

- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écria t'elle.

Il ne répondit pas, essayant de la frapper à nouveau.

Une rage sourde monta en Kathleen, alors qu'elle esquivait pour la seconde fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait en engageant le combat comme ça ?! La tester ? Voir de quoi elle était capable ? Ou juste se passer les nerfs ?!

Son entraînement reprit le dessus. Elle para et esquiva sans peine la série de coups suivants. Aussi souple qu'une liane. Aussi vive que l'éclair.

Petit mouvement de poignet.

Les trois stylets glissèrent de leur gaine et se coincèrent tout naturellement entre ses doigts.

Feinte à droite, esquive à gauche. Elle passa la garde de l'asiatique, et se retrouva presque contre lui.

- Plus un geste ! ordonna t-elle.

Wufei se figea net, le souffle court.

Les pointes acérées des stylets n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de sa gorge fragile.

- Si maintenant, tu as le culot de me dire que je suis pas capable de me battre, je t'achève tout de suite ! gronda Kathleen d'une voix sourde.

- Holly shit ! râla Duo, alors que les autres étaient accourus aux bruits de bataille. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ?! Ça va pas d'essayer de vous entretuer comme ça ?!

Kathleen se recula avec un grondement sourd, soutenant le regard d'onyx en face d'elle.

Ses pupilles avaient pris leur apparence habituelle comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sous le coup d'un émotion violente : Deux fins traits verticaux.

- Faut lui demander à lui ! cracha t-elle. Je n'ai fait que répliquer !

Regards interrogateurs vers Wufei.

Le chinois serrait les dents à s'en faire péter l'émail, tremblant de fureur. En face, Kathleen ne valait pas mieux, s'humectant les lèvres avec la lenteur d'un fauve sur le point d'égorger sa proie.

- Wufei, commença Quatre dans une tentative de faire crever l'abcès.

Il sentait confusément qu'une vieille blessure s'était réouverte dans le cœur de l'asiatique, et qu'elle lui dictait son étrange conduite. Il percevait sa souffrance intérieure avec une acuité douloureuse.

- Tu tiens tellement que ça à mourir ?! explosa Wufei, dardant un regard accusateur vers Kathleen.

- Seulement quand je l'aurais décidé ! siffla t-elle.

Un rire méprisant s'échappa des lèvres du chinois.

- J'oubliais ! Shinigami ne peut pas mourir s'il ne l'a pas choisi ! Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, Maxwell et toi !

Kathleen resta sans voix. Sa colère monta encore d'un cran.

Il était vraiment con ou il le faisait exprès !!!!

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! continua Wufei d'une voix cassante. La guerre n'est pas une affaire de femme ! Ce n'est pas ta place, onna ! Question d'honneur !

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla l'américaine. Question d'honneur ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Dis plutôt que tu es paralysé de trouille à l'idée que je puisse te surpasser ! Ton ego de "mâle" pourrait en prendre un sacré coup, ça c'est sûr !!!

Tous les muscles de Wufei se tendirent à l'extrême, alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas céder à la provocation.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux, c'est stupide ! protesta Quatre, en levant toutes ses barrières mentales.

Pourquoi, c'était toujours lui qui trinquait dans ce genre de situations, et pourquoi personne ne semblait jamais vouloir l'écouter ?

C'était bien sa veine !

- Onna stupide ! s'écria Wufei. Vous êtes vraiment toutes les mêmes ! Ce n'est pas à toi de te battre ! Ce n'est pas à toi de mourir ! C'est le devoir d'un homme !!!

- Je t'emmerde, Wufei ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me couver, merci bien !!!

- C'EST PARFAIT ! J'EN AVAIS PAS L'INTENTION !!! JE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI !!!

- T'INQUIETE PAS, C'EST RECIPROQUE !!! cria Kathleen, alors que Duo la maîtrisait tant bien que mal pour qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge du chinois.

Wufei tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en claquant violemment la porte au passage.

La colère de Kathleen retomba aussitôt. En tremblant, elle se réfugia contre la poitrine rassurante de Duo, lui labourant presque les épaules, tellement elle s'y accrochait.

- Ça va tit chat, calme toi. C'est fini.

- Du… Duo… Ma… May I ? bégaya t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

- Yeah. No problem, little cat.

Le corps de Kathleen fut parcouru d'un long frisson, puis se détendit, et se fit brutalement inerte dans les bras de l'américain.

- Vous inquiétez pas, les gars. Tout va bien, fit Duo aux trois autres, soulevant la jeune fille, apparemment inconsciente, dans ses bras. T'approche pas Quat-chan, tu risques de la perturber, prévint-il alors que l'arabe, inquiet, s'avançait pour l'examiner. Et je te jure que c'est pas le moment. ( Il prit la direction de la chambre de Kathleen. ) On revient dans quelques minutes, vous faites pas de soucis.

Essayez plutôt de trouver ce qui cloche avec cet imbécile de chinois, songeait-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il la regardait jouer avec sa natte, l'enroulant puis la déroulant autour de sa main. Elle avait un regard triste, et un peu perdu.

Ils étaient allongés tout les deux sur le lit de Kathleen, et il avait passé un bras en travers de sa taille.

- Désolé. Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je ne t'aurais pas dit d'aller le rattraper, sinon, s'excusa Duo à mi-voix, jugeant que son amie était à présent assez calme. Je croyais qu'il avait juste besoin de te parler tranquillement.

- Ah ça… On a bien parlé, effectivement ! répliqua t-elle amèrement. Mais tu n'y es pour rien Duo-chan. Je me suis trompée, c'est tout.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

- Et je suis censée dire quoi, alors ?! gronda t-elle furieusement.

Duo soupira en la voyant s'énerver à nouveau. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état de rage. Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire particulièrement. Il avait trop souvent constaté les tendances destructrices de la jeune fille dans ces cas-là.

Mieux valait pas que le petit dragon passe à sa portée pour l'instant.

Il laissa ses doigt courir sur sa nuque, et il la sentit se détendre petit à petit.

- Tu sais pourquoi, il a réagi comme ça ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il fit « non » de la tête.

- Fei-Fei est quelqu'un de secret. Comme nous tous en fait. On a jamais vraiment parlé de nos passés respectifs entre nous… Je crois que tu étais la personne à laquelle il s'était le plus ouvert.

- Bah super alors, grimaça Kathleen. Y'a déjà eu mieux, niveau "ouverture".

Elle vint se nicher plus étroitement contre lui, avec un petit soupir fatigué. Et elle se remit à étudier la lourde natte.

Enrouler. Dérouler.

- Tu l'as refaite à la va-vite, constata t-elle à mi-voix.

- Appel irrésistible du pan cake, de bon matin, sourit-il pour s'excuser.

Kathleen se dégagea de ses bras, et attrapa la brosse à cheveux sur la commode.

- Tu vas en avoir pour trois plombes, lui signala Duo.

- Pas grave… Ça te dérange ?

Il fit « non », et s'assit en lui tournant le dos. Les doigts agiles de Kathleen entreprirent de défaire sa longue tresse.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Heero poussa le battant. Il se figea un instant : ce devait être la première fois où il voyait l'américain les cheveux détachés.

- Kiya ? demanda Duo, en levant des améthystes interrogatrices sur le japonais.

- Ça va ?

- On fait aller, répondit Kathleen, impassible.

Elle était complètement concentrée sur le rideau de soie châtain qui coulait entre ses doigts.

- Il faudra que tu préviennes tes amis qu'on s'en va.

- Hn. J'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Très bien, répondit Heero, avant de quitter la pièce.

Duo le suivit des yeux, l'air un peu bête.

- Tu me scies, tu sais ? fit-il. Y'a que avec toi qu'il est patient comme ça. J'aurais fait la même chose, mais je me serais fait jeter comme jamais. De toute façon, dès que je lui dis quoi que ce soit, je me fais jeter.

Kathleen haussa les épaules en silence, s'acharnant sur un nœud réticent. Duo continua de parler, comme si de rien n'était. Au début, la newtype ne participait pas. Puis elle plaça de vagues « Hn » ici et là, puis quelques mots intelligibles, et enfin elle rentra complètement dans les délires du natté.

Duo sourit intérieurement.

Il avait gagné : il lui avait rendu son sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Miracle ! Un truc habitable perdu au milieu de rien ! s'écria Duo en entrant dans le chalet isolé au fin fond des bois, que Heero avait trouvé. Chapeau Hee-chan !

Cliquetis d'un cran de sûreté qu'on relevait. Fuite stratégique d'un Shinigami ricanant.

Décidément, Heero détestait ce surnom.

- Combien de chambres ? s'enquit Quatre, toujours l'esprit pratique, alors que son regard courait sur le grand salon/cuisine du rez-de-chaussée.

- Trois. A l'étage.

- Avec moi, tit chat ! s'écria Duo avant même que les autres n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit.

En même temps, c'était la seule solution. Penser à placer Kathleen et Wufei ensemble, aurait signifié un meurtre sanglant dans l'heure qui suivait. A condition qu'ils se retiennent, évidement. Sinon, ils ouvraient les hostilités avant même d'avoir posé leurs sacs.

Les six pilotes avaient dissimulé leurs Gundams non loin de là dans des espèces de grottes naturelles. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème de ce côté-là.

La tornade Maxwell était partie en expédition exploratrice de l'étage, faisait soupirer ses compagnons, un rien plus fatigués par le voyage.

Kathleen ne mit pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Elle ignora volontairement le commentaire désobligeant que Wufei marmonna entre ses dents.

Il pouvait bien râler tant qu'il voulait, personnellement elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire, et elle se contenterait de la politesse simple à son égard.

A condition qu'il ne la provoque pas outre-mesure, évidemment.

- Vous allez rire ! cria la voix de Duo en haut des escaliers. C'est que des lits doubles !!! Je savais bien, qu'il y aurait un truc !!!

Kathleen gloussa.

- C'est ça ! Plains toi !

- Ça dépend. Je vais servir de nounours d'appoint ?

- … Tu me connais. Y'a de fortes chances que oui.

- Je me plains pas, alors !

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de la jeune fille, et attrapa son sac. Puis il remonta aussi sec.

- Vous pourriez attendre deux secondes avant de vous installer ! grogna Wufei.

- T'avais qu'à être plus rapide, Wuffy ! lança Duo, au loin. On prend celle du fond !

- Maxwell ! Pour la dernière fois : c'est WU-FEI !

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage, et trouvèrent Duo en train de s'étaler de tout son long sur le matelas de la dernière chambre.

Grand sourire du Shinigami fier de lui.

Kathleen se prit à rire silencieusement. Combien vous pariez que cette marmotte invétérée avait choisi le meilleur sommier ?

- Bon, on va s'installer aussi, soupira Quatre avec un certain regret.

Il semblait être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

- Hn. On se retrouve en bas pour le briefing, ajouta ensuite Heero.

- Et pour l'organisation toute simple aussi, fit l'arabe en fronçant les sourcils.

Quatre ne perdait vraiment jamais son esprit pratique.

- Allez, Shinigami. Pousse toi, qu'on puisse faire le lit, ordonna Kathleen pendant que les autres sortaient.

- Nan ! grogna l'américain, mort de rire, avec des mimiques de gros chat fatigué.

- Duo Maxwell ! Vire ton joli petit cul d'ici dans la seconde, si tu veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas ! le menaça t-elle.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, avec un large sourire. Et il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Ça, c'était une invitation directe.

- Toi, t'es mort, ricana Kathleen.

- Chiche, répliqua t-il, tout sourire.

Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent dans tout l'étage, alors qu'ils chahutaient joyeusement.

- Mais que quelqu'un fasse taire ces deux imbéciles ! cria bientôt une voix excédée et aisément reconnaissable.

- Oulà… Il a l'air contrarié le petit dragon, souffla Duo dans un demi-sourire.

- Grand bien lui fasse, fit Kathleen d'un air indifférent. On fait ce qu'on veut. Et j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Avec un ricanement, elle lança une attaque "chatouille" particulièrement fourbe sur sa malheureuse victime, qui se mit à hurler de rire.

- KATHLEEEEEN !!!!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils étaient tout les six à table, occupés à regarder les cartes étalées, et écoutant les explications de Heero. Enfin… Plus précisément, Kathleen était assise SUR la table, et s'appliquait à refaire une natte présentable à Duo, tout en écoutant les directives du japonais.

- En piratant les fichiers, je me suis en fait rendu compte qu'il y avait trois centres dont la fonction était inconnue, et donc suspecte. Ici, ici et là. ( Heero pointa les endroits correspondants sur la carte. ) Par contre je n'ai trouvé aucun plan de ces bâtiments. Nulle part. J'ignore totalement si les trois sont des centres de production de MS ou pas.

- Je peux le savoir facilement, ça, indiqua Kathleen, en attachant agilement l'élastique au bout de la natte de Duo. Je peux même te faire les plans détaillés des bâtiments, si ça t'amuse.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Tigerwood, grinça Wufei.

C'était son nouveau truc de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Genre : distance affective maximum.

- Je te signale à tout hasard, Wufei, que ce sera moins dangereux pour tout le monde, si j'utilise mon sens "radar" pour espionner les Ozzies, que si on va s'infiltrer directement chez eux pour trouver les mêmes informations.

- Leen-chan marque un point, fit timidement Quatre.

Imprécations sourdes et venimeuses en mandarin.

- Tu as besoin d'être à quelle distance, Kathleen ? questionna Heero.

- Tu vas quand même pas la laisser y aller, Yuy ?!

- Une cinquantaine de mètres, minimum. Avec le mode "furtif" du Félide, ça devrait poser aucun problème. Et au pire, je serais pas totalement désarmée. Mais ils me trouveront pas, de toute façon, sourit-elle avec satisfaction.

- Ça te prendra longtemps ?

- Tout dépend ce que tu veux que je fasse. Si tu t'attends à des plans complets, oui, ça me prendra un certain temps.

Heero réfléchit quelques instants.

- Des plans détaillés ne sont pas utiles. Mais il faut que l'on sache le but de ces complexes, et que l'on connaisse avec exactitude leurs défenses.

- En trois-quatre jours ça devrait être faisable. Peut-être moins. Tout dépend ce que je trouve.

- Parfait. Tu peux attaquer quand ?

- Tu me laisses le temps de faire une sieste, d'avaler un truc, et je suis partie, sourit la jeune fille.

Un grognement furieux l'informa que Wufei n'était pas ravi par cette perspective. Il se leva brutalement, lança un truc hargneux à Heero en mandarin, qui lui répondit calmement dans la même langue. Le chinois gronda de nouveau et quitta la salle commune direction l'extérieur, avec un pas rageur, et attrapant son blouson de motard au passage.

- Il t'a dit quoi, Heero ? demanda Duo, une fois qu'il fut sortit.

Il savait pertinemment que Kathleen ne s'abaisserait pas le faire.

- Qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait laisser faire ça à une femme, et qu'on courait droit à la catastrophe.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en Kathleen. Qu'elle nous avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle était parfaitement compétente.

- C'est gentil, ça, Hee-chan, sourit l'intéressée.

Regard noir rappelant qu'il détestait ce surnom et que si elle tenait un tant soit peu à la vie, elle ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier.

Grand sourire signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle le savait parfaitement, mais que comme elle avait enfin trouvé un super truc pour l'embêter, elle n'allait pas tenir compte de son avertissement.

- Baka, marmonna le japonais, ayant parfaitement saisi le message.

- Viiiiii, rigola Kathleen. Bon ! Vais aller dormir un peu. A toute !

Elle sauta sur le sol, et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'escalier. Elle commençait à gravir les marches lorsque Quatre la rattrapa et la retint par le bras, l'air inquiet.

- Il faut que tu parles à Wufei, murmura t-il. Tu es la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose. Il a mal, Leen-chan.

Elle resta silencieuse, quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée… J'en suis incapable. Je pourrais jamais garder mon calme s'il me provoque. Et ça nous ferait encore plus de mal à tout les deux…

La prise sur son bras se crispa légèrement.

- Je le sais bien… Mais il faut que tu essayes quand même, insista l'empathe. Il le faut ! Je n'arrête pas de l'entendre hurler mentalement sa souffrance. C'est pour ça qu'il est tout le temps en colère. Il est perdu, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Et comme tu te réfugies auprès de Duo, il a d'autant plus mal. Il faut que tu lui parles.

- Je ne peux pas, pour l'instant, Ten-chan… Mais quand je me sentirais assez forte, je le ferai. C'est promis.

- Très bien… murmura l'empathe, comprenant que même avec toute sa bonne volonté, c'était au-dessus des forces de la jeune fille, dans l'immédiat. Repose toi bien…

- Merci, sourit-elle, avant de reprendre son ascension.

Qu'est-ce que s'imaginait Quatre ? Elle savait pertinemment que cette colère persistante de Wufei était due à sa souffrance ! Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle avait une tendance certaine à réagir pareil !

………

Même si Duo m'a appris qu'on avait le droit d'exprimer sa douleur autrement… Encore maintenant, j'ai parfois du mal à suivre ses conseils… Si au moins, j'étais sûre… que ça ne se finisse pas en affrontement sanglant, je le forcerais bien à me parler. Mais je me connais… si on se dispute encore… je n'aurais jamais le courage ni de rester calme, ni de pleurer devant lui… J'aurais seulement envie de… lui faire du mal… Autant qu'il m'en fait…

Et on se blesse bien assez comme ça…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegai. =3


	18. Répond moi

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! # _rire de sadique psychopathe #_

**Reviews :** Merci pour vos reviews !

Haaaan ! C'est trop la galère avec ffnet ! Y'a trop de symboles qui sautent, maintenant. COMMENT VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE DES MISES EN PAGE SYMPAS DANS CES CONDITIONS !!!!!

**Leen :** Moi, tu sais, je suis aussi assez fan de Wu, alors forcément pour moi, c'est trèèèès loin d'être la pire solution, mdr. C'est vrai que Treize… Enfin, bon, c'est Treize, quoi, on va pas s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Et oui ! T'as deviné ! Le problème, c'est Meïran ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu vas voir… Biz !

**Lumina :** Heuuu, non, je l'ai pas écrit plus vite que les autres, ce chap 17. Une semaine, comme d'hab. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es tombée dessus tardivement, lol.

Oui, dans le genre "foutu caractère", Kathleen se pose là. ( J'adoooore les persos à fortes tendances déséquilibrées. # _grand sourire crétin_ # ) Et non, je vais pas faire de chapitre avec le passé de pilotes ( Vais jamais m'en sortir, sinon… XD ), je vais juste mettre quelques éléments ici et là, et c'est tout.

Pour ce qui est de s'enregistrer sur ffnet, je sais pas, depuis deux semaines que tu as posté ta review, tu as peut-être trouvé comment ça marchait, mais bon, à tout hasard, voici la "marche à suivre", mdr : dans la barre bleue en haut, tout à droite, tu dois avoir un lien marqué "register". Tu cliques dessus, puis tu te laisse guider. Une fois inscrite, tu gères ton compte en passant par le lien "log in", et voilà !

Quant à mes rattrapages… on va éviter de parler de choses qui fâches… y sont finis, et c'est déjà bien…

# _part se pendre_ #

# _se fait interceptée par la pointe pas engageante du tout d'un sabre_ #

_Wufei, l'air sévère_ : Hors de question que tu te suicides avant de m'avoir sorti de cette histoire !

_Luinil, zen_ : Et je peux savoir pourquoi, s'il te plaît ?

_Wufei, vachement moins agressif d'un coup, marmonne un truc inintelligible d'un air embarrassé_.

_Luinil, tend innocemment l'oreille_ : Voui ?

_Wufei, fixant le bout de ses pieds_ : Çaferaitdésordreetpisjet'aimebienquandmêmealorsvoilà.

_Luinil, lui sautant dessus façon "groupie hystérique"_ : Nyaaaa ! T'es trop chou quand tu veux, tu sais ? ( _S'arrête deux secondes, lève les yeux au ciel, et paraît calculer un truc_. ) Au fait… Dis voir… Ce chap là, tu l'as lu ?

_Wufei, subitement méfiant ( Allez savoir pourquoi… )_ : Non… Pourquoi…?

_Luinil, air particulièrement innocent_ : Nan, pour rien !

# _s'en retourne vers son pc en sifflotant joyeusement_ #

_Wufei, après avoir calculé un moment_ : ONNAAAA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI, ÇA !!!

# _N'obtient qu'un ricanement sadique et inquiétant en retour._ #

Kissu, Lumi !

**Lenao : **Ben… pour ce qui est de ce qui tracasse Wufei, tu vas savoir. Bon à priori, c'est logique, mdr. Le seul truc qui m'inquiète, c'est si j'ai pas un peu exagéré sur sa réaction. Dragon au bord de la crise de nerfs, lol, mais bon. J'arrange. Ou presque. ( Je déteste les trucs simples, hin, hin, hin ! ) Biz Léo !

**ShinOyasumi :** Bah, c'est cool, j'ai pas besoin de le dire. ;p Il est prévu le cas de Heero, t'en fait pas, mais je ne lâcherais rien, pas le moindre indice… Enfin… rien d'évident en tout cas. En cherchant bien, y'a peut-être des trucs qui traînent, lol. Kiss !****

**Kamara :** Roooh ! Faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça. Ça vient, ça vient. Il me faut le temps, je suis du genre pas pressée, comme fille. ;p Biz !

* * *

****

**Chapitre 18 :** Répond moi !

Il s'était avéré que deux complexes produisaient les différentes pièces nécessaires au MS, et que le troisième se chargeait de les assembler.

Niveau de protection : haut. Très haut même.

Les six ados étudiaient attentivement les informations amassées par Kathleen durant les derniers jours. Le laptop de Heero tournait, débitant en bruit de fond les communications de Oz qu'ils avaient piratées.

Mauvaise surprise du jour : Merquise était arrivé pour faire une tournée d'inspection. Neuf chances sur dix qu'il avait ramené le Tallgeese avec lui, au cas où.

- On peut pas se permettre d'attendre qu'il reparte pour tout faire sauter, marmonnait Heero. Surtout vu leur rythme de production. K'so… !

Kathleen dressa l'oreille, un peu surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait "Iceberg Man" jurer. Première fois aussi qu'elle notait chez lui ce qui pouvait ressembler à de l'inquiétude.

Puréééée ! Ça arrivait aussi à Heero "No Emotion" Yuy, de flipper un tant soit peu ? Bonjour l'angoisse !!! Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire, EUX ?!

Puis elle nuança son analyse. Heero semblait effectivement inquiet ( autant que Heero Yuy puisse montrer qu'il était inquiet ) mais en même temps, il semblait "pressé d'y aller", si vous me passez l'expression.

Merquise but de Heero dans la vie ? Wayaaaa !!! Ça, c'est du scoop !

- Il faudrait pouvoir tout détruire d'un coup. Attaquer les trois sites en même temps pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de rehausser leurs niveaux de protection, jugea Quatre. Et vu ce qu'il y a déjà, ça ne va pas être évident. Surtout si il nous faut affronter Zechs Merquise en même temps… Et si on travaille en binômes, j'ai peur que cela fasse un peu juste.

Kathleen observa Heero, puis Quatre.

C'était marrant. Elle s'était toujours plus ou moins dit que Heero devait être le "chef" du groupe. C'était lui qui recevait les ordres de mission, lui qui conservait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Mais en fait, c'était plutôt Quatre qui semblait avoir le pouvoir de décision.

Really strange…

… En même temps, l'arabe était sûrement le seul à pouvoir faire régner une certaine cohésion entre cinq personnalités aussi fortes qu'opposées.

Bon… Peut-être pas si étrange que ça, en fait.

- Et on fait comment pour tout rayer de la carte ? Explosifs ? Ou alors tout en finesse à grands coups de Gundams ?

- Tu as une étrange définition de la finesse, Maxwell, ricana Wufei.

Duo haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Ils attendirent la réponse de Quatre.

- Si on doit poser des bombes, on devra se mettre à découvert, fit l'empathe, réfléchissant à voix haute. Il y a vraiment trop de gardes. Ça serait trop dangereux. Mieux vaudrait utiliser nos Gundams… Kathleen ? Où se trouvent les centres de contrôle de chaque complexes ?

La jeune fille attrapa ses schémas qui avaient eu le temps de disparaître sous des piles de cartes géographiques. Même s'ils avaient été faits à la va-vite, ils n'en étaient pas moins clairs et précis.

Elle étala les feuilles, et récupéra le crayon coincé derrière son oreille.

- Alors… Ici, ici et ici. ( Elle fit des croix aux endroits correspondants. ) Mais dans le troisième complexe, les chaînes d'assemblages des MS ne sont pas à coté. Elles sont dans ce bâtiment là.

Elle tapota la pointe de son crayon sur le rectangle figurant le bâtiment en question.

- Merquise sera sûrement dans ce complexe là, remarqua Heero, l'air résolu.

Traduction : laissez-le moi !

A ce niveau-là, ça tournait presque à l'obsession, non ? Enfin, apparemment, les autres avaient l'habitude.

Quatre continuait de réfléchir. Il paraissait agacé. Comme s'il faisait face à une énigme pas piquée des vers, et qui avait, en plus, l'audace de lui résister.

- Le problème, c'est qu'avec les Gundams, il nous faudra un certain temps pour tout détruire, marmonna t-il. Et on s'expose à beaucoup de choses… Alors qu'une bombe, c'est radical… Si au moins, on avait tous la puissance de feu du Heavyarms…

- Je n'aurais jamais assez de munitions pour m'occuper seul des trois complexes, signala Trowa.

- Je sais bien, répondit Quatre en hochant la tête.

- Ahem… Avec le Félide, je peux me charger d'un complexe. Mais il me faut quelqu'un en soutien pour me rapatrier ensuite, parce que je serais out pendant quelques heures.

- … C'est à dire ?

- L'armement de mon Gundam est basé sur les champs magnétiques. En tout dernier recours, je peux libérer une vague magnétique assez puissante pour griller toutes les machines présentes dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Le problème est qu'ensuite, le Félide doit se désactiver à cause de la surchauffe.

- Nos Gundams peuvent aussi être affectés ?

- Ah oui ! Carrément ! Le gundamium ne présente aucune protection face à une bombe à impulsion magnétique !

- Ce qui veut dire, qu'il faudra être à plus d'un kilomètre de toi, quand tu déclencheras ton espèce de B.I.M. Et que tu seras complètement vulnérable le temps qu'on vienne te chercher, traduisit Quatre. Parce que si tu détruis les machines comme ça, tu ne feras rien aux hommes.

- Beeen… oui, avoua Kathleen, un peu embarrassée.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU FASSES UN TRUC PAREIL !!! explosa Wufei, qui avait pourtant réussi à se taire jusque là. C'EST DU SUICIDE !!!

- Deux secondes, Wufei, j'ai pas fini, rétorqua Kathleen, indifférente. Je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaires dans l'immédiat, quoi que tu en penses. Quand j'ai dis que le Félide devait se désactiver ensuite, je n'ai pas dit qu'il devait le faire forcément TOUT DE SUITE après. Normalement, il peut encore être actif pendant une minute. Mais pas plus, sinon on risque l'explosion.

Long silence.

- En une minute, je peux venir te récupérer. No problem, fit tranquillement Duo. Tu as confiance en moi de toute façon, non ?

- Yep. Pas de souci.

Attente du verdict de Quatre.

- Bon… Mettons que vous vous chargiez tout les deux d'un des complexes… Et que Trowa et moi, on s'occupe d'un autre… Wufei ? Heero ? Vous prenez le dernier ?

- Ninmu ryokai ! se contenta de répondre le japonais.

- Ouais… grommela plus ou moins Wufei, qui dans l'immédiat semblait plutôt vouloir régler ses comptes avec Kathleen.

Et pas dans le sens amical du terme.

- Bon… Il n'y a plus qu'à décider du timming, conclut Quatre, tâchant d'ignorer de son mieux les sentiments conflictuels du chinois.

Ils avaient malheureusement d'autres priorités pour l'instant.

Le Gundam modèle léger répondant au nom de code "Félide", s'immobilisa en apesanteur au dessus du complexe n2, masqué aux yeux des humains et des radars par son mode "furtif".

- Pilote… 06, en place, annonça Kathleen avec une certaine hésitation. J'attend ton signal, 04.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'elle faisait maintenant partie du groupe en tant que pilote. Au même titre qu'eux… Et d'hériter aussi d'un numéro de série !

« Très bien, répondit Quatre sur un écran en périphérie de sa vision. On attend plus que la confirmation de 01 et 05. »

Wufei… Non ! Ne pas repenser à ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure. Pas maintenant… !

* * *

-Flash-back-

_La jeune fille plia et déplia ses doigts plusieurs fois, tout en tiraillant sur sa mitaine de cuir. Elle allait se préparer à grimper dans le Félide lorsqu'elle s'interrompit : l'une des présences qui s'affairaient autour d'elle depuis tout à l'heure, s'était rapprochée sensiblement._

_Elle respira profondément, affermissant au maximum son contrôle personnel, et se retourna pour faire face à Wufei. Elle s'appuya avec une nonchalance feinte contre la jambe gauche du Félide._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle calmement._

_Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était distant, et froid. _

_Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle, s'immobilisa à deux pas._

_Ils s'observèrent en silence._

_Voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas décidé à lui répondre, Kathleen haussa les épaules et commença à se détourner pour grimper dans son Gundam._

_Elle perçut son mouvement une fraction de seconde trop tard, et, avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la jambe de gundamium, fermement maintenue par les poignets._

_Un sentiment de crainte et de colère mêlées bouillonna en elle : il était tellement maître de lui qu'elle n'avait pas su prévoir son attaque._

_Mais ces émotions retombèrent aussitôt, lorsqu'elle prit conscience que les épaules du jeune homme tremblaient, et qu'il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, préférant fixer le sol._

_- Wufei ?_

_- Non ! s'écria t-il avec colère._

_Puis sa voix retomba, et ne fut plus qu'un murmure rauque :_

_- Pas "Wufei"… Juste Wu, ou Fei ou Chibi Ryu ou tout ce que tu veux… mais pas Wufei…_

_Elle déglutit avec une certaine difficulté, une sensation étrange lui chatouillant l'estomac. Mais elle demeura silencieuse. Il continua, d'une voix trop basse pour qu'elle arrive à identifier la moindre émotion :_

_- C'est aussi simple que ça, alors ? De rayer quelqu'un de sa vie ? Du jour au lendemain, tu arrives à décider qu'une personne n'a plus aucune importance à tes yeux ? Juste… comme ça ?_

_- Wufei…_

_- Pas "Wufei" !_

_Il releva la tête et elle croisa son regard d'onyx. Blessé. Perdu._

_- Wu… chuchota t-elle. C'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi… Je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement…_

_- Comment y es-tu arrivé aussi facilement ?! J'ai beau essayer… Cela m'est complètement impossible ! J'en suis incapable !!! s'écria t-il d'une voix étranglée. _

_Il se tut un instant avant de murmurer plaintivement : _

_- Ça fait si mal… Comment peux-tu… ?_

_Kathleen voulut se dégager mais la prise sur ses poignets se raffermit douloureusement. Elle n'insista pas._

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'as plus aucune importance à mes yeux ? s'enquit-elle doucement._

_Il eut un petit rire amer._

_- Ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas essayé de me faire enrager. Des jours que tu as cessé de m'embêter. Même pas pour me faire comprendre à quel point tu m'en veux. Pour moi, c'est on ne peut plus clair !_

_- …_

_- C'est bien ça, non ?!_

_- … Non… C'est juste que… ça t'aurait mis en colère… et je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre que de me mettre en colère aussi… et ça se serait très mal fini, pour nous deux… Je voulais simplement… nous protéger, tout les deux…_

_Le rire du chinois fut désagréablement dissonant. Son regard s'était rempli d'une tristesse et d'une souffrance désespérées. De nouveau Kathleen tenta de dégager une de ses mains, ne serait-ce que pour lui toucher le visage et essayer de le rassurer un peu. Il lui serra le poignet presque à le broyer, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur._

_- Wufei, tu me fais mal… souffla t-elle péniblement._

_- Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? N'essaye pas de bouger. Je t'en prie…_

_Elle hocha la tête, et il desserra son emprise. _

_- J'ai peur de flancher, si tu me touches, tu comprends ? Alors n'essaye pas, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas le moment, se justifia t-il misérablement, tout en évitant son regard._

_- D'accord… Je comprend…_

_Elle avait pris un timbre volontairement doux pour tenter de l'apaiser le plus possible._

_Ils laissèrent s'écouler plusieurs secondes dans le silence. Kathleen avait conscience qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Quatre, Trowa et Heero, maîtrisaient tant bien que mal Duo, pour que celui-ci ne vienne pas les déranger. Et vu les mouvements furieux qu'elle percevait, c'était loin de plaire à l'américain._

_- Pourquoi, Wu ? … Pourquoi toute cette colère ?_

_Il cessa clairement de respirer le temps de plusieurs battements de cœur. _

_- J'avais peur… Non… J'AI peur… avoua t-il dans un souffle. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… J'ai peur pour toi… C'est si dangereux… Je ne veux pas te perdre… _

_- Je sais ce que je fais… Je connais mes limites, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- ÇA NE CHANGE RIEN !!! ELLE AUSSI ELLE CROYAIT SAVOIR CE QU'ELLE FAISAIT, ET ELLE EN EST MORTE !!!_

_Il avait relevé la tête l'espace d'un instant, et elle avait vu que ses larmes commençaient à couler._

_- … De… De qui tu parles ? demanda t-elle faiblement._

_Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper autour de ses poignets. Les mots suivants lui coûtèrent énormément :_

_- Meï… Meïran… Elle était… ma femme… Elle… C'était une guerrière… Nataku… Je la détestais… Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais… On passait notre temps à nous battre… Elle est morte en voulant protéger L5 de Oz… avec un Gundam inachevé… Cette idiote… _

_Il ne put aller plus loin pendant quelques secondes._

_- Je ne veux pas me sentir mourir comme ce jour-là… gémit-il. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter cette souffrance une seconde fois… ! Pas quand je me disais… qu'enfin peut-être… j'avais une chance d'être vivant à nouveau…_

_Kathleen demeura muette, face à un aveu aussi désespéré. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas fondre en larmes à son tour._

_- Je ne m'étais pas trompé, hein ? Je l'avais bien cette chance ?! Même si j'ai tout gâché avec mon foutu caractère !!! Je l'avais bien !!??!!_

_Il sanglotait ouvertement à présent._

_- Oui, Wu… Et tu l'as toujours, tu sais. Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, murmura t-elle en essayant de lui sourire._

_Sa détresse lui lacérait le cœur… Elle voulait l'étreindre. L'embrasser. Le rassurer._

_Si seulement il voulait bien la lâcher. Juste un instant…_

_- C'est impossible ! Tu mens ! Comment… ?! Comment une flamme comme toi pourrait aimer à ce point une ombre telle que moi ??!! s'écria t-il._

_- Tu n'as rien d'une ombre, Chibi Ryu…_

_- Si ! Je suis aussi vide et aussi illusoire qu'elle ! Je n'ai rien ! Je ne suis rien ! Ce sont des fantômes et leurs préceptes figés qui me forcent à avancer ! Je suis seul ! Seul et vide ! Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ?! REPOND MOI !!! Répond moi !_

_Il la relâcha et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses pieds, répétant sans cesse « Répond moi! » entre ses pleurs. _

_Il donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à chaque sanglot._

_Kathleen s'agenouilla à son tour, et passa tendrement ses bras autour de lui. Il s'agrippa à elle de toutes ses forces, en gémissant des mots dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens : le trop plein d'émotion l'avait fait revenir à sa langue natale._

_La jeune fille se mit à fredonner, tout en le berçant doucement d'avant en arrière._

_Petit à petit, il se calma. Ses sanglots se firent de moins en moins violents. Et il demeura simplement là, dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras, à l'écouter chanter à mi-voix._

_- Leen ? Wufei ? les interrompit la voix douce de Quatre au bout d'un moment. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant._

_Kathleen hocha la tête._

_- Fei-chan… ? Allons, lève toi._

_Elle le sentit se crisper entre ses bras._

_- Je suis ridicule, constata t-il d'une voix étouffée par son épaule._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis un faible, qui pleure comme une femme, alors que je me vante sans cesse d'être fort. Je suis ridicule._

_Kathleen se retint de rire, tellement c'était du Wufei tout craché. _

_- Baka. Tout le monde à besoin de pleurer de temps en temps. Qu'on soit faible ou fort, ça n'y change rien… Et pour moi, tu es tout sauf faible._

_- Je suis ridicule, s'entêta t-il._

_Elle soupira, un rien amusée._

_- Redis le encore une fois, et je te colle la baffe de ta vie. Et avec une belle marque de doigts sur la joue, je t'assure que LA, tu seras effectivement ridicule !_

_Il rit faiblement. Puis il desserra lentement son étreinte. Visiblement à regret._

_- Promet moi de faire attention à toi, murmura t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et de ne rien tenter de stupide et d'inconsidéré._

_- C'est promis. Toi aussi sois prudent. Parce que tu me devras une trèèèès longue conversation en tête à tête en rentrant. Et il est hors de question que tu te défiles, c'est bien compris ?_

_- Oui. C'est très clair, sourit-il._

_Et il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se relever et de filer à bord de Shenlong._

* * *

Nepassourirebêtementnepassourirebêtementc'estpaslemoment !!!!

« Koneko-chan, t'as un sourire idiot », rigola Duo sur son écran de liaison.

- VA MOURIR !!! brailla t-elle, définitivement écarlate.

L'américain gloussa.

Heureusement que ses seules communications ouvertes étaient avec Quatre et Duo. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de se concentrer correctement avec Wufei en "direct line".

- Tu pourrais m'aider, au lieu de m'enfoncer davantage ! maugréa t-elle.

« Mmmh… A quoi veux-tu que je t'aide à ne pas penser ? A son regard sombre et troublant ? A son corps d'athlète ? »

- T'AS FINI DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE, SHINIGAMI !!??!!

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se consumer sur place : très mauvaises images mentales. Très très mauvaises !

« Naaaan ! se marra Duo. T'es vraiment trop "cute" quand tu rougis, tit chat. »

- Si tu n'étais pas ma seule couverture pour me sortir de ce guêpier, je te dirais bien de ramener ton joli petit cul dans la zone à risque. Histoire qu'on rigole un peu, ricana la jeune fille, vexée à mort.

« Roooh ! Tout de suite, les grands moyens, la réprimanda comiquement le natté. C'est pas bien de menacer sa malheureuse cavalerie comme ça. »

- Va… mourir… énonça t-elle avec une lenteur fatiguée.

Il rit de nouveau.

« Seulement quand je l'aurais décidé ! »

« 01 et 05 en place, annonça Quatre en les interrompant. Vous avez fini de vous chamailler, tout les deux, oui ? »

Mais le petit blond peinait visiblement à dissimuler son fou-rire naissant sous un air sévère et responsable.

- Il est infernal avec moi ! protesta Kathleen en mode "gamine de 10 ans injustement martyrisée par son grand frère. "

« Même pas vrai ! L'écoute pas ! Elle est même pas fichue de se concentrer deux secondes sur ce qu'elle fait, à cause du petit dragon ! Et faudrait que ça soit de ma faute, en plus ? Y'a pas moyen ! »

Duo était définitivement plié de rire dans son cockpit, pendant que Kathleen vociférait tout ce qu'elle savait et que Quatre pensait très sérieusement à aller se pendre.

Plus jamais ces deux-là ensemble. JAMAIS !

- Dès qu'on rentre, je pique son sabre à Chibi Ryu, et t'auras intérêt à courir EXTREMEMENT vite !!!

« Nan ! Pas la natte ! »

« STOP ! brama Quatre pour ENFIN se faire entendre. ON Y VA ! MAINTENANT ! »

Les deux américains répondirent par un « Roger ! » parfaitement synchrone. Et parfaitement concentré.

Kathleen coupa le système MG du Félide, puis son mode "furtif". La carcasse de gundamium s'abattit avec souplesse dans la cour du complexe numéro 2.

Il lui fallait faire une minimum de ménage avant de pouvoir lancer tranquillement sa vague magnétique. Elle serait trop à découvert pendant cette opération, sinon.

La longue queue fourchue du Félide battit rageusement l'air, alors que les MS de la garnison venaient lui présenter leurs hommages.

L'aspect du Gundam avait bien changé depuis la pose du balancier : toujours aussi frêle, il ressemblait maintenant à un improbable mélange de robot humanoïde et de fauve de métal. Et grâce à la finesse de sa maniabilité, Kathleen avait prit l'habitude de le faire évoluer indifféremment sur deux ou quatre pattes, renforçant son aspect animal.

A une vitesse plus que pénible à suivre pour un œil humain, le Félide commença à semer la destruction dans les rangs des Mobiles Suit de Oz.

En tout cas, pas de Tallgeese à noter dans les parages. C'était pas plus mal en fait. Elle aurait moins à se compliquer la vie.

En quelques minutes, la totalité des MS et des quelques MD appelées en renforts furent hors combat. Seule la silhouette du Félide se tenait encore debout au milieu des restes fumants des carcasses éventrées.

Les tirs des soldats, à terre, ricochaient sans dommages sur le revêtement de gundamium.

Le mecha tomba à quatre pattes, et parut se ramasser sur lui-même.

- Bon, Duo-chan, Ten-chan, annonça Kathleen, je coupe toutes les communications. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

« Ok. »

« A tout de suite, Koneko-chan. »

La jeune fille concentra toutes les ressources du Félide dans la création de la vague magnétique. Le mecha se mit à vibrer, d'une manière inquiétante.

Elle surveillait ses écrans, seules lumières dans le cockpit, plongé dans les ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le décompte à mi-voix.

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Elle enfonça la commande de "mise à feu". La carcasse de gundamium gémit, lorsqu'un long spasme la parcourut, libérant l'impulsion magnétique.

Kathleen compta de nouveau jusqu'à cinq avant de réactiver son Gundam. Sa vision se mit à clignoter en rouge alors qu'elle se remettait en phase avec l'I.A, l'informant du risque de surchauffe.

Elle avait une minute.

Elle prit quelques secondes de plus pour localiser dans quelle direction était Deathscythe, avant d'enclencher le mode "furtif" et le système MG, et de commencer à rejoindre Duo à petite vitesse.

Sous les yeux abasourdis des Ozzies, l'étrange Gundam se volatilisa purement et simplement.

Les secondes s'égrainaient désagréablement vite, alors qu'elle louvoyait entre les sapins. Elle dut bientôt s'arrêter et désactiver définitivement son Gundam. Elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

Et elle attendit, concentrée au maximum sur son sens "radar".

Le Deathscythe Hell se rapprochait d'elle à toute allure. Et c'est avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'elle sentit les secousses annonçant que le Gundam de Duo s'emparait du sien.

C'est que les véhicules de Oz lancés à sa poursuite était en train de se rapprocher dangereusement.

……

Et que de nouveau MS venaient en renfort, d'une zone épargnée par sa B.I.M, les prenant en sandwich.

Au moins, Duo ne pourrait pas se plaindre : il allait avoir de quoi s'amuser.

L'attente impuissante fut vraiment frustrante, alors qu'elle percevait tout le déroulement des combats. Et l'impression de facilité que donnait les déplacements fluides et mortels du Deathscythe.

Duo arriva à bout de leurs assaillants avec son efficacité habituelle, et Kathleen l'imaginait en train de débiter toutes sortes de commentaires débiles dans son cockpit. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les entendre.

Nouvelles secousses, lui indiquant qu'ils mettaient les voiles.

Elle était pressée de rentrer…

* * *

Ils furent les deux premiers à arriver dans les grottes où ils cachaient les Gundams. Kathleen s'extirpa du Félide avec agilité, et se retrouva en bas en quelques bonds spectaculaires, que Trowa n'aurait pas reniés. Elle s'étira avec un sourire satisfait. Duo la rejoignit bientôt.

- J'espère que les autres s'en sont aussi bien tirés que nous.

- Mmmh mmh…

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt… et scruta Duo, un rien interrogatrice. « Mmmh mmh », ce n'était pas une réponse "normale" pour le volubile Shinigami.

L'américain lui fit un grand sourire.

- J'ai le droit d'espérer un chocolat chaud, en récompense de mes bons et loyaux services ? Parce qu'il pèle ici, l'air de rien.

Kathleen s'humecta lentement les lèvres : Duo essayait visiblement de noyer le poisson. Il savait bien pourtant, qu'elle était capable de lire à travers ses sourires comme dans un livre ouvert. Et là, ce qu'elle devinait n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Duo-chan… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que je ne suis pas censée savoir ?

- Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, encore ? Tu vires parano, tit chat.

Il la prit par les épaules, et chercha à l'entraîner dehors, direction le chalet.

- Duo ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

Elle se dégagea et le défia, partagée entre colère et inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher ?! s'écria t-elle.

L'expression de l'américain se fit résignée, et son sourire un rien plus triste.

- Ecoute, soupira t-il. Pour l'instant, je voudrais juste qu'on rentre tranquillement, ok ? Je te promet de tout t'expliquer, une fois qu'on sera au chalet.

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer : Pour qu'il insiste de cette manière, c'était forcément grave. Elle le laissa l'emmener sans plus protester. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot en chemin, Duo gardant Kathleen blottie contre lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter encore plus !

Dès qu'il furent à l'intérieur, Kathleen tourna un regard implorant vers Duo. Celui-ci émit un long soupir.

- Assied toi, tu veux ?

- C'est… Wufei ?

Pour qu'il la ménage à ce point, c'était forcément ça.

- Assied toi, répéta Duo, confirmant ses craintes.

Kathleen se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, au bord des larmes. Duo s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- J'ai pas eu tous les détails… dit-il à mi-voix. Pour ce que Quatre a eu le temps de me dire, le Tallgeese a pris Wing et Shenlong à revers… Apparemment, Zechs s'en est pris d'abord à Wufei. Je sais pas comment ça s'est passé exactement, mais il a réussi à endommager assez Shenlong pour l'immobiliser… Heero… Heero a réussi à se replier… Quatre et Trowa sont allés lui porter soutient.

- Et… Wu ? souffla Kathleen, d'une voix presque inaudible.

- … Ils l'ont pris.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Wufei, scié_ : …… # _se tourne vers Luinil_ # ……

_Luinil, masquant plus ou moins son grand sourire_ : Oui ?

_Wufei, suffoquant de rage_ : T'as tout de même pas osé ?

_Luinil, relis le dernière réplique puis hoche placidement la tête_ : On dirait bien que si, quand même.

_Wufei, sur le point de commettre un meurtre_ : Pourquoi ?! J'ai fais quoi pour mériter ça ?!

_Luinil, pas concernée_ : C'est pour mettre un peu de piment à l'histoire, # _commence à énumérer sur ses doigts_ #, et puis Duo y a pris, Kathleen aussi. T'étais le suivant sur la liste, et puis voilà.

_Wufei, déprimé_ : Et tu trouves que c'est une raison ?

_Luinil tout sourire_ : Ben oui. La preuve !

_Wufei, parfaitement calme, récupère son cher sabre l'air de rien_ : Tu sais quoi ? T'auras pas besoin de te pendre, tout compte fait…

_Luinil, subitement pas rassurée_ : Ah oui ?

_Wufei, toujours zen, dégage sa lame_ : Oui… Je t'aurais tuée bien avant…

_Luinil, sweatdrop_ : Oups… ! # _File en vitesse, un chinois armé sur ses talons_ # Reviews onegai !!! ( Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire de m'épargner, sivouplaiiiit !!! XD )


	19. Alone in the dark

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! # _rire de sadique psychopathe #_

**Reviews :** Watcha ! Quasiment 100 reviews ! Ça commence à faire tout ça. Merci pour votre assiduit ! ;) ( Mais que ça vous décourage pas d'en laisser, hein ? C'est fou ce que ça motive ces petites bêtes-là… XD )

A part ça, petite mise en garde : ce chap est loin d'être une sinécure. C'est pas forcément explicite, parce que je préfère largement travailler avec des sous-entendus partout. Du coup, je me rend pas toujours compte, mais à priori, il est assez "hard". ( J'exagère peut-être aussi un peu, je répète : j'arrive pas à me rendre compte. Alors dans le doute… ) Si vous aimez pas le genre, ou si vous êtes une âme sensible, vous avez le droit de passer votre chemin.

**Lumina :** Loool ! C'est une expression que j'aime bien, parce qu'assez débile. "Comme s'il faisait face à une énigme pas piquée des vers", ça veut dire que c'est un truc bien hard à résoudre, voilà.

La scène de confession de Wu, elle m'a partagée un moment : des fois je me dis qu'elle est juste bien, et d'autres, qu'elle est beaucoup trop larmoyante. Enfin bon, globalement, je l'aime bien quand même.

Sinon, pas de pb pour msn, ça me fera plaisir de papoter : luinil3791 - hotmail .com. Biz !

**Lenao :** Nan, nan, nan, c'est moi qui voulait me pendre, c'est pas le petit dragon, mdr. La première partie du dialogue était dans la réponse de la review de Lumina, pour ça qu'il t'en manque un bout, lol. En tout cas, t'as pas fini avec l'adrénaline, et les crises de nerfs… et les envies de meurtre de ficqueuse aussi, qui sait… ahem… Enfin, on va laisser Kathleen et les autres se défouler un peu dans ce chapitre là et le suivant. Faut pas les broncher, nos pilotes… XD Kissu !

**Kamara : **Ouais, elle l'a perdu en route, mais elle va aller le chercher, faut pas t'en faire. Les Ozzies ont même pas idée des ennuis dans lesquels ils se sont fourrés, parce que là, j'en connais 5 qui sont bien vénères. Kiss !

**Leen :** Méeuh ! Non ! Si tu me tues, je pourrais pas sortir Wu de là. Faut avoir un peu pitié de lui ! T.T # _jette un coup d'œil inquiet au flingue que tient Leen_. # Heu, bon, j'ai un chapitre 20 à boucler, moi. Biz, à plus ! # _retourne vite fait à son traitement de texte._ #

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :** Alone in the dark

Wufei reprit conscience dans les ténèbres d'un cachot. Il s'assit avec un grognement, et massa sa nuque douloureuse, malgré ses mains menottées. Il échappa deux ou trois jurons en mandarin, bien sentis. Puis il se leva, fit le tour de sa cellule, à tâtons, et il jura de nouveau, en heurtant la couchette fixée au mur.

Sa vue s'habitua petit à petit à l'obscurité. Un vague rai de lumière filtrait de sous la porte. Pas d'autre ouverture en vue.

Nouveau grognement agacé.

En désespoir de cause, il s'installa sur la couchette, s'adossant au mur.

Tss ! Quel imbécile, vraiment ! Il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant ! Au moins… Heero avait pu filer, et ils étaient parvenus à mettre à mal la fabrique, malgré l'intervention du Tallgeese. C'était toujours ça de pris !

Il se laissa aller en arrière, et sa tête vint s'appuyer contre le béton. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

Finalement… il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de se défiler…

………

Comment allait-elle réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle se fâcherait ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait de ne pas être l ? Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elle… pleurerait ?

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, les enserra de ses bras, et appuya son front dessus. Luttant contre ses propres larmes.

En tout cas, ses craintes étaient confirmées : Jusqu'à présent… il ne craignait ni la torture, ni la mort. Mais plus maintenant…Maintenant, voilà qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir… loin d'elle… Effrayé par cette solitude qu'il avait si longtemps chérie… Affaibli… Affaibli par un sourire… une voix… un regard d'or dans lequel il n'avait jamais osé se noyer… Et il le regrettait à présent. Qui pouvait savoir quand est-ce qu'il la reverrait ? … S'il la reverrait simplement un jour… ?

Par Nataku ! Il détestait ce sentiment de vide et d'abandon !

Il dressa tout à coup l'oreille, à la rumeur de bruits de pas, et de voix étouffées, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se prépara à l'entrevue imminente.

Le battant s'ouvrit avec un grincement métallique, et une haute silhouette entra. Wufei plissa les yeux, le temps que sa vue s'habitue à ce nouvel afflux de lumière. Il reconnut presque tout de suite son visiteur : Zechs Merquise !

Ils se défièrent en silence.

- Je vais être direct, dit enfin Zechs d'une voix grave. Où se trouvent vos compagnons ?

Silence.

- D'où sort ce Gundam à l'aspect démoniaque ?

Pas de réponse.

Zechs hocha légèrement la tête, en soupirant :

- Ecoutez. Les choses peuvent se passer de deux manières : soit vous coopérez gentiment, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Soit vous nous obligez à vous arracher ces informations de force.

Silence buté.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de savoir que l'on torture un homme à peine sorti de l'enfance.

Dans la pénombre, les traits de Wufei se crispèrent en une grimace vexée. Il parla enfin, d'une voix sourde :

- Je suis un guerrier. Vos menaces ne m'effraient pas. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Comme vous voulez, fit Zechs, après un petit silence. Votre sort n'est donc plus entre mes mains… Adieu.

Et il quitta la cellule, laissant le chinois à nouveau seul.

Mais pas pour très longtemps : Une heure ou deux plus tard, trois soldats de Oz vinrent le chercher, pour l'emmener.

S'ils s'imaginaient qu'il allait trahir ses compagnons… non… ses amis… ils se trompaient lourdement…

* * *

Duo referma la porte avec précaution, puis il redescendit dans la salle commune. 

- Elle dort ? s'enquit Quatre avec inquiétude en le voyant arriver.

L'américain hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire contrit. Kathleen venait de passer ces dernières heures à pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. A bout de nerfs, elle avait enfin fini par s'endormir.

- J'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Si y'en a un seul d'entre vous qui pense à abandonner Wufei, il signe son arrêt de mort, prévint le natté dans un soupir.

- Sois sérieux, Duo, le réprimanda l'arabe. C'est une solution qui n'est même pas envisageable.

Heero s'agita nerveusement. Apparemment, lui, il l'avait envisagée.

- Kathleen te tuera, Heero, si jamais tu lui dis qu'on laisse tomber le petit dragon. Et crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie de la voir VRAIMENT en colère.

- J'étudie toutes les possibilités, ok ? grogna le japonais. Mais je n'ai pas plus envie que vous d'abandonner Wufei aux mains de Oz.

Les quatre garçons restèrent silencieux autour de la table.

- Il faudra récupérer Shenlong, aussi, ajouta Trowa au bout d'un moment.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, sans un mot.

- Avant tout… il faut qu'on s'en aille, jugea Heero. On ne sait jamais…

- Wuffy ne parlera pas. Il a la tête bien trop dure pour que Oz tire quoi que ce soit de lui, plaisanta à moitié Duo.

- On ne peut prendre aucun risque, riposta le japonais.

- Je sais bien… soupira l'autre, en tournant un regard triste vers les escaliers.

* * *

Il avait perdu toute notion de temps depuis une éternité. Sa captivité était rythmée uniquement par les maigres repas qu'on lui apportait et auxquels il ne touchait pas, et les séances de torture. Et tout cela, lui paraissait assez aléatoire. 

Il força son corps douloureux à s'asseoir. Vaguement en tailleur.

La tête lui tournait, à cause de la faim et peut-être aussi de la fièvre, mais il se contraignait à la méditation. Cela lui faisait du bien.

Il évitait autant que possible de penser à Kathleen… Parce qu'il ne savait jamais à l'avance si ça allait lui remonter le moral ou le déprimer encore plus.

Les seuls moments où il ne pensait qu'à elle, c'était durant les interrogatoires musclés, orchestrés par Lady Une. Ça l'aidait à tenir : Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de mettre sa vie en danger, en la trahissant.

Et puis, il avait encore l'espoir de s'échapper d'ici, et de revoir ses amis… De la revoir, elle… Et de pouvoir enfin oublier tout ça…

Il essuya distraitement ses larmes silencieuses.

Un petit air mélancolique passa ses lèvres sèches et craquelées. C'était celui-là qu'elle lui avait chanté avant qu'ils ne se séparent. La seule fois… où il avait vraiment osé… s'ouvrir à elle…

Quelles en étaient les paroles, déjà ?

Il chercha un instant en fredonnant, et les mots lui revinrent petit à petit. Comme soufflées par une voix autre que la sienne.

- _Shine bright morning light,_

_Now in the air the spring is coming._

_Sweet blowing wind,_

_Singing down the hills and valleys,_

_Keep your eyes on me,_

_Now we're on the edge of hell._

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_.

( Brille, claire lumière du matin,

Maintenant que dans l'air, le printemps vient.

Doux vent qui souffle,

Chantant dans les collines et les vallées,

Garde tes yeux sur moi,

Maintenant que nous sommes au bord de l'enfer.

Mon cher amour, douce lumière du matin

Attend moi, tu es allée beaucoup plus loin, trop loin. ) #1

Il ne put chanter plus longtemps.

Il lui semblait entendre une voix tendrement chérie en écho de la sienne.

Il se remémorait le fugace contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La douce chaleur de ses bras autour de lui.

Son parfum…

Il se recroquevilla sur sa couchette en sanglotant.

Il avait mal à en mourir.

* * *

Lady Une observait le pilote de Gundam, grâce aux caméras installées dans la cellule. Et elle était visiblement contrariée. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait le jeune chinois pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et tout au début, elle était persuadée qu'elle était sur le point de le faire craquer. Mais à chaque fois, dès qu'il passait la porte de sa cellule, il endossait un masque d'indifférence entêtée, impossible à briser.

Ce gamin était d'une ténacité exaspérante ! Il avait résisté à tout. Même le penthotal s'était montré inefficace sur lui ! Les deux premières fois, elle n'avait récolté que des poèmes et des citations zen. A la troisième il avait commencé à entrecouper ces sornettes de paroles en mandarin, la forçant à faire appel à un traducteur.

Tout ça pour découvrir à la quatrième tentative, qu'il délirait purement et simplement dans sa langue natale !

- Je ne comprend pas, Lady Une, avait avoué le traducteur. Il parle sans cesse d'un petit chat. Qu'est-ce qu'un chat, vient faire là-dedans ?

Bonne question ! Qui se préoccupait d'un vulgaire félin ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce maudit animal ! Ce qui l'intéressait elle, c'était les pilotes de Gundams ! Et ce fichu gosse finirait bien par lui dire où les trouver ! Quel que soit le moyen qu'il la forcerait à employer, elle le ferait parler !!!

* * *

Heero traversa le salon en s'étirant distraitement. Son regard se posa sur l'occupant de l'un des fauteuils. Pelotonné contre le dossier et triturant rageusement ce qui ce qu'il identifia comme une serviette éponge blanche. Le japonais haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil : première fois que Kathleen était laissée seule depuis la capture de Wufei. 

Le regard de la jeune fille croisa le sien, et le soutint sans ciller, continuant de maltraiter le malheureux morceau de tissu.

Œil de glace contre œil de chat.

Cela devait bien faire trois jours d'affilée, que ses pupilles n'avait pas repris une forme normale, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ni Duo, ni Quatre ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser.

Des yeux étranges, miroir d'une fureur impuissante.

Heero rompit ce semblant de duel sans vraiment y penser, et vint s'asseoir face à elle, sur la table basse.

- Où est Duo ? demanda t-il.

- L'ai envoyé dormir, répondit-elle d'une voix dangereusement sourde.

Pas étonnant : les heures de sommeil de l'américain, depuis la capture de leur ami, devaient se compter sur les doigts des deux mains. Même avec toute sa bonne volonté et son inquiétude pour Kathleen, il avait ses limites.

- Et Quatre ?

- Se repose aussi. Trowa veille sur lui.

- So ka…#2

Normal également : l'empathe devait être au bord de la crise de nerfs avec les envies meurtrières à peine voilées qu'émettait la jeune fille en permanence.

Heero reporta son attention sur elle. La serviette de bain menaçait de rendre l'âme, d'un instant à l'autre. Il lui sembla reconnaître celle de Wufei. Ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Iie…

Grondement furieux doublé d'un regard lourd de reproches. Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il faisait le maximum pour localiser le chinois.

- Laisse moi m'en charger !

- Iie. Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi. On ne sait pas sur quoi tu pourrais tomber. Ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal inutilement. Et ne vient pas me dire que tu es plus douée que moi avec un pc, c'est faux. On a globalement le même niveau.

- Je vais devenir dingue à rester ici sans rien faire… gronda t-elle.

Nouvelle étude silencieuse, durant une minute. Puis Heero lui retira fermement la serviette des mains. Elle le fusilla d'un regard de Shinigami dans ses plus mauvais jours. Il passa outre.

- Arrête ça. Je ne pense pas que Wufei apprécie que tu réduises ses affaires en charpie en son absence.

- Va te faire voir… !

L'acier froid affronta de nouveau l'or brûlant. Mais aucun des deux ne parvint à ébranler l'autre.

- Suis moi, ordonna tout à coup le japonais, en la prenant par le poignet.

Elle protesta dans un grondement sourd., mais se laissa traîner quand même, dans les escaliers puis jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble où ils avaient emménagé, pour l'instant. Une fois là, il se retourna, et se mit en positon de combat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice. Tu veux bien être mon adversaire ?

Kathleen acquiesça et adopta une posture de garde mi-haute.

- Quand tu veux.

- A toi l'honneur.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Heero para sans difficulté sa première offensive.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ne retiens pas tes coups ! l'exhorta t-il. Montre moi ce que tu vaux vraiment !

Il eut un grondement de rage pure en retour, suivit d'une attaque fulgurante. Un coup de poing qu'il ne put esquiver, le cueillit proprement à la mâchoire, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur ou faute d'inattention, maintenant qu'il l'avait forcée à laisser libre cours à sa colère. Il esquiva in extremis le coup suivant, pour contre-attaquer aussitôt.

Kathleen était diaboliquement rapide. Pas franchement puissante, mais sa vitesse et sa précision compensaient largement sa faiblesse physique. Heero commençait à comprendre un peu tard, pourquoi même Duo la craignait autant. Et pourquoi aussi, elle avait été capable de passer outre la garde de Wufei.

Inutile donc de penser à la ménager, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

La violence de leurs échanges allaient crescendo. Heero projeta son adversaire par dessus lui, et l'envoya valdinguer deux mètres plus loin. Il resta sidéré une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'elle se contorsionna en plein vol plané, pour se réceptionner impeccablement à quatre pattes. Elle se jeta derechef sur lui, le rappelant à la réalité.

Ils combattirent jusqu'à épuisement. Puis ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux, les mains à terre, face à face, et le souffle court.

- Kami-sama… ahana Heero.

- Je t'en ai fait voir, hein ? énonça péniblement Kathleen, riant malgré son essoufflement.

- Hai…

Ils se turent, concentrés uniquement sur la récupération d'un rythme cardiaque potable.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda la jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

Kathleen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis un sourire soulagé apparut lentement sur son visage.

- Hai… Arigatô, Hee-chan.

- Dou itashimashite, Leen-chan, sourit timidement le japonais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore une fois : les pupilles de Kathleen avaient enfin retrouvée une rondeur douce. La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds, et s'étira de tout son long, ponctuant chaque craquement de ses vertèbres d'un grognement de plaisir.

- T'es épuisant comme garçon, tu sais ! plaisanta t-elle.

- Tu peux parler, riposta l'autre.

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste, déclenchant son trop rare rire.

Puis avec un sourire espiègle, elle fila vers les escalier, lançant un retentissant :

- PREM'S SOUS LA DOUCHE ! MWEHEHEHE !!!

- Nani ? balbutia Heero avec un temps de retard. … OMAE O KOROSU !

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais en vain.

* * *

Lady Une contempla une fois encore le maigre corps supplicié, suspendu au plafond par les poignets. Le jeune chinois semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, délirant de fièvre d'une voix presque inaudible. Un rictus contrarié étira la bouche de la jeune femme : aucune de ses paroles n'étaient cohérentes. 

Oz ne pourrait rien tirer de lui, vu son état. Ce pilote de Gundam ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'en débarrasser.

Maudit gamin entêté ! Tout ça pour RIEN !

Elle s'avança vers lui, partagée entre l'envie dévorante de le gifler à tout volée, ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre gémir de douleur, et cette fascination agaçante que causait l'indéniable charisme qu'il dégageait encore, malgré son état lamentable.

Elle leva une main, et suivit du bout des doigts le dessin de sa mâchoire, d'un air absent. Une faible plainte s'échappa des lèvres du prisonnier, alors qu'il cherchait à s'appuyer sur ce léger et doux contact. Lady Une recula sa main, les sourcils froncés par la répugnance. Un sanglot désespéré jaillit de la poitrine du garçon. Puis un appel misérable qu'elle put clairement comprendre :

- Leen… Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas… Leeeeeen !

Lady Une considéra le chinois d'un air pensif, alors qu'il se mettait à implorer pathétiquement cette mystérieuse "Leen".

"Leen" avait-elle un lien avec les autres pilotes, ou était-ce une simple civile dont il s'était amouraché ? Etait-ce son vrai nom, ou un pseudonyme ? Avait-elle une importance quelconque dans leur organisation terroriste ?

L'Ozzie réprima un claquement de langue contrarié, alors que le jeune homme recommençait à délirer en mandarin. Mais elle ne put faire de même avec un soupir agacé, en comprenant ce qui pouvait être la dernière chose susceptible de le faire parler.

De nouveau, elle s'approcha de lui, un grimace de dégoût résigné altérant ses traits. Elle repoussa doucement les mèches de jais qui barraient son visage. Elle l'entendit retenir son souffle. Avec précaution, elle suivit ses traits du bout des doigts, dans ce qui pouvait passer pour une ébauche de caresse. Elle le laissa blottir sa joue dans le creux de sa paume, tout en maîtrisant ses frémissements de répulsion.

- Leen, gémit faiblement le garçon. Leen-chan…

- Oui, c'est moi… mentit calmement la militaire.

- Je n'en peux plus, petit chat… Je n'en peux plus… Sors moi de là....

Les innombrables allusions aux félins s'éclaircirent tout d'un coup, rajoutant un degré supplémentaire à la frustration de l'Ozzie. Pendant tout ce temps, cet imbécile avait parlé de sa petite amie ?! Il s'était bien fichu d'eux !!!

Elle se retint de le frapper.

Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, elle l'avait à sa merci. L'occasion était trop belle pour être gâchée aussi bêtement !

- Schhh… Dans un instant… Mais il faut que je sache où sont les autres, pour pouvoir te ramener à eux…

- Leen…

- Dis moi où ils sont, et ton cauchemar sera fini…

- Leen-chan…

Lady Une grimaça : il lui résistait encore, contre toute attente. Il fallait A TOUT PRIX qu'elle s'engouffre dans cette faille de son armure. Hors de question que ce môme la tienne plus longtemps en échec !

Surmontant sa colère, elle lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix douce et réconfortante :

- Dis le moi, chaton… Dis moi où ils sont…

Elle perçut qu'un long frisson parcourait l'échine du prisonnier et que sa respiration sifflante s'interrompait de nouveau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Lady Une surprit avec rage, l'éclair de lucidité qui traversa les deux yeux noirs, brillants de fièvre. Dans une contorsion qui lui arracha un gémissement, le jeune chinois se dégagea de son contact. Il garda ensuite la tête dans la direction opposée de la sienne, conservant un silence obstiné.

La militaire en frémit de fureur. Ce gamin borné allait vraiment la rendre dingue !

Cédant enfin à son envie première, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, à plusieurs reprises, ne lui soutirant que de faibles plaintes. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle se recula et le regarda avec satisfaction, tousser puis cracher une salive sanglante. Elle revint vers lui encore une fois, avec un petit sourire de contentement malsain. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle laissa ses doigts manucurés glisser sur les chairs lacérées de son torse. Son rictus s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle constata que les frissons du garçon n'étaient pas uniquement dus à la douleur.

Son corps torturé lui échappait complètement.

Bien… Même s'il ne parlait pas, ça n'avait plus d'importance… Elle s'en moquait bien, à présent… La seule chose qui lui importait encore, c'était de lui faire payer au centuple son entêtement et l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligée.

Elle allait le briser.

* * *

Heero fit jouer ses muscles douloureux avec un grognement. Même une douche brûlante n'avait pas réussi à effacer ses courbatures. 

La vache ! Elle l'avait pas raté ! Elle frappait pas fort, mais elle savait OU elle frappait !

Il fit un mouvement de bras prudent, cherchant à soulager les élancements sourds qui nouaient ses épaules. Kathleen sortit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec lui et Duo, juste à ce moment. Il manqua de lui rentrer dedans, mais elle se déplaça distraitement sur le côté, dans un timming parfait. Pas moyen de la prendre par surprise avec son pouvoir.

Elle refermait la porte avec précaution.

- Duo dort toujours ?

- Oui. C'est pas plus mal. ( Elle le considéra de la tête aux pieds, d'un air amusé. ) T'as pas l'air en forme.

- Hn.

Elle gloussa.

- Allez, viens par là, fit-elle en le prenant par la main et en le traînant jusqu'au salon.

Heero se laissa faire, notant au passage qu'elle avait ce qui ressemblait à un tube de crème dans les mains.

……

Et pas moyen de voir ce qu'il y avait dessus…

Kathleen attrapa une chaise, et le força à s'asseoir à l'envers dessus, à califourchon.

- Qu'est ce tu veux faire ? grogna Heero, peu enclin à se faire diriger comme une poupée de chiffon, surtout avec ces maudites courbatures.

- Massage.

Heero fit mine de se relever, peu enthousiasmé par son idée. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire !

- Heero ! Assis !

Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, sidéré par son ton impérieux. Genre : les neurones qui réagissent sans demander son avis au cerveau.

- C'est ma manière de te remercier, expliqua Kathleen d'une voix douce. Alors laisse toi faire, s'il te plaît.

- Hn… céda le japonais de mauvaise grâce.

Son T-shirt passa par-dessus sa tête avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. Puis une odeur piquante se répandit dans la pièce. Camphrée.

Il se raidit quand les mains de Kathleen commencèrent à malaxer ses épaules, échappant une exclamation de surprise. Qui se mua rapidement en un grognement… de bien-être. Il enfouit petit à petit sa tête entre ses bras, repliés sur le dossier, laissant les doigts agiles dénouer ses muscles un à un.

S'abandonnant complètement, et perdant la notion du temps…

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit tout à coup Duo, qui arrivait en baillant. C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Y'a un animal qui est ren…tré....

L'américain se tut, incappable d'aller plus loin, saisissant l'ensemble de la scène d'un regard ahuri. Et faisant enfin correspondre quelque chose aux bruits qui l'avaient réveillés. Et ce quelque chose était proprement hallucinant.

- Ah ben merde alors…

Ce fut la seule chose intelligente qu'il trouva à dire.

- Duo ? C'est quoi ce boucan ? Quatre ne…

Trowa se tut aussi, et repoussa sa mèche de cheveux, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Le Quatre à moitié endormi sur ses talons, se trouva tout à fait réveillé pour le coup.

- Par Allah… Comment…? souffla t-il.

Kathleen se contenta de rigoler en silence, continuant de masser Heero, qui gémissait bruyamment de plaisir depuis tout à l'heure, complètement oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et pas le moins du monde conscient de ce que LUI faisait.

- Ah ben merde alors… répéta Duo en se mettant une main devant la bouche, pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si j'avais su…

Quatre fut le premier à ne plus pouvoir retenir son fou-rire, faisait sursauter violemment Heero. Le japonais considéra ses amis d'un air interloqué, puis gémit de nouveau, fermant les yeux, quand Kathleen s'attaqua à un point particulièrement sensible de son dos.

Cette fois, il s'entendit.

Et Heero "cyborg" Yuy passa au violet pivoine, en un temps record. Un exploit pour lui.

- Leen ? couina t-il, mal à l'aise.

D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'arrête. De l'autre… il avait bien envie d'étrangler ce baka d'américain, et ce baka d'arabe occupés à se payer sa tête.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Duo est encore pire que toi, répondit tranquillement Kathleen. Y'a des fois où je me demande vraiment ce qu'il est train de faire, parce que niveau gémissements, les siens sont vachement tendancieux, quand même…

- KATHLEEN ! s'insurgea Duo, en rougissant. C'EST UN COUP BAS, ÇA !

- Tu cherches. Vu comment, toi, tu es, je te trouve un peu gonflé de te foutre de Heero. Et toi Quatre, tu vaux pas mieux, signala Kathleen avec sérieux..

- C'est parce que c'est Heero, objecta Duo en riant, histoire de se défendre.

- Gna gna gna…

- Fais voir ta tête, toi.

Le natté rejoignit la jeune fille en quelques enjambées, lui prit le menton, et étudia ses yeux un instant. Il sourit en nouant ses bras autour de son cou, prenant bien garde pour ne pas la gêner dans ses soins à Heero.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua t-il en la câlinant gentiment.

- C'est grâce à Hee-chan.

Vague grognement de protestation molle.

- Ah ?

- Il m'a servi d'exutoire.

- … Quel genre d'exutoire ? demanda Duo d'un air plutôt inquiet.

- Punching Ball, l'informa un grommellement dudit "exutoire".

Duo pouffa de plus belle.

- Sérieux ? Ça confirme ce que je soupçonnais. T'es un maso fini, mon vieux !

- Pouvais pas deviner, se défendit son ami. … Mmmrrrr… Mal partout… #3

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'écria Duo, mort de rire en se tenant les côtes.

- Omae o korosu, marmonna le japonais par réflexe, sans avoir l'air d'avoir la plus petite intention de décoller de sa chaise.

* * *

Wufei essayait de combattre le brouillard de souffrance qui voilait sa vue. Cela lui paraissait plus dur, chaque seconde. Mais il insistait quand même. Il avait trop peur de se faire leurrer comme tout à l'heure. 

Même s'il était seul, il ne devait PAS se laisser aller.

J'ai mal… Nataku… Donne moi ta force… encore un peu, s'il te plaît…

La porte grinça, et il se força à relever la tête pour essayer de voir qui entrait.

Deux silhouettes indistinctes. Des épaules larges. Deux hommes… Des gardes… Ils allaient enfin le ramener à sa cellule.

Il les entendit parler, mais ne parvenait plus à analyser ce qu'ils disaient. Il perçut des rires. Ils sonnèrent étrangement, sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi.

Tenir… encore un peu… jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'enferment à nouveau… et puis se laisser aller aux ténèbres de l'inconscience… enfin…

L'un des deux gardes le décrocha du plafond, pendant que l'autre le soutenait, empêchant qu'il s'effondre à terre. Wufei se laissa manipuler sans pouvoir protester. De toute façon, il en était incapable depuis longtemps.

Ils le traînèrent sur quelques mètres, - bien moins loin que ce à quoi il s'attendait - puis ils l'allongèrent sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce, sans cesser de discuter. Non, de plaisanter plutôt.

Une désagréable sonnette d'alarme se mit à résonner dans l'esprit confus de l'asiatique. Dans un dernier effort de volonté, il se concentra sur ce que disait les gardes.

- On devrait s'estimer heureux, même s'il est dans cet état.

- C'est sûr. Mais franchement, regarde moi ça… Quel gâchis… Enfin bon…

- Elle nous a donné carte blanche.

- Je sais, ricana le second garde. C'est déjà ça. On tire à pile ou face qui sera le premier ?

- Ça me va. Je dis "pile".

Il y eu une seconde de silence.

- Face.

- Et zut… ! Essaye de m'en laisser un peu. Pas dit qu'il tienne, vu son état.

Leurs ricanements firent frémir Wufei. Qu'est-ce que…? Ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intention de…?

Confirmant ses craintes, il sentit deux mains se faire un devoir de le débarrasser des restes de son pantalon.

Non ! Non ! Non !!!!

Dans un ultime sursaut de défense, il envoya son genou dans le visage de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Une douleur aveuglante explosa dans chaque parcelle de son corps, et il se retint de crier.

- Ah merde ! Le petit con ! jura sa victime, le nez en sang.

- Hé hé ! Il semblerait qu'il ait encore de l'énergie à revendre.

- Tiens le moi, au lieu de te marrer. Je vais lui faire payer ça !

Wufei perçut que deux mains puissantes immobilisaient ses épaules. Il tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Et à chaque ébauche de mouvement, son corps torturé se rappelait à son bon souvenir, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Il ne put rien faire quand ils le déshabillèrent entièrement.

Il ne put rien faire quand ils le violèrent à plusieurs reprises.

Mis à part hurler.

_A suivre..._

* * *

#1 : Fake Wings, de .hacksign. Trop trop belle cette chanson. v.v 

#2 : So ka... je vois...

#3 : Oui, je sais, c'est très ( … complètement… -.- ; ) OOC, venant de Heero, mais j'avais vraiment trop envie de le faire grogner et qu'il dise ça… chuis pardonnée ? # _chibi eyes implorants #_

* * *

Review onegai :3 


	20. Je sais où je suis, je sais où je vais

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! #_rire de sadique psychopathe_#

**Reviews :** Petite annonce importante : je vais pas pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine pour les trois-quatre derniers. La raison est toute simple : j'ai repris les cours, et ça s'annonce trèèès chargé niveau boulot. Alors je pense que je pourrais pas consacrer beaucoup de temps à mes fics. Désolée, va falloir être patient. J'essaierais de mettre un chap toutes les deux semaines, mais je garantis rien. Enfin voilà, place aux RAR !

**Kamara : **Marf, ouais, ils vont le payer, ces Ozzies. Y'a du dégât massif d'annoncé, hin, hin, hin. Biz !

**Lenao :** Je te rassure, c'est sauvetage de dragon, au programme d'aujourd'hui. Mais, le côté apocalyptique ( j'aime bien ce mot, lol ) j'avais prévenu au départ, il me semble, ne ? # _la fille qui essaye de sauver sa peau_ #. Kiss !

**Onarluca :** Merci pour le compliment. J'essaye de faire des updates régulières, mais avec la reprise des cours, ça va être coton pour tenir des délais, mdr. Enfin, voilà déjà un chap de plus. Bizoo !

**Leen :** Heuuuu… Leen, rend ce bazooka à Trowa tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Il va en avoir besoin là… # _cours se planquer courageusement dans Deathscythe_ # ;) Kissu !

**Lumina :** Voilà, chap 20 aujourd'hui, comme je te l'avais dit. ;) Tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper pour décompresser de ton DS, mdr. Pas encore pu attaquer la looongue liste de fics que tu m'as passée, lol. ( Cours, update et boulot, trop pas le temps. -.-; ) A plus sur msn ! Biz !

**Bibou :** 25 chapitres ? Oulà, ça fait un peu beaucoup, là quand-même. J'avais plutôt prévu trois plus un épilogue. Enfin, ça dépendra de comment se laisse faire le dragon traumatisé. ( _Wufei, qui fait la gueule depuis les deux chapitres précédents_ : Il te dit « Merde ! » le dragon traumatisé ! – _Luinil, sweatdrop_ : Bon, ben c'est pas gagné… ) Kissu !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :** Je sais où je suis, je sais où je vais !

Il avisa la porte entrouverte avec une certaine surprise. Puis il eut un petit serrement de cœur en entrevoyant la coupable de l'intrusion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Quatre à mi-voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Kathleen tourna vers lui un regard embarrassé.

- Je mets un peu d'ordre dans les affaires de Wufei. On avait fait son sac à la va-vite.

- … Tu fouilles.

- Non, je… ! … Bon, ok. Je fouille.

Elle se détourna vers le sac et les affaires éparpillées avec un air triste. Quatre vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- J'essaye de comprendre. D'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui… fit Kathleen d'une petite voix. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais lui demander. A propos de lui. Mais je… je sais même pas si je pourrais lui poser toutes ces questions, un jour… Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ! s'écria t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Quatre l'enlaça aussitôt, contenant son propre chagrin.

- Wufei est vivant, Leen-chan. Je peux te l'assurer…

- Co… comment peux-tu savoir ?

- Grâce à mon empathie.

- Mais tu… Wufei est beaucoup trop loin… non ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être à proximité de lui… J'ai un lien particulier, avec les gens qui comptent pour moi. S'ils meurent, où qu'ils soient, je le ressens immédiatement. Parce que c'est comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi… Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si Wufei est blessé ou non, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Mais il est vivant, Leen. Il est vivant…

- Je… je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là… Même si c'est pour m'engueuler, ou me poursuivre en me menaçant avec son sabre, ou pour se chamailler avec Duo… Mais je voudrais juste qu'il soit là… Il me manque tellement… !

- Il nous manque à tous, Leen-chan…

Elle s'autorisa quelques pleurs silencieux, lovée contre lui.

- Aie confiance en Heero. Il a trouvé où Shenlong a été stocké. Il trouvera où est retenu Wufei. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Ne t'en fait pas… la rassura l'empathe à voix basse.

Elle acquiesça bravement, avant se dégager doucement. Mais la main de Quatre resta sur son épaule, et elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

- Duo est en train de dormir ?

- Mmh. Il a pas mal d'heures à rattraper. Son statut de marmotte a plutôt souffert ces derniers temps, à cause de moi.

L'arabe eut un petit sourire forcé.

- Dis… Ten-chan… Tu connais la signification de ceci ?

Elle lui montra une chemise du chinois, avant de continuer :

- Il n'a que des vêtements blancs, mis à part l'ensemble bleu-roi là-bas, que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu porter, d'ailleurs. Ça a bien un sens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour autant que je sache… Le blanc est la couleur du deuil, pour les chinois… il me semble… Mais j'ignore quel deuil il peut porter. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours vu en blanc…

- La couleur du deuil… répéta pensivement Kathleen. ( Elle toucha du bout des doigts, une espèce de petite armoire en bois laqué et minutieusement décorée. ) Ce doit être son deuil, à elle, alors…

- …Elle ?

- Meiran, expliqua paisiblement Kathleen. Sa femme. Elle est tombée en combattant Oz… Il devait vraiment l'aimer beaucoup, pour continuer à porter son deuil…

- Sa… femme… Je ne savais pas, que… Wufei avait été marié....

Kathleen ouvrit les battants de l'autel avec précaution, déférence même, dévoilant une photo en noir et blanc, et un petit peigne en ivoire, finement travaillé.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce devait être un mariage arrangé, sourit-elle doucement. Vu leurs têtes !

Elle rit faiblement. Un rire triste, mais non dénué de tendresse.

Quatre étudia la photo. Il reconnu sans mal Wufei, même si ce Wufei-là était plus jeune. Il était en costume d'apparat, tout comme la jeune fille à ses côtés. Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Les deux enfants, se regardaient en coin, d'un air contrarié. Très contrarié, même. Meiran allait jusqu'à montrer légèrement les dents, comme un chien qui mourrait d'envie de mordre. Wufei, lui, conservait cette expression pincée que Quatre lui avait si souvent vu quand il était furieux, mais qu'il maîtrisait sa colère.

- Elle était belle, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Kathleen.

- Oui, très, admit Quatre, ne sachant pas trop quelle réponse son amie aurait préférée entendre, et se rabattant donc sur la sincérité. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempée… comme toi…

- Quoi qu'il en dise, on dirait bien que Wu a une nette préférence pour les filles impossibles à vivre, rit la newtype.

- On dirait bien…

Décidant de mettre enfin un terme à ses investigations, Kathleen entreprit de ranger soigneusement les vêtements épars. Quatre lui adjoignit aussitôt son aide.

Tout à coup, un cri lointain, rompit le silence qui les entourait.

Et indéniablement un cri de joie.

Quatre et Kathleen échangèrent un regard surpris, retenant leur souffle. Puis dans un même mouvement, ils délaissèrent les affaires de Wufei encore par terre, et sortirent dans le couloir.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, une tornade châtain se jetait sur Kathleen, et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs en riant.

- Il l'a trouvé, Imouto ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y arriverait ! Heero a trouvé Wufei ! s'écria Duo.

- VIIIIIII !!!!

Kathleen hésitait entre rire et larmes, sans parvenir à trouver comment exprimer son soulagement, serrant l'américain à l'étouffer.

Heero les rejoignit à ce moment, un soupçon de sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- On va le chercher, alors ?! Ne, Hee-chan ?!

- Evidement, baka, fit l'asiatique en ébouriffant fraternellement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Juste le temps de prévoir une stratégie et on y va.

Et une tornade noire et rouge se jeta au cou du japonais, en riant de bonheur.

* * *

Une première ombre se laissa tomber sans un bruit sur le sol, sortant du conduit d'aération. Une seconde, un peu plus frèle, le rejoignit tout aussi discrètement. Ils se mirent à trotter en silence le long du couloir.

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant une porte.

- Ici, ça ira ? chuchota Duo.

Kathleen acquiesça en silence.

L'américain sortit son matériel de crochetage.

- Alarme électronique quelconque ?

- Duo… C'est un placard à balais…

- Hey ! s'insurgea l'autre à voix basse. C'est pas moi qui peut savoir ce qu'il y a derrière les portes !

- Gna gna gna… C'est une serrure toute bête. Je _ressens_ aucun dispositif bizarre.

Duo eut raison de ladite serrure en un instant. Les deux américains se glissèrent dans la petite pièce.

« Vous êtes en place ? » demanda Heero dans leurs écouteurs.

- Yep ! répondit Duo dans un souffle. Y'a plus qu'à laisser faire miss "radar".

- Gna gna gna…

Kathleen ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur son pouvoir, étudiant chaque sensation qu'elle recevait. Même les plus éloignées. Peu à peu, elle visualisa mentalement tout le plan du bâtiment. Les gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes… Elle se limita petit à petit à la zone des cellules. Il y avait plusieurs prisonniers, mais elle identifia quelle présence était Wufei, en un instant.

Heero ne s'était pas trompé. Il était bien là !

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard améthyste de Duo avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- Je sais où je suis, je sais où je vais, annonça t-elle.

- Bon, les gars, on est partis, prévint Duo. Rien à signaler dans le couloir, Leen ?

- Nope. La voie est libre.

Ils ressortirent, et prirent la direction des sous-sol l'un derrière l'autre, Kathleen en tête.

- Un garde arrive sur la droite, souffla t-elle tout à coup.

- Recevons le comme il se doit, sourit le Shinigami.

Il passa devant la jeune fille, la forçant doucement à se plaquer contre le mur avant de l'imiter. Il sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt, tous ses muscles prêts à réagir au quart de tour.

Le garde tourna au coin, et l'américain se planta devant lui, presque à lui rentrer dedans. #1

- Coucou ! lança t-il joyeusement.

Et le garde se trouva affublé d'un deuxième sourire. Il s'effondra en émettant des gargouillis sanglants.

- Merde Duo ! T'en fous partout ! C'est vachement discret une flaque de sang sur le sol ! l'engueula Kathleen à voix basse.

- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si on avait pas des serpillières à portée de main, plaisanta l'autre.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air déprimé, n'osant pas se demander s'il était sérieux ou pas.

Malheureusement, il avait l'air aussi sérieux que Duo Maxwell pouvait l'être.

- Duo… Omae o korosu… !

- Hey ! C'est copyrighté Hee-chan, ça !

« Duo no baka ! Omae o korosu ! »

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! soupira le Shinigami en traînant le cadavre sur la distance qui les séparait du placard à balais.

- Mais c'est qu'il le fait en plus, marmonna Kathleen, blasée.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle l'aida à transporter le corps.

- Heureusement que Heero a piraté la vidéo surveillance. T'aurais pas pu JUSTE l'assommer, non ?

- Au moins, il y a aucun risque qu'il se réveille après avoir été enfermé. Il attirera pas ses petits copains avec ses cris.

Duo semblait décidé à avoir le dernier mot, de toute façon. Et pour une fois, Kathleen le lui laissa volontiers. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se chamailler avec lui pour l'instant.

Ils en reparleraient après avoir sorti Wufei de là....

Ils reprirent leur progression, après avoir fait place nette. Et cette fois-ci, ils prirent bien soin d'éviter les gardes, Kathleen toujours en tête.

- C'est encore loin ? souffla Duo.

- Presque… chuchota Kathleen. Encore un escalier à descendre, et c'est la deuxième cellule à gauche.

Ils sursautèrent à la légère exclamation de Heero dans leurs oreillettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hee-chan ?

« Je viens de voir Zechs et Lady Une. Mais ils sont loin de vous pour l'instant. ( Il y eut un petit silence. ) Et ils semblent être en réunion. Apparemment, ils vont être occupés un moment. Ils ne devraient pas vous inquiéter. »

- Excellente nouvelle, grinça Duo.

Les deux américains surprirent les trois gardes en faction dans le quartier des prisonniers, et s'en débarrassèrent avec leur efficacité légendaire de Shinigami.

- Laquelle tu disais ?

- Celle-là ! Deuxième à gauche.

Leur conversation ne dépassaient jamais le stade de chuchotements.

- Rien à signaler ?

- Serrure tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Caméras à l'intérieur. Aucun soucis à se faire.

- Great !

Duo s'acharna quelques instants pour faire pivoter les clenches. La porte blindée s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement.

- Faudra peut-être qu'un jour ils pensent à mettre des serrures électroniques. Les manuelles sont vraiment trop simples pour moi !

- Depuis quand les serrures électroniques te posent-elles une quelconque difficulté ? fit Kathleen, un rien surprise. ( Puis son air vira au soupçonneux. ) Ne me dis pas que tu leur a fait croire que tu étais un incapable en informatique !

« … »

- Argh ! T'étais pas obligée de me griller, Koneko-chan !

- Crétin ! Fallait me prévenir que tu voulais conserver une absence de crédibilité totale dans le groupe ! râla t-elle en entrant dans la cellule.

Duo prit le temps de lui tirer la langue avant de la suivre.

Leurs yeux mirent quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Quelques secondes avant de distinguer la couchette et la forme recroquevillée dessus.

Kathleen faillit échapper un cri, alors que son pouvoir lui donnait un aperçu plus précis de l'état de leur compagnon. Duo lui serra le bras in extremis, signifiant clairement : Ce n'est pas le moment ! Calme toi !

Ils s'agenouillèrent au chevet de leur ami.

- Wu ? appela Kathleen d'une toute petite voix.

Pas de réaction. Duo réprima un juron entre ses dents. Kathleen réprima ses larmes. Elle passa une main sur la tête de Wufei avec une infinie douceur, l'autre lui tenant le poignet.

- Pouls ?

- Très faible… Duo, il est… il a…

Elle se tut, incapable d'aller plus loin, étouffée par des sanglots de plus en plus durs à retenir.

- Je sais…

Duo s'agita quelques instants, pour enlever le vieux prototype de harnais MG que Kathleen avait ressorti de son carton à rabiots, pour les besoins de la mission.

- Aide moi à lui mettre. Ça me sera plus facile de le porter si son poids est annulé par gravité.

Kathleen hocha bravement la tête. Ils le manipulèrent avec précaution, bien conscients que, malgré tout, ils devaient lui faire souffrir le martyr. Mais Wufei n'échappa pas une seule plainte.

Tout juste si ses paupières frémirent, lorsque Duo le hissa sur son dos.

- Duo… gémit Kathleen.

- Je mets quoi comme paramètres, coupa l'américain.

La jeune fille se força à maîtriser sa peur et son chagrin. Elle rentra rapidement dans la télécommande, les valeurs permettant d'annuler plus ou moins le poids de Wufei. Mais malgré cela, la mobilité de Duo allait être réduite. C'était à elle que revenait la tâche de les sortir tout les trois d'ici.

- Ne traînons pas.

Elle hocha la tête et partit devant, le natté sur ses talons. Elle avait fermé les yeux, se basant uniquement sur son sens "radar" pour se diriger. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Shit !

- Quoi ?

- Ils nous ont coincés !

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Y'a pas trente-six trajets possible pour sortir. Et je ressens un groupe de neuf personnes venir vers nous. On ne peut pas faire demi-tour, sinon on tombe sur les gardes qu'on a évité jusque là. On a aucun moyen de leur échapper. On est coincés !

« Lady Une et Zechs sont parmi eux, » crut bon de signaler Heero.

- Shit !

Ils échangèrent un regard où ne planait aucune ambiguïté : ils allaient devoir se battre.

- Mets toi le long du mur, ordonna Kathleen en dégainant les deux automatiques de ses holsters.

Duo obéit en grimaçant. La jeune fille resta au centre du couloir, les yeux clos. Ils attendirent, immobiles, durant d'interminables minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Kathleen lèvent ses deux armes.

Une seconde. Deux.

Les premiers gardes tournèrent au coin. Une série de balles mortellement ajustées les accueillit, les laissant sur le carreau.

- REPLIEZ-VOUS ! cria la voix grave de Zechs.

Le temps qu'ils s'abritent dans le couloir précédent, Kathleen eut le temps d'enclencher son harnais MG, inversant la gravité autour d'elle. Elle se mit à courir sur le plafond. Elle dérapa sur un mètre, armes au poing, et se retrouva face au couloir où les Ozzies s'étaient abrités. Une nouvelle salve lui permit d'aligner trois gardes de plus.

Elle pianota une nouvelle commande, le temps d'éviter les balles de Lady Une, de Zechs et du dernier garde restant. Elle atterrit en souplesse sur le sol avec un saut périlleux, se remettant à tirer au moment même où ses pointes de pieds touchaient terre. #2 Seul le garde fut mis hors service : Zechs se plaqua contre le mur in extremis, et elle manqua Lady Une de peu, lui éraflant seulement la joue.

Les tirs des deux officiers la forcèrent à battre en retraite dans le couloir où attendaient Duo et Wufei. De plus, un autre problème de taille se profilait.

Elle recula de quelques pas rapides, se retourna, mit Duo en joue. Celui-ci se jeta sur le sol, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux coups secs claquèrent, scellant le sort des deux Ozzies qui menaçaient de prendre les trois pilotes à revers.

Kathleen se jeta sur le côté presque aussitôt, s'écartant de la trajectoire de l'arme de Duo. Le natté fit feu et ne rata pas Lady Une qui s'écroula avec un cri de rage avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ne restait que Zechs.

Et les trois soldats se tenaient mutuellement en joue. Le souffle court pour les deux plus jeunes d'entre eux.

Duo jaugea la situation en un rapide coup d'œil : Zechs menaçait Kathleen de son arme. Si jamais lui ou son amie essayait de tirer sur le blond, elle en pâtirait gravement, à coup sûr.

- Shit ! grinça l'américain.

Ce fut le seul son qui déchira le silence oppressant tombé entre eux trois. Zechs et Kathleen se mesuraient du regard.

« Ils ont repéré ma présence dans leur système ! s'écria Heero dans leurs écouteurs. Je peux pas contrôler plus longtemps leur surveillance vidéo ! Vous allez avoir tous leurs renforts sur le dos ! »

- FUCKING HELL ! TU TROUVES QUE C'EST VRAIMENT LE MOMENT POUR NOUS SORTIR UN TRUC PAREIL !!! cria Duo, en frappant le sol du poing, des sanglots de rage impuissante perçant légèrement dans sa voix.

Zechs et Kathleen ne disaient toujours rien.

La jeune fille repéra l'imperceptible mouvement de tête du blond. Si elle douta quelques instants, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Son bras droit bougea rapidement en demi-cercle, son pistolet crachant trois coups de feu. Les trois caméras du couloir rendirent l'âme avec des crépitement d'étincelles, et une fumée pathétique.

Zechs baissa son arme et la rangea tranquillement. Kathleen se contenta de diriger la sienne vers le sol, lançant un regard à l'Ozzie qui signifiait clairement : "Et maintenant, quoi ?"

Zechs esquissa un sourire amusé, et s'inclina très bas.

- Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici… Mademoiselle O'Keefe.

- What ?

Duo se tourna avec surprise vers une Kathleen écarlate.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

La jeune fille eut un rire nerveux et embarrassé au possible.

- Trop long à t'expliquer, couina t-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors… d'un mal masqué… Qui a dégénéré sous votre action, si je me souviens bien, messieurs les pilotes de Gundams …

- Ah… Celui-là, comprit Duo, en se remettant sur ses pieds, réinstallant plus confortablement Wufei sur son dos.

- J'en déduis… que vous êtes l'utilisatrice de ce mystérieux MS, mademoiselle.

- J'en ai peur, Lieutenant.

- Votre petite démonstration de l'autre jour était impressionnante. Celle d'aujourd'hui ne l'était pas moins.

- Merci, balbutia Kathleen, un peu désarçonnée par son amabilité sereine.

- Dites ! C'est pas pour jouer les troubles-fête ni rien, coupa Duo, mais je rappelle au petit chat qu'on doit filer ! Et en vitesse ! Je doute que le dragon soit en état d'attendre plus longtemps que vous en ayez fini avec toutes vos politesses !

- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, vivants… signala Zechs.

- Ah ouais ? Combien tu paries, Blondie ?

- … en tout cas, pas sans un otage, acheva calmement l'autre.

Duo en resta comme deux rond de flan. Pas mieux du côté de Kathleen.

- Attendez…. Vous êtes en train de vous proposez sérieusement pour être notre otage ? Il est où le piège ! s'écria le châtain.

- Il n'y a pas de piège, répliqua tranquillement Zechs. Simplement, je n'ai aucune envie de voir mourir une jeune homme de la trempe de votre ami. C'est votre unique chance de lui sauver la vie, et vous ne vous en tirerez pas seuls, maintenant… Laissez moi vous aider.

Kathleen et Duo échangèrent un long regard. Finalement, le natté échappa un soupir agacé :

- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Tit chat ?

- Je vous promet de ne pas être trop brutale, Lieutenant, sourit Kathleen, en s'emparant d'un bras de Zechs qu'elle immobilisa, et appuyant le canon de son automatique au milieu de son dos. Allons-y !

- La meilleur option de fuite est… commença Zechs.

- … par le hangar numéro 5. On sais, coupa la jeune fille.

Merquise sourit, secrètement impressionné. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ces gamins prêts à tout, mais parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Hey ! 01 ! On sera au point de rendez-vous d'ici cinq minutes, prévint Duo. Soyez prêts !

« Ryokai ! »

Les trois pilotes et leur otage volontaire remontèrent les couloirs sans rencontrer de résistance, les ordres de Zechs se chargeant d'étouffer la moindre tentative d'agression. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre le hangar 5.

- 01 ?! s'écria Duo en dévalant la passerelle, couvert par Kathleen et Zechs.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, la porte d'acier était pulvérisée par une explosion. Une jeep jaillit dans le hangar, tout phares allumés, et s'immobilisa au milieu dans un fulgurant dérapage qui fit hurler pneus et freins.

- Montez ! cria Heero derrière le volant, pendant que Trowa, debout à côté de lui s'appliquait à recharger son bazooka.

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sauta agilement à l'arrière, Wufei sur le dos.

- Vous allez devoir suivre le mouvement, Lieutenant, prévint Kathleen en tirant Zechs avec elle, continuant à se servir de lui comme d'un bouclier.

Le blond esquissa juste un sourire et se laissa faire sans trop protester. Ils grimpèrent tout les deux en un instant.

- Démarre ! rugit Duo.

Heero écrasa le champignon, et le moteur protesta dans un ronflement assourdissant. Puis la jeep bondit en avant vers la sortie.

Trowa et Duo échangèrent de place, le français passant à l'arrière. Trowa mit un genou à terre, assurant sa position. Il visa avec soin. Lorsque les premiers véhicules de leurs poursuivants apparurent, il tira, semant la destruction parmi les Ozzies.

- Wahou ! Joli tir Trowa ! exulta Duo, cramponné au montant du pare-brise.

Sans la conduite sportive de Heero, Kathleen aurait bien oser se détendre, et laisser libre cours à son inquiétude. Mais entre les virages serrés, à pleine vitesse, du japonais, et le problème "Zechs" qu'il restait toujours à résoudre, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait précisément du moment idéal.

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il fiche là, lui ! cria Heero pour couvrir les bruits conjugués du vent et du moteur, gardant les yeux rivés sur la bande d'asphalte défoncée qui faisait office de route.

- Tu trouve qu'on a eu le choix ?! répondit Kathleen.

- Et que veux-tu qu'on en fasse, maintenant ?! ragea le japonais.

Bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de Zechs ?

- Je te préviens ! Si tu penses une seule micro-seconde à lui loger une balle dans la tête, ou un autre truc du genre, tu oublies !

- C'est un ennemi ! Encombrant, par dessus le marché ! On peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser nous identifier !

- Rien à foutre ! Question de conscience ! Sans lui, on s'en serait jamais sortis !

- T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?! Même à ce baka natté, ça lui viendrait pas à l'esprit, un truc pareil !

- Oh ça va ! Je t'en prie !

- 01 ! La route, merde !

Heero redressa in extremis, et ses passagers allèrent s'entasser les uns sur les autres sur le côté, manquant de passer par-dessus bord pour Quatre.

- Fais gaffe bordel ! Je te rappelle qu'il y en a un qui est pas en état de supporter ce genre d'âneries !

- Omae o korosu !

- Essaye que, pour voir !

- ARRETEZ TOUT LES DEUX ! s'époumona Quatre, interrompant la dispute qui allait crescendo.

Kathleen et Heero lui jetèrent un regard contrarié.

- Si on le laisse s'en aller indemne, ça va attirer des ennuis à tout le monde, fit Heero, un ton en dessous. Aussi bien nous, que lui.

- Alors ne me laissez pas partir indemne, conclut tranquillement Zechs.

Heero l'étudia longuement dans le rétroviseur.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que vous n'êtes pas en train de nous mener en bateau ?

Zechs haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez ma parole d'honneur.

Au regard acéré qu'il lui rendit dans le rétroviseur, le japonais était loin d'être satisfait par sa proposition.

- Je lui fais confiance.

- Hn. Tu m'excuseras, mais ton jugement seul ne me suffit pas, 06.

Kathleen haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Elle comprenait tout à fait.

- 02 ?

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, mordillant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce. Finalement, il échappa un soupir, et admit à contre-cœur :

- Il a eu des dizaines de fois l'occasion de nous piéger, tout à l'heure. Il l'a pas fait. Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

- Hn.

- Il est sincère, coupa Quatre, qui n'avait pas cessé de scruter Zechs depuis un bon moment. Il ne parlera pas.

Cet avis-là, Heero ne pouvait pas ne pas en tenir compte. Il pila brutalement sur le bord de la route.

- 06 ! Colle-lui une balle dans la jambe, et on le laisse là !

- T'es malade ?!

- A prendre ou à laisser !

- Super… ! grogna Kathleen.

Elle se tourna vers Zechs avec une mine embarrassée.

- Dépêche toi ! gronda Heero.

Kathleen arma son automatique. Elle le pointa vers Merquise et lui fit signe de descendre. Elle sauta à terre à sa suite. Ils se firent face. Zechs semblait parfaitement serein.

- Excusez moi, murmura Kathleen à son intention tout en visant avec soin.

Le blond inclina la tête un instant, et la jeune fille tira. Zechs s'écroula, trahit par la jambe qu'elle venait de toucher.

- 06 !

- Deux secondes !

Kathleen se précipita auprès de Merquise, et lui retira sa ceinture en un instant. Elle lui improvisa un garrot bien serré. Zechs échappa un rire doux, malgré son expression crispée de douleur.

- Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser ainsi, Lieutenant, glissa la newtype avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Vous êtes vraiment surprenante… et vous me devez toujours une valse, rappela t-il dans un souffle moqueur.

Un rire silencieux agita les épaules de Kathleen.

- Si nos routes se recroisent lors d'une soirée mondaine, je vous promet de m'acquitter de cette dette, Lieutenant…

Et sur ce, elle remonta agilement dans la jeep, qui démarra en trombe.

* * *

L'irremplaçable Sally leur avait donné rendez-vous à une dizaine de kilomètres de là. Elle les attendaient dans un village en ruines avec une ambulance, et deux infirmiers en qui elle avaient une absolue confiance. Dès que les cinq jeunes l'avaient appelée, la veille, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était, elle avait fait jouer de ses relations occultes dans le milieu hospitalier pour trouver un hôpital, non loin d'ici, qui accepterait Wufei sans poser de question. Et sans trahir sa présence pour autant.

Elle vit arriver la jeep conduite par Heero, avec soulagement, mêlé d'une nouvelle inquiétude, en voyant les mines sombres des cinq adolescents.

- Vous avez réussi ?

Heero fit juste « oui » de la tête, mais aucun visage ne s'éclaira. De plus en plus inquiète, la chinoise alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en découvrant la forme recroquevillée, enveloppée d'une couverture, qui était blottie entre Kathleen et Quatre. Les seuls mouvements trahissant une trace de vie quelconque dans ce corps, étaient les frissons intermittents, causés par la fièvre.

La jeune femme se secoua, poussée par les expressions perdues et désespérées des cinq adolescents. La situation les dépassaient totalement.

Seule la doctoresse était en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit signe aux deux infirmiers de venir l'aider. Avec précaution, ils placèrent Wufei sur un brancard, et le transportèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance.

- Vous nous suivez ? demanda Sally à Heero.

Celui-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête silencieux.

La jeune femme rejoignit le blessé, à l'arrière de l'ambulance, pour pouvoir lui porter un semblant de soins pendant le trajet. Les deux véhicules démarrèrent l'un derrière l'autre.

Duo repassa à l'arrière, et se coula contre Kathleen, l'enlaçant tendrement.

- T'en fais pas, tit chat, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, faisant taire ses propres craintes. Wuffy est pas du genre à laisser tomber. Ça va aller…

Sans un mot, elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, et ses doigts s'agrippèrent désespérément à sa veste.

Elle aurait tant voulu le croire…

* * *

Kathleen se laissa retomber sur la banquette de la salle d'attente, qu'elle occupait avec les quatre autres G-boys depuis leur arrivée.

- Coma artificiel ? #3 répéta t-elle, sans y croire.

Les quatre garçons ne paraissaient pas moins assommés qu'elle.

Sally hocha la tête.

- C'est pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Et juste pour une semaine, expliqua t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Et… Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?!

- Il y a toujours un risque, avoua Sally, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, je vous assure. S'il reste conscient… Il a subit bien assez de choses comme ça… Et on seraient obligés de le maintenir en permanence sous calmants… Dans une semaine, son corps aura commencer à se remettre, et j'espère qu'il n'aura plus de fièvre. Cela lui sera un peu plus supportable… Vous savez bien comment il est… ajouta t-elle dans une maigre tentative de les dérider un peu.

- Ouais… Il va être infernal, sourit Kathleen.

Puis elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, et éclata en sanglots. Quatre, assis à coté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- On… On peut aller le voir ? demanda Duo, à mi-voix, couvant tristement la brunette du regard.

- Oui… Mais pas longtemps… Et j'aime autant vous prévenir… Il n'est pas en état de reconnaître qui que ce soit…

Ils encaissèrent l'annonce en silence.

- Ok… fit Duo. Koneko-chan ?

Kathleen fit « oui » de la tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle se leva, et emboîta le pas à Duo. Mais aucun des trois autres ne les suivirent.

- Ils sont partis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre que tu refuses de nous dire, Sally ? interrogea Quatre d'une voix calme et pourtant angoissée.

La doctoresse soupira. Evidement ! Ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir leur cacher des choses ! Surtout avec un sixième sens comme celui du petit blond !

Elle s'assit sur la banquette d'en face, laissant enfin transparaître toute l'ampleur de ses craintes. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler devant Kathleen. Pas tout de suite, du moins. A la manière dont les garçons masquaient leur propre anxiété, pour entourer la jeune fille et la rassurer, elle devinait que Wufei avait une importance toute particulière pour elle.

Une partie d'elle même avait été heureuse de cette découverte. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune chinois : elle avait tendance à le considérer un peu comme un petit frère, et elle savait que c'était, en quelque sorte, réciproque. Il lui avait confié beaucoup de choses. Surtout ces derniers temps, et entre autres à propos de Kathleen.

Elle repensa à la fois où, prétextant une foulure à un entraînement, il était passé la voir à l'improviste. Son poignet se portait comme un charme, et elle avait donc compris qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Mais qu'il avait absolument besoin d'une excuse pour s'imposer chez elle comme ça.

* * *

- Flash Back -

_Sally Pô, releva les yeux vers les prunelles sombres de son jeune compatriote, et le considéra, les sourcils froncés._

_- Ton poignet n'a rien, constata t-elle, attendant une explication valable à ce dérangement intempestif._

_Wufei dégagea l'articulation fautive, et ramena son bras contre lui. Etrangement… désorienté… et coupable… Il resta silencieux. Sally échappa un soupir, faussement agacée, prise de cours par une attitude qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas._

_- Allons… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Pour que tu sois venu me voir comme ça, avec un mensonge aussi dérisoire, c'est quelque chose d'important, non ?_

_Wufei évita son regard, la tête baissée._

_- Wufei…_

_- Elle est partie… lâcha t-il dans un souffle._

_- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_- De cette onna stupide ! Kathleen ! explosa t-il. Elle est partie !!! #4 _

_Sally le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait dû rater quelque chose, là...._

_Wufei se prit la tête à deux mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux._

_- Cette idiote est partie, répéta t-il, d'une voix bizarrement étranglée. Et je comprend pas… je comprend pas pourquoi… Pourquoi ça me fait ça, Sally ?!_

_- Pourquoi ça te fait quoi, Wufei ? demanda la doctoresse en le prenant par les épaules._

_- Ça ! Cette douleur insupportable, l ! ( Il appuya son poing sur sa poitrine. ) Je comprend pas !_

_La chinoise commença à entrevoir le problème._

_- Bon… Je nous fais un thé, et tu vas me raconter toute cette histoire en détails, d'accord ?_

_Il acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête imperceptible._

_Elle revint bientôt, et lui colla une tasse brûlante dans les mains avant de s'installer confortablement face à lui._

_- Pourquoi Kathleen est-elle partie ? ( Elle repensa furtivement à l'engueulade musclée de Heero quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque Duo avait été blessé. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ça ? ) Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_L'expression coupable de Wufei s'accentua, et il acquiesça misérablement. Sally en déduisit que dans l'affaire, Heero ne devait pas être le seul fautif._

_- Tu y es pour quelque chose ?_

_- … Pas seulement moi… Duo et Heero aussi… On…_

_Il se tut, une grimace de honte infinie altérant ses traits._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Sally d'une voix douce._

_Il baissa la tête, incapable de dire un mot._

_- Tu ne peux pas m'en parler ?_

_Il fit signe que « non » sans lever les yeux._

_- C'était… grave ?_

_Il fit « oui »._

_- Tu regrettes ?_

_Il fit « oui ». _

_Sally posa sa tasse, et s'agenouilla devant lui._

_- Elle… te manque ?_

_- Non ! s'écria t-il. Je suis enfin débarrassé de ses blagues idiotes et incessantes ! Enfin tranquille ! Je ne suis plus dérangé à tout bout de champ ! Je… !_

_Il s'interrompit brutalement, les yeux écarquillés, en constatant que Sally le toisait d'un air sévère. Et qu'elle n'était pas dupe pour deux sous. Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent doucement._

_- Il… il n'y a pas une journée où je ne la cherche pas du regard… avoua t-il d'une petite voix. Pas une journée, où sa présence ne manque pas…… Je crois que… Je crois que j'aurais bien voulu lui parler de Meïran… un jour…_

_Sally compris ce que ce simple fait représentait pour lui. Ce qu'il impliquait… Elle posa une main compréhensive sur la joue du garçon._

_- Je m'en veux tellement, Sally, gémit Wufei, qui retenait ses larmes derrière ses paupières closes. Elle me manque tellement… !_

_- Il faudra que tu lui dises…_

_- Hein ?_

_- Il faudra que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens, quand tu la reverras._

_Une grimace amère apparut sur les traits du Wufei._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je la reverrai ? Elle ne doit avoir aucune envie de revoir l'un de nous. Elle doit nous détester. On lui a donné toutes les raisons pour ça._

_- Pourquoi tu ne la chercherais pas ?_

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- T'excuser. Lui parler. Que sais-je encore !_

_Wufei considéra son thé d'un air absent._

_- … Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire… chuchota t-il._

_- Dis lui que tu l'aimes._

_- Je ne l'aimes pas._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Ce n'est pas comme pour Meïran._

_- Ce n'est pas Meïran._

_- Ça ne change rien. Elle me rend dingue chaque fois qu'elle est là._

_- Pourtant, tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle…_

_Il resta silencieux un instant, avant d'admettre à contre-cœur que oui. Puis il ajouta :_

_- De toute façon, même si je le faisais, elle se moquerait de moi…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?_

_-Elle… n'a d'yeux que pour Duo. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et lui aussi, il l'aime. Il n'y a qu'à voir dans quel état son départ l'a mis, lui._

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Il passe ses journées dans sa chambre. Tout juste si il mange, quand on lui amène quelque chose… On ne l'entend plus du tout… _

_- Et comment vont les autres ?_

_Wufei haussa les épaules._

_- Trowa et Quatre vont plutôt bien. Eux… ils étaient au courant qu'elle partait. Nous… ça nous est tombé dessus d'un coup… Je ne m'imaginais pas que ça me ferait un tel effet…_

_De nouveau, son expression se fit désorientée._

_- Et Heero ? demanda Sally que toutes ses nouvelles inquiétaient légèrement : c'était probablement la première fois qu'il régnait un tel malaise entre les cinq pilotes._

_- Heero ? Je ne sais pas… On le voit encore moins que d'habitude… Il traîne par mal autour de Wing… Je sais pas… Il est un peu comme moi, je crois… Aussi perdu, je veux dire… Elle doit lui manquer, à lui aussi… Elle s'était rendue indispensable sans même qu'on s'en rende compte. Et même si on était fâchés, au moins… elle était là...._

_Il ferma les yeux avec une grimace douloureuse._

_- Au moins, elle était là… répéta t-il dans un sanglot_.

* * *

- Sally ? appela Quatre, tirant la doctoresse de sa rêverie.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire forcé, et ramena ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je ne voulais pas le dire tout de suite à Kathleen. Je n'en avais pas le courage… Il faudra… que vous soyez très prudents avec Wufei, quand il se réveillera…

- Pourquoi ? souffla l'arabe, effrayé par ce que son empathie lui montrait des sentiments de la jeune femme.

Sally prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Les examens que nous lui avons faits ont montrés qu'il a été violé… Personne ne peut savoir comment il réagira après ça. Alors… vous allez devoir faire attention…

Une expression horrifiée passa sur le visage angélique de Quatre. Instinctivement, il chercha Trowa du regard. Le français, le visage neutre, vint s'asseoir près de lui, et lui prit doucement la main. Mais ses yeux étaient loin d'être aussi impassibles que son expression.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Wufei est un soldat, il…

- Tout le monde n'a pas suivit TON entraînement, Heero ! s'écria Quatre, partagé entre colère et chagrin. Peut-être que TOI, ce genre de chose ne te ferait ni chaud, ni froid, mais je sais que MOI, je ne le supporterais pas ! Et connaissant Wufei, il y des chances pour que…

Il se tut un instant, et acheva dans un souffle :

- … pour qu'il ne le supporte pas non plus…

- C'est ce que je crains… avoua Sally. Et j'ai peur qu'il fasse le vide autour de lui. Ou du moins qu'il essaye. Sachant comment il peut être des fois, ça ne… sera pas évident… pour aucun d'entre vous…

- Et pour Kathleen en particulier… ajouta Quatre, voyant où Sally voulait en venir.

La chinoise acquiesça en silence.

* * *

Kathleen et Duo pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait Wufei. Une grosse machine émettait des "bip" réguliers, juste à côté du lit blanc. L'un comme l'autre, ils échappèrent un frisson : Ils n'aimaient pas spécialement les hôpitaux. Le silence feutré et l'odeur des médicaments, les mettaient mal à l'aise, ainsi que pas mal de souvenirs douloureux.

Ils pourraient rajouter à leur longue collection, l'image étrange de leur ami, comme perdu dans un lit immaculé, qui paraissait immense tellement le jeune chinois était amaigri.

Au moins, il semblait dormir paisiblement…

A pas de loup, Kathleen vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, et le contempla un long moment. Cela la rassura de le voir si calme, même s'il n'était pas loin de ressembler à une momie, tellement il était recouvert de bandages.

Elle étouffa un rire brisé alors que cette comparaison comique et assez malvenue s'imposait à elle.

- Leen… ça va ? s'inquiéta Duo.

Elle lui fit signe que « oui », même si ce n'était pas spécialement convaincant. Duo vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre lui un instant, pour le remercier. Il lui sourit faiblement.

Kathleen se tourna de nouveau vers Wufei, et tendit une main pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Elle le frôla à peine. Wufei sursauta et entrouvrit brutalement les yeux. Son regard fiévreux mais dans le vague, bougeait rapidement de gauche à droite comme celui d'un animal acculé au bord d'un précipice, et cherchant par tous les moyens une issue. Il secoua maladroitement la tête pour échapper au léger contact sur sa peau.

Il s'était mis à trembler violemment.

Kathleen recula, un peu prise au dépourvu… mais pas vraiment surprise par cette réaction.

- Wu… appela t-elle doucement. Calme toi. Tout va bien, tu n'as plus rien à craindre…

Elle essaya une seconde fois de toucher son visage, et elle ne récolta que de nouveaux mouvements de têtes paniqués. Elle n'insista pas.

Les bras de Duo se refermèrent sur sa taille, et il vint appuyer sa joue contre sa nuque. Il l'étreignit sans rien dire.

Elle posa une main sur les siennes, et leurs doigts se mêlèrent instinctivement. Comme toujours.

Kathleen enveloppait Wufei d'un regard triste. Le jeune homme tremblait toujours, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser : le moindre contact semblait avoir un effet terrifiant sur lui.

La plus petite tentative d'imaginer ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il en arrive là, la rendait malade.

Elle posa sa main encore libre sur le drap, juste à côté de celle de Wufei que l'on avait plâtrée. Assez proche pour percevoir sa chaleur, mais pas assez pour le toucher.

C'était encore plus douloureux comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser seul.

Les doigts libres de Wufei bougèrent légèrement. Ils rencontrèrent sa peau… et se rétractèrent vivement. Peureusement.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Avec appréhension, les doigts s'étendirent à nouveau, et touchèrent le dos de sa main. Ils reculèrent un peu. Se ré-avancèrent timidement. Tout le corps de Wufei était craintivement tendu. Inquiet. Son regard flou ne parvenait à se fixer sur rien. Il accrocha finalement les silhouettes de Kathleen et Duo, y riva ses yeux un instant, puis il ferma lentement ses paupières. Ses doigts continuaient leur exploration tremblante du dos de la main de la jeune fille, puis rencontrèrent ses doigts. Il les frôla maladroitement, pour finalement les emprisonner entre les siens.

Le jeune chinois échappa un long soupir plaintif, et ses tremblements s'apaisèrent petit à petit.

Kathleen et Duo esquissèrent un sourire soulagé… Le premier depuis une éternité d'angoisse…

_A suivre…_

* * *

#1 : Rentrer dedans, hein ! Pas rentre-dedans ! XD

#2 : Matrix Style ! Yeah !!!

#3 : Sais pas si c'est possible, mais après tout, c'est censé être un minimum dans le futur, alors on va dire que oui. v-v

#4 : Ouiiii, je sais. C'est trèèèèès loin, ça. Désolée, hein : Inspiration subite de coller un flash-back comme ça, ici. ;

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	21. Un mur de silence partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! _rire de sadique psychopathe_

**Reviews :** Petite annonce importante : je vais pas pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine pour les derniers. La raison est toute simple : j'ai repris les cours, et ça s'annonce trèèès chargé niveau boulot. Alors je pense que je pourrais pas consacrer beaucoup de temps à mes fics. Désolée, va falloir être patient. J'essaierais de mettre un chap toutes les deux semaines, mais je garantis rien.

Bon alors voilà, je vous explique : ça, c'est le dernier chap. Mais il est tellement long, que je l'ai fractionné en trois parties. Voici donc la première. La deuxième est quasi bouclée, et j'ai déjà tapé deux ou trois trucs dans la troisième. ( Oui, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à bosser en vrac : ça m'évite d'oublier les idées sympas qui me tombent dessus, même si c'est pas là où j'en suis, niveau écriture. ) En tout cas, cette première partie devrait en ravir plus d'une ! ( Et accessoirement, elle rallongera mon espérance de vie des quelques années… XD)

Enfin voilà, place aux RAR !

**Onarluca :** Bah, je vais rien dire en fait, parce que tu auras quelques éléments de réponses là. Kissu !

**Leen :** # _barre l'option "se protéger dans Deathscythe", sur son calepin_ # T-T Bon, ben j'ai plus le choix, faut que je fasse appel au plan de secours. # _braille comme un veau_ # DUOOOO !!!! VIENS PAR LA, C'EST A TON TOUR DE T'Y COLLEEEER !!!! PIS RAMENE HEERO AUSSI !!! # c_huchote pour elle-même_ # On sait jamais, des fois qu'il serve, lui… Ahem… # _sourire angélique_ # Biz !

**Lumina :** Nan, mais faut pas arrêter les reviews, même si on délire ensemble sur msn. Ça me motive légèrement ces petites bêtes, lol. ( Ma fic la plus longue à ce jour, c'est celle-là, et accessoirement, c'est aussi la plus vite écrite : elle a vraiment tous les records ! Merci les gens !!! )

Ué, la serpillière, c'était le détail à la con, pour le chapitre précédent, mdr. C'est Duo qui me la susurré traîtreusement à l'oreille, alors forcément, tu penses bien que j'ai craqué direct !!! Quant à Zechs… Bah, il est quand même un minimum intéressé, c'est pas n'importe qui Kat ! Mais bon, il est pas son genre, alors j'en connais un qui a aucun soucis à se faire. ;p A plus !

**Lenao :** Oki, oki, j'arrête avec les idées apocalyptiques, lol. De toute façon, ça fait trop de boulot pour les récupérer après. -.- ; Ben oui, plus que deux chap en plus de celui là, et un épilogue, fallait bien la finir un jour, cette fic. ( Et c'est déjà un miracle que je sois si bien partie pour la finir tout court, ahem… ) T'en fait pas, j'ai d'autres projets en préparation. Pas forcément sur GW, mais bon, j'aime pas me limiter à un seul truc, lol. Kiss !

**Kamara : **Genre toi, ce chap-là devrait te plaire, direct. ;) Mais j'en dis pas plus. Biz !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :** Un mur de silence ( Partie 1 )****

Kathleen tapota d'un air agacé la pointe de son crayon sur l'une des trois immenses feuilles qu'elle avait étalées à même le lino. Son regard revint sur celle où se trouvaient les plans du Shenlong avec toutes les avaries constatées lorsqu'ils l'avait récupéré, quatre jours plus tôt. Avec, en plus, le début du démembrement du Gundam orchestré par les Ozzies, la feuille était barbouillée de rouge dans tous les sens. Elle reporta son attention, avec un soupir, sur la feuille avec les plans originaux du Shenlong, puis sur celle où elle essayait d'établir tant bien que mal, de nouveaux plans pour retaper le mecha. Et l'améliorer un tant soit peu, si elle le pouvait.

Mais vu les dégâts, de "simples" réparations relevaient déjà de l'exploit.

Elle allait en avoir pour des mois, et il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle y arrive, tout court !

Elle roula sur le dos avec un nouveau soupir, et fixa le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôpital.

Marre des plafonds blanc ! Y'en avait un peu trop dans sa vie en ce moment.

Son pouvoir la prévint, le premier, du signe qu'elle guettait depuis le début de la journée : Enfin ! Pour la première fois depuis la fin de sa mise en coma artificiel, Wufei venait d'ouvrir les yeux !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et se rua sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait placé au chevet du blessé. Un éclat sombre et fatigué brillait à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Ses yeux allaient lentement de gauche à droite, puis de haut en bas pour essayer d'identifier son environnement.

- Wufei ? appela faiblement Kathleen.

Le regard d'encre se tourna vers elle, encore flou.

- Salut, toi. Tu nous as fait une belle peur, tu sais ? sourit la jeune fille.

Il esquissa un geste, et son visage se figea en une expression de souffrance aiguë. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un cri silencieux.

- Ne bouge pas, Fei, paniqua un peu Kathleen. Tu es blessé. Il faut que tu restes tranquille, ok ?

Puis elle prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas : malgré ses efforts manifestes, Wufei ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre son.

Muet ? Sally n'avait rien dit à propos de ça…

Elle se secoua, en voyant la terreur de plus en plus vive de son ami. Elle posa le bout de ses doigt sur les lèvres du chinois, lui intimant de cesser d'essayer de parler.

- Schhh, calme-toi. Ça va aller… Ce n'est que temporaire, ok ? Ne t'affole pas, ça va aller…

Ça ne POUVAIT qu'être temporaire ! Sinon Sally en aurait forcément parlé à un moment ou à un autre, tout comme pour… son viol…

Les lèvres de Wufei remuèrent silencieusement, formant un mot. Son nom. Et le répétant sans cesse. Ses yeux noirs étaient noyés de larmes de rage et de douleur impuissantes, qui menaçaient d'un instant à l'autre de glisser sur ses joues.

Elle voulut lui caresser les cheveux, pour le rassurer comme elle pouvait. Il rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Elle suspendit son geste, indécise.

Même elle, elle lui faisait peur ? Même en sachant QUI elle était ?

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne pouvait quand même pas croire QU'ELLE allait lui faire du mal ! C'était STUPIDE ! Pas ELLE !

L'expression de désespoir sur le visage de Wufei s'accentua, lui déchirant le cœur. Il l'appela de nouveau sans un bruit, plus perdu que jamais.

« Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne plus. Ne m'abandonne plus, Leen. »

L'abandonner ? Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Jamais ! De quoi parlait-il ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ??!!

Elle secoua la tête furieusement. Elle était stupide. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de croire des choses pareilles. Avec ce qu'il avait subit, c'était NORMAL ! Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

- Je reste là, Wu. Je suis là. Et je ne vais pas te faire de mal. N'aie pas peur de moi, Chibi Ryu. N'aie pas peur. C'est fini… dit-elle d'une voix douce, qu'on utiliserait pour apaiser un animal craintif… ou un petit enfant…

Il fit misérablement « oui » de la tête, mais eut encore un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'elle tendit à nouveau la main vers lui.

Kathleen en aurait pleuré de rage. Wufei en pleurait tout court.

« Je suis désolé. Excuse moi. Excuse moi. C'est plus fort que moi. Excuse moi, Leen. Excuse moi. » disaient silencieusement ses lèvres. « Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas. »

Il paniquait complètement à l'idée de la voir partir. Il essayait de bouger. Il essayait de crier. Mais son corps ne lui autorisait ni l'un, ni l'autre, rajoutant encore à son affolement.

- Schhh… Je t'ai dit que je restais. Calme toi. Je reste avec toi…

« Leeeen ! »

Kathleen se sentait complètement impuissante face à sa détresse. Elle ne pouvait même pas le frôler, sans qu'il panique, et de simples paroles ne servaient à rien. En plus, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sally, mais Wufei ne supporterait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui quelques minutes, même si c'était pour reprendre son calme.

Que pouvait-elle faire !!??!!

Elle tressaillit alors qu'un infime espoir miroitait dans son esprit, depuis ses souvenirs.

Comme l'autre fois… il fallait qu'il puisse venir chercher le contact, et pas l'inverse…

Avec précaution, elle posa sa main, paume vers le haut, près de la tête du jeune homme. Sans le toucher. Wufei hésita pendant une dizaine de secondes, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Puis, il vint craintivement nicher sa joue dans sa paume, baignant les doigts de Kathleen de ses larmes muettes.

La jeune fille sourit tristement : il allait falloir beaucoup de temps et de patience pour qu'il s'en remette.

S'il s'en remettait un jour…

* * *

Blocage psychologique. C'était ce qu'avait dit Sally. Wufei ne pouvait plus parler, parce que son inconscient le lui refusait. Il pouvait retrouver l'usage de sa voix dans la minute qui suivait, comme dans des jours ou des mois… ou même jamais.

Ses amis avaient accueilli la nouvelle sans rien dire. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à gérer ça en plus…

Wufei n'avait pas paru s'en émouvoir plus que ça, lorsque Sally lui avait expliqué. Ce qui, de l'avis de tout le monde, était très mauvais signe.

Au moins, ses compagnons savaient tous lire sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était complètement isolé d'eux. A condition qu'il les regarde en face. Et plus il récupérait de ses blessures, plus il semblait vouloir les ignorer.

Même Kathleen.

La jeune fille n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas cherché à lui imposer sa présence à ses côtés, quand il ne le voulait pas. Ou plutôt si. Elle avait essayé gentiment, une fois. A un moment où il en avait clairement besoin, mais où il refusait par orgueil. Il était rentré dans une colère noire, rendue encore plus terrible par le fait qu'elle était parfaitement silencieuse. Kathleen avait battue en retraite, pour lui éviter de ré-ouvrir ses plaies. Depuis, elle attendait simplement qu'il lui fasse signe pour aller le voir.

Et cela devenait de plus en plus rare au fil des jours.

- Et tu laisses faire ça sans rien dire ? s'insurgea Duo pour la énième fois.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? soupira Kathleen d'un air fatigué. Je peux pas le forcer. Ça ferait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, de baisser les bras comme ça ! C'est évident qu'il veut pas de toi près de lui parce qu'il est trop fier pour ça ! Mais c'est évident aussi qu'il en crève d'envie !!!

- Duo… arrête, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas si simple. Je peux pas lui forcer la main comme je le fais avec toi. Vous êtes vraiment trop différents. Toi, tu cèdes à ce genre d'approche. Pas lui. Au contraire.

- N'empêche ! bougonna l'américain, en se carrant dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Vous vous compliquez vachement la vie, tout les deux.

Kathleen haussa les épaules. Puis elle parut hésitante.

- Duo… Je peux ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la dévisagea avec surprise.

- Bien sûr ! Depuis quand tu as besoin de demander ma permission ?

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Evidement, c'est Wufei ! comprit l'adolescent. Hé ho ! Petit rappel : je suis pas Wuffy. Les règles avec moi ont pas changées…

Kathleen lui fit un petit sourire forcé, et quitta le canapé pour venir se pelotonner contre lui.

- Ça va pas fort, toi, hein ? murmura Duo.

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

- Pfff ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui coller mon poing sur la figure à ce crétin de dragon. Il a pas le droit de t'en faire baver, alors que tu veux seulement l'aider.

- Si tu lèves la main sur lui, je te massacre, prévint Kathleen, dans un sourire.

Mais c'était réconfortant de le voir prendre sa défense de cette manière.

- Hmpf… T'es vraiment accro, toi… Il mériterait de se faire sacrément secouer les plumes, tu sais ?

- Pas maintenant. Il est bien assez déboussolé pour l'instant. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- … C'est pas une raison pour que tu subisses ses sautes d'humeur sans rien dire.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais… Je l'avais prévenu…

- Prévenu de quoi ?

- Que s'il te faisait du mal, je te reprendrais à lui… Il est hors de question, qu'un crétin dans son genre te fasse souffrir ! S'il le fait… c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas comme il faudrait !

- Duo… soupira Kathleen.

Il s'attacha à fixer le mur face à lui, sans dire un mot.

- Duo, regarde moi…

A contre-cœur, il tourna vers elle un regard anormalement sérieux et triste.

- Toi non plus, ça va pas très fort, hein ? chuchota t-elle, en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Pas très, non… avoua t-il à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est… trop long à t'expliquer… Et puis c'est pas si grave. T'as des choses plus importantes pour t'inquiéter…

La jeune fille étudia son regard avec soin, essayant de deviner ce qu'il lui cachait. Elle ne comprit pas tout. Juste un besoin désespéré, qu'il essayait de dissimuler sous un sourire…

Lentement, elle approcha son visage du sien, et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'aurait pas fait ça avec n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas comme si elle trahissait Wufei : c'était Duo, après tout. Et même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui comme elle l'était de Wufei, l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui n'était pas tout à fait fraternel. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle pouvait lui refuser. En tout cas, pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin, et qu'elle pouvait lui offrir…

Elle croisa de nouveau le regard violine de l'américain. Un regard perdu et malheureux.

Elle avait réussi à faire tomber son masque.

Duo glissa une main derrière sa nuque et attira de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de contraignant, dans son geste. Si elle l'avait voulu, Kathleen aurait pu faire marche arrière.

Mais elle ne le voulait pas.

Cela faisait du bien de se sentir enlacée par une personne aimante. C'était rassurant.

La pointe de la langue de Duo caressa ses lèvres, quémandant le passage. Elle le lui autorisa sans résister.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec toute la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Puis ils restèrent étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans le fauteuil. Duo fut le premier à briser le silence, d'une toute petite voix :

- Dis… Tu crois qu'un jour, je trouverais quelqu'un qui m'aimera autant que vous vous aimez, Wufei et toi ?

- Bien sûr… assura tranquillement Kathleen. T'es un type génial, tu le trouveras forcément…

Duo ne répondit rien.

- Chagrin d'amour ? demanda Kathleen.

Duo resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle en acquiesçant faiblement.

- Fille ou garçon ?

Pas de réponse. La jeune fille échappa un soupir.

- Duo… Ça n'a jamais été un secret entre nous que tu étais bi.

- C'est pas ça le problème…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- …

- Fille ou garçon ? insista sereinement la jeune fille.

- … Garçon…

- Ok… Et à priori je le connais, sinon, t'en ferais pas tout un plat… Pas mon Fei, au moins, parce que là....

Duo rit faiblement.

- Nan, pas Wuffy. Je te le laisse volontiers. J'adore le faire tourner en bourrique, mais c'est pas mon type.

- Mettons… Bon… Je pense pas que ce soit Quatre, parce qu'il… HEERO !

- Quoi ? Où ça ?! glapit Duo en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

- Nan, nan, nan ! Il est pas là. C'est sur Heero que t'as flashé, je me trompe ?

L'américain rosit légèrement, confirmant son hypothèse en détournant le regard, d'un air mal à l'aise.

- Ah ouais… T'es mal tombé sur ce coup-là. Je veux pas dire, mais Heero, il m'a tout l'air du genre 100 pour cent hétéro. Non ?

- … C'est plus compliqué que ça…

- Comment ça ? Il s'est passé des trucs entre vous ?! Et tu m'as rien dit ??!!

- C'est compliqué, je te dis, c'est Heero, et je…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air déterminé de son amie.

- Toi, moi, cuisine, nutella ET explications ! asséna t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

- Mais non ! Je me débrouille, ok ? Te prend pas la tête avec ça, essaya t-il de protester. Occupe toi plutôt de Wuffy…

- Rien à foutre, décréta t-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet et en le traînant derrière elle jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle le força à s'installer sur une chaise.

Elle se posa sur la table, face à lui, lui ôtant toute chance de s'enfuir en appuyant ses pieds de chaque côté du siège.

- L ! Maintenant, tu me racontes. Tout et avec les détails !

- Mais…

- Y'a pas de "mais" !

Duo résista jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce :

- Si tu me dis rien, je vais interroger Heero, direct.

- C'EST BON ! C'est bon… T'as gagné....

Il tritura le bout de sa natte une seconde, le temps de rassembler son courage.

- Tu te souviens… de la mission où on était partis juste tout les deux, Heero et moi… quand tu étais blessée ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Cette fois-là… On devait s'infiltrer dans un collège, en tant qu'élèves, afin de protéger Réléna Darlian ou Peacecraft, je sais pas quel nom te parle le plus.

- Les deux. Je vois qui c'est. Bon. Et ?

- On était internes… On partageait la même chambre… et on…

Il se tut, et Kathleen n'aurait pas su dire si c'était par embarras ou par réelle honte. Elle fronça un sourcil indécis.

- Ne me dis pas que…Vous n'avez quand même pas… couché ensemble ?

- Si… souffla Duo.

- Wow wow wow ! Faut que tu m'expliques un minimum comment vous avez fait pour en arriver là ! Et puis, tu m'as jamais rien dis concernant Heero ! C'est pourtant pas ton genre de sauter sur les gens comme ça ?!

- C'est lui… qui m'a sauté dessus…

- HEEEEIN ??? PARDON ???!!!

- Crie pas comme ça…

- Tu m'excuseras, ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un seul coup !!!

- C'est toi qui voulais savoir, ronchonna Duo, un peu blessé.

Kathleen soupira, et lui ébouriffa tendrement la frange.

- Bon, ok. Informations intégrées. On va reprendre par petits bouts : Heero t'as donc "sauté dessus". Comment c'est arrivé ?

- J'ai… rien vu venir, sourit Duo un peu gêné. On discutait… et puis d'un coup, il m'a plaqué contre mon armoire, et il m'a embrassé.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

Une expression rêveuse se peignit sur les traits de Duo.

- Oh oui… Plutôt deux fois qu'une…

Kathleen éclata de rire.

- Ah d'accord ! Pitié ! Dis moi que j'ai pas la même tête que toi quand je parle de Wu !

- Je suis prêt à parier que t'es encore pire, la taquina Duo.

- Toi, t'es mort dès que j'ai le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Bon… je vais laisser traîner tout ça, alors…

- J'irai soumettre Heero à un interrogatoire en règle, si tu oses faire ça…

- Grrr, tu m'agaces !

- Viiii ! ricana Kathleen. Nan sérieusement. Pour t'être laissé faire comme ça, Heero ne t'étais pas indifférent, de base. Pourquoi, tu m'en as pas parlé ? Et pourquoi… ( Elle parut se fâcher, en réalisant subitement un truc. ) Si Heero te plaisait, et que toi tu lui plais aussi, POURQUOI tu m'as fait tout ce cirque après, avec Wufei ?!

L'expression de Duo se fit de nouveau malheureuse.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué....

- Oui, mais si tu t'entêtes à pas vouloir me répondre, ça va pas m'aider à comprendre ! ( Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt agacé. ) Bon ! ( Elle se radoucit, devinant sans mal, qu'il fallait s'avancer sur ce terrain avec mille et une précautions. ) D'après ce que je vois, depuis cette nuit-là, il n'y a rien eu d'autre entre vous deux, non ? Sinon, ou Quatre ou moi, on s'en serait rendus compte. C'est ça le problème ? Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?

- Justement non… C'était… génial… Mais le lendemain, Heero a… Il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Alors tu as fait pareil ?

Duo acquiesça.

- Mais si c'était un… accident, murmura t-il pour lui-même, pourquoi, il l'a fait ? Je comprend pas…

Kathleen lui caressa la joue, et il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur son contact.

- J'ai peur… qu'il se soit servi de moi… pour une raison que j'ignore… Ça me ronge petit à petit. Je suis désolé, Leen. Cette fois-là, tout m'est tombé dessus d'un coup. Ce fiasco avec Heero, et puis ensuite Wufei et toi… J'ai paniqué, tu comprends ? Heero c'est visiblement foutu de moi, et toi, tu… Je voulais pas te perdre aussi. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi, ! Alors, j'ai… ! J'ai fais n'importe quoi… Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Excuse-moi…

Kathleen glissa sur ses genoux et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Elle appuya son front contre le sien.

- On a déjà discuté de ça, il me semble. Tu es tout pardonné.

- Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de Heero avant, c'était parce que… c'était différent de ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. C'était trop sérieux, et sachant que tu en pinçais un peu pour moi, je voulais pas te faire de peine… Et regarde où j'en suis maintenant… Il a fallu que j'écope d'un amour à sens unique ! ragea t-il en nichant son visage dans le cou de son amie. Cet abruti me rend dingue !

Oulà ! Mauvais signe, ça. Duo n'était pas tellement du genre à exprimer son chagrin par de la colère. Ça, c'était son genre à ELLE. Très très mauvais signe…

- Tu as essayé d'en parler avec Heero ?

- Chaque fois que j'ai essayé, je me suis fait jeter ! De toute façon, quoi que je lui dise, si c'est pas pour une mission, je me fais jeter…

Kathleen continuait de lui caresser doucement le nuque pour essayer de le calmer. Elle échappa un soupir.

- Et t'as réussi à me cacher tout ça pendant si longtemps ? J'en reviens pas de m'être aperçue de rien…

- T'avais d'autres choses à penser avec Wufei. Et puis j'ai tout fait pour, aussi.

- Chapeau ! Première fois que t'y arrives aussi bien.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit pour autre chose…

- … Je m'en doute…

Ils marquèrent tout les deux une pause.

- S'il te vient à l'idée de te mêler de mes affaires, tu oublies tout de suite. Tu as bien plus important à faire avec cet imbécile de dragon, annonça Duo, d'un air sévère.

Kathleen soupira, mi-agacée, mi-amusée : il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

- Méeuh ! Ça pourrait m'occuper ! Et puis j'ai du mal à imaginer Heero en manipulateur, tu m'excuseras. S'il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Et si toi, tu peux pas la connaître, peut-être que moi je pourrais…

- Je veux plus la connaître ! J'ai fais une croix dessus. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, et puis basta ! J'en ai plus rien à faire…

La newtype ne dis rien. Toutes les fonctions vitales de Duo qu'elle percevait grâce à son pouvoir, lui disaient le contraire. Les battements effrénés de son cœur, le rythme oppressé de sa respiration : Il en souffrait plus que jamais.

- Te mêle pas de ça, Leen, s'il te plaît… murmura Duo contre son épaule.

- … ok…

Bon ! Etape suivante : coincer Hee-chan entre "quat'zyeux".

* * *

Kathleen frappa trois coups sur la porte sur la pièce minuscule que Heero avait convertie en bureau d'appoint. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse. Un grognement mi-contrarié, mi-fataliste l'accueillit.

Heero semblait s'être fait une raison face à son sans-gêne imperturbable. A la différence des autres, elle ne jouait que rarement le jeu de battre en retraite face à ses "regards de la mort".

- Te dérange ?

- Hn.

Ça pouvait être aussi bien un "hn-oui" qu'un "hn-non", ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne sortirait pas de la pièce avant qu'il l'ait écouté.

Pour ça aussi, il s'était fait une raison.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, s'il te plaît ?

- Lequel ?

- Ahem… "Exutoire" ?

Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil surpris par dessus le bord de son écran d'ordinateur.

- Duo peut pas s'en charger ?

- Nan, c'est pas ça… C'est juste que toi, tu te bats vraiment à fond. Duo, retiens toujours ses coups avec moi, même en sachant que je peux parfaitement lui tenir tête en combat. Il peut pas s'en empêcher… C'est plus stimulant de se battre contre toi… Mais bon, si t'es occupé....

Elle tourna les talons, et se prépara à sortir.

- Attend moi.

Il la rejoignit tranquillement.

- J'avais justement besoin d'une pause, ça tombe bien.

- Va falloir que tu t'accroches, je suis motivée.

- Hn. Je te retourne la mise en garde.

- Cool !

Ils croisèrent Duo dans le salon du petit appart. L'américain leur jeta un regard étonné, puis il afficha un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous préparez encore tout les deux ?

- Je vais "foutre sur la gueule" à Hee-chan ! se vanta Kathleen, d'un air insouciant.

L'éclat méfiant dans les yeux améthystes ne lui avait pas échappé. Il fallait qu'elle noie le poisson.

Heero lui assena une tape amicale sur la nuque.

- Dans tes rêves, Baka, grogna t-il pour la forme.

- On verra bien qui a raison, beau brun, le provoqua t-elle effrontément.

Heero la poussa devant lui, pas concerné.

- Avance, "tit chat".

Il avait fait vraiment d'énormes progrès de sociabilisation, ces derniers temps. Il faut dire que depuis leur premier combat sur le toit, et de la découverte de ses réactions "hautement intéressantes" lors d'un massage, Kathleen ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Bon gré, mal gré –plutôt bon, en fait-, Heero l'avait laissée égratigner petit à petit l'image froide et distante du "Soldat Parfait". De toute façon, il avait essayé de l'envoyer paître plusieurs fois, mais elle était revenue à la charge, plus décidée que jamais. Pire que Duo.

Alors il avait rendu les armes, et faisait de réels effort pour se comporter plus humainement.

Il aimait bien ça, en fait. Et à partir du jour où il s'en était rendu compte, il avait commencé à l'appeler "tit chat" de temps en temps. Comme Duo.

Cela avait ôté les derniers scrupules de Kathleen à le prendre de front pour tout et pour rien.

Ils grimpèrent dans le vieil escalier, Heero continuant de pousser fermement Kathleen devant lui.

- Ça va comment avec Wufei ? demanda tout à coup le japonais.

L'attitude de Kathleen changea du tout au tout, se faisant plus fatiguée et plus triste.

- Bof… C'est perturbant de le voir passer de l'indifférence la plus complète, aux crises de nerfs frisant la démence, pour un rien. Je sais pas toujours sur quel pied danser… Y'a des fois où je me demande si ma présence ne lui fait pas plus de mal qu'autre chose…

Heero lui ébouriffa fraternellement les cheveux.

- Je suis sûr que non. Même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, je suis persuadé que tu l'aides en étant à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est effectivement pas l'impression qu'il donne, en ce moment, soupira la jeune fille en poussant la porte donnant sur le toit.

- Tu n'as jamais fait attention ?

- A quoi ?

- Les fois où je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital, c'était pourtant flagrant : il te cherche du regard en permanence.

Kathleen rougit.

- Je… je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte… Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je te croyais plus observatrice que ça, la taquina t-il.

- Hee-chan, c'est décidé : Je te met une raclée, conclut-elle avec une moue vexée qui le fit rire.

Puis, redevenant sérieuse, elle ajouta l'air de rien :

- Enfin… je suppose que c'est toujours comme ça en amour… Les plus concernés sont toujours ceux qui ne voient jamais rien…

- Peut-être… dit pensivement Heero. On s'y met ?

- Tu vas souffrir, hin, hin, hin ! ricana t-elle d'un air sadique.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, petit prétentieuse.

Tout d'abord, ils retinrent leurs coups, histoire de s'échauffer un peu. Puis la cadence évolua tout naturellement, sans qu'ils aient besoin de se consulter. Plus vite. Plus fort. Plus complexe.

Kathleen attendait son heure.

Percevant enfin l'ouverture qui lui fallait, elle envoya Heero à terre, et l'immobilisa sur le dos, en bonne et due forme. Le japonais se débattit légèrement, un soupçon de sourire aux lèvres, juste pour lui signifier qu'elle avait gagné cette manche-là, et qu'elle pouvait le lâcher.

Elle n'en fit rien.

Le sourire disparut du visage de Heero, remplacée par une méfiance contrariée, à la vue de l'expression neutre voire un peu distante de son adversaire. Il se débattit plus fort, sans succès.

- Lâche-moi, grogna t-il, la colère commençant à percer dans sa voix.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Mise au point.

Il se défièrent du regard en silence. Puis Kathleen annonça avec une lenteur calculée :

- Duo m'a parlé de votre mission en tête à tête. Celle que vous avez faite quand j'étais en convalescence. ( Les yeux cobalts s'agrandirent l'espace d'un instant. ) Que tout soit bien clair : si t'as fait ça pour t'amuser, ou pour te foutre de lui, je fais de ta vie un enfer. Wakateru ka ? #1

- Ha… Wakatta…

- Parfait… Maintenant, explique moi comment vous avez fait pour en arriver là.

- … C'est long…

- Tu m'en diras tant… T'inquiète pas, il est hors de question que tu quittes ce toit sans avoir craché le morceau. Alors ? Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'était… plus fort que moi… murmura Heero en détournant les yeux.

Kathleen manqua de se casser proprement la gueule. Ah ouais ? Comme ça ? Direct ? Ben il s'emmerdait pas le Heero !

- Heu… Dis… je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais en général, on saute pas sur les gens sans prévenir.

- J'ai pas pour habitude d'analyser ce que je ressens !!! se défendit-il d'un air blessé et furieux. C'était totalement nouveau pour moi !!!

- Ok ! Ok. Du calme. Raconte moi simplement comment ça c'est passé. Pour l'analyse, je vais t'aider, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça faiblement. Elle relâcha ses poignets et se recula un peu pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Elle resta agenouillée face à lui. Il évitait consciencieusement son regard.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, l'encouragea t-elle d'une voix douce.

- On… était installés depuis deux jours. Tout se passait bien, dans le sens où Réléna était scotchée en permanence à moi. Ce n'était pas difficile de la surveiller… Ce soir-là, Duo n'arrêtait pas de discuter. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon rapport…

- D'habitude, pourtant, tu fais abstraction de ses bavardages facilement, non ?

- Pas cette fois… Il n'arrêtait pas de parler… de toi… Ça me mettait hors de moi sans que je sache pourquoi…

- Jaloux ?

- Nani ?

- Ça. Etre en colère sans raison, juste parce qu'une personne à laquelle on tient, parle de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aime beaucoup. C'est être jaloux…

- So ka… Je suppose que c'est ça, alors… J'étais jaloux… parce qu'il n'avait que ton nom à la bouche…

Heero resta pensif un instant, assimilant visiblement ces nouvelles données. Puis il reprit timidement :

- Je le supportais plus. Il m'empêchait de travailler. Alors je… Alors je l'ai fait taire…

Kathleen bloqua une bonne minute, la bouche entrouverte. Pour le coup, Heero la sciait, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Et… Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux, comme solution, à part l'embrasser ? parvint-elle à articuler enfin.

- C'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit, souffla t-il, le feu aux joues.

- Okaaaay, fut la seule chose qui vint à son esprit A ELLE. Bon. Mettons. Mais.. heu… ensuite ?

- Je sais plus vraiment… C'était comme si… j'étais devenu incapable de réfléchir… Je… et Duo a… ( Il marqua un temps de silence. ) J'avais l'impression de… me consumer de l'intérieur… Duo me brûlait… chaque fois qu'il me touchait… J'ai… Je crois que… je lui ai arraché ses vêtements… Il a… fait pareil avec les miens… Ses mains me…

- STOP !!! Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! coupa Kathleen écarlate. Ça suffit les détails, ok ? J'ai déjà un aperçu assez complet avec Trowa et Quatre, vu le papier à cigarette qui sert de murs, et sachant que les deux chambres sont côte à côte. Je peux difficilement y couper !

- Ton pouvoir ?

- Ouiiiii ! gémit-elle avec désespoir. Alors, s'il te plaît, épargne moi la suite, hein ? J'ai largement de quoi imaginer toute seule.

Heero rougit légèrement, et baissa le nez.

- Bon… souffla Kathleen. Si je comprend bien, tu ne regrettes pas ce qui c'est passé cette nuit-là, non ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était la première fois… que je me sentais aussi heureux… aussi bien… aussi… à ma place… Mais Duo…

- Quoi, Duo…?

- Il… Il t'aime toi… Et je ne peux rien y faire, parce que… je le comprend tout à fait…

- Heu… Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Heero rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, et rougit de plus belle. Ce qui était assez insolite sur son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux.

- Pendant… Pendant un moment… j'ai cru être attiré par toi…

Kathleen eut un mouvement de recul surpris et vira à l'écarlate soutenu, dévisageant Heero d'un air scandalisé.

- Mais c'était juste parce que tu ressemblais beaucoup à Duo ! s'empressa d'ajouter le japonais. Tu comprends, vous avez le même caractère. Vous vous ressemblez pour tellement de choses. Je ne savais plus qui je… devais… qui j'étais censé aimer… En plus tu étais une fille, ça me paraissait plus dans l'ordre des choses, non ? Alors que Duo… ( Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. ) Mais… je me suis vite rendu compte que… tu étais loin de me faire le même effet que lui, acheva t-il en rougissant d'embarras, même si vous dégagez une chaleur humaine identique…

- Ah… balbutia Kathleen encore un peu sous le choc, et peinant à émettre des pensées cohérentes.

- C'est pour ça. C'est normal qu'il t'aime toi… Je suis bien trop froid et distant pour l'intéresser autrement que comme un ami, ou un partenaire…

- Hé ! Ho ! s'insurgea la newtype en secouant rageusement la tête. Tu vas pas me la jouer Wufei, toi ! POURQUOI est-ce que Duo serait FORCEMENT attiré par une personne qui lui ressemble ?!

- Peut-être pas forcément… Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il… est amoureux de toi… Je ne l'intéresserais jamais… En plus, je suis… un homme…

- Et selon toi, il a couché avec toi, juste comme ça ? Pour le fun ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… Je ne me l'explique pas…

Kathleen échappa un soupir déprimé.

- Et après, c'est moi et Wu qui nous compliquons la vie… On aura vraiment tout entendu. Bon ! Une chose avant tout : si Duo avait été contre ce qui s'est passé, il te l'aurait clairement fait comprendre. Crois moi, tu n'aurais jamais pu aller plus loin qu'un baiser volé. Or, ça n'a pas été le cas…

- ARRETE ! s'écria t-il. Pourquoi tu me fais croire des choses pareilles !!??!! Si Duo ressentait quelque chose pour moi, pourquoi il a tout fait pour TE séduire ?! Pourquoi il n'a pas laissé la place à Wufei dès le départ ?! ( Sa voix retomba en un murmure : ) Pourquoi tu me mens, Leen ? Moi… j'ai déjà assez de difficultés à gérer ça… N'en rajoute pas…

- Je n'en rajoute pas. J'essaye juste de trouver un moyen pour que vous parliez tout les deux. Duo en souffre aussi, tu sais ?

- Tu mens encore… Il ne sourirait pas comme ça, si c'était le cas…

Kathleen esquissa un petit sourire indulgent.

- Va falloir que je te donne des cours en "langage Maxwellien", toi… Hee-chan… Plus de la moitié de ses sourires n'est pas sincère… Ce n'est qu'un masque…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu joues les icebergs à longueur de temps ? C'est la même chose : c'est sa manière à lui de se protéger des autres. De leur cacher ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Ce qui est heureux en surface ne l'est pas forcément à l'intérieur…

- Mais si… Et… et pour toi ? Vous…

- Ah ça… coupa t-elle, avec un peu d'embarras. ( Elle se gratta le crâne un instant. ) J'admet que c'est un peu particulier. Parler de relation frère et sœur n'est pas tout à fait juste parce que… ahem… y'a quand même un petit côté incestueux derrière… Mais… heu… Comment te dire… Duo et moi, on s'adore. On peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre… C'est entre autre pour ça, qu'on apprécie moyennement l'arrivée de personnes pouvant nous séparer : petits copains et autres. Ça, ni toi, ni Wufei n'y pourrez jamais rien… Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'on est amoureux. Très liés, oui, amoureux, non. On a quand même traversé l'entraînement de mon grand-père ensemble ! C'est une épreuve qui rapproche considérablement ! rit-elle avec un peu plus d'insouciance.

- Dans ce cas… pourquoi il ne m'a pas expliqué tout ça ?

- Hé ho ! C'est pas toi qui a fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, le lendemain matin ? C'est pas toi non plus, qui l'a remballé chaque fois qu'il a essayé de t'en parler ?

Heero accusa le coup en silence.

- Je voulais juste… en finir d'abord avec cette stupide mission… pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait… D'habitude, il comprenait tout sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire… Mais ensuite… il n'en a plus eu que pour toi. Pour moi, c'était clair, que cette nuit n'avait eu aucune importance pour lui. Alors je… Je ne voulais pas, qu'il vienne me dire… qu'on avait fait une erreur ce soir-là.

- Il est persuadé que c'est aussi ce que tu penses : que c'était une erreur, murmura Kathleen avec un sourire doux.

- Ce baka est vraiment… Il faut que j'aille lui parler ! décida Heero en se relevant.

Il se laissa retomber sur le sol avec une légère grimace : à discuter, ses muscles s'étaient refroidis, et il commençait à ressentir les effets des coups de Kathleen. Il émit un grognement contrarié, et fit mine de se mettre à nouveau sur ses pieds. Mais avec précaution, cette fois. Il s'immobilisa en avisant le grand sourire "Tiens j'ai une idée fun ! " de Kathleen, qu'on avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée marrante. ( Il l'aurait parié… ) Mais faut que tu sois prêt à te jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup.

- … C'est à dire ? demanda t-il d'un air méfiant.

- Si tu vas voir Duo directement comme ça, il va se douter que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Et "officiellement", je lui avais promis que je ne m'en mêlerais pas. J'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos pour me faire remonter les bretelles. En plus, avec ce plan, il vous sera sûrement plus facile de mettre les choses au point.

Heero se rassit, et l'observa d'un air inquisiteur.

- Et quel est ton plan ?

- Avant tout, il faut que tu me promettes que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu laisseras faire, mais que tu ne feras rien pour l'encourager, pour autant. A mon avis, vu ce que je lui prépare, ça sera pas la peine.

- … Tu m'inquiètes énormément…

- T'en fais pas. Vais t'expliquer… Mwéhéhéhé....

* * *

Duo releva la tête de son comics avec une expression surprise. Deux petits « toc toc » résonnèrent à nouveau contre la porte, lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Yes ?

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, et la tête aux cheveux en bataille ( et trempés ) d'Heero apparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'américain, instinctivement sur la défensive.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service, s'il te plaît ?

Duo s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas, un peu surpris.

- Heu… ouais, lequel ?

Heero lui expliqua brièvement, en mode "Soldat Parfait" :

- Kathleen est sous la douche, et de toute façon, elle compte faire un saut à l'hôpital pour voir Wufei, juste après. Donc elle aura pas le temps.

Il montra le tube de crème qu'il avait à la main : celle que Kathleen utilisait pour les massages.

- Elle a dit, une fois, que tu étais un expert. Alors je me disais que tu pourrais me dépanner… Ça te dérange pas ?

Duo ouvrit et referma la bouche en silence deux fois. Il hésitait entre bonheur et panique. De toute façon, total dans les deux cas.

- Duo ?

- Heu… Oui, oui. Pas de… problème… acheva t-il d'une voix blanche, en voyant Heero rentrer dans la pièce.

Pour une rare fois, le japonais portait un jean, et, arrivant visiblement de la douche, il avait en tout et pour tout, une serviette posée autour de son cou. Et rien d'autre sur le dos.

Duo se mit vraiment à paniquer, mais resta parfaitement tétanisé, à admirer le spectacle. Il attrapa, dans un état second, le tube de crème que lui lança Heero. Ce dernier s'assit devant lui, lui tournant obligeamment le dos.

- Je sais pas comment elle se débrouille, pour me donner cette impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, grommela t-il. C'est agaçant.

Duo cligna des yeux, redescendant sur Terre.

- Ben heu… elle dit que c'est l'instinct, mais je soupçonne plutôt une utilisation instinctive de son pouvoir. Enfin, on a aucun moyen de savoir… Heu… Si tu pouvais t'allonger sur le ventre, ça serait plus pratique… please…

- Hn, fit Heero en obéissant docilement.

Duo se força à respirer lentement et profondément, tout en tartinant consciencieusement ses mains de crème.

Je peux le faire ! Juste un massage. Aucune raison que ça dérive… Putain, ces épaules… Non, Duo, non ! Tu ne dois pas penser à ça ! C'est pas le moment ! Tu t'es déjà fait jeté une fois, ÇA SUFFIT ! … Si je met la main sur Kathleen, je la tue. Elle pouvait pas se taire, le jour où elle lui a PARLE DE ÇA !!!

Le plus calmement qu'il le put - autrement dit, c'était pas terrible – Duo entreprit de masser les épaules de son ami. Heero essaya de s'en empêcher, mais bientôt, de sourds grognements de plaisir montaient de sa gorge.

L'américain était au supplice. C'était limite une invitation pour se faire sauter dessus, c'était…

Il suspendit ses gestes, indécis.

C'était quand même étrange, que Heero se pointe comme ça, justement aujourd'hui. Juste après qu'il ai parlé à Kathleen. Et juste après que Kathleen et Heero aient eu la possibilité de discuter tant qu'ils voulaient sur le toit.

C'était vraiment trop beau, pour être le fruit du hasard.

Un sourire Shinigami fleurit sur ses lèvres. Si la victime était consentante, comme il le pensait, il n'allait pas se priver… Il repris ses massages comme si de rien n'était, et les laissa petit à petit devenir plus… caressants… La peau d'Heero frissonnait avec délice sous ses doigts.

Il se pencha à son oreille, et lui chuchota :

- Ne, Hee-chan., tu veux bien te retourner deux secondes ?

- Hn.

Duo en profita pour capturer ses lèvres quand elles passèrent à sa portée. Heero le laissa faire tant qu'il voulait, lui répondant sans réserve. Puis les deux garçons se firent face en silence, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvant parfaitement lire le désir dans les yeux de l'autre.

- As-tu conscience que tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup ? s'enquit Duo à voix basse, avec un sourire prédateur.

Heero sourit à son tour, d'un air amusé.

- Parfaitement… Kathleen avait même parlé de "friandise offerte sur un plateau". Je suis toujours en train de me demander comment je dois le prendre…

Duo ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis il parut se fâcher.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit… gronda t-il en faisant mine de se relever.

Les doigts d'Heero se refermèrent sur son poignet, le retenant.

- Elle ne s'est pas mêlée de tes affaires, elle s'est mêlée des miennes, le taquina t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'en plaindre ?

Duo en resta sans voix deux secondes : Heero qui faisait de l'humour, ça avait de quoi le surprendre. Mais pas de lui déplaire…

- Je veux que tu m'expliques, annonça t-il sérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Tout. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré aussi longtemps ? Tout, quoi.

Heero échappa un petit rire. Duo s'allongea sur lui, et le regarda d'un air décidé.

- Tu sortiras pas d'ici sans l'avoir fait, le prévint-il.

- Je ne comptais pas partir, de toute façon. Mais… tu es sûr de vouloir discuter tout de suite ?

Re-blocage de deux secondes, côté Duo.

- Jure moi que Kathleen ne t'a pas fait de lavage de cerveau, où quelque chose comme ça, fit-il d'un air méfiant et inquiet.

Heero rit plus franchement.

- Juré. Elle m'a juste aidé à comprendre que je n'avais rien à craindre à m'ouvrir aux autres. Et toi aussi, tu m'y as aidé....

- Elle me le paiera quand même, murmura Duo en l'embrassant à nouveau.

_A suivre…_

* * *

#1 : je suis absolument pas sûre de la conjugaison. Si y'a quelqu'un au point, je veux bien qu'il me dise. T.T

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	22. Un mur de silence partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! # _rire de sadique psychopathe _#

**Reviews :** Hello ! Update un peu plus tôt ( Update du site aussi, normalement, après la pause quatre heures, mdr. ) Finalement, j'ai réussi à boucler la partie deux. Alors voilà ! Bon par contre, espérez pas la troisième avant un moment. Surtout que je me tâte par la couper encore en deux. ( Cte chapitre à rallonge, mouarf ! ) Mais j'en suis pas encore là, lol.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! ;)

**Onarluca :** Contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours. ;) Bizoo !

**Lumina :** Ah pourtant, t'avais eu droit au spoiler la veille, si t'as fait gaffe. T'aurais pu le voir venir. ;) Bon, mais si ça t'a surpris quand même, c'est bien. J'aime bien surprendre les gens, lol. Et c'est vrai que je délaisse un peu Quatre et Trowa en ce moment, mais faut bien que je m'occupe un peu des autres, nan ? Surtout que Heero, il a pas mal de retard, alors je me rattrape, mdr. Biz, et à plus !

**Leen :** # _Masse son cou, juste pour vérifier que sa tête est bien toujours à la place qu'y faut_. # Ahem… Je réclame le droit d'assurer ma défense !

_Wufei_ : Refusé ! # _Deux baffes et trois sorts de ligotage au plafond, façon saucisson sec, plus tard. ( Pas elfe pour, rien, non mais ! XD_ ) # Accordé....

_Luinil, digne_ : Merci, Wufei. Ma défense, donc… Je proteste vigoureusement !!! Wufei, il est CA-SE !!! Et depuis… # _compte deux secondes_ # deux chapitres, en plus ! Faudrait pas l'oublier trop vite !!! …… Bon par contre, j'avoue, il en bave méchamment tout de suite… ahem…

_Wufei, victorieux ( mais toujours se balançant, la tête en bas )_ : Ha-ah ! Je réclame justice !!! # "_Zwiiing ! " caractéristique d'un sort de bâillon_ # MMMMH MMMMH !!!!

_Luinil, sourire crétin_ : C'est mieux comme ça, en fait… Enfin, bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il va se faire dorloter, alors il manquerait plus qu'il vienne se plaindre, aussi.

_Wufei, qui a lu le chapitre, et qui semble pas convaincu du tout_ : Mmmmh mmh mmmh !!!!!

_Luinil, l'ignore superbement, en mode "evil", masqu sous un sourire d'ange angélique_ : Tu sais Leen, pour le diminutif, faut t'en prendre à Quatre, c'était son idée, après tout…

_Quatre, paniqué_ : Maismaismais… MAIS NON !!! J'y suis pour rien moi !!!!

_Luinil, air innocent, étudiant ses ongles_ : Qui c'est qui a du expliquer cette histoire de "string en dentelle", parce que vous aviez le même surnom avec Kathleen ? Qui c'est qui a trouvé que "Leen" c'était mieux ?

_Quatre, écarlate, jette un coup d'œil inquiet à la vraie Leen_ : Heuuu…

_Luinil, satisfaite_ : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… # _Tapote sur l'épaule de Quatre avec compassion_. # Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire, hein ?

_Quatre, couinement pathétique_ : Luiniiil !!! Naaaan !!! Me laisse pas tout seul avec eeeeellle !!!! T.T

_Luinil, pas concernée, note sur son calepin_ : Alors… sauver sa peau… # _Coche_ # Ça, c'est fait… Etape suivante : régler mes comptes en privé avec un certain chinois… # _Grand sourire sadique et pervers_ # Ça, ça va le faire… Chouchou-Wuffyyyy !!! Viens là, deux secondes !!! Mwahahah !!!

_Wufei, pas encore complètement échappé de ses liens, panique d'un coup_ : Naaan !!!! C'était une blague !!! Je déconnaiiiiis !!!! T.T

_Luinil, rictus inquiétant_ : Ben voyons… Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, "l'objection" ?

_Wufei_ : … T.T

_Luinil, se tourne vers Leen avec un grand sourire_ : Bon, je te l'emprunte un peu, t'en a pas besoin, pour l'instant, ne ?

_Leen, même genre de sourire pas rassurant_ : Ben… Nan. Pis j'ai Quatre sous la main, pour l'instant, alors ça roule.

_Luinil_ : Paaaarfait ! Kiss ! A la prochaine !

**Bibou :** Heu… Techniquement, Kathleen et Wufei sont ensemble depuis… heu… le chap 18. Donc y'a pas besoin de les caser. Bon, par contre, y'a un chinois à récupérer, là, je te l'accorde. Mais étant donné que je suis fan des happy-end, y'a pas trop de soucis à se faire pour lui. Biz !

**ShinOyasumi :** Re kikoo ! Ça faisait quelques chapitres, qu'on t'avait plus vue. :) Contente de savoir que tu t'es pas lassée, mdr. -.- ;;;; Fei-Fei ? Oh oui, il s'en remettra, faut pas t'en faire. Ça prendre juste un peu de temps. ( # _Aime torturer ses persos jusqu'au bout_. # ) Kissu !

**Lenao : **Yep ! Duo et Heero finalement cases. Pis j'ai réussi à raccrocher les wagons avec pleins de trucs avant pour tout justifier, et bon… je suis à peu près satisfaite du résultat. -.- ;;; En tout cas, les seules choses que je vais te dire, c'est que ça ne s'annonce pas évident avec Wufei. Comment ça, t'avais déjà deviné ? XD

Sinon t'en fait pas. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de l'écrire, cette fic : C'EST JUSTE QUE J'AI PAS LE TEMPS !!!! T.T Kiss Léo !

P.S. : C'est bien d'avoir attaqué le japonais. Je pourrais te demander plein de traductions, comme ça, lol. ;p Je rigole, accroche toi ! :D

**Kamara :** Lol ! Désolée de te décevoir, par de lemon Heero/Duo dans ce chapitre. Enfin… rien d'explicite, mdr.

Nan, Kathleen baisse pas les bras. Elle essaye juste d'y aller avec des pincettes, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle le lâchera pas comme ça, son dragon. Biz !

**Blurp3 :** Merci ! Je m'excuse encore auprès des fans du couple Duo/Kathleen, mais je trouve qu'avec Wufei, c'est mieux, et puis y'aura toujours des trucs ambigus entre nos deux américains déjantés. ( Vais peut-être vraiment finir par le faire, mon truc à quatre… #_BAFFE !!#_ Ok, j'ai rien dit… ) Kissu !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :** Un mur de silence ( Partie 2 )

Quatre avait proposé de déménager, avant que Wufei ne sorte de l'hôpital. L'appartement qu'ils occupaient pour l'instant, était bien trop petit pour accueillir une personne de plus. A plus forte raison, une personne en pleine convalescence, et qui le vivait assez mal.

Ils étaient de retour dans la petite ville où Kathleen avait laissé tous ses amis du "Vogue", et ils avaient réussi à trouver un petit pavillon dans une banlieue tranquille. La jeune fille soupçonnait que le choix du point de chute n'avait pas été innocent, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il s'agissait de finir de tout ranger, avant que Sally n'amène Wufei.

Kathleen perçut qu'une voiture se garait dans l'allée, et laissa purement et simplement, son sac à moitié vidé, en plan, au milieu de sa chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers en vitesse, et alla ouvrir.

Sally aidait Wufei à descendre du véhicule, ce qui contrariait visiblement le jeune homme. Une fois sur ses pieds, et appuyé sur sa béquille, il repoussa simplement la doctoresse. Et pas avec une douceur flagrante.

La newtype nota mentalement que vu son humeur massacrante, il allait falloir jouer finement. Et ne pas oublier qu'il supportait toujours aussi mal le moindre contact physique.

- Coucou ! La route a été bonne ? les accueillit-elle en descendant les quatre marches du perron.

- Oui. C'était assez facile à trouver. Bonjour Quatre, ajouta la chinoise en voyant l'empathe apparaître à son tour, derrière Kathleen.

- Bonjour Sally, bonjour Wufei.

Wufei hocha un peu sèchement la tête, ses traits conservant une expression pincée. Mais son regard s'était fait plus doux et soulagé dès qu'il avait aperçu Kathleen en haut des marches. Il la rejoignit près des escaliers en boitant et esquissa un petit sourire timide, en serrant un instant, ses doigts entre les siens.

Ces trois dernières semaines, ce geste furtif avait pris une dimension de tendresse que Kathleen n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et même si c'était frustrant au possible de ne pas pouvoir avoir plus que ça, elle avait appris à apprécier ce simple contact. Pour l'instant, il était incapable de faire plus, même avec toute sa bonne volonté.

Le jeune chinois entreprit de gravir les marches du perron.

- Tu veux de l'aide, Wufei ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Quatre, en voyant ses difficultés manifestes.

Un regard rendu encore plus noir par la fureur, le crucifia sur place, comme s'il venait d'énoncer le pire des sacrilèges.

- Heu, bon, c'est toi qui vois… balbutia l'empathe en battant en retraite.

La frustration accumulée de Wufei venait de lui coller une claque psychique monumentale. Genre, c'était même pas la peine de penser insister.

Le jeune homme parvint enfin en haut de l'escalier avec une grimace de douleur. Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler, sous le regard réprobateur de Sally, et sous ceux, inquiets, de ses deux amis.

- Vous… Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? proposa Quatre pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Avec plaisir Quatre, sourit Sally.

Wufei secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation.

« Non merci. » lut l'empathe sur ses lèvres.

- Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ? lui demanda joyeusement Kathleen.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

- Alors suis-moi !

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle l'entraîna à sa suite, réglant, l'air de rien, son pas sur le sien.

- Kathleen à l'air de bien s'en sortir avec lui, murmura Quatre à l'intention de Sally.

- Tout dépend s'il a envie de la laisser faire ou non, soupira la jeune femme. Il n'est pas toujours aussi bien disposé qu'aujourd'hui.

- Ah… fit le blond, en songeant qu'il n'était pas pressé de voir les jours où Wufei serait mal disposé.

- Mais c'est vrai que Kathleen a quand même moins de difficultés que moi, à lui faire entendre raison, ajouta Sally avec un demi-sourire.

Quatre échappa un petit rire, avant d'inviter la doctoresse à s'installer sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Pendant ce temps, Kathleen guidait Wufei dans le couloir menant à la seule chambre du rez-de-chaussée, après s'être s'arrêtée deux secondes à la case salle de bains.

- On t'a installé ici, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la pièce. Bon par contre, tu auras peut-être à redire au niveau du rangement, mais comme je savais pas trop tes habitudes, je me suis débrouillée comme je pouvais.

Wufei laissa son regard courir sur la chambre, son visage s'adoucit légèrement en avisant son sabre sagement appuyé contre le montant du lit. Il crispa ses doigts autour de ceux de Kathleen, en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un lit double.

« Tu dors où ? »

- A l'étage. Y'a trois autres chambres là-haut. Mais si tu veux aller voir, je te suggère d'attendre un peu. Les deux marches du perron qui se battent en duel, c'est une chose, tout un escalier, s'en est une autre. Pigé ?

Il hocha la tête. Intérieurement, il était partagé entre soulagement et déception. Cela alimenta encore un peu sa frustration : c'était comme s'il était devenu incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Comme s'il avait cessé de s'appartenir…

Il dégagea sa main de l'étreinte de celle de l'américaine, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant à se calmer. Puis il se retourna vers elle, et lui demanda silencieusement :

« Meiran ? »

- L'autel ? Pour l'instant, je l'ai mis à l'abri de ce placard. ( Elle lui désigna le meuble correspondant. ) Mais je suppose que c'est pas le genre de place qui…

« Merci… »

-Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? le consulta t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui, s'il te plaît… »

- Je serais dans le salon, si tu as besoin de moi.

« D'accord. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Kathleen compris le message, et quitta la pièce, refermant avec précaution derrière elle.

Elle rejoignit Quatre et Sally au salon, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, après s'être largement servie dans les pâtisseries que l'arabe avait sorties.

- Kathleen, la réprimanda Quatre en roulant des yeux, d'un air sévère.

- Méééé ! C'est pas toi qui a passé toute la matinée à essayer de retaper Shenlong. Ça consomme niveau calories, je te signale.

Quatre émit un long soupir résigné, laissant la brunette grignoter en paix.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Sally

- On a envoyé Heero et Duo faire les courses…

- … ce qui de mon avis, était du suicide pur et simple, commenta Kathleen. Duo, plus porte-monnaie, plus super-marché, égal gouffre insondable dans le compte en banque.

- Heero est là pour le surveiller.

- Heero est devenu totalement incapable de la moindre autorité avec lui, depuis quelques temps. T'as pas remarqué ?

Quatre parut soudainement très fatigué. Niveau amants terribles, Trowa et lui faisaient petits joueurs à côté de Duo et Heero.

- Et Trowa ?

- Mission solo pour quelques jours, répondit Kathleen, épargnant à Quatre de le faire.

Le petit blond s'inquiétait bien assez comme ça, même s'il ne l'avouait pas facilement. Il passait son temps à attendre le mail journalier que Trowa parvenait à leur faire passer, pour rassurer son ange.

Sally eut un petit mouvement de tête.

- Wufei se repose ? demanda t-elle ensuite.

- Heu, nan, je crois pas, fit Kathleen avec un certain embarras. Il… prie… je pense…

- Quelle tête de mule, maugréa plus ou moins la chinoise. Je lui ai dit et répété de se ménager, et il s'en fout.

- C'est Wu, fit doctement Kathleen, surveillant du coin de son pouvoir, ce que faisait son dragon.

Elle secoua la tête un peu déprimée : il venait de délaisser ses prières pour prendre son sabre. Et il semblait bien décidé à s'entraîner.

Effectivement, il se foutait royalement des recommandations de Sally.

- Je vais voir si il veut pas venir grignoter un truc, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle trottina jusqu'à la chambre de Wufei, et hésita un instant, avant de frapper puis de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son cœur se serra, en voyant la rage impuissante mêlée de souffrance, qui altérait les traits du chinois, alors qu'il s'appuyait d'une main contre le bureau. L'autre restait contractée sur la garde du sabre.

- Fei ?

« Sors d'ici ! » dit-il en tournant à demi la tête, dans la direction de la jeune fille.

- Ne soit pas idiot…

« Sors, je te dis !!! » hurla t-il silencieusement en faisant volte-face vers elle.

Il vacilla et tomba à genoux avec une grimace de douleur aiguë. Il ne put réprimer son cri de souffrance.

Mais pas un son ne s'échappa de sa gorge.

Kathleen ravala ses larmes. Avec précaution, elle s'approcha, et voulut lui retirer son arme de la main. Il résista.

- Fei-chan, soupira t-elle, sois raisonnable. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de se voir tout interdire, sous prétexte que l'on est blessé. Mais si tu ne prends pas un peu soin de toi, tu mettras beaucoup plus de temps à guérir. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Il ne répondit rien. Kathleen essaya de nouveau de lui prendre le sabre, et cette fois, il la laissa faire. Elle alla ranger l'épée dans son fourreau, puis elle revint s'agenouiller près de Wufei. Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

Un long frison parcourut l'échine du jeune homme.

- Tu veux venir manger quelque chose ? Quatre a sortit des pâtisseries géniales.

« J'ai pas faim. »

- Wufei… Il faudrait pourtant. Reprendre un peu de poids ne te ferais pas de mal.

« Je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Laisse moi maintenant. »

- … Hors de question.

Il la repoussa brutalement.

« Je voudrais dormir, si tu le permets ! Alors laisse moi ! »

- Tu veux que je t'aide, pour… ?

« Non, je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour aller m'allonger ! Fous moi la paix !!! J'en ai marre de t'avoir en permanence dans les jambes !!! »

- Bon… murmura Kathleen en se relevant. Repose toi bien.

Elle quitta la chambre sans rien dire, espérant, comme toujours, qu'il se raviserait et qu'il la retiendrait. Mais il n'en fit rien. Comme toujours.

Il était vraiment trop fier…

Elle essuya ses larmes en deux revers de manche, avant de rejoindre Sally et Quatre dans le salon.

Resté seul, Wufei ne se remit pas tout de suite sur ses pieds. Et quand il le fit, se fut avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Il atteignit péniblement le lit et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir tremblant.

Nouvelle vague de rage impuissante.

Il se comportait comme le pire des lâches. Il avait honte de lui. De ce qu'il était devenu. Honte à en mourir. Honte au point de vouloir disparaître.

Il était devenu incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ni de mettre correctement un pied devant l'autre, ni même d'exprimer convenablement sa reconnaissance à la fille qu'il aimait. Tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de passer sa colère sur elle, jusqu'à faire naître des larmes dans ses yeux magnifiques.

Il était vraiment le pire des lâches… qui s'en prenait à la seule raison qui le poussait encore à s'accrocher. A se battre encore contre le désespoir, qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Il essaya de crier : Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça en lui, sans pouvoir l'exprimer. Mais pas un son ne résonna dans la pièce.

Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller et pleura jusqu'à épuisement.

* * *

Après quelques jours de repos complets, associés à une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude, Wufei put entamer la longue série de séances de rééducation intensive que Sally lui avait prescrite. Et si son corps regagnait rapidement en souplesse, en force, et en résistance, il n'en était pas de même pour son mental. D'autant plus, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à proférer le moindre son.

- Peut-être a t-il besoin d'un nouveau choc émotionnel, avait suggéré Trowa, une fois. Comme moi, pour ma mémoire.

- Maybe… avait murmuré distraitement Kathleen que d'autres soucis préoccupaient.

Wufei avait enfin recommencé à s'alimenter normalement, après les crises de vomissements des premiers jours. Sally les avait prévenus : à cause de cela, l'hôpital avait du le garder sous perfusion pratiquement jusqu'à la fin de son séjour, pour lui permettre de récupérer complètement. Et Wufei en était partit avant d'avoir réglé ce problème.

Non. Le nouveau soucis de Kathleen était la découverte que le jeune homme dépassait régulièrement la dose de somnifères prescrits par Sally. Et par ailleurs aussi, la dose maximum autorisée.

Comme ce soir…

Assise au bord du lit, la newtype contemplait tristement l'asiatique profondément endormi. Sa respiration était anormalement lente, mais rien de vraiment alarmant, pourtant. Pour l'instant, en tout cas… Jusqu'au jour où, voulant fuir ses cauchemars, il mettrait sa vie en danger.

Sauf si elle l'arrêtait avant…

Il n'allait pas aimer ça.

Elle lui caressa doucement la tête, sans déclencher le moindre frisson, ni même un léger froncement de sourcils. Rien. Les somnifères faisaient pleinement leur effet.

Le regard de Kathleen se porta sur la table de nuit, et sur la petite bouteille de comprimés blancs qui s'y trouvait. Il en manquait six ce soir. Deux de plus que ce qu'avait dit Sally. Et un de trop par rapport à la dose à ne pas dépasser.

Elle prit la bouteille dans sa main, et l'étudia distraitement. Sans son pouvoir, et ce réflexe inconscient de dénombrer machinalement le contenu des récipients entrant dans son champ de perception, ils auraient sûrement mis plus longtemps à se rendre compte des écarts du jeune chinois. S'ils s'en étaient rendus compte à temps…

Elle glissa les somnifères dans sa poche. La seconde bouteille était dans la salle de bain du bas : elle la prendrait en passant.

De nouveau, elle le regarda dormir. Il semblait paisible. Mais c'était artificiel, se rappela t-elle amèrement. Comme pendant son coma provoqué.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu dormir. De manière naturelle, en tout cas. Elle ne l'avait jamais surpris en train de faire une sieste, même pendant les jours de relâche.

Quel genre de dormeur était-il, en temps normal ?

Sûrement moins agité que Duo. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas être plus agité que Duo. Avec ou sans cauchemars, l'américain passait son temps à se tourner, se retourner et à marmonner des trucs inintelligibles. D'ailleurs, les seules fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer, c'était pendant son sommeil, quand de mauvais souvenirs revenaient le hanter, le temps d'un cauchemar. Combien de fois l'avait-elle rejoint sur sa couchette pour se pelotonner contre lui, et l'aider à se calmer ? Elle n'avait jamais compté, mais cela devait quand même faire beaucoup, après ces trois années passées ensemble, sous la tutelle de son grand-père.

Wufei aussi faisait des cauchemars, avant sa captivité. Ça, elle l'avait surpris une fois.

En même temps, les trois derniers G-boys en avaient aussi. Elle avait pu le constater dans le minuscule appartement qu'ils avaient partagé avant de venir l : pas une seule de ses nuits n'avait pas été perturbée par le sommeil agité d'un de ses compagnons. Si elle n'entendait pas, ou ne voyaient pas, ses amis cauchemarder, elle les _percevaient _à coup sûr. Son foutu sens radar ne dormait jamais lui.

De quoi rêvait Wufei, avant ? Quelles horreurs fuyait-il maintenant ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me confies rien, mon cœur ? murmura t-elle, en laissant ses doigts courir de nouveau sur la soie noire de ses cheveux.

Cela ne te regarde pas lui, répondrait-il sûrement.

A la fois pour la protéger, ou simplement parce qu'il était incapable de le faire.

Trop fier pour ça.

Trop blessé pour ça.

Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça : ces restes d'une fierté réduite en miettes.

L'orgueilleux dragon gisait à terre et donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se relever. Ou ne plus vouloir.

A quoi servait-elle, elle, dans tout ça ? Il refusait systématiquement son aide, dissimulant sa souffrance sous une attitude maussade et colérique.

Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais les sillons de larmes encore humides, qui couvrait ses joues ce soir, ils ne mentaient pas, eux. Ces larmes qu'il ne s'autorisait à verser qu'en cachette. Quand comprendrait-il qu'elles ne le soulagerait pas, tant qu'il s'obstinerait à les garder pour lui ?

Kathleen soupira tristement. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres. Il ne réagit pas.

- Dors bien, mon Chibi Ryu, chuchota t-elle à son oreille, en guise de bonsoir.

Elle remonta les couvertures sur les épaules du jeune homme, et quitta la chambre sans un bruit, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Wufei avait tempêté, menacé. A bout de nerfs et de fatigue, il avait même supplié. Mais Kathleen n'avait pas cédé, continuant de contrôler le nombre de somnifères, qu'elle laissait sur sa table de nuit, chaque soir.

Wufei avait décidé de lui faire la tête.

Kathleen avait décidé d'attendre que ça lui passe.

Jusqu'à cette matinée fatidique : le petit groupe profitait d'une accalmie dans leurs missions, pour s'octroyer le plaisir de traîner devant la table de petit déjeuner après une bonne grasse matinée. Ça roucoulait à droite, ça roucoulait à gauche. Enfin, autant que des G-boys puissent roucouler.

En bout de table, Kathleen comatait devant son bol de céréales, évitant autant que possible de laisser son esprit dériver vers les souvenirs torrides de la nuit passée, qu'elle avait malencontreusement perçus par pouvoir interposé.

Sans compter le fait que, non content d'être inventifs, Duo et Heero – dans la chambre à côté de la sienne – étaient particulièrement BRUYANTS !

La jeune fille piqua de plus belle du nez vers ses céréales, dissimulant son énième fard depuis le début de la journée.

N'empêche. Peut-être qu'elle devrait penser à demander à ses quatre amis d'éviter de s'envoyer en l'air, la même nuit, en même temps, ET AU MEME ETAGE QUE LE SIEN !!!

Elle pensait très sérieusement à migrer sur le canapé du bas pour limiter les dégâts, et espérer des nuits relativement tranquille.

Oh là là, cette nuit…

- Koneko-chan, ça va pas ? T'as de la fièvre ? T'es toute rouge, s'inquiéta Duo, laissant Heero espérer avaler deux bouchées de sa tartine.

Kathleen se sentit glisser à moitié sous la table, plus rouge que jamais.

- Hey, tit chat ? T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Les espoirs de Heero venaient de passer à trois bouchées.

- Leen-chan ? s'inquiéta Quatre, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle pouvait quand même pas leur balancer ça, cash, quand même.

Elle leva des "chibi eyes" suppliants vers le petit blond.

- Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais… l'encouragea l'arabe, percevant sa gêne extrême.

- Plus jamais ça…

- Ça quoi, Koneko-chan ?

- Plusjamaistousenmêmetemps, lâcha t-elle d'une traite, écarlate au possible.

Mis à part Duo, les trois autres échangèrent des regards remplis d'une incompréhension totale. L'américain, lui, venait de connecter deux neurones et de comprendre en un éclair.

Il se terra sur sa chaise, piquant un fard monstrueux.

- Oh shit, I've forgotten…

- Ben j'aurais bien voulu oublier aussi, tu vois ! gémit Kathleen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tit chat ? s'enquit Heero, en posant sa moitié de tartine.

Une main de Duo le bâillonna, un poil trop tard.

- Ce que je veux dire ? C'est que je devrais peut-être soumettre à Quatre et Trowa, deux ou trois de vos idées. Je suis sûre que ça leur plairait énormément. Et puis tant que j'y suis, hein, y'a quelques trucs marrants made in Ten-chan, que Duo et toi trouverez très édifiants. Alors vous êtes bien gentils, mais à cause de vos histoires, j'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit ! Quand c'était pas une chambre, c'était l'autre ! C'est… ! c'est… ! VOUS POUVEZ MEME PAS IMAGINER A QUEL POINT C'EST EMBARRASSANT POUR MOI, D'AVOIR UNE PERCEPTION DIRECT LIVE DE VOS PETITES ACROBATIES !!!! explosa t-elle.

Gros blanc dans la cuisine.

- Plus jamais les deux couples à la fois, pitié, geignit Kathleen un ton en dessous, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Ou alors, je sais pas, faites des trucs moins… moins… oh là làààà !

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains avec un gémissement mortifié.

Personne n'osa échanger le moindre regard, préférant s'occuper de son propre bol, tout à coup merveilleusement intéressant.

C'est là dessus que Wufei, arriva.

Il nota les cinq mines embarrassées, mais son visage ne trahit rien. Il ne leur offrit même pas un semblant de bonjour, filant directement se servir à la cafetière. Kathleen le suivit des yeux, un peu inquiète : même s'il était tiré à quatre épingles, comme d'habitude, ses traits accusaient un lourd manque de sommeil.

Peut-être devrait-elle appeler Sally pour lui demander conseil ?

- Tu sais Wuffy, c'est pas interdit de dire bonjour, remarqua Duo d'une voix neutre.

Le chinois se retourna vers lui avec un rictus moqueur et méprisant, associé au regard je-te-crucifie-sur-place-que-même-les-regards-de-la-mort-made-in-Heero-Yuy-sont-plus-en-état-de-lutter qu'il semblait avoir adopté définitivement, depuis quelques temps.

« Si je pouvais "dire" bonjour, je l'aurais fait ! » cracha t-il silencieusement.

Et il retourna à son bol de café sans rien ajouter d'autre. Un silence mal à l'aise tomba sur la petite tablée.

Le chinois alla s'installer en bout de table, face à Kathleen, sans même leur accorder un seul regard.

Le petit déjeuner s'acheva rapidement. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, s'observant discrètement les uns les autres. L'ambiance se refit un peu plus détendue lorsqu'ils débarrassèrent la table, et que Duo ne put s'empêcher de faire le clown, prenant son cher et tendre pour cible.

- Duooooo, omae o korosu ! gronda le japonais, à bout de patience.

- Faudrait que tu m'attrapes pour ça, répliqua le natté en filant sans demander son reste.

Heero se lança à sa poursuite. Kathleen et Quatre levèrent les yeux au plafond avec des soupirs résignés. Trowa esquissa un sourire.

Les yeux de Wufei commençaient à étinceler dangereusement.

Duo se laissa rapidement rattraper, et plaquer sur le mur. A son sourire, il avait pas mal d'idées en tête. Et vu que la même expression prédatrice était apparue sur les traits de Heero, ce dernier devait avoir plus ou moins les mêmes.

- Et maintenant ? chuchota Duo, un peu moqueur.

Heero émit un petit rire et l'embrassa sensuellement.

Un bruit de verre brisé fit sursauter tout le monde, interrompant les deux adolescents. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Wufei et le considérèrent avec surprise. Il évita de croiser leurs yeux, serrant son poing ensanglanté. Les restes de son verre gisaient, épars, à ses pieds.

Quatre fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il attrapa le poignet de Wufei.

- Fais moi voir ça, dit-il tranquillement, tout en essayant de lui faire déplier les doigts.

Il fut brutalement repoussé en arrière.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Quatre chancela, plus sous l'impact émotionnel des sentiments du chinois, que sous l'impact physique. Il se prit la tête à deux mains en gémissant.

Haine. Mépris. Dégoût.

Un écœurement sans bornes.

A en être malade.

Quatre crut qu'il allait vomir.

Des bras familiers et rassurant entourèrent ses épaules. Il se blottit contre le torse de Trowa en frissonnant, reprenant peu à peu le pas sur son empathie.

- Il voulait juste t'aider, Wufei, dit le français sur un ton de reproche, serrant son ange blond contre lui.

Wufei serra les dents, les fusillant du regard.

« Vous êtes répugnants. Ne me touchez plus. Jamais. » laissa t-il tomber enfin.

Ces mots silencieux claquèrent aussi sûrement que s'il les avaient hurlé. Ses amis le considérèrent d'un air choqué, sans parvenir à articuler quoi que ce soit.

Wufei tourna les talons vers la porte. C'était sans compter sur Duo, qui avait repris ses esprits avant tout le monde. L'américain, lui barra le passage, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa colère. L'autre jeune homme recula d'un pas, pour garder une distance prudente.

- Hey ! Ça te pose un problème ?! Tout le monde a toujours été correct avec toi, il me semble !

Wufei esquissa un autre pas en arrière, se plaçant inconsciemment en position de défense.

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

- Sinon, quoi ? ricana Duo, en plein mode "Shinigami".

« Vous me rendez tous malade ! » fit muettement l'autre, laissant son regard afficher toute l'étendue de ses sentiments.

- Ecoute moi bien, Wufei ! J'en ai ma claque ! J'ai jamais supporté la manière dont tu traitais Kathleen ! Mais elle a choisi de faire avec, alors je ne m'en suis pas mêlé. Je me fous également de ce que tu peux penser de moi ! Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse insulter Heero, Quatre ou Trowa de la sorte ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles !!!

- Duo, arrête ça… tenta Kathleen.

« Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature ! » asséna le chinois.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE ÇA ! cria Duo en l'attrapant brutalement par le collet.

- Duo !

- Duo-chan !

Wufei essaya vainement de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Lâche le ! ordonna Kathleen en posant une main sur l'un des poignets du natté.

Duo lui obéit visiblement à contre-cœur, la laissant s'interposer entre eux deux.

- Dis lui Koneko-chan, puisque t'es la seule que ce crétin écoute encore un peu ! gronda t-il. Dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis lui qu'il a tort !!! C'est pas parce qu'on est pas hétéros qu'on est des monstres ! Ou alors, si il considère tout ce qui est différent de lui, comme des "erreurs de la nature", il a rien à faire avec toi, qui est newtype !!!

La gifle s'abattit douloureusement sur sa joue, imposant un silence retentissant dans la cuisine. Duo se tut brusquement, et regarda Kathleen d'un air sidéré. Derrière elle, Wufei esquissa un petit rictus victorieux…

La seconde claque ne fut pas moins magistrale que la première.

Wufei ne réagit pas tout de suite, gardant la tête dirigée vers la droite quelques instants. Puis il la tourna lentement vers la jeune fille, portant sa main valide à sa joue, sans y croire.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini vos conneries, tout les deux ? fit-elle d'un ton furieux. Oui ? Parfait ! ( Elle attrapa Wufei par le poignet. ) Viens, faut qu'on soigne ta main.

Trop choqué pour résister, Wufei la suivit docilement.

Duo se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un petit sourire désabusé, tout en massant sa joue douloureuse.

- Putain, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle m'avait pas giflé. J'ai vraiment dû dépasser les bornes.

Quatre soupira.

- Evidemment, que tu es allé trop loin : Limite si tu lui as pas demandé de choisir entre son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ?

Duo haussa distraitement les épaules.

- Enfin, je voulais pas non plus qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui mettre une claque aussi… murmura t-il d'un air coupable. Il risque de mal le prendre. Je voudrais pas qu'ils se fâchent à cause de moi…

Heero vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais aucun des quatre garçons ne l'était vraiment : ils devinaient tous sans mal, que le mental de leur ami était au bord du gouffre, et qu'un rien pouvait le faire basculer…

* * *

Kathleen avait fait asseoir Wufei sur une chaise, et elle s'était elle-même installée sur le rebord de la baignoire, la "trousse de secours" à ses pieds. Elle venait de le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain sans décocher un mot, et même encore maintenant, elle se contentait de lui dire le strict nécessaire, à savoir : comment tenir sa main pour pouvoir le soigner correctement.

Et c'était tout.

Une peur panique étranglait le cœur de l'adolescent. Une souffrance sans nom.

Elle l'avait frappé ! Elle le détestait !

« Leen ! Laisse moi une chance de me justifier ! »

Elle ignora son appel silencieux, refusant de lever ses yeux pour pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres. Il tendit une main tremblante vers elle, attrapant un pli de son pantalon noir entre ses doigts. Il tirailla dessus par petits à-coups, pour attirer son attention.

Comme il faisait pour attirer l'attention de sa mère, autrefois, songea t-il tout à coup avec un écœurement désespéré de lui-même.

Kathleen l'ignora toujours, commençant à bander soigneusement sa paume tailladée.

Non ! Regarde moi ! Regarde moi !!!

Il tirailla de nouveau sur son pantalon, un peu plus fort.

- Arrête !

Il lâcha brusquement le tissu, avec un petit recul de frayeur, face à son ton furieux. Il sentit des larmes brûlantes commencer à noyer ses yeux.

Elle lui en voulait ! Il s'en était pris à Duo. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ces insultes et ce mépris pour celui qu'elle aimait plus qu'un frère. Elle le haïssait ! IL AVAIT TOUT PERDU !!!

Il baissa la tête, luttant contre ces sanglots qui l'étouffaient petit à petit. Il l'avait cherché. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Ce qui arrivait était juste.

… Il voulait mourir. En finir avec cette vie qui n'aurait jamais du aller plus loin que les cachots de Oz.

Il avait tant souhaité pouvoir lui dire "je t'aime", au moins une fois, mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle le détestait !

Des doigts frais passèrent tendrement sur sa joue meurtrie par la gifle.

- Désolée. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

Il tressaillit, et leva un regard désorienté vers elle.

- Mais avoue que tu n'aurais jamais du leur dire des choses pareilles, ajouta Kathleen avec un petit sourire attristé.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, puis les ferma, cherchant de toutes ses forces à repousser le souvenir de cette douleur qui l'avait déchiré, quand les deux soldats l'avaient violé, tour à tour. En vain.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses bras contre son ventre, pris de soudains haut-le-cœur.

- Wu-chan, murmura Kathleen avec une certaine inquiétude.

Spontanément, elle noua ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Il agrippa son avant-bras, envahit par une panique incontrôlable. Mais incapable de savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de cette soudaine étreinte, ou si c'était parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle le relâche et qu'elle le laisse seul.

Kathleen ne bougea pas.

La nausée passa, le laissant étrangement épuisé et à bout de forces. Il laissa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, se contentant de desserrer ses doigts. Tout doucement, il se mit caresser sa peau. Elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, avec précaution.

- Ça ne te dérange pas, si je reste comme ça ? souffla t-elle.

Il fit signe que "non", laissant le bout de ses doigts continuer à aller et venir doucement, sur le bras autour de son cou. Le nœud dans sa gorge et dans son estomac se défit petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle se redressa, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle eut un petit sourire amer.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, tu sais ?

« Mais tu es fâchée après moi ! »

- Oui, un peu. Ce que tu leur as dit était injuste et horrible. Tu leur as fait de la peine. C'est normal que je t'en veuille pour ça…

« Tu me détestes ? »

Elle lut de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ça l'attrista. Elle resserra un instant sa légère étreinte autour de son cou, pour le rassurer.

- Bien sûr que non. J'étais juste en colère. C'est tout.

Il ferma les yeux d'un air soulagé, ne parvenant pas totalement à étouffer son soupir.

- Hey Fei. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, lui chuchota t-elle dans un sourire tendre et amusé à la fois.

Il lui sourit timidement en retour. Sa main glissa le long du bras de la jeune fille pour aller chercher la sienne. Il mêla ses doigts aux siens, et les serra doucement.

- Dis, Fei… ( Il leva des yeux interrogateurs sur elle. ) Tu… Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment, ce que tu as dit, hein ?

Il détourna la tête, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. De nouveau, il se tassa un peu sur lui-même. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main libre se crispait sur son ventre.

L'explication, même muette, lui coûta beaucoup, mais il se força à la donner :

« A cause d'eux, je… n'arrête pas d'y repenser… A ce que ces deux soldats m'ont… fait… ( Deux larmes solitaires glissèrent sur ses joues. ) Comment peuvent-ils… aimer "ça" ? C'était si horrible ! »

- Les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes, Fei-chan. Pour Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero, c'est un acte d'amour. Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher de s'aimer, si ?

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… Je voudrais juste un peu… oublier… C'est tout ce que je demande. Et à cause d'eux, cela m'est impossible ! »

- Wufei…

Elle voulut se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il la repoussa complètement, la forçant même à enlever ses bras, qui avaient entourés son cou et ses épaules jusque-là.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait ! Même si tu essayais, tu ne pourrais pas en imaginer la moitié ! »

- Explique moi, Wu. Dis-le moi. Ne garde pas tout ça en toi.

« Je… ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… que tu souffres de ça aussi. Duo a raison. Tu supportes bien assez… »

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! … Si ça peut t'aider, n'hésite pas… Si ça peut t'aider… je veux bien supporter n'importe quoi… acheva t-elle, en baissant la tête, un peu embarrassée.

Le chinois la considéra avec surprise, puis il se sentit fondre de tendresse. Elle était prête à aller aussi loin, juste pour lui ?

Tu me suivrais dans mon enfer, si je te le demandais, mon ange ? … Je n'ai jamais souhaité autant de toi…

Il lui prit doucement les mains, et embrassa tendrement le creux de ses paumes.

« Tu m'aides déjà. Quand tu es avec moi, tu m'aides. Je n'exigerais rien de plus. »

Kathleen lui sourit, les yeux brillants de larmes d'émotion. Hésitante, elle rapprocha un peu son corps, du sien, avec les mains de Wufei emprisonnant les siennes, entre eux deux. Elle sonda longuement le regard d'onyx penché sur elle. Elle y vit de la peur, de l'indécision, mais aussi un désir effrayé.

Très lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Lorsqu'elles se frôlèrent, Wufei ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, et il crispa ses mains autour de celles de la jeune fille, presque à lui faire mal.

Kathleen se recula un peu, avec un petit sourire forcé. Wufei se sentait honteux.

« E… excuse moi. Je… je ne peux pas. »

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis… y'a déjà eu un énorme progrès par rapport à d'habitude. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en demander plus.

Il l'enveloppa d'un long regard reconnaissant, avant de venir appuyer son front contre le sien. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ses mains, et les tenaient contre son cœur.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne frapper timidement contre la porte, pour rappeler à Wufei, qu'il risquait d'être en retard chez la kiné.

Kathleen échappa un soupir déçu.

- Ok, c'est bon. Il arrive, lança t-elle.

Elle voulut s'écarter, mais Wufei la retint, d'une pression sur ses mains.

- Oui ? murmura t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Merci pour tout, mon ange. »

Elle rougit.

Il sourit timidement.

« Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, » se justifia t-il. « Merci d'être là pour moi. Et ce, envers et contre moi… »

Il hésita un instant, puis déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, avant de la relâcher, et de sortir pour aller à son rendez-vous, laissant une Kathleen toute chose derrière lui.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	23. Un mur de silence partie 3

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! # _rire de sadique psychopathe _#

**Reviews :** Hi ! Gomen, ça faisait longtemps. Mais mon niveau de temps libre avoisinne les zéro minutes, et forcément, c'est toujours dans ces cas-là que je trouve ouates mille choses super intéressantes/importantes à faire. Je rame, quoi. Mdr.

Y'a deux nouvelles : une bonne et une mauvaise. Je commence par la bonne ? ( "bonne", ça dépend du point de vue, ok. ) Bon, ben c'est un chap en quatre parties finalement. La mauvaise ? Heuuu… Quatrième partie pas avant trèèèèès très longtemps. ( Ne faites jamais d'études supérieures. Ok, c'est super intéressant, mais ce qu'il ne disent pas : C'EST QU'ON A PLUS LE TEMPS POUR RIEEEEEN !!!! ToT ) #_mode "se lamente tel le martyr moyen" OFF_#

Valà, bonne lecture quand même à tous !

**Onarluca :** Avant dernier-chap en ligne. ( Enfin, normalement… parce que pour l'instant, entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais… ) Bizoo !

**Leen :** Aaaargh !!! Déjà la philo, c'est pas la joie, de base ( c'est mon avis perso, hein ), mais si en plus tu essayes de plancher péniblement sur ton sujet, et que le seul truc qui te vienne à l'esprit, c'est : "Wufeeeeei !", c'est "bonjour la loose". Mdr. Kiss ! A la prochaine !

**Gayanna :** Kikoo ! Oé, t'en fait pas, il va leur dire. Monsieur, fait de gros progrès en communication, depuis qu'il s'est trouvé une copine… heu… déjantée et avec beaucoup de suite dans les idées quand il s'agit de lui faire faire un truc ? On est accro ou on l'est pas… v.v Biz !

**Stéphanie :** Watcha ! Les 22 d'un coup ? Et ben… Ça doit commencer à faire long, l'air de rien. Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Sinon, y'a pas besoin d'attendre. Ils sont déjà ensemble, lol. Bon, ok, ça pourrait être plus "les petits oiseaux qui chantent, et des petites fleurs bleues partout", mais ça serait vachement moins intéressant si tout se passait bien, tout de suite, non ? Enfin, aujourd'hui, ils ont de la chance : c'est "Kawai Time" lol. Kissu !

**Lumina :** Naaan !!!! Pas Kathleen ! Mdr. Je suis pas au point de cette folle ! …… Comment ça, je suis pire ? Oo Mééééeuuuuh !!! Joker d'abord !

Je risque de pas trop épargner tes nerfs, cette fois encore, la nuit risque d'être assez dure pour Wu. Enfin, en partie… Biz, et à plus !

**Lenao : **Ben, oui, faut bien que ça s'arrange, si je veux faire mon "happy end". Bon, c'est pas gagné tout de suite. Mais ça s'arrange. Perso, moi non plus, je pense pas que j'aurais tenu, à la place de Kathleen. Et quand on voit comment elle peut être d'habitude, c'est d'autant plus… surprenant ? Disons qu'elle sait se calmer quand c'est important, et pis valà... et qu'elle est plus obstinée qu'un pitbull, aussi… Biz Léo !

**ShinOyasumi :** Le chap qui vient est un peu dans la même veine. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent. Je compatis, pour l'ordi qui plante. Moi, je soupçonne le mien de vouloir me claquer entre les doigts d'ici pas longtemps… Y fait des bruits bizarres. Oo; Kissu !

**Kamara :** Vi vi, il se remue lol. Mais faut le comprendre, c'est pas forcément évident à gérer. XD Biz !

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci ! Voici la suite. Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :** Un mur de silence ( Partie 3 )

- JE LES AI !!! s'écria Duo dès qu'il mit un pied dans la maison, le soir même.

Il agitait un sac plastique au-dessus de sa tête.

- SORTEZ LE POP-CORN, C'EST SOIREE "DVD", CE SOIR !!!!

- Hiyaaaah !!! fut la réponse enthousiaste et lointaine de Kathleen, provenant de la cuisine. Legolaaaaas !!!! ajouta t-elle ensuite, de manière plus… hystérique.

Heero qui descendait les escaliers jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et méfiant à son petit ami… Et ne reçut qu'un sourire plein de dents, pour toute réponse. Il échappa un soupir résigné.

- Tu connais pas le "Seigneur des Anneaux" ? s'enquit l'américain.

- Non.

- Tu vas adorer. Trois films version longue, totalisant pas loin de 12 heures de visionnage. Que du bonheur !

- … 12 heures ?

- Viiiiiii ! fit une Kathleen hystérique, qui alla se coller en ronronnant contre le possesseur du divin sac contenant les non moins divins films, telle le chat moyen devant une coupelle remplie de lait.

- Hey, hey, hey ! Wait a sec', little cat ! Mon pop-corn avant !

- Déjà prêt, ronronna la brunette. Salé ou caramélisé. Pis on a fait des sandwichs, et des tonnes de pancakes aussi.

Un sourire de pur bonheur se peignit sur les traits de Duo. Il enlaça son amie et la câlina avec application, limite ronronnant lui aussi.

- Nyaaaa ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

- Viiiiii ! Suis relativement au courant, gloussa t-elle, alors qu'un Duo d'humeur taquine, l'embrassait dans le cou. Arrête, ou Hee-chan va t'arracher les yeux, si tu continues.

- C'est pas dans son intérêt, rigola le natté au creux de son oreille.

Puis il entreprit d'aller faire amende honorable auprès du japonais de son cœur.

Qui lui cédait de plus en plus rapidement, il fallait bien le dire.

- Allez hop ! Tout le monde sur les canapés ! décréta Duo, une fois que Heero eut décidé qu'il s'était assez fait pardonner. Hee-chan, rend toi utile, et aide Leen à amener les plateaux.

Heero obéit avec un vague grommellement, de toute façon incapable de résister au sourire spécial "je-fais-fondre-mon-Soldat-Parfait", que l'autre avait rapidement mis au point.

Redoutable.

Quatre, l'autre préposé cuisine, attrapa le dernier saladier, et les quatre adolescents allèrent tranquillement rejoindre Trowa, qui patientait dans le salon.

- Laisse moi me charger du lecteur DVD, fit Heero d'une voix neutre, alors que Duo semblait décidé à s'en occuper.

- Mééééé ! Je vais pas l'abîmer ! protesta Duo. Je sais ENCORE comment ça marche !

- Je préfère, conclut Heero en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, devant le meuble télé.

Duo grommela pour la forme. Mais personne n'était dupe : Heero cherchait tout simplement une excuse pour être quasi collé au natté. Ils se chamaillèrent tendrement pour mettre le premier DVD en marche, avant de revenir vers le canapé.

- Wufei ? s'étonna Heero, en voyant le chinois se tenir sur le pas de la porte, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il y eu un long temps de silence embarrassé, agrémenté de regards interrogateurs : Wufei les avait consciencieusement évités toute la journée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène froissait nerveusement entre ses doigts, le tissu de la manche de sa veste chinoise, qui lui couvrait quasiment les mains.

Kathleen revint à ce moment de la cuisine avec les paquets de chips, qu'elle était partie chercher quelques instants plus tôt. Son sourire rayonnant donna le courage à Wufei de rentrer dans le salon, la tête un peu basse.

Il s'arrêta à deux bons mètres de ses compagnons. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant de pouvoir les regarder en face, et de se lancer :

« Je suis désolé, pour ce matin. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire des choses pareilles. Je vous ai blessés, c'était indigne de ma part. C'est juste que… ( Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de continuer, les yeux baissés : ) Non. Je n'ai pas d'excuse… Pardonnez moi. »

Les quatre autres garçons échangèrent des regards embarrassés.

- Ouais, désolé de m'être énervé comme ça, ajouta Duo, en se grattant le crâne. C'était pas plus malin de ma part.

« Quatre ? »

- C'est oublié Wufei… Tu sais, nous comprenons tout à fait que nous puissions te mettre mal à l'aise. Il aurait suffit que tu nous le dises, et on aurait fait plus attention, sourit gentiment le petit blond.

- Et puis, Leen nous a déjà fait remarquer, qu'un peu plus de… discrétion des fois, ne ferait pas de mal, ajouta Trowa, les joues un peu roses en repensant à leur conversation du petit déjeuner.

- Nan, c'est juste une question de me prévenir, que j'hésite pas à migrer sur le canapé du bas, les soirs où… bon… conclut-elle, pas très à l'aise.

Silence mortifié général.

Puis Wufei fit un léger signe de tête pour les saluer, et fit mine de sortir.

- Hey, Wuffy ! Tu restes pas regarder "le Seigneur des Anneaux", avec nous ? lança joyeusement Duo.

Le chinois se retourna, et les balaya d'un regard penaud. Voyant leurs sourires amicaux, il fit un petit "oui" de la tête.

- En place tout le monde alors ! Tu nous lances ça, Hee-chan ?

- Hn.

Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement sur le canapé ou les fauteuils. D'un accord tacite, Trowa, Quatre, Duo et Heero gardèrent une distance raisonnable entre eux et leur petit ami respectif. Wufei leur jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligés de… »

- Raaah, ça va, laisse tomber. Aucun de nous en mourra, râla Duo. Te prend pas la tête avec ça, Fei-Fei.

« Maxwell ! »

- Ça m'avait manqué, tiens, soupira le châtain, déclenchant le rire général.

Wufei se laissa tomber à coté de Kathleen, en bout de canapé, avec un air contrarié. La newtype étouffa un rire attendri, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je suis fière de toi.

Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens, et appuya son épaule contre la sienne. Wufei lui sourit gentiment, et porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Injustice, grommela Duo pour la forme, alors que Heero lançait le film.

Puis il prit conscience de l'expression coupable de Wufei, qui fit mine de s'éloigner un peu de Kathleen. Il soupira :

- Je déconnais, Wufei. Faites ce que vous voulez, tout les deux, aucun de nous ne s'en plaindra, au contraire.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec des sourires joyeux et complices.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. » ronchonna le chinois, avec une colère feinte, les faisant rire.

- Au fait, Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi intéressant à ces films ? s'enquit Heero, alors que le prologue de Galadriel plantait le décor.

Duo et Kathleen échangèrent un regard malicieux.

- Les lieux de tournages sont supers…

- … l'histoire est prenante, tout comme l'ambiance…

- … et puis y'a Aragorn…

- … Legolas…

- … Boromiiiir !!! acheva Kathleen, en partant deux secondes dans un petit délire hystérique.

- Aucun goût, soupira Duo.

- Mais siii ! Il a la classe quand même. Pis c'est le seul qui a des fringues qui ressemblent à quelque chose.

- De toute façon, il…

- Tu spoiles, t'es mort, Duo ! prévint Kathleen avec un sourire Shinigami.

- J'ai rien dit, chantonna le natté en souriant.

- On peut regarder tranquillement, maintenant ? demanda Quatre avec un petit rire.

- Viiiii ! firent les deux américains en chœur, avant de se laisser absorber pleinement par l'histoire, qu'ils connaissaient sur le bout des doigts.

Wufei s'agita un peu nerveusement, lors de la scène où l'on apercevait Gollum en train d'être torturé. Kathleen lui pressa gentiment la main, dans un geste rassurant. Il lui fit un sourire penaud, avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au film. Mais ses doigts coururent un long moment sur la paume de la newtype, comme pour se calmer.

La Communauté se formait au conseil d'Elrond, lorsque Kathleen ne put que constater que le poids de Wufei pesait de plus en plus contre son épaule. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil prudent : le chinois somnolait.

- Ne, Wu… chuchota t-elle en lui touchant la joue.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, et paniqua une seconde, avant de voir où il était et qui était à côté de lui. Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Va te coucher, si tu es fatigué, lui dit Kathleen à voix basse. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais ?

Il fit vigoureusement "non" de la tête.

« Ça va. Je préfère rester là. »

Kathleen l'étudia longuement. Il serra sa main pour donner un peu plus de poids à ses mots muets. La jeune fille surprit malgré tout la peur sourde dans ses yeux.

Et elle comprit simplement.

- Allonge toi, souffla t-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

Wufei donna l'impression d'être un gamin prit en flagrant délit de mensonge. Il rougit légèrement. Finalement, après une longue hésitation, il lui obéit : il se coucha en chien de fusil contre elle, et posa avec précaution sa tête sur ses genoux. Il parut attendre avec anxiété, un quelconque commentaire, mais rien ne vint. Ce fut seulement ensuite qu'il se détendit un peu, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Kathleen, qui avait passé un bras en travers de son torse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer légèrement la tête dans les épaules, lorsque l'autre main de la jeune fille commença à passer distraitement sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Mais il s'abandonna bientôt à ces caresses apaisantes.

Et il eut beau essayer de se concentrer sur l'écran télé, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

- Woaaah… ! souffla Duo en se penchant sur lui, après s'être assuré qu'il dormait profondément. Il est chou quand il dort. ( Il fit un clin d'œil amusé à Kathleen. ) On dirait un bébé chien.

- Gna gna gna… Fous lui la paix, le gronda t-elle dans un rire étouffé.

Duo lui tira puérilement la langue, et alla se nicher confortablement contre Heero. Trowa en profita pour attirer Quatre contre lui, le petit blond étant loin de se faire prier. Endormi, Wufei ne risquait pas de prendre mal leurs démonstrations d'affection.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le Balrog de la Moria annonçait bruyamment sa présence, Wufei commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, le visage figé en un gémissement silencieux, le souffle court. Il essaya de repousser le bras que Kathleen avait posé sur lui, se débattant désespérément contre ses songes. La jeune fille se mit à fredonner à mi-voix, tout en lui caressant la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et retrouve une respiration profonde et régulière.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. Seul, Quatre eut un hochement de tête rassurant en direction de Kathleen. Traduction : tout allait bien, maintenant.

Quand le générique de fin de la "Communauté de l'Anneau" commença à défiler, pas un ne bougea.

- On regarde les "Deux Tours" dans la foulée ? proposa Duo. On va quand même pas l'obliger à se réveiller tout de suite, ajouta t-il en désignant Wufei d'un mouvement de tête.

Ils signalèrent tous leur accord, et Heero se leva de bonne grâce pour aller changer de DVD.

- Par contre, Duo, promet que tu vas limiter tes commentaires débiles, pour celui-là, fit le japonais d'un ton neutre.

- Bah, pourquoi ? Faut bien que j'attire votre attention sur les détails à la con, vous rateriez pleins de trucs sinon.

- Alors dans ce cas, je te ferais taire à ma manière, remarqua l'autre, pas concerné.

- … Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux que je me taise ? fit Duo avec un sourire immense.

- Baka, lâcha Heero en s'asseyant, sans façon, entre les jambes de son petit ami.

Duo échappa un soupire désabusé :

- Heureusement que t'es occupée à autre chose, tit chat, parce que si tu avais fait autant de commentaires que d'habitude, j'aurais eu peur qu'Hee-chan n'utilise sa technique ultime de "clouage de bec" sur toi.

Un petit sourire sadique apparut instantanément sur les lèvres de Kathleen. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Heero, qui faisait de même.

- Mmmh… Je me demande… Ça pourrait être intéressant à tester… fit-elle pensivement.

- Je trouve aussi… renchérit le japonais avec sérieux.

Ils entendirent la mâchoire de l'américain se décrocher distinctement, et affichèrent deux larges sourires pleins de dents.

- Maismaismais, MAIS NAN ! C'EST QU'IL EN EST PAS QUESTION !!! s'insurgea Duo, lorsqu'il parvint à connecter deux neurones à moitié grillés.

- Ne tend pas…

- … des perches pareilles, Duo-chan.

La phrase avait coulée aussi naturellement que si une seule personne l'avait prononcée. Duo, après un blocage raisonnable de cinq secondes, se dégagea, et s'installa résolument entre Heero et Kathleen. Il agita un doigt sévère sous le nez du japonais.

- Toi. Tu t'approches plus d'elle à moins de trois mètres. Jamais.

- Trop tard… sourit Heero.

- … le mal est déjà fait, compléta Kathleen en rigolant.

- Quat-chaaan ! Y m'persécuuuutent !!! couina l'américain, mode "ange-innocent-portant-toute-la-misère-du-monde-sur-ses-épaules".

Quatre et Trowa se contentèrent de rire.

Heero entreprit de consoler son Shinigami, avec un sourire pas spécialement coupable.

Kathleen retourna tranquillement à son mode "kawaiiiii !!!!" intérieur et hystérique, en boucle, alors qu'elle regardait Wufei en train de dormir. Personnellement, Legolas pouvait bien aller se rhabiller, elle avait un petit copain carrément plus craquant sous la main.

… Quand il voulait bien y mettre un peu du sien.

Ils parvinrent tranquillement au bout du deuxième film, et à bout de leur stock de victuailles, même si Kathleen avait dû batailler ferme pour que Duo n'aille pas faire une descente dans les pan cakes qu'elle avait mis de côté pour le lendemain matin.

Ils allaient se mettre à tout ranger, lorsque Quatre ordonna sévèrement à Kathleen de ne pas bouger.

- On se charge de tout, reste là. Laisse le dormir encore un peu, il en a besoin.

La jeune fille soupira, se rendant à son argument.

- Et puis… continua l'empathe d'un air malicieusement innocent, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous ne soyez QUE tout les deux, à son réveil… non ?

Les quatre G-boys étouffèrent un rire devant l'air offusqué de la brunette.

- Allez tous mourir, marmonna t-elle d'un air vexé. Vous êtes irrécupérables…

Ils lui souhaitèrent "bonne nuit", limites morts de rire, et filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Elle attendit que le son de leurs pas dans les escaliers se soit tut. Puis elle entreprit de réveiller doucement Wufei, en murmurant son nom, au creux de son oreille.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme se pelotonna un peu plus sur lui-même, avec une grimace de protestation boudeuse. Elle insista un peu, et il consentit enfin à entrouvrir les yeux. Il prit la mesure de son environnement d'un air ensommeillé.

- Il faut aller se coucher, Chibi Ryu, chuchota Kathleen.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, signifiant qu'il avait entendu et compris. Il se redressa, s'assit, et se passa une main sur la figure, sans parvenir à se réveiller mieux que ça, pour autant. Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de venir s'agenouiller devant lui, pour pouvoir l'observer tout à son aise. Il était totalement au radar… Et absolument à croquer avec son air de petit garçon mal réveillé et grognon.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et bougon, en voyant son expression ravie.

Kathleen eut un rire doux.

Décidément… trop… craquant…

Elle ne put résister à son envie de l'embrasser furtivement au coin des lèvres.

Elle le regretta aussitôt en voyant son regard figé, et cette fois parfaitement réveillé.

- E… Excuse moi… C'était vraiment trop… Oh là là, j'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout, gémit-elle, tête basse. Je m'étais pourtant promis…

Deux mains enserrèrent tendrement son visage. Wufei la força à le regarder. Il fit "non" de la tête, se forçant à sourire. Mais c'était une grimace douloureuse, qui trouvait un écho triste dans ses yeux brillant de larmes.

« C'est moi, qui suis désolé, mon ange. C'est moi. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir… répondre à tes attentes… Je voudrais mais j'en suis incapable… et je te fais du mal… et ça… me fait mal aussi… Je suis désolé, Leen. Tellement désolé.... »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et ses mains retombèrent lentement sur ses genoux. Kathleen les recouvrit des siennes. Elle se voulait rassurante, mais ce n'était pas très convaincant.

- Pardon… murmura Kathleen. La soirée avait pourtant été bien jusque là. J'ai tout fichu en l'air.

« Non. Elle est toujours bien. C'est la meilleure depuis longtemps, pour moi. Tu n'as rien à regretter. Et surtout pas ce baiser. »

Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Il fit de même.

- Il est tard… Plus de deux heures du matin, chuchota t-elle.

Il acquiesça et se leva, gardant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas penser tout de suite à l'obscurité qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Quand Kathleen était là, c'était plus facile.

Ils se séparèrent aux pieds des escaliers.

- Bonne nuit…

Wufei hocha la tête, articulant un « Dors bien » muet avant de se pencher vers elle et de frôler sa joue d'un baiser. Puis il s'écarta avant qu'elle ait pu faire de même, et pris la direction de sa chambre avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Kathleen hésita un long moment avant de monter les escaliers.

* * *

La lumière du jardin était douce, et des centaines de fleurs recouvraient le sol, embaumant l'air de leur parfum suave. Allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre, le jeune homme contemplait le ciel et ses nuages paresseux, à travers les branches.

Des rires clairs lui parvinrent, le faisant sourire. Ils étaient joyeux et insouciants, distillant une douce chaleur dans son cœur. Il se redressa, et aperçut en contre-bas les deux silhouettes fines, qui couraient le long de la colline, pour le rejoindre. Il répondit à leurs grands signes par un éclat de rire.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au pied de l'arbre, à peine essoufflées.

- On t'a cherché partout, rit la chinoise.

- Tu te cachais ? gloussa l'occidentale aux yeux d'or.

- Qui sait… ? sourit-il, alors qu'elles se laissaient tomber près de lui, chacune d'un côté.

Les trois jeunes gens rirent de plus belle.

- Faut lui faire regretter, ça, tu crois pas ?

- Tout à fait d'accord…

Il essaya de protester, en riant, alors qu'elles le faisaient basculer sur le dos. Ses yeux croisèrent les deux regards amusés, penchés sur lui. Or et onyx. Le soleil et la nuit.

Son soleil et sa nuit.

Il glissa un bras, autour de la taille de chacune d'elles, les attirant plus près. Elles rirent un peu, mais ne se firent pas prier pour autant. Puis elles échangèrent un regard complice.

- A toi l'honneur, annonça la chinoise à sa compagne.

Les yeux de l'occidentale pétillaient de rire, lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui, pour l'embrasser. Il céda volontiers sous l'assaut de ces lèvres douces et sucrées, resserrant impérieusement sa prise, autour de la taille menue de la jeune fille.

Les quatre mains féminines partirent effrontément en exploration de son corps, le faisant frissonner de plaisir, malgré lui. La jeune occidentale continuait de l'embrasser, laissant ses doigts s'insinuer entre les pans de sa chemise, et caresser son torse, en suivant, par jeu, le dessin de ses muscles.

Une vague de chaleur irradia agréablement en lui. Il échappa un faible gémissement de plaisir, et rendit leur baiser plus avide.

De son autre main, la jeune fille détacha le bras entourant sa taille, et le plaqua fermement dans l'herbe. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long de sa paume, avant de se mêler aux siens. Les yeux clos, savourant chaque seconde, il sourit avec amusement, tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Le baiser s'interrompit, et des ongles manucurés se plantèrent tout à coup dans sa chair, lacérant sa poitrine dans un geste à la lenteur calculée. Il échappa un grognement de surprise douloureuse.

Elles gloussèrent de nouveau, telles des hyènes ricanantes.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Le ciel était devenu un plafond sombre. Le jardin avait disparu, remplacé par les murs oppressants d'une cellule froide et humide. Il essaya de bouger, mais resta cloué au sol. Tournant ses yeux vers ses poignets, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enserrés par un large ruban de soie blanche.

Couleur du deuil.

Ses chevilles étaient entravées de la même manière.

Il regarda sans comprendre ses deux compagnes.

Leurs visages tout à l'heure si clairs avait été remplacés des masques de chair lisse et uniforme, où seules des bouches ricanantes existaient encore. Des rires moqueurs et désincarnés s'en échappaient, et tintaient désagréablement.

- Pourquoi ?! s'écria t-il, furieux.

Ou effrayé ?

Elles ne répondirent pas, riant toujours. Elles disparaissaient petit à petit.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?! Ne me laissez pas seul !!! cria t-il, sentant une panique sans bornes monter régulièrement en lui, l'étouffant petit à petit.

Il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Seul dans le noir. Avec ses peurs.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

Si c'était un rêve… Si c'était un rêve, il voulait se réveiller tout de suite.

- Tu es à moi, chaton. Et je vais te briser, susurra une voix venimeuse à son oreille.

Non, non ! Assez ! Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus !!!

Il rouvrit les yeux, et prit conscience des dizaines et des dizaines de silhouettes indistinctes qui l'encerclaient.

- Pile ou face ?

La phrase fut reprise sur sa droite, puis derrière lui, puis elle vint de partout à la fois, murmurée par des centaines de voix en même temps.

- Assez ! Assez ! cria t-il inutilement.

Une première silhouette s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et ses mains glaciales se mirent à aller et venir sur son corps entravé. Puis une deuxième la rejoignit, faisant de même. Puis une troisième. Puis une quatrième. Bientôt, il ne parvint plus à les compter. Il se mit à hurler comme un dément, envahit par un froid mortel et écœurant. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, en vain.

Il hurla, encore et encore…

… et se réveilla en sursaut, dans la pénombre silencieuse de sa chambre, le corps recouvert d'une sueur glacée, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Tremblant violemment, Wufei enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, luttant contre la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac et le cœur, et essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Encore ce rêve horrible. Encore lui, comme toutes les nuits. Comme chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il pleura sans un bruit, avec des sanglots de terreur éperdue.

Ça ne l'apaisa pas pour autant.

Il releva la tête, la vue brouillée de larmes, et fixa la porte de la pièce. Un espoir fou étreignit son cœur.

D'ici quelques instants, la porte allait s'entrouvrir, et le visage de Kathleen apparaîtrait dans l'encadrement, et elle lui demanderait gentiment si tout allait bien.

Comme cette nuit-là… un an plus tôt… où elle l'avait surpris, alors qu'il se réveillait du cauchemar, où il revoyait la mort de Meiran, et la destruction de sa colonie.

Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question cette fois-là. Elle lui avait simplement remonté le moral. Juste en discutant. Juste en étant là. Juste en lui signifiant ainsi, qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. Qu'il n'était pas juste la cible toute désignée de ses blagues.

A bien y repenser, c'était cette nuit-là, où il avait commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle… Même s'il avait mis du temps avant de l'admettre.

Il attendit encore, le cœur battant.

Ouvre la porte ! Ouvre la porte, je t'en prie ! supplia t-il de toutes ses forces.

En vain.

S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens ! Demande moi si tout va bien ! Ne me laisse pas seul !!!

Il essaya de hurler, pour exorciser toute sa peur et toute sa souffrance, ou pour appeler à l'aide, mais rien ne vint déchirer le silence de sa chambre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles, les épaules agitées par de lourds sanglots.

Tu deviens fou, Wufei. Tu deviens complètement fou. Regarde toi !

« Leeeen ! Ouvre cette porte, je t'en conjure !!! »

Arrête ! Reprend toi ! Tu rêves ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle t'entende ? Elle n'est pas télépathe !!!

Il devait s'en sortir tout seul. Il était assez fort pour ça, non ?

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus !!!

« Quaaaaatre !!!! »

* * *

Kathleen protesta alors qu'on la secouait par l'épaule, et émergea lentement du sommeil. Elle tomba nez à nez avec la bouille angélique et inquiète de Quatre.

- Ten-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Wufei. Il t'appelle. Il a besoin de toi, murmura t-il très vite.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- C'est mon empathie. Je l'entend qui m'appelle, et qui t'appelle toi, surtout. Il est terrifié. Il hurle sans cesse…

Le blond porta les mains à ses tempes avec une grimace de douleur.

- Assez ! gémit-il faiblement. J'ai entendu. Ça suffit !

Les deux mains de Kathleen se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- J'ai compris. Je descend, ne t'en fait pas. Retourne te coucher.

Il hocha la tête, et lui obéit.

La newtype descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Wufei.

- Wu-chan ? appela t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

La forme prostrée dans un coin de la pièce releva la tête. Kathleen hésita, mais n'alluma pas la lumière. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'éclairage pour évoluer quelque part. Et l'obscurité lui avait toujours parut plus douce et plus intime qu'une ampoule électrique.

- Wu ? appela t-elle de nouveau en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle perçut le mouvement silencieux de ses lèvres. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière, finalement : son pouvoir ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître les mouvements de lèvres assez précisément pour pouvoir les convertir en paroles. Ou plutôt, peut-être qu'elle pouvait, mais c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais travaillée.

Peut-être devrait-elle commencer à s'y intéresser ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ? "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Il risquait encore de se braquer. Mauvaise idée. "Tout va bien ? " Il était clair que non. C'était stupide comme solution.

Elle allait s'agenouiller près de lui, quand il eut un geste qui la prit au dépourvut. Il tendit les bras vers elle, articulant muettement quelque chose, qu'elle ne put comprendre.

Mais son geste, lui, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il demandait.

Avec précaution, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, le laissant refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, blottissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Son souffle irrégulier trahissait des sanglots contenus avec peine.

Il se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort, la faisant paniquer.

- Fei… Arrête… Ne te force pas… Tu trembles…

Il resserra douloureusement son étreinte, et dit quelque chose contre son épaule.

- Fei… Je peux pas lire sur tes lèvres dans le noir. Je vais aller allumer la lumière, d'accord ?

Ses ongles lui labourèrent le dos, alors qu'il la retenait désespérément. Kathleen se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

- Ok. Ok. Je reste là. Calme toi. Je ne bougerais pas. C'est promis, chuchota t-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou, et en se lovant plus confortablement contre lui.

Sa respiration glissait sur sa peau. Rapide, irrégulière.

Affolée.

Elle essaya de l'apaiser de son mieux, en le berçant doucement. Il s'accrochait désespérément à elle, dans un silence douloureux. Kathleen se prit à fredonner à voix basse. Elle esquissa un sourire triste, un instant, ayant l'impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière, quand elle chantonnait pour aider Duo à se rendormir après ses cauchemars.

Mais cette fois, les choses semblaient autrement plus graves.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, mais finalement, Wufei cessa petit à petit de trembler, retrouvant un rythme de respiration régulier et calme. Il ne la relâcha pas pour autant, déplaçant juste ses bras pour rendre son étreinte plus douce.

- Ça va mieux ? chuchota l'américaine.

Elle sentit qu'il faisait légèrement "oui" de la tête. Puis il caressa son dos d'une main, traçant d'étranges arabesques. Kathleen mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de lettres.

C.I.

- Attend. Recommence plus doucement. Il me manque le début.

M.E.R.C.I.

- Ne me remercie pas pour ça. C'est normal.

C.'.E.S.T .I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T .P.O.U.R .M.O.I. traça t-il sur son dos, avant de resserrer un peu ses bras autour d'elle. Puis il inscrivit :

C.O.M.M.E.N.T. T.U. A.S .S.U ?

- Quatre est venu me réveiller. Il a ressenti que tu n'allais pas bien, grâce à son empathie. Il m'a dit que tu m'appelais. Alors je suis descendue… Qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ?

C.A.U.C.H.E.M.A.R.

Kathleen l'étreignit un peu plus, sans rien dire.

C.'.E.T.A.I.T. I.D.I.O.T. D.'.A.V.O.I.R. E.U. P.E.U.R. C.O.M.M.E. Ç.A.

- Bien sûr que non…

N.E. M.E. C.H.E.R.C.H.E. P.A.S. D.'.E.X.C.U.S.E.S. E.N. P.E.R.M.A.N.E.N.C.E.

- Ne cherche pas à te rabaisser en permanence, répliqua t-elle. Pourquoi serait-ce idiot d'avoir peur de ses cauchemars ? Ça ne serait plus des cauchemars, sinon.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Wu. Personne ne te méprisera pour ça. Et surtout pas moi…

Il hocha bravement la tête. Kathleen continua de caresser ses cheveux.

T.U. …

Il serra le poing, cessant d'écrire, les mâchoires crispées.

- Je ? l'encouragea t-elle à mi-voix.

Il mit une dizaine de secondes à se décider.

T.U. R.E.S.T.E.S. … S.'.I.L. T.E. P.L.A.I.T. ?

Elle sentit qu'il se tendait avec inquiétude, en attendant sa réponse.

- Oui, chuchota t-elle. Aucun problème.

Il soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement, et passa un peu ses mains sur son dos, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

Il tressaillit lorsque Kathleen essaya de se lever, et la retint contre lui de toutes ses forces. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle devina le regard paniqué et rempli d'incompréhension, qu'il levait sur elle.

- Je vais juste chercher mon oreiller, Fei. Je reviens.

Il fit signe que "non" avec véhémence, et se blottit derechef contre elle. Kathleen retint un soupir las.

- Donne moi juste cinq minutes, mon cœur. Ça ne sera pas long…

Il la relâcha à regret, en évitant son regard.

- Je reviens, répéta t-elle d'un air rassurant.

Il hocha la tête faiblement, et ramena ses genoux contre lui, se recroquevillant à nouveau dans son coin de mur.

Kathleen se dépêcha de remonter à l'étage.

Elle regretta un instant, de ne pas pouvoir prendre quelques minutes pour pleurer un peu. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de se le permettre : Wufei avait besoin d'elle. Et maintenant.

Elle attrapa son oreiller et allait redescendre aussi sec quand :

- Kathleen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit une voix dans son dos.

- Rien Duo. Je vais juste dormir avec Wufei, cette nuit. Il ne va pas très fort.

- Ah… Pas de bêtises, hein ?

- Duo ! protesta t-elle. Je te trouve un peu gonflé de dire ça !

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire coupable.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un se charge du rôle de "grand frère rabat-joie et responsable", plaisanta t-il à moitié.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser, un peu tristement.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tout ira bien.

- Bon, ok… Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Elle redescendit en vitesse. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la salle de bain, elle identifia la présence de Wufei à l'intérieur : il était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle toqua deux fois contre le battant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un « toc toc » feutré lui répondit, et Wufei sortit de la pièce, avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraîna gentiment.

Cette fois-ci, ils allumèrent la lumière, et Kathleen regarda le lit d'un air désol : les draps étaient dans un désordre sans nom, et après vérification, elle constata qu'ils étaient glacés de sueur. Balançant son oreiller sur les couvertures, elle se mit en quête de draps propres dans l'armoire.

- Tu m'aides ?

Il acquiesça vivement, et ils refirent le lit en un rien de temps.

Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre avec une certaine gêne, et Kathleen éteignit la lampe de chevet, les plongeant dans le noir. Elle sentit que le corps de son compagnon se crispait instantanément d'inquiétude. Elle chercha sa main à tâtons, elle l'emprisonna tendrement dans la sienne.

Il se détendit un peu.

Il se tourna sur le côté, face à elle, et suivit un instant le contour de son visage, du bout des doigts, puis il les laissa glisser jusqu'à son épaule. Il traça quelques lettres sur sa peau, avec la légèreté d'une plume.

B.O.N.N.E. N.U.I.T.

- Dors bien, Fei-chan…

Il sourit dans le noir, et pressa un peu sa main. Ensuite seulement, il trouva le courage de fermer les yeux.

Et Morphée ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'emporter.

* * *

Kathleen émergea lentement de son sommeil.

Merde ! Quelle heure était-il ?

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, identifiant la chambre de Wufei, et rassemblant péniblement ses souvenirs. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le réveil.

Putain ! Déjà 10 heures ! Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi tard ! Même hier où elle avait fait la grasse matinée, elle s'était levée plus tôt !

Elle échappa un grognement contrarié, et ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là, du poids inhabituel d'un corps sur le sien, et des bras qui enserraient farouchement sa taille.

Wufei dormait toujours profondément, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, et à moitié allongé sur elle. Cette dernière échappa un soupir : elle ne pouvait pas bouger sans le réveiller… Et il avait vraiment besoin de dormir…

Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, qu'il veuille bien la lâcher.

Et c'était pas gagné.

Elle passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ce dernier émit un soupir grognon, et se carra un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant complètement son visage dans son cou.

Ah d'accord… Bon. Ben, restait toujours le plan B : se rendormir.

Mais elle découvrit que cette solution-là était impossible aussi, à cause du souffle tranquille du chinois, qui chatouillait sa peau, et la faisait frissonner à chaque respiration. Elle abandonna la partie, avec un soupir, et se mit à lui caresser distraitement la nuque.

Elle fronça les sourcils en percevant les deux présences qui se rapprochaient. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit bientôt, et deux visages, aux sourires hilares et complices, s'encadrèrent dans l'entrebâillement.

- Coucou ! Bien dormi ? chuchota Duo.

- Apparemment oui, jugea Quatre, à peine plus fort.

- Dégagez ! Dehors ! Ouste ! souffla Kathleen, d'un ton furieux. Mêlez vous de vos affaires !

- Tu devrais pas te fâcher comme ça, tit chat.

- C'est vrai. On se proposait de vous apporter le petit déjeuner au lit.

- J'vous aime ! couina Kathleen aussitôt.

- Aaaaah ! Je préfère ça. Pour un peu, j'allais regretter de vous avoir laissé des pan cakes, fit Duo avec un hochement de tête.

- On t'amène ça dans cinq minutes, rit Quatre.

Ils se retirèrent en silence, rassurés d'avoir trouvé leur deux amis tendrement enlacés.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent un peu plus tard, avec un énorme plateau, ni Kathleen, ni Wufei n'avait bougé. Et Wufei dormait toujours.

- Tu l'as crevé, ma parole, plaisanta Duo.

- T'es con, asséna Kathleen, l'air fâché. C'est pas drôle.

- Oh ça va. J'étais inquiet… Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il t'a griffé le dos jusqu'au sang. J'ai eu le temps de le voir, hier soir. T'en a plein ta chemise de nuit.

- Ah… souffla Kathleen avec une pointe d'embarras.

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'inquiéter de ça, la veille.

- Hey ! Quat-chan ! J'avais dit pas mon Nutella ! protesta Duo en avisant tout à coup le pot sur le plateau.

- Duo… Sois un peu prêteur, pour une fois, soupira l'empathe.

- Méééé ! Y'a pas moyen !

BLAF !!!

L'oreiller s'écrasa proprement sur la figure de l'américain.

- HEY !

Il croisa les prunelles noires, mi-closes, de Wufei. Ce dernier repliait lentement son bras – après son superbe lancer - revenant le glisser autour de la taille de Kathleen.

« Laisse ce pot où il est ! » ordonna t-il dans un silence ferme.

- Et en quel honneur, je te prie ?

« La sauvegarde de ta natte ! »

Puis le chinois se pelotonna en peu plus sous les draps, et par extension, sur Kathleen.

- Hé ho ! Pas de trucs pas nets sous mon nez, vous deux ! les prévint Duo d'un air choqué.

Kathleen sortit les deux mains de sous les draps, les mettant bien en évidence.

- Là. Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi. On est sages, à la différence de certains. … Et Wufei signale qu'il aimerait bien dormir encore un peu… et qu'il ne tient pas à se lever pour vous foutre dehors de force, rit Kathleen, alors que, sous les draps, Wufei traçait tout ceci, consciencieusement, sur son corps.

- Agna ? fit intelligemment Duo. T'es télépathe, maintenant ?

- Nan, on a trouvé mieux que ça. Encore merci pour le petit déj', mais si vous pouviez sortir maintenant, ça serait gentil.

- Allez Duo on y va, fit calmement Quatre en poussant son compagnon réticent vers la porte.

- JE TE PREVIENS WUFFY ! JE TOLERERAIS AUCUN TRUCS PERVERS AVANT LE MARIAGE !!!! APRES VOUS FEREZ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, MAIS AVANT C'EST NADA !!!! brama Duo, pendant que Quatre l'excusait d'un air déprimé, tout en parvenant tant bien que mal à refermer la porte sur eux.

- DUO NO BAKA !!!! brailla Kathleen en retour, percevant avec une pointe d'inquiétude, que le corps Wufei c'était instantanément contracté.

Elle hésita un instant. Puis :

- Excuse –le. C'est juste, qu'il était inquiet pour hier soir. Il compense comme il peut. Il ne pensait pas à mal.

Wufei se détendit un peu, et se cala un peu plus étroitement contre Kathleen, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Très rapidement, la respiration du jeune homme se ralentit, reprenant le rythme régulier de celle d'un dormeur. L'américaine se prit à sourire bêtement, même si savoir qu'un petit déjeuner alléchant l'attendait à deux pas commençait à tourner au supplice.

Comme le dirait si bien Duo : FAIIIIIIM !!!!

Allez ma fille, fait un effort, pense un peu à lui : ça doit bien faire une éternité qu'il n'a pas dormi comme ça. Aie pitié, et relègue ton estomac au second plan.

Malheureusement, ledit estomac ne semblait pas être du même avis, et se mit à protester bruyamment. Wufei se redressa en sursaut, regardant vivement de gauche à droite d'un air endormi, - Hein , Quoi ? Un tremblement de terre ? – puis il s'arrêta, et essaya de prendre le temps de rassembler ses esprits.

Cela parut lui poser une difficulté certaine.

Kathleen ne put réprimer son éclat de rire. Il lui jeta un regard rempli d'un reproche grognon de sommeil. – Ça n'a rien de drôle ! J'ai du mal au réveil, et après ?! –

Elle rit de plus belle.

Il s'écarta d'elle, - Voilà, t'as gagné ! Je te fais la gueule ! – et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La jeune fille calma son fou-rire, mais pas son large sourire. Elle alla nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon, chuchota t-elle à son oreille.

Il échappa un soupir agacé, et détourna la tête d'un air boudeur. Kathleen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, amusée.

- Tu sais… murmura t-elle, taquine. Si tu veux être crédible, quand tu fais la tête… il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen pour que tes yeux évitent de dire le contraire de ce que tu avances…

En moins d'un quart de seconde, elle se retrouva enlacée par des bras puissants, pour finir à moitié allongée sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

- Hey ! glapit-elle, avec surprise, tentant de récupérer un équilibre potable.

Wufei éclata d'un rire silencieux, tout en la retenant tant bien que mal pour qu'elle ne se vautre pas lamentablement par terre.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! C'est de ta faute en plus ! protesta Kathleen en se retenant à ses épaules.

Wufei s'arrêta, sans cesser de sourire pour autant. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, et la contempla d'un air attendri. Kathleen se sentit rougir de manière alarmante : c'était assez déstabilisant de voir votre petit copain de vous regarder de cette manière. Attention, hein ! Ça n'avait rien de désagréable ! Juste… qu'il valait peut-être mieux réprimer votre envie folle de l'embrasser sur le champ.

- Heu… Wu… Si on continue comme ça, dans cinq minutes, je ne répond plus de rien, le prévint-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Une ombre triste voila son regard sombre. Il hocha la tête, et la libéra avec précaution, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas tomber.

Kathleen s'en voulut : l'espace de quelques secondes, il n'avait plus pensé au cauchemar que lui avait fait vivre Oz. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait eu un sourire rayonnant.

Et elle avait tout fichu en l'air.

Elle voulut s'excuser. Il lui fit signe de se taire, en posant gentiment un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'excuse pas en permanence, chaque fois que tu dis ou fais quelque chose. Ça me fait encore plus de peine… Et moi aussi je devrais faire plus attention avec toi… J'oublie un peu trop facilement que je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir de tout ça. »

Puis il laissa ses doigts courir sur le dos de sa main.

S.I. L.E.S. T.O.R.T.S. S.O.N.T. P.A.R.T.A.G.E.S. J.E. N.E. V.E.U.X. P.A.S. D.'.E.X.C.U.S.E.S.

- Ok, souffla t-elle d'un air penaud.

« Petit dèj ? » demanda t-il, en souriant franchement.

- Avec plaisir. Je meurs de faim !

« J'avais cru comprendre. ( Il souriait toujours. ) … Tu ferais presque concurrence à Maxwell, des fois. » ajouta t-il d'un air taquin.

Elle lui balança son oreiller en pleine figure, et il se protégea en riant silencieusement.

- Répète un peu si tu l'oses ! brailla t-elle, d'un air vexé.

Et il opta pour le plus sûr de bouclier, face à la rage vengeresse de la brunette : l'assiette de pan cakes !

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegai :3


	24. Un mur de silence partie 4

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! # _rire de sadique psychopathe _#

**Reviews :** Ça y est le dernier chap de "Double Shinigami" est en ligne, cette fois ! Il ne restera plus qu'un petit épilogue, sur la fin de la guerre, et le martyrisage de G-boys par newtype déjantée et auteur sadique prendra fin… A moins que je trouve une idée sympa pour une petite séquelle. C'est que je m'y suis attachée, l'air de rien, à cette bande de dingues.

Mais bon, on est loin d'en être là, alors pour l'instant : bonne lecture à tous !

**Onarluca :** Et voilà la suite. Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît toujours ! Kiss !

**Steph :** Tu me flattes, y'a beaucoup de fanfics GW qui sont sûrement mieux que la mienne. Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre non plus : ça fait toujours plaisir, les compliments ! Biz !

**Kamara :** Heu, non, désolée, pas de 01x02 prévu. Les lemons, ça me tente pas trop pour l'instant, niveau "exercice d'écriture", je trouve pas ça spécialement utile ou intéressant. Enfin. Disons, si une fic doit se réduire juste à ça ou si ça doit faire partie des élément obligatoire pour faire une bonne fic, je trouve ça un peu dommage. Bon, c'est mon point de vue, hein. … Mais surtout, je me sens incapable d'écrire un lemon potable !!! -.- ;;;;; Kissu !

**Leen :** Heu, ouais, je te confirme, y'a des barges partout… genre moi ! Les 3 vl à la suite, c'est mon programme de 1er janvier de cette année, avec mes meilleures amies. Ça va donner ! # _grand sourire crétin_ # Bizoo ! ( Et bien contente d'être OFFICIELLEMENT en sursis, pour cette fois ! )

**Gayanna :** Et oui ! Ça fini de s'améliorer. ENFIN ! me diras-tu, lol. Ah ben oui, mais faut bien que je justifie mes 24 chapitres, moi, ne ?

**Lumina :** # _Prend le mechurochrome et le tend à Wufei_. # Tiens ! Pour ta chère et tendre ! Que tu justifies un minimum ton statut de petit ami attentionné, vu ce que tu lui fais subir.

_Wufei _: … juste pour voir… QUI est responsable du scénario ?

_Luinil, innocemment_ : Je vois pas le rapport, Chouchou-Wuffy. # _Change de sujet vite fait_ # Oé, soirée de 1er janvier marathon "Seigneur des Anneaux". Vi, je suis maso. Xpldr ! A plus Lumi ! ;)

**Stéphanie :** Ah ha ! Pas de spoiler sur QUAND Wu retrouve sa voix. ( Et encore moins pourquoi, ptdr. ) Tu verras. ;) Et oui "Seigneur des Anneaux". Fallait bien les occuper, le temps qu'il y en ai un qui fasse sa sieste, ne ? Kissu !

**Lenao : **Je confirme, Kathleen est TRES frustrée en ce moment. D'ailleurs, Duo va s'en rendre compte. ( Pauvre lui, d'ailleurs, il va encore y prendre, mdr. ) J'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! Kiss Léo !

**ShinOyasumi :** Allez, la suite aura pas mis tant de temps que ça. ( Pour une fois, je suis bien contente d'avoir été malade, j'ai eu plein de temps libre pour avancer plein de trucs, lol. ) Biz !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :** _Un mur de silence ( partie 4 )_

Wufei fronça un sourcil contrarié.

Non ! Décidément, ça n'allait pas. Ce qui voulait dire… qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'autre choix…

Avec un soupir agacé, il prit la direction de la cuisine.

« Leen ? » appela t-il.

- Oui ? répondit la voix de Kathleen avant même qu'il n'entre dans la pièce.

Il sourit malgré lui : grâce à son pouvoir, elle arrivait presque à lui faire oublier qu'il était encore muet. Bien sûr, elle ne parvenait pas encore à identifier chaque mouvement de ses lèvres uniquement en usant de son sens "radar", mais elle était capable reconnaître certains mots, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur par-dessus son épaule, les mains dans la vaisselle. Il ne résista pas à son envie de l'enlacer, et de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

T.U. V.E.U.X. Q.U.E. J.E. T.'.A.I.D.E. ? écrivit-il sur son bras.

- Nan, c'est bon. C'est un boulot de femme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, même si elle plaisantait visiblement. Il lui lança un regard où brillait une pointe de reproche.

- Et puis, on est que tout les deux, continua t-elle en souriant. C'est pas comme si il y avait de la vaisselle pour six.

Les quatre autres G-boys avaient été envoyés en mission. Wufei n'avait pas été jugé apte à retourner sur le terrain ( de toute façon, son Gundam n'était toujours pas en état ), et Kathleen avait décrété qu'elle restait avec lui.

Le professeur G avait signalé à J que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser d'essayer de la faire fléchir.

Wufei et Kathleen étaient donc juste tout les deux depuis quelques jours, et ils savouraient pleinement la situation. Le chinois retrouvait peu à peu confiance, et se montrait de plus en plus démonstratif.

Quand Kathleen n'allait pas travailler sur Shenlong, avec les Sweepers, ou que Wufei ne s'entraînait pas, ils passaient de longues heures à jouer au Go, ou plus simplement, ils se faisaient des soirées télé-câlins sages, sur le canapé.

- C'était juste pour ça que tu m'appelais ? s'enquit Kathleen, reprenant sa vaisselle.

Il fit signe que "non". Elle se retourna pour le regarder en face. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

« Tu… Tu crois que je pourrais em… emprunter des vêtements à Duo ? »

- Nyu ? fit-elle intelligemment.

Wufei afficha une expression coupable.

« Oui… Tu comprends… je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps… de tourner la page. Mais… je n'ai que du blanc… »

- Ah… compris Kathleen. Pourtant… il y a bien cet ensemble bleu-roi, non ?

Le jeune homme secoua tristement la tête.

« Non. Il a une signification particulière. Ce n'est pas le genre de vêtement que l'on peut mettre tous les jours. »

- Ok… ( Elle réfléchit un instant. ) Je pense pas que ça pose de problème. Mais tu risques de devoir jongler entre les fringues de Duo et celles d'Heero. T'es un tout petit peu plus large d'épaules que Duo, remarqua t-elle dans un sourire. Sachant qu'il y a quand même un autre problème majeur…

« Lequel ? »

- Heero n'a aucun goût vestimentaire.

Il rit silencieusement.

- Sinon… j'ai une meilleure idée, sourit Kathleen.

Et c'était avec ce sourire narquois qui signifiait : "J'ai un truc fun en tête."

« Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- Toi… Moi… Shopping en amoureux… minauda la jeune fille en faisant remonter ses doigts sur le torse de l'asiatique, façon "marcheur".

« Sho… Shopping ? » s'étrangla Wufei.

- Mmh mmh, confirma t-elle. Pour refaire ta garde-robe. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ce qu'il en disait ? Qu'il en était hors de question !!! Il n'était pas une onna dingue de chiffons !!! Il… !!!

Ses pensées s'interrompirent brutalement, face à deux grands yeux de petit-chaton-que-t'as-jamais-rien-vu-de-plus-craquant-de-toute-ta-vie (#1), et qui le fixait d'un air suppliant.

- Siteplaiiiit ! implora Kathleen.

Wufei se sentit fondre dangereusement.

Non ! Nonnonnonnonnon !!! songeait t-il en essayant de résister de toutes ses forces, à l'expression adorable de la newtype. Il n'en était pas question ! Il ne s'humilierait pas jusque là !!!

- Fei-chan, alleeeez, insista l'américaine.

Il sentit sa volonté vaciller…

NON ! C'est pourtant facile à dire : trois lettres, une syllabe. Dis lui juste "non !". Dis… !

« … c'est d'accord… »

………

Il était un imbécile qui méritait une bonne paire de claques… ! Il était vraiment pitoyable de faiblesse face à elle. Ça aurait du être interdit d'avoir un regard aussi envoûtant !

- Super ! s'écria t-elle en se jetant à son cou, et en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai bientôt fini, on pourra y aller dans cinq minutes.

Wufei se laissa tomber sur une chaise, réduit à l'état de "guimauve énamourée". Une partie de lui rageait tout ce qu'elle savait, et l'autre ne disait rien, complètement sous le charme, faisant s'afficher un petit sourire bêtement rêveur sur ses lèvres.

L'amour avait vraiment de quoi rendre idiot.

* * *

Wufei gara sa moto à l'entrée du quartier piéton. Il ressentit une pointe de regret, lorsque les bras de Kathleen quittèrent leur place autour de sa taille. Après avoir mis l'antivol, ils s'engagèrent dans les rues commerçantes, main dans la main.

- Alors… fit Kathleen en réfléchissant à voix haute. Normalement, il y avait un magasin sympa par-là… Spécial homme, ajouta t-elle d'un air narquois.

Wufei fit mine de la foudroyer du regard. Puis il raffermit nerveusement sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé entouré par autant de monde, et une peur sourde commençait à lui nouer l'estomac.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Kathleen d'une voix douce.

« Pas vraiment. » avoua t-il, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire la vérité. Il s'était promis de mettre son orgueil de côté pour un temps, au moins avec elle.

L'épaule de Kathleen s'appuya un peu plus contre la sienne. Il entoura sa taille du bras, en réponse.

- Je ne _perçois_ aucune menace, Fei. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

Il esquissa un sourire doux, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, envahit par une vague de quiétude, dont son ego convalescent, préférait ne pas trouver la raison.

- Tiens, c'est là ! s'écria Kathleen en s'échappant de son étreinte.

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui, en voyant le regard suspicieux qu'il jeta à la devanture.

- Allez, viens ! ordonna t-elle en le traînant à l'intérieur.

Ils atterrirent dans un espace encombré de rayons et de vendeuses aux « bonjours » tonitruants. Wufei eut un sursaut de recul méfiant, mais Kathleen l'entraîna dans son sillage, sans attendre. Le chinois marmonna deux ou trois jurons silencieux.

Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de lui rappeler, POURQUOI, il avait cédé ?

La jeune fille attaqua par la zone "Chemises, T-shirt". Wufei observa avec un certain dédain les vêtements alignés sur les tringles. Kathleen attendit. Deux secondes. Puis comprenant qu'il n'était pas décidé à se lancer, elle choisit de l'aiguillonner un petit peu. Elle balaya le rayonnage des yeux, et repéra plusieurs articles "intéressants".

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? demanda t-elle en prenant une chemise rouge à rayures bleues.

Wufei considéra la chemise. Puis Kathleen. L'air plus que pas convaincu par son choix.

« Non. »

- Ah… Et ça ?

Elle s'empara d'un T-shirt en résille.

« Non ! »

- Bon… Ça alors ?

Elle prit un espèce de truc avec des paillettes partout.

« NON ! brailla muettement un Wufei écarlate. MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRES, MA PAROLE !!! »

- Voui, quand même un peu, avoua t-elle avec un grand sourire crétin.

« ONNAAAAAA !!!! »

- Bon, d'accord, gloussa la jeune fille. Je te donne un vrai avis, cette fois.

Elle sortit une chemise orange, avec des palmiers verts et jaunes dessus. (#2)

« C'est un vrai avis, ça ? »

- Beeen… oui, fit-elle d'un air penaud. Je la trouve marrante. … Pas toi ?

Wufei étudia la chemise avec méfiance.

Bah après tout, pourquoi pas. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

« D'accord, je l'essaierai… »

Elle sauta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci, Fei-chan !

« Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir, » ajouta t-il d'un air qui se voulait digne et un peu méprisant.

Et qui aurait pu être crédible, si ses pommettes avaient eu leur carnation habituelle, et non cette teinte rouge si prononcée. Kathleen sourit sans rien dire. C'était agréable de le voir râler à nouveau, pour un rien.

Wufei se résigna à fouiller sérieusement dans les rayons. Et Kathleen vit son avis sollicité à de nombreuses reprises.

Elle prit aussi un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique lors des essayages :

- Je peux voir ? demanda t-elle en repoussant légèrement le rideau, et jetant un coup d'œil mutin dans la cabine, où se changeait Wufei.

« Non ! J'ai pas fini ! DEHORS !!! »

Deux secondes plus tard.

- Fei ?

Nouveau coup d'œil.

« JE SAIS QUE TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE JE SUIS PAS PRET !!! ARRETE DE MATER !!! »

- Pfff… Même pas drôle… rigola t-elle.

La main de Wufei sortit de derrière le rideau, et traça un "S.H.A.Z.I. !" rageur, juste dans le creux du dos de la brune, la faisait frissonner.

- Hey ! protesta t-elle, en riant.

Elle attendit quelques secondes de plus, puis :

- Tu veux pas que je vienne t'aider ? Ça irait plus vite…

Son sourire, déjà immense s'élargit encore un peu plus, à l'exclamation offensée de Wufei.

« ONNAAAAA !!!! »

Mais c'est qu'il la prendrait presque bien, cette suggestion…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, près d'une heure après, ils avaient deux énormes sacs remplis de fringues en main. Et Wufei se demandait avec une certaine inquiétude comment ils allaient les ramener sans danger, à moto.

- On flâne encore un peu ? demanda Kathleen, accrochée à son bras.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel gris, d'octobre. Gris mais pas vraiment menaçant pour autant. C'est qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de prendre le risque de rouler sur une route mouillée, avec Kathleen derrière lui. (#3)

« Si tu veux. » sourit-il.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte, Kathleen s'arrêtant devant de nombreuses devantures. Quand tout à coup…

- Katie ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent.

- Hiiiiii ! Elsaaaaa ! fit l'américaine en se jetant au cou de son amie.

- Coupineuuuuh !!!! Comment tu vas ? Depuis quand t'es revenue ? Pourquoi t'as appelé personne ?! T'abuuuuses !!!

Kathleen éclata de rire.

- Alors, dans l'ordre : très bien, depuis pas longtemps, j'ai pas eu le temps encore, et c'était un cas de force majeure.

Elsa rit à son tour.

- T'es pardonnée si tu m'expliques. Bonjour aussi, Wufei.

Elle voulut lui taper la bise. Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Elsa le considéra avec une certaine surprise.

- Ahem… C'est pas sa culture, fit Kathleen pour rattraper le coup.

- Ah… Désolée, Wufei, je voulais pas te surprendre…

Il esquissa un sourire embarrassé, et la salua à l'orientale : petite courbette impeccable. Puis, sa main et celle de Kathleen se retrouvèrent instinctivement. Elsa nota le geste avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous vous promenez en amoureux, alors ?

- Oui, avoua Kathleen en riant.

- Vous avez deux minutes ? Je vous offre un café. On a plein de choses à se raconter, petite Kat.

- Ça te dérange, Wu ?

Il fit signe que "non".

Elsa les entraîna jusqu'à un salon de thé, à deux pas, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se trouvaient assis à une table, en train de passer commande.

- Tu prends quoi, Kathleen ?

- Un cappuccino, teplaît.

- Et toi, Wufei ?

Le chinois s'agita nerveusement, et jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa voisine. Il écrivit rapidement dans le creux de sa paume :

U.N. T.H.E. A.U. J.A.S.M.I.N.

- Un thé au jasmin, pour Wu, transmit Kathleen.

Elsa les dévisagea bizarrement.

- Heu… fit-elle d'un air hésitant.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir qu'un truc n'allait pas avec le jeune homme.

Wufei eut une grimace embarrassée.

J.E. R.E.V.I.E.N.S., inscrivit-il dans la paume de Kathleen.

- Ok…

Il se leva, et prit la direction des toilettes. Elsa attendit qu'il soit hors de portée de voix pour demander à Kathleen :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est… mon cas de force majeure, avoua Kathleen.

- Ah… ? C'est… grave ?

Elsa avait l'impression de s'engager sur des charbons ardents. Et son impression fut confirmée par l'acquiescement de Kathleen. L'américaine prit le temps de peser sa formulation, pour ne rien trahir du secret des pilotes de Gundams.

- Wufei a… été agressé.

- Agressé ? Agressé comment ?

- Dans le sens… sexuel du terme, souffla Kathleen.

Le visage d'Elsa afficha une expression d'horreur et d'incrédulité.

- Mais… il est pas un spécialiste d'art martiaux ? Il a pas pu se défendre ?

Kathleen fit "non".

- Trop… nombreux… mentit-elle. Et… Wu ne parle plus depuis ça… C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a eu un mouvement de recul tout à l'heure, quand tu as voulu lui dire bonjour. Il a encore du mal avec le contact humain.

- Merde… Et avec toi, ça va ?

- Oui. Ça va mieux. Même s'il est encore… incapable de beaucoup de choses… Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, je pouvais tout juste prendre sa main.

- Merde… répéta Elsa.

- Mais il va mieux de jour en jour, sourit Kathleen. C'est le plus important, en fait. Et on a trouvé quelques moyens pour parer à son mutisme.

- Je comprend que tu ais été très occupée, si tu as du… veiller sur lui…

- Oui… Ça n'a pas toujours été facile…

Wufei revint à ce moment. Il se rassit et prit la main de Kathleen dans la sienne, en lui souriant tendrement. Elsa hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et héla un serveur pour passer commande.

- Va falloir que tu repasses au "Vogue", un de ces soirs. Tu manques cruellement aux "Feathers". Et puis Roy et Ed s'ennuient quand t'es pas là pour les emmerder.

- Pour ce Samedi-là, c'est pas la peine d'y compter, mais pour le prochain, si tu veux. Vous me manquiez tous. Je m'ennuyais un peu, sans nos délires, plaisanta t-elle.

Une pression sur sa main attira son attention, vers Wufei.

- Oui ?

« Tu as l'intention de… recommencer ce genre de show indécent ? » s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Ben… oui… ?

« Et si je dis "Il en est pas question. Je refuse que tu te trémousses devant une salle de mâles en chaleur" ? »

- Tu me surprendrais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de formulation dans ta bouche.

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle, signifiant qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'esquiver de cette manière.

- Même si tu le disais, j'irais malgré tout, soupira Kathleen, abandonnant la partie. De toute façon, Armstrong veille à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Au pire, tu sais que j'ai de la ressource.

Il détourna tristement les yeux.

« Des fois, ça ne suffit pas… Et puis j'aime pas te savoir en train d'aguicher tout ce qui passe ! » ajouta t-il avec détermination.

Kathleen sourit et lui glissa à l'oreille, dans un murmure :

- Baka… Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ou d'être jaloux… Il n'y a que toi que j'aime…

Wufei se mit à rougir lentement, mais de manière alarmante, alors qu'il prenait toute la conscience de ces derniers mots. Son cœur bondit de joie, puis se serra de chagrin : il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Pas comme il aurait voulu.

C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait dire que de vive voix…

Il s'absorba tristement dans la contemplation de la table, laissant les deux filles discuter avec animation entre elles.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda Kathleen, beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de rejoindre la moto.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'acharnant quelques instants à tasser les sacs de vêtement dans le coffre sous les sièges. Puis il porta lentement une main à sa gorge, évitant son regard. Kathleen compris qu'il souffrait de n'avoir toujours pas retrouvé sa voix.

- Ça reviendra. Ne t'en fais pas… murmura t-elle en allant se blottir dans ses bras.

Il la serra tendrement contre lui, traçant quelques mots sur son dos :

I.L. Y. A. T.A.N.T. D.E. C.H.O.S.E.S. Q.U.E. J.'.A.I.M.E.R.A.I.S. P.O.U.V.O.I.R. T.E. D.I.R.E. … T.E. D.I.R.E. V.R.A.I.M.E.N.T.

- Je sais… chuchota t-elle contre son épaule. Moi aussi…

Les doigts du jeune homme jouèrent un moment avec une mèche de cheveux de sa compagne, puis ils changèrent de cible, caressant sa joue, la forçant gentiment à lever son visage vers lui. Il appuya son front contre le sien, et écrivit sur son épaule :

A.T.T.E.N.D. M.O.I. E.N.C.O.R.E. U.N. P.E.U. M.O.N. C.O.E.U.R.

- Mmmh… ronronna t-elle, toujours blottie dans le havre douillet de ses bras. Le temps qu'il faudra, mon Chibi Ryu…

Il lui sourit rêveusement, avant de pencher son visage vers le sien, pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Kathleen tressaillit et lui rendit un regard interrogateur. Il lui fit une grimace d'excuse, et la relâcha lentement.

Il y avait toujours ses souvenirs, et LE cauchemar. Pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas à les surmonter. Mais bientôt. Bientôt, oui, il pourrait l'étreindre et l'embrasser vraiment. Bientôt, il pourrait vraiment lui avouer ses sentiments…

* * *

Wufei donnait à Kathleen, une partie pédagogique de Go, ce jour-là. De manière un peu particulière, puisque la jeune fille était confortablement assise entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse. Pour l'instant, ils en étaient à régler un combat délicat sur le bord droit.

- Et si je joue là ?

« Je répond ici. »

- Mmmh… Le coup suivant est ici, non ? Parce que si je ne te bloque pas, tu viens jouer là… ( Kathleen pointa le point faible de son groupe de pierres. ), et c'est mort pour moi.

Le chinois acquiesça, le menton toujours posé sur l'épaule de la newtype, ses bras enserrant sa taille, de manière protectrice.

Kathleen réfléchit encore quelques instants. Puis elle grogna :

- Y'a pas moyen. Quoi que je fasse, c'est foutu.

« Cherche encore. Il y a une solution. »

- Une solution, du genre "solution compliquée" ?

« Peut-être un peu. » confirma t-il dans un sourire patient.

- Ah d'accord…

Kathleen se remit à cogiter. Wufei la câlina un peu en attendant qu'elle trouve.

- Tu me déconcentres, Fei-chan, murmura Kathleen avec un sourire, alors qu'il était occupé à l'embrasser dans le cou.

E.T. A.L.O.R.S. ? traça t-il, sur la cuisse de l'américaine.

Pas coupable pour deux sous, le petit dragon.

- Tu m'aides pas des masses.

Elle sentit qu'il souriait, sans cesser pour autant son petit jeu.

- Chang Wufei… votre élève aimerait un peu plus d'attention de votre part…

T.U. N.E. M.E. T.R.O.U.V.E.S. P.A.S. A.S.S.E.Z. A.T.T.E.N.T.I.F. ?

Kathleen se sentit soulevée quelques secondes, puis doucement allongée sur le tapis du salon, où ils avaient attaqué leur partie. Wufei se tint à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

« Très bien… »

Il s'accouda sur le sol, se pencha lentement vers Kathleen, son visage se faisant de plus en plus sérieux.

- Heu… Wu-chan, tu fais quoi, là ? paniqua t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je ne sais pas… Je voudrais… juste… »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Wufei retint sa respiration, et parut hésiter.

- Wu… si tu…

Il l'embrassa, l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

Kathleen échappa un faible gémissement, un peu surprise. Puis elle glissa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, l'attirant plus près. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait aller plus loin…

Elle _perçut_ qu'une jeep se garait dans l'allée…

La pointe de la langue de Wufei caressa timidement la sienne…

On sonna à la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter violemment le chinois, qui se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

Une Kathleen frustrée, et au bord de la crise de nerfs, maudit le ciel dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissaient.

BIEN SUR ! Il faut que ces FOUTUS IMBECILES décident de rentrer de mission, JUSTE à CE MOMENT !!! J'VAIS LES BUTEEEER !!!!!

Wufei était parti ouvrir.

- LAAAISSEZ PASSER LE BLESSE !!! claironna Duo, dès qu'il mit un pied dans le corridor.

BLAF !!!!

Le natté se mangea un coussin en pleine face, avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- CRETIN !!!! brailla Kathleen.

- Maiskeskej'aiencorefé ? couina Duo, d'un air affolé.

Puis son regard tomba sur un Wufei écarlate d'embarras, qui fixait obstinément une tâche imaginaire sur le papier peint.

- Oh pigeon… J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive juste à temps…

- NAN ! TROP PAS ! brama Kathleen, visiblement décidée à passer sa rage sur son meilleur ami. JUSTE CINQ MINUTES DE PLUS, C'ETAIT TROP DEMANDE ???!!!

Duo décida de se servir du bouclier Heero "yeux-de-glace-limite-l'antarctique-c'est-le-sahara" Yuy, et tira ledit japonais entre lui et Kathleen. Celle-ci se mit à engueuler le Soldat Parfait dans sa langue natale. Et vu la rougeur flagrante qui commençait à teinter les joues d'Heero, elle ne semblait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

- Tu me dis quand elle a fini, chuchota le courageux américain à son petit ami.

Il ne craignait qu'une chose dans sa vie : Kathleen dans ses mauvais jours.

- Hem hem… toussota Trowa derrière eux.

- QUOI !? s'écria Kathleen, toute disposée à changer de cible.

Elle se tut brutalement, en réalisant que Trowa portait Quatre dans ses bras. Un Quatre souriant, mais plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Et Kathleen se rappela soudainement de la phrase d'arrivée de Duo.

- Ten-chan ? Ça va ?

La tigresse en furie venait de passer en un éclair au statut de mère-poule inquiète.

- Je me suis juste foulé la cheville. C'est pas bien grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- J'ai eu le pied prit entre deux plaques de tôle. Oz a trouvé des munitions capables de tordre le gundamium…

- Gundamium ? … Sandrock a été touché ?

- La partie basse du cockpit à été défoncée, oui… avoua Quatre avec un sourire crispé d'embarras.

Un faible "Biiiiip ! Wrong answer !" se fit entendre en arrière-plan.

- … T'as trouvé le moyen de bousiller Sandrock ? Genre, j'avais déjà pas assez de boulot avec Shenlong, c'est ça ? demanda Kathleen, d'une voix trop douce pour être engageante.

- Heu… C'était pas voulu au départ… ? signala l'empathe, à tout hasard.

N'empêche que Duo avait eu raison de le prévenir : maintenant que Kathleen avait été rassurée sur la non gravité de son état, elle semblait ne pas vouloir se priver pour lui remonter les bretelles, pour avoir abîmer son Gundam.

Parce que les Gundams, c'est SACRE !

- Quaaatre …? susurra Kathleen, style "d'ici deux secondes tu vas avoir droit à la pire engueulade de ta vie".

- C'est juste du métal. C'est pas la fin du monde, remarqua Trowa d'un ton neutre.

Kathleen le considéra, un sourcil haussé de surprise. A la tête du français, -enfin de ses yeux, en fait-, SON Quatre avec une cheville foulée C'ETAIT la fin du monde.

Du genre "mère louve ultra-protectrice", le petit Trowa.

La jeune fille gloussa, et oublia ses remontrances. Elle sourit :

- Okaeri, minna-san.

Ce qui ressemblait déjà plus à l'accueil qu'on était en droit d'attendre, lorsqu'on rentrait chez soi.

* * *

Samedi soir : soirée de sortie par excellence. LE samedi soir où Kathleen avait rendez-vous au "Vogue".

- Bon, j'y vais ! s'écria la jeune file, fin prête. Tro-chan, tu peux me passer les clés de la voiture ?

- Oui… je vais les chercher.

Assis sur le canapé, occupé à expliquer à un Quatre immobilisé, les règles du jeu de Go, à travers une partie pédagogique, Wufei étudia la tenue de la jeune fille d'un œil critique.

- Ça te plaît ? demanda t-elle.

« J'aimerais autant que ça ne plaise pas trop aux autres, surtout… »

Elle fit la moue :

- Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question.

Il esquissa un sourire tendre.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Kathleen en rosit de plaisir. Se penchant par dessus le dossier du canapé, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa un baiser sur la joue du chinois. Il la retint en posant une main sur son poignet.

T.U. P.R.E.N.D.S. M.O.N. B.L.O.U.S.O.N. ?

- Mmh…Celui en cuir ? Que tu utilises pour la moto ? Oui, si tu veux. Pourquoi ?

Ç.A. M.E. R.A.S.S.U.R.E.R.A.I.S.

Wufei rougit légèrement.

- C'est pour signifier : "Attention, chasse gardée", si je comprend bien ?

Le chinois vira "tomate archi-mûre". Kathleen gloussa. Elle le câlina avec application, pour se faire pardonner.

- Ok, je le prend… chuchota t-elle.

Et elle alla chercher ledit blouson, qu'elle passa aussitôt. Elle considéra les manches trop longues avec une expression critique et amusée. Elle croisa le regard de nuit de Wufei, brillant sous le coup d'un sourire. Le jeune homme l'observait d'un air tendre et possessif, à la fois.

« Poche gauche. »

- Nyu ? fit Kathleen, en plongeant la main dans la poche en question.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal froid de clés. Elle fronça les sourcils, en lui jetant un regard un rien méfiant.

- Est-ce que je comprend, ce que je crois que tu veux me faire comprendre ?

Il haussa les sourcils avec amusement, l'invitant à donner le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu me prêtes TA moto ?

« Oui. »

- LA moto à laquelle tu tiens, limite autant que Shenlong ?

« Je ne tolèrerais même pas une rayure sur la peinture, je te préviens. »

- Je me disais aussi, fit-elle d'un air désabusé.

Il rit silencieusement.

« Mais je te fais confiance. »

- Mmmh… C'est gentil, ça…

Et elle alla l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Wufei se tendit légèrement, pris de court : Depuis sa tentative interrompue de l'autre jour, il n'avait pas réessayé d'embrasser Kathleen. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'ambiance qui l'avait poussé à passer à l'acte ce jour-là.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de le prendre en traître.

Le contact sucré de ses lèvres s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était venu, le laissant sur sa faim. Il songea trop tard à la retenir.

- Bon, je suis partie ! s'écria Kathleen, en filant dans le couloir, vers la porte d'entrée.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle se ravisait, et repassait la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Au fait : faudra dire à Trowa que c'est plus la peine pour les clés. Et que ça sert à rien qu'il retourne toute sa chambre et toutes ses poches de pantalon : elles sont dans le coupe de fruits dans la cuisine. Ja ne !

Et elle re-disparut. Quatre soupira d'un air fatigué, puis surprit l'expression énamouré de "fan au dernier degré " d'un certain chinois. Il gloussa discrètement. Mais pas assez discrètement pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

La pierre blanche claqua sèchement sur le Goban.

« A toi, » annonça abruptement Wufei, vexé d'avoir laisser transparaître aussi facilement sa faiblesse face à Kathleen.

Quatre en aurait bien éclaté de rire… si ce dernier coup ne venait pas de foutre en l'air les espoirs de vie de la quasi-totalité de ses pierres !

Note pour tout de suite : Ne plus jamais charrier le petit dragon. Définitivement jamais !

* * *

Kathleen se gara près de la sortie de service, à l'arrière du "Vogue". Et elle vérifia trois fois que l'anti-vol était solidement attaché, avant d'aller toquer à la porte. Un judas coulissa, laissant entrevoir deux yeux bruns clairs.

- Hello Lisa !

Le judas se referma, et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut Kathleen, sourit une jeune femme blonde. Quoi de neuf, depuis ton coup de fil de l'autre jour ?

Elle se firent la bise.

- Pas grand chose. Et toi ? Les idées "grandiosement" impossibles de Roy ne t'en font pas trop voir, en ce moment ?

Lisa Hawkeye échappa un soupir fatigué.

- Je prie pour trouver rapidement de bouton de mise hors tension. Il n'arrête pas. Heureusement que j'ai assez les pieds sur terre pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, quoi, rit l'américaine.

Lisa l'imita, et elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles. Kathleen passa rapidement par l'étape "bar", pour taper la bise à Roy, avant de filer vers les vestiaires, où elle retrouva Winry.

-Ah, tiens ! T'es la dernière, histoire de changer, plaisanta la blondinette.

L'autre lui tira effrontément la langue.

- Et moi qui pensait rester un peu pour taper la discut', ajouta t-elle ensuite d'un air méprisant.

- Comment vont tes copains ?

- Plutôt bien. Quatre s'est foulé une cheville, alors Trowa et au petits soins. Et Heero et Duo filent le parfait amour.

- Et Wufei ?

- … Jusqu'où Elsa a cafté ?

Intérieurement, elle était inquiète : elle ne tenait pas à rentrer dans les détails, sur le cas "Wufei". Mais Winry souriait tranquillement.

- Elle nous a raconté qu'elle vous avait trouvés en train de vous promener en amoureux. Et que ton Wu avait l'air d'être chou comme tout avec toi.

- Vouiiiii, fit Kathleen avec un grand sourire rêveur et fondamentalement crétin.

- T'as l'air méchamment accro, se moqua gentiment Winry.

- Pire que ça… Et pis, je te trouve gonflée de dire ça, vu la manière dont tu craques, chaque fois que Ed semontre un tout petit peu prévenant.

- Ah ah ah ! J'avoue ! Un point pour toi ! Tu me passes ta veste ? ( L'américaine obtempéra. ) Mmmh… C'est une veste de mec, ça.

- Gagné !

- Wufei ?

- Re-gagné ! Et je te le donne en mille : j'ai même eu droit à la moto qui va avec !

- Waouh ! C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir la côte, ça !

Elles continuèrent à papoter tranquillement, pendant un moment. Puis :

- Bon, allez ! Je vais rejoindre les autres. A plus !

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Kathleen retourna dans la salle de danse. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à localiser le reste des "Feathers".

- En forme pour nous faire un retour fracassant ? s'enquit Maud.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Dès que je serais allée embêter Ed, hin hin hin !

Ses amies éclatèrent de rire.

- Je re. Pause toilettes avant d'attaquer.

- Dépêche Kat ! Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- No problem !

Elle se faufila agilement entre les danseurs, jusqu'au petit couloir menant aux toilettes. Tout à coup, elle se figea brutalement, une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Elle recula de deux pas, et pris le temps d'analyser la sensation anormale qui venait de la frapper.

Une valise. Mais ce qui importait était le contenu, et non le contenant.

Trois blocs rectangulaires. Des fils électriques. Un cadran digital.

Kathleen remonta jusqu'à la source de la sensation, et tira la valise cachée entre le mur et un canapé.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent, maintenant que la valise était assez proche d'elle, pour que l'effet de la foule environnante n'altère plus son pouvoir.

Il s'agissait d'une bombe !

Kathleen réalisa que la serrure était reliée au mécanisme déclencheur. Autrement dit : si on essayait de la forcer, tout vous sautait à la gueule. Pas moyen de la désamorcer !

La terroriste grimaça.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'un engin pareil faisait au "Vogue" ?!

Elle secoua la tête : elle venait de se rendre compte que le mécanisme était en mouvement. Le décompte était entamé ! Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il restait !

Evacuer. Il fallait évacuer tout le monde !

Oubliant son intention première, elle se rua au bar.

- ROY !

Le patron du "Vogue", la regarda se jeter sur lui, avec une expression ahurie.

- Il faut tout arrêter, et faire sortir les gens le plus vite possible, chuchota la newtype à toute allure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a qu'il y a une bombe, ici !

- Tu… tu plaisante Kathleen… !

- J'en ai l'air ?! s'énerva t-elle. Ecoute. Fais moi confiance. Je sais reconnaître une bombe quand j'en voie une. Il FAUT évacuer les gens ! NOW !!!

Roy sonda un instant, le regard d'or, et jugea qu'il fallait effectivement la prendre au sérieux.

- Va dire à Ed de faire une annonce. Dis lui de dire, que nous avons un soucis de canalisation, et que nous sommes obligés de fermer immédiatement, et de demander aux gens de sortir. Combien de temps il reste ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une bombe, mais tu ne sais pas où en est la minuterie ?!

- Elle était pas accessible. Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'on a un minimum de temps ! répliqua Kathleen avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Rejoignant au passage ses amies, elle leur lança :

- Allez donner un coup de main à Winry, aux vestiaires ! On annule tout !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kat ?

- Pas le temps ! Grouillez !!!

L'annonce de Ed, quelques instants plus tard, ammena des murmures d'incompréhension et de surprise. Ainsi que quelques mouvements de protestation. Mais après une bonne beuglante poussée par Roy, depuis le bar, la foule prit calmement la sortie.

Poussées par Kathleen, les filles s'activaient au maximum pour que les gens puissent partir le plus rapidement possible.

Pourvu qu'on ait le temps ! Pourvu qu'on ait le temps !!!

* * *

- 'Tain… Y'a vraiment rien à la télé, ce soir, soupira Duo, avachi dans le canapé en zappant machinalement.

Il tomba enfin sur l'une de ses séries favorites. Mais la télécommande lui fut brutalement arrachée des mains. L'image revint sur la chaîne précédente, qui diffusait les infos.

- Hey ! Wufei ! Qu'est-ce qui te… ?!

Le chinois le bâillonna sans douceur.

« - … bombe vient d'exploser en centre-ville, dans une boîte à la mode, du nom du "Vogue". Le nombre de victimes est faible, compte-tenu de… »

Mais Wufei n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Son visage s'était décomposé de façon spectaculaire, en reconnaissant les lieux dévastés qui avaient été autrefois le "Vogue". Il se précipita dans la cuisine, pour récupérer les clés de la voiture.

- WUFEI ! cria Quatre, qui fut le premier à rassembler ses esprits. ELLE EST VIVANTE ! JE LE SENS !

- Mais dans quel état ?! répliqua Duo d'une voix blanche, renvoyant l'arabe à ses propres peurs.

Le natté jaillit à son tour du canapé.

- Wufei ! Attend-moi !

Heero les suivit presque aussitôt.

- Trowa ! Reste ici avec Quatre, ordonna t-il. Peut-être que Kathleen appellera.

Le français acquiesça en silence. Un long gémissement, somme de l'inquiétude de ses amis, s'échappa des lèvres du petit blond, coincé dans son fauteuil. Trowa vint l'enlacer, cherchant à le rassurer de son mieux.

Heero et Duo rattrapèrent un Wufei fou d'angoisse, au moment où il démarrait le moteur de la Jeep.

- Pousse toi. Je conduis, ordonna le japonais.

L'autre asiatique lui obéit avec un regard perdu. Heero démarra dans un hurlement de pneus, et roula à vive allure en direction du "Vogue".

Jamais un trajet de quelques kilomètres ne leur parut aussi long. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Pas même le volubile Duo.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une rue attenante à celle de la boîte, Heero abandonna la Jeep sur le trottoir, plus qu'il ne la gara. Quant à Duo et Wufei, ils avaient sauté hors du véhicule, avant même que leur ami ne l'ai totalement arrêté.

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent vers la troupe de curieux, et de journalistes, qu'un cordon de sécurité gardait à distance des lieux du drame. Au-delà, des gyrophare d'ambulances, de camions de pompiers, et de voiture de Police clignotaient dans tous les sens. Ils se faufilèrent au premier rang, regardant désespérément de droite à gauche, pour voir s'ils apercevaient Kathleen. En vain.

Ni une, ni deux, Wufei passa sous la bande de plastique jaune et noire.

- Shit… Wufei ! s'écria Duo en le suivant aussi sec, Heero sur les talons.

- Hey ! Vous là ! Vous vous croyez où ! C'est interdit !

- Holly shit ! jura Duo dans un souffle furieux, en voyant un flic s'avancer vers eux.

Wufei se contenta d'attraper l'homme par le poignet, et de le tordre sans ménagement, gratifiant le malheureux policier d'un regard assassin. Duo et Heero vinrent aussitôt lui faire lâcher prise.

- Wufei ! Arrête ça !

- Excusez-le, m'sieur l'agent, mais une amie à nous est quelque part par là. On voudrait juste savoir si elle va bien.

Le policier céda, plus sous les regards meurtriers des deux asiatiques, que sous celui, angéliquement implorant, de l'occidental. Il leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Les trois garçons s'enfoncèrent entre les véhicules de sécurité.

- KATHLEEEEEEN ! appelaient Heero et Duo à pleins poumons.

Wufei essayait désespérément de les imiter, mais sa gorge se refusait à émettre le moindre son.

Ils avisèrent tout à coup une rangée de corps, alignés à même le sol, recouverts de bâches noires, ou de draps blancs. Duo déglutit avec une difficulté visible. Wufei était livide.

Et Quatre n'était pas là pour leur dire si leur amie était vivante ou non.

Heero lança un long regard à Duo, signifiant qu'il allait voir. Puis il se dirigea vers les cadavres d'une démarche assurée, bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Wufei se détourna, refusant de toutes ses forces de penser que Kathleen pouvait se trouver parmi ces morts. Il tenta de nouveau d'appeler, poussant sa voix inexistante, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge le brûle. De désespoir, il écrasa un poing rageur contre la carrosserie d'un fourgon de police. Des larmes d'impuissance menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il les contint, tant bien que mal, les mâchoires serrées.

Une main compréhensive se posa sur son épaule. Il croisa le regard améthyste de Duo, retrouvant dans les profondeurs violettes la même peur qui lui nouait l'estomac.

« Je ne peux même pas l'appeler… Nataku m'est témoin, je n'ai jamais autant voulu pouvoir hurler, de toute ma vie. Mais j'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces… je ne peux même pas l'appeler ! »

- Donne toi le temps, Wuf…

« QU'ON NE VIENNE PAS ME PARLER DE BLOCAGE PSYCHOLOGIQUE ! SI AUJOURD'HUI, JE SUIS INCAPABLE D'APPELER LA FEMME QUE J'AIME, QUAND ELLE EST PEUT-ETRE BLESSEE OU PIRE, ALORS QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME FAUT, AU NOM DU CIEL, POUR POUVOIR PARLER A NOUVEAU !!??!! »

Il avait attrapé le natté par le collet, et le secouait comme un prunier.

- Elle n'y est pas, annonça la voix d'Heero, avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Lâche-le, Wufei.

L'autre obéit, et cligna des yeux, d'un air désorienté.

- Cherchons encore, décida Duo en attrapant le chinois par le poignet et en l'entraînant derrière lui. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

Heero et lui reprirent leurs appels, encadrant Wufei de près.

Ne me l'enlevez pas, se répétait le chinois. S'il vous plaît, ne me l'enlevez pas !

- Hééééééhooooo ! cria tout à coup une voix familière, sur leur droite.

Les trois ados se tournèrent vers la source de l'appel, dans un même mouvement : Kathleen leur faisait de grands signes, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Elle paraissait indemne, et portait le blouson de Wufei sur le dos. A deux pas, l'équipe du "Vogue", au grand complet, achevait de faire soigner leurs quelques blessures.

Les G-boys se précipitèrent sur elle. Wufei la prit dans ses bras, et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, avec une rire silencieux. Puis il l'enlaça étroitement, et éclata en sanglots, le visage caché dans son cou.

- Wufei… Wu… C'est bon… J'ai rien de grave… Ça va…

« Louée soit Nataku ! Tu es vivante ! »

Il vint appuyer son front contre le sien, en souriant de soulagement, la laissant essuyer les larmes qui lui échappait encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai pas encore épuisé mes neuf vies…

Un faible rire secoua silencieusement ses épaules. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à s'inquiéter, et il la libéra de son étreinte. Duo la prit à son tour dans ses bras, retenant ses propres larmes.

- Tu pourras te vanter de nous avoir flanqué une sacrée trouille, chuchota t-il. J'ai eu peur que cette fichue malédiction ne t'ai finalement rattrapée.

- Pas cette fois, tu vois. La mort doit encore estimer que je suis encore un Shinigami potable.

- Baka neko… rit Duo à voix basse.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la relâcher. Et Kathleen décida qu'il était temps d'aller se jeter au cou d'Heero. Celui-ci rougit violemment et jeta un regard paniqué à son petit ami, faisant rire l'américain. Finalement, le japonais referma maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle.

- J'en connais deux qui vont être content d'apprendre que tu n'as rien, fit Duo.

- Je le crois aussi, confirma Heero.

Kathleen s'était gentiment dégagée de son étreinte. De nouveau, Wufei fut près d'elle, étudiant les égratignures qui lui couvraient le visage, avec des sourcils froncés. Il frôla du bout des doigts les deux petits pansements blancs, qui barraient l'arcade sourcilière de la jeune fille.

- C'était ouvert, expliqua Kathleen. J'ai reçu quelques éclats de béton sur le visage, lors de l'explosion. Mais je te jure que je n'ai rien de sérieux…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, et se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Par contre… Ahem… Je suis désolée… ( Wufei fronça les sourcils de plus belle, plus que méfiant. ) Tu sais, c'était pas fait exprès, je pouvais pas prévoir…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? »

- Beeen… Tu vois… J'avais garé ta moto derrière, et… hem… et elle a prit tout un mur sur la gueule, couina l'américaine, le nez baissé. Chuis désolée…

Wufei resta sous le choc deux secondes, puis son visage se tordit sous une grimace de fureur.

Et une voix, rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant des semaine, s'éleva :

- ONNA STUPIDE ! JE ME CONTRE-FOUS DE CETTE MOTO ! C'EST POUR TOI QUE JE M'INQUIETAIS !!!

Il se tut brutalement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Face à lui, Kathleen le dévisageait d'un air ahuri. Puis elle commença à se fâcher :

- Des jours… non.. des semaines, que tu es incapable de sortir un son, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire en retrouvant la parole, c'est de m'engueuler ? Chang Wufei, tu es vraiment le pire macho, que cette Terre ai jamais porté !!!

Puis elle se jeta à son cou, partagée entre rire et larmes.

- Mais je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, chuchota t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement fêlée par l'émotion. Ne me refait plus JAMAIS une peur pareille ! Plus JAMAIS, tu m'entends ?!

Et sans luilaisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa possessivement.

Des commentaires joyeux retentirent autour d'eux, mais ils les ignorèrent royalement.

- Mmmh… murmura Kathleen en souriant, lorsque Wufei consentit à délaisser ses lèvres. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait un truc de ce genre-là plus tôt…

- Onna…. gronda sourdement le chinois.

- Shhh… Si c'est pour me sortir de choses pareilles, mieux vaut que tu te taises encore un peu… conclut-elle avant de l'embrasser, à son tour.

A deux pas, Duo étouffa un rire, un bras de Heero entourant ses épaules.

- Faudra penser à lui réclamer des droits d'auteurs, pour usage de technique copyrightée "Perfect Soldier", hein ?

- Hn, sourit Heero.

Le natté donna un petit coup de coude complice dans les côtes de son amant, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Hey, Wuffy ! Oublie pas de la laisser respirer un peu quand même ! Une mort par asphyxie, ça serait bête…

- MAXWELL !!!

- Duo-chan, t'es lourd !!!

- Mmh, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manquééééé ! ricana le châtain, en se carapatant vite fait, alors qu'un petit dragon vociférant se jetait à sa poursuite, bien décidé à lui faire payer son interruption au centuple.

_A suivre…_

* * *

#1: Vous voulez une image plus précise ? Pensez au chat potté dans Shrek 2. C'est EXACTEMENT ÇA !!!! X3

#2: J'ai THE preuve qu'il peut porter une truc pareil, mdr. Si vous voulez la voir, mailez-moi. ;p ( Bon j'avoue que je suis pas sûr du motif "palmier", mais je trouvais ça drôle : Wufei en touriste moyen. Mwahahaha !!!! )

#3: Il est meugnoooooon ! X3

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	25. Chat et Dragon

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin... D

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Avertissement :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. A force de lire des fics GW, j'ai été contaminée aussi. XD Toujours est-il que toute ma connaissance de cet univers vient de là. Pour les puristes, merci de ne pas sauter au plafond, si je me plante sur un point X ou Y, à priori, c'est pas fait exprès.

Et puis de toute façon, je torture les G-boys comme je veux, na ! ;p

**Résumé :** Vous pensiez qu'il était impossible de trouver un énergumène pire que Duo ? Pourtant, la nouvelle recrue que les profs ont envoyé aux cinq garçons, peut largement lui tenir tête sur la plupart des points. Demandez donc à Wufei ! Franchement, c'est à finir par se demander qui des Mads ou de Oz en veut le plus aux G-boys. Fic gravement déjantée ( pour l'instant… ;p )

**Couples :** 3&4, celui-là, il est sûr. Pour le reste… J'ai un OC qui se balade, 3 bishôs encore à disposition, et BEAUCOUP d'imagination. Alors, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais au moins, j'ai pas mal de possibilités. Mwahahahaha !!! # _rire de sadique psychopathe _#

**Reviews :** Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, "Double Shinigami" est OFFICIELLEMENT terminé, et vous vous préparez à lire l'épilogue. Ça, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que j'ai peut-être une idée sympa pour une fic séquelle. ( En espérant qu'aucune fic publiée d'ici là, ne table sur un truc similaire, parce que là… faudra limite que je reprenne tout à zéro. ) Bon, la séquelle, je doute l'attaquer vraiment, avant mes partiels fin janvier, donc… va falloir être patient. Vous avez l'habitude, me direz-vous, vu ce que je vous serine depuis la rentrée. Bon… Admettons… Mdr.  
En attendant, je remercie tous les lecteurs ( les revieweurs, bien sûr, mais aussi les autres ) qui m'ont suivie avec patience dans mes petits délires, ou mes gros passages "angsteux". J'espère que je vous aurais au moins fait sourire de temps en temps, sinon touché. UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS !  
KISSUUUU, ET A LA PROCHAINE !!!

_Luinil, qui est en train de se dire que ça fait limite discours de fin d'année. _Oo ;;;

**Onarluca :** Kikoo ! Voilà, la prochaine, et la dernière de "Double Shinigami". Biz !!!

**Kaorulabelle :** Mreciii ! Kiss !

**Pl02pl : **Thx a lot, ça me fait très plaisir. Bizoo !

**Gayanna :** Mdr ! Oui, c'est très clair, ne t'en fait pas. Inutile que c'était fait exprès pour toutes ces raisons, nan ? ;) Kiss !

**Lumina :** Oé, hein ? Ça éclaire plein de choses. En plus j'en étais assez fière de celle là, looool. Mdr, oui ça s'annoçait mal partit, au départ pour Wufei. Mais dois-je rappeler que j'aime pas les trucs simples, mais que j'adore surprendre les gens, par contre ? ;) Kissuuuu !!!!

**Stéphanie :** Mdr le "vieux couple". Je vais leur en parler. Pas dit que Wufei apprécie, lol. 'Fin bon, le jour ou il appréciera quelque chose… ;p Nan, c'est pas pour rien que j'adore ce perso. Bisous !

**ShinOyasumi :** Voui, t'en fait pas, j'avais compris. :D J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre, mais un clavier-capable-de-taper-mes-fics-tout-seul-quand-je-suis-pas-là, fait partie de mes cadeaux de Noël, mdr. Kissu !

**Lenao : **Et voilà, cette fois, c'est fini et bien fini. Mais je te rassure, "They'll be back soon". Enfin j'espère, lol. ( Etape 1, trouvez un titre… erf… ) Gros bisous Léo !

**Ellofal : **Kyaaa ! Merci, c'est trop gentil ! # Luinil rougissante, et rigolant d'un air gêné # Kiss !

**Leen :** Yep ! Il est guéri, et EN PLUS, il a l'intention de revenir.

_Wufei, poussé fermement en avant, par la ficqueuse_ : QUOI ?! Mais non ! Mais je veux pas ! Mais on avait jamais parlé de ça !

_Luinil, grand sourire Shinigami_ : Mais si, mais si, ça fait partie des trucs écrit en toutes petites lettres en bas du contrat d'emprunt que t'as signé : Pour l'instant, t'es pas à moi, mais t'as quand même pas voix au chapitre !

_Wufei, déprimé_ : M'apprendra à oublier mes lunettes… OSKOUUUUR !!!!

Kissuuuu !!!

**Kamara :** Ben, oui, c'était le début de la fin, je peux pas te dire le contraire. Et là, c'est la fin, fin, en plus. Mais bon. Un peu de patience, et les cinq G-boys accompagné du chat hystérique feront leur retour dans de nouvelles aventures ! Bisous !

**oOoOoOo**

**Epilogue :**_Chat et Dragon / Crouching Cat, Hidden Dragon_  
( J'ai pas réussi à me décider pour l'une ou l'autre de ces versions. )

La guerre était finie. Oz n'existait plus. Treize Kushrenada était mort. Le monde commençait à réaliser ce que tout ça signifiait, et se rangeait petit à petit derrière l'icône pacifique qu'était Réléna Peacecraft.

Aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, six des plus actifs acteurs dans la fin de ce cauchemar avaient été convoqués chez la jeune reine : dans la ruche bourdonnante qu'était son Quartier-Général.

On leur avait dit d'aller dans l'aile qui allait servir de base à la nouvelle faction, créée pour veiller sur la paix : les Preventers. Et ils furent pilotés, jusqu'à trouver Réléna en train de donner ses directives, en plein milieu d'un couloir.

- Heeroooo ! s'écria joyeusement la jeune fille, en avisant le japonais et ses compagnons.

Duo montra les dents.

Réléna se jeta au cou du brun, sans prendre conscience du regard meurtrier d'un certain natté. En retrait, Kathleen réprima à peine son sourire amusé.

Pas concerné, Heero détacha Réléna de son cou.

- Je suis contente, que vous soyez tous venus, enchaîna la présidente aussitôt. ( Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en croisant le regard de Kathleen. ) Vous devez être la Kathleen Tigerwood dont Quatre m'a parlée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Enchantée de vous connaître.

- Moi de même.

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent poliment la main.

- Venez ! Je vais vous faire visiter. Je suis sûre que ça vous intéressera !

Et elle entraîna les cinq G-boys et la G-girl dans son sillage.

**oOoOoOo**

… de longues minutes plus tard… dans ce qui ressemblait à des vestiaires…

- Et voilà un truc qui devrait vous plaire ! s'écria l'infatigable Réléna.

Elle ouvrit un placard, et exhiba un uniforme soigneusement pendu à son cintre.

Les mecs la considèrent avec une méfiance plus que certaine. Petit soucis au niveau des définitions, sûrement…

Kathleen afficha un large sourire, en une fraction de seconde. La fraction de seconde suivante, elle s'était rangée à coté de Réléna, continuant d'arborer un sourire idiot.

- Oh non… Il en est pas question, annonça Wufei, les sourcils froncés.

Kathleen fit signe que "si", avec de vigoureux hochements de tête. Réléna continuait de sourire, pas peu fière d'elle, sur ce coup-là.

- Non, non, non.

- S'teuplaiiiit, Fei-chan, insista Kathleen, d'une petite voix caressante, sans quitter son expression "Ça-sert-à-rien-que-tu-résistes-on-sait-déjà-comment-ça-va-finir".

- J'ai dit non.

- Feeei ? minauda la brunette, tranquillement, en mode "mini-chaton-adorablement-irrésistible".

Le chinois résista une seconde… deux secondes…… deux secondes… et demie…

- Bon très bien ! céda t-il, dans un soupir agacé.

- Yes ! fit silencieusement Kathleen à l'intention de Réléna. Puis elle embraya à voix haute : Tu en aurais pas cinq sous la main, des fois, de ces supers uniformes ?

- COMMENT ÇA CINQ ?!!! s'insurgèrent les autres garçons.

- Aucun problème. Il me faut juste les tailles.

Kathleen les lui donna avant même qu'ils puissent l'en empêcher.

- T'as l'air au courant de beaucoup de choses, remarqua Réléna en fouillant dans les placards.

- Nan, c'est juste que j'ai le compas dans la peau, répliqua distraitement Kathleen, en mettant dans les mains de Wufei, l'uniforme à sa taille.

Long… silence…

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS UNE FORMULATION PAREILLE !!!! s'écria Wufei, écarlate.

- Mais quoi ? C'est exactement ça ! protesta Kathleen. ( Puis elle prit le temps de percuter. ) C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI DE TROUVER DES SOUS-ENTENDUS MAL PLACES, MEME LA OU Y'EN A PAS !!!! Z'ETES IRRECUPERABLES !!!

- TU TENDS LA PERCHE !

- PERVERS !

- ET QUI C'EST QUI EST EN TRAIN DE SATISFAIRE UN DE SES FANTASMES, HEIN ?

- Oui, mais là, c'est pas pareil, objecta très sérieusement Kathleen, trois tons en-dessous.

- Agna ? Fantasme ? Chuis pas au courant de celui-là, sourit Duo de toutes ses dents. Ké cé, Koneko-chan ?

- Tu veux pas le savoir ! coupa Wufei, en faisant passer rageusement son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Le voyant torse nu, Kathleen émit un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement satisfait. Et très gourmand…

- DEHORS, ONNAS ! râla le chinois en désignant la porte du vestiaires aux deux filles.

- Pfff… Même pas drôle… soupira Kathleen en obéissant.

Sur ses talons, Réléna gloussa discrètement.

Elles attendirent patiemment dehors qu'ils se changent, discutant de choses et d'autres. Et l'air de rien, Kathleen en profita pour glisser un mot au sujet du couple "Duo/Heero". Réléna intégra la nouvelle sans paraître s'en émouvoir.

Finalement, la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer cinq G-boys en uniforme de Preventers. (#1) Et avec la classe, il faut bien le dire.

- Voilà. T'es satisfaite ? ronchonna Wufei, en croisant les bras.

Kathleen ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.

- Koneko-chan, tu devrais pas le regarder avec un air aussi gourmand…

- J'ai pas un air gourmand, riposta Kathleen, toujours avec ce petit sourire étrange et un peu crétin.

- Tu fais exactement la même tête que lorsque que tu es devant un pot de glace "Toffee", ou lorsque tu fais tes super brownies, rigola Duo. Tu donnes l'impression de vouloir bouffer Wuffy sur place.

- MAXWELL !!!

- Je mate mon mec, si je veux ! Et puis je serais toi, je m'inquiéterais de Heero, plutôt que de moi. Parce que si moi, j'ai l'air "gourmande", je suis curieuse de savoir quel terme tu as pour son air, à lui ! ricana la jeune fille, faisait virer à l'écarlate son meilleur ami.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux cinq garçons. Pas un pour prendre des initiatives ? Bon… Elle allait pas se gêner alors.

- Je voudrais vérifier un truc… sourit-elle en fixant Wufei d'un air amusé. On est bien d'accord que c'est les vestiaires, là derrière, nan ? … Su… per…

Elle s'avança d'un air décidé vers le chinois, qui se sentait rougir au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait. C'était plus un air gourmand, à ce niveau, c'était carrément un air carnassier !

- Kathleen ? balbutia Quatre, perplexe.

Elle lui rendit un grand sourire, tout en rouvrant la porte dans le dos de Wufei, et poussant fermement le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

- Je veux juste vérifier si ces uniformes sont réellement aussi bien qu'ils en ont l'air…

- A… ah, bredouilla Quatre, alors que les émotions de Kathleen ne laissaient pas beaucoup de doutes sur ses intentions.

- Ben voui… Ils sont classes, mais si ils sont durs à enlever, ça perd tout de suite beaucoup d'intérêt, sourit-elle.

- O… ONNmmmh !!!

L'exclamation offensée de Wufei fut interrompue par un long baiser. Et le chinois donna l'impression de se transformer en guimauve, se laissant enfermer sans plus résister.

Les quatre G-boys restants entendirent le petit cliquetis caractéristique d'une porte qu'on barricadait.

- … Je regrette de pas avoir eu la même idée, bougonna Duo.

- Je regrette de pas avoir été plus rapide, l'informa Heero d'une voix monocorde, déclenchant une nouvelle crise de coloration anormale chez son petit ami.

- Moi aussi, soupira tristement Quatre, manquant de faire s'étouffer Trowa de surprise.

Quand Kathleen et Wufei ressortirent, quelques minutes plus tard, l'américaine avec un large sourire sur le visage, le chinois, achevant d'arranger son col, drapé dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. Mais les joues significativement roses, tout de même.

- C'est officiel ! J'adore DEFINITIVEMENT cet uniforme ! conclut Kathleen, avec une satisfaction plus qu'évidente.

- … Je veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait… jugea Duo, d'un ton blasé.

- D'un point de vu purement technique… ils ont pas eu le temps de faire grand chose, remarqua Heero, toujours très terre à terre.

- MAIS JE VOUS EN POSE DES QUESTIONS, MOI ???!!!! beugla Wufei, pendant que sa chère et tendre émettait un ricanement diabolique.

L'humour de Kathleen avait toujours été assez particulier.

- Zen, Fei, zen, dit-elle, d'une voix apaisante, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule avec sollicitude.

L'autre croisa les bras en ronchonnant, décidant visiblement de faire la tête encore un moment.

Réléna battit deux ou trois fois des mains, attirant l'attention générale.

- Bon ! Si nous revenions à des choses plus sérieuses, annonça t-elle. Comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne vous ai pas invité uniquement pour vous faire visiter : j'ai aussi une proposition à vous faire.

- Laquelle ? s'enquit Duo assez froidement.

Il espérait que ce ne serait pas une proposition malhonnête, impliquant plus ou moins directement Heero.

- Que diriez-vous de travailler pour les Preventers ?

Silence.

- Oui, je me doute que vous préférez sûrement en finir avec tout ça, se justifia Réléna, mais… les Preventers sont là pour protéger notre paix si durement acquise. Et votre expérience nous serait précieuse. Réfléchissez y sérieusement, je vous en prie.

Les cinq garçons échangèrent de longs regards, emplis de questions muettes. Quatre fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour les autres, mais pour ma part, c'est "non". Je vais reprendre la Winner Industrie. Je n'aurais pas le temps de me consacrer à autre chose.

Il esquissa un petit sourire empreint d'excuse.

Nouveau silence.

- Moi non plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas, fit Duo en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Pour l'instant, je voudrais rentrer quelque temps sur L2, et voir ce que je peux y faire. Faire une pause, quoi. Après, je dis pas. Et puis bon. Si jamais y'a VRAIMENT besoin d'un coup de main, vous aurez qu'à m'appeler, je répondrai présent sans hésiter.

Réléna se tourna ensuite vers Trowa. Celui-ci lui répondit de sa voix calme :

- Pourquoi pas. Tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler au cirque, ou de me rendre sur L4. Cela pourrait être… intéressant.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Heero, de donner sa réponse :

- Mission acceptée… ( Duo réprima une grimace contrariée. ) … mais à mi-temps seulement. Je ne veux pas être entravé. J'ai beaucoup de choses à voir.

Et un sourire étrangement rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, il avait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment, et pas ce qu'on lui aurait ordonné de faire.

Il était vraiment libre, pour la première fois…

- T'auras intérêt à passer régulièrement sur L2, toi, le prévint Duo dans un demi-sourire.

- Evidement… baka.

Histoire de changer, l'américain lui tira la langue.

- Et toi, Wufei ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un très long moment. Finalement, il répondit, à mi-voix, paraissant réfléchir tout haut :

- L5 a été détruite… Je n'ai pas d'endroit où retourner… Quitte à rester sur Terre, autant être utile à quelque chose… Ce serait un honneur de faire partie des Preventers.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'y aller avec son commentaire débile :

- Et voilà ! Notre Justice-boy est de retour.

- … Maxwell… cours…

Le natté obéit sans se faire prier, et mis une bonne dizaine de secondes à réaliser que l'autre ne le suivait même pas.

- MAIS NAN ! MAIS C'EST MEME PAS DROLE, WUFFY !!! protesta t-il, d'un air déçu, en revenant vers ses amis.

Le chinois se permit un petit sourire railleur, qui fit râler encore plus le Shinigami.

- Kathleen ?

- Nyu ? Qui ça ? Moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr. Tu es bien une pilote de Gundam aussi, non ?

- Heu… ouais, admit Kathleen, en réalisant soudainement que la proposition de Réléna la concernait aussi.

Elle se passa une main embarrassée dans les cheveux.

- Ben… Roy et Lisa sont en train de finir de retaper le "Vogue". Je pensais travailler là-bas à plein temps… Mais de toute façon, les Preventers vont avoir la garde des Gundams, non ? ( Réléna acquiesça. ) Alors vous allez avoir besoin de moi en tant que mécanicienne, que vous le vouliez ou non… Disons que vous pouvez me compter comme Preventer de passage, conclut-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Puis elle afficha un large sourire tout en dents.

- Pis de toute façon, faudra bien que je surveille mon homme. Alors je risque d'être ici assez souvent…

- KATHLEEN !

- Voui, mon cœur, moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais bon, faut être un minimum réaliste : vu comment t'es "sex" dans cette tenue, va bien falloir que je fasse comprendre à tes collègues féminines que c'est "chasse plus que gardée", expliqua t-elle en transformant son sourire, en un rictus Shinigami du plus inquiétant effet.

Ce fut à ce moment seulement que Wufei réalisa qu'il allait avoir de collègues "féminines". Il bloqua un instant.

- Vi, la parité ça existe AUSSI chez les Preventers, Chibi Ryu, confirma Kathleen en devinant sans mal tout le cheminement de pensée de son petit ami.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard, la remerciant "chaleureusement" de l'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Il ne gagna qu'une Kathleen ronronnante scotchée après lui, toute disposée à se faire pardonner.

Et il fondit lamentablement, avec une expression désemparée.

- LENA ! appela une voix forte au bout du couloir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la haute stature, auréolée de longs cheveux blonds, qui s'avançaient vers eux. Kathleen reconnut sa présence, malgré l'absence de son masque.

- Kyaaa ! C'est Zechs ! exulta t-elle.

Wufei lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Il s'agit en fait de Miliardo Peacecraft, corrigea Réléna. Mon frère aîné. Autrefois connut, dans les rangs de Oz, sous le nom de Zechs Merquise.

- Il va aussi intégrer les Preventers ? s'enquit Heero, d'un air distant, que démentait un regard bouillant d'impatience.

- Oui, évidemment… Ainsi que le Lieutenant Noin, et Lady Une, ajouta la reine de Sank, en désignant les deux femmes qui venaient d'apparaître à leur tour, au bout du couloir, sur les talons du blond.

- PARDON !!??!! s'étrangla Wufei. C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE !!??!!

Réléna esquissa un mouvement de recul, face au chinois, dont le visage était altéré par une grimace de fureur douloureuse. Kathleen s'interposa rapidement entre le jeune homme et les nouveaux arrivants, posant ses deux mains sur son torse pour lui faire garder un semblant de distance.

- Wu. Stop. Wufei, écoute moi. Reste calme.

- Pousse toi ! Je vais la… !

Sa phrase se mua en un cri de rage pure, alors que les autres G-boys le maîtrisaient fermement.

- Lâchez moi ! LACHEZ MOIIIII !!!! hurla t-il, en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Les autres tinrent bon. Il se démena de plus belle, mais finit par abandonner toute tentative de résistance. Il leur jeta un long regard de reproche et de fureur, en montrant les dents.

Il n'avait pas besoin de leur crier le sentiment d'injustice qui faisait briller ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne… ? commença par demander Réléna, qui ne comprenait rien.

- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que vous nous demandez de travailler en collaboration avec nos ennemis !!! explosa le chinois.

- Mais… Il n'y a plus de guerre. Il n'y a plus d'ennemis ! protesta la jeune fille, d'un air fâché.

- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS FAIRE CONFIANCE A CETTE FOLLE ! cria Wufei, qui tremblait violemment de rage.

Ou de souffrance ?

Kathleen le sentait au bord de la rupture, et cela la terrifia. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour se reconstruire. Fait tant de progrès, depuis ces derniers mois. Et tout menaçait d'être balayé, à cause de cette… stupide…

Elle se reprit : Réléna n'y était pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Pas prévoir.

- Wufei ! Calme toi ! Il y a une raison ! Il y a forcement une raison ! Ecoute la, au moins ! S'il te plaît ! s'écria Quatre, entre ses dents, alors que tous ses muscles étaient tendus pour maintenir leur ami, qui avait recommencé à s'agiter âprement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Zechs, ou plutôt Miliardo, venait de les rejoindre au pas de course, une inquiétude sincère sur le visage. Noin et Lady Une l'avait imité. Toutes deux aussi anxieuses, et pas moins sincères.

- LAISSEZ MOI LA TUER ! hurlait Wufei comme un dément.

Ses amis luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour le retenir.

- Lady Une ! Reculez ! Eloignez vous ! ordonna Zechs qui avait compris le problème en un instant.

- Wufei ! Calme toi ! Ecoute moi ! Arrête !

Mais même Kathleen n'arrivait pas le raisonner.

- Elle a tout oublié, pilote 05 ! s'écria Zechs d'une voix forte.

Un lourd silence succéda aux cris de Wufei. Le jeune homme considéra le grand blond avec des yeux écarquillés, et incrédules.

- Comment ? fut le seul gémissement faible qui lui échappa, alors qu'il vacillait légèrement.

Il se reprit, et se redressa fièrement, se dégageant, d'un geste sec, de l'emprise de ses amis, au moins autant sous le choc.

- Comment ? répéta t-il d'un ton plus assuré.

- Lady Une a souffert jusque très récemment d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Aujourd'hui, elle en a guéri, et l'on peut dire que ses deux personnalités s'équilibrent. Mais cela, au prix de la perte d'une grand partie de ses souvenirs…

- Mensonges !

- C'est la vérité, confirma Quatre, d'un ton attristé. Elle ne comprend sincèrement pas ce que tu lui veux, et pourquoi. Je le ressens. … Tu lui fais peur, Wufei, ajouta t-il à contrecœur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, se tourna vers lui d'un air furieux. L'autre évita son regard, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure : cette vérité-là, n'était pas agréable à dire, mais elle était nécessaire.

- Wufei. Wufei, s'il te plaît, murmura Kathleen en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à le frôler.

Il consentit enfin à la regarder. Elle put lire dans ses yeux noirs sa douleur, la rébellion contre l'injustice qui le frappait encore, son impuissance. Sa peur.

Il ferma ses paupières, et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, se laissant aller imperceptiblement contre elle.

Il reprit le contrôle. Redevint calme.

Même s'il avait toujours aussi mal. Même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas tout effacer aussi facilement.

- Wufei… Si tu veux, tu peux revenir sur ta décision… pour les Preventers, commença Réléna, pas sûre de tout saisir, mais qui croyait avoir deviné une chose ou deux.

- Non ! la coupa t-il. Je veux être là pour la surveiller. Peut-être lui faites-vous confiance, mais moi pas. Je veux être là. Au moindre écart…

Et sa voix resta en suspens, comme une sombre menace.

- Il vous faudra travailler sous ses ordres, prévint Zechs.

- Temps qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à Kathleen, ça m'ira... Et ça ne vaut pas que pour elle, gronda t-il sourdement, en s'interposant entre la newtype et Zechs.

Il venait de se décider qu'il n'aimait pas DU TOUT la manière dont l'ex Lieutenant regardait SA petite amie.

- Je vois… fit Zechs avec un demi-sourire amusé. Dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi les Preventers, messieurs les pilotes de Gundams.

**oOoOoOo**

Un petit groupe de jeunes gens, entouré de bagages, attendait dans le spacioport en regardant les navettes décoller de l'autre côté des verrières.

- Vous êtes sûr de tout avoir ? demanda Kathleen avec sévérité.

- Mais oui, répéta patiemment Quatre pour la énième fois.

- Duo ?

Parce que l'éternelle question de la jeune fille, le concernait surtout LUI !

- Heu… fit le natté, en récapitulant tout ce qu'il s'était DEJA rendu compte avoir oublié. Nan, cette fois, je crois que c'est bon, fit-il en se frotta la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

Mais si d'ici cinq minutes, Kathleen reposait sa question, il allait peut-être réaliser qu'il lui manquait ENCORE quelque chose.

- Trowa, ta navette, dit Quatre avec anxiété.

Le grand jeune homme lui sourit avec indulgence.

- Catherine m'a promis qu'elle m'appellerait quand le chargement des roulottes serait fini, et qu'il faudrait y aller. Ne t'en fais pas. Pense plutôt à ton embarquement.

Car la navette de Quatre était la première à partir.

Aujourd'hui, les pilotes de Gundam se séparaient. Peut-être pour longtemps. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils réalisait à quel point, c'était difficile de dire au revoir à des amis.

Aucun d'eux n'en avait envie.

Ils restaient en rond, les uns face aux autres, silencieux.

- Vous nous préviendrez, quand vous pendrez votre crémaillère, tout les deux, hein ? demanda Duo avec sourire un peu forcé.

- C'est promis, acquiesça tranquillement Wufei. Dès qu'on aura trouvé quelque chose de mieux, que l'appartement de fonction que les Preventer m'ont assigné, on vous préviendra tous.

- N'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide, ajouta précipitamment Quatre, probablement pour la millième fois.

- Oui, Ten-chan, répondit patiemment Kathleen, pour la millième fois aussi.

Wufei et Kathleen étaient les deux seuls à rester sur Terre. Ces derniers jours, avait été passés à meubler le minuscule F2 qui servait d'appartement de fonction à Wufei. Les quatre autres avaient apporté leur aide, bien sûr, et ils avaient copieusement fêté, tous ensemble, la fin de l'emménagement. Mais d'un avis général, cela ne pouvait être qu'un logement temporaire : bien trop petit pour héberger quatre copains de passage.

Et puis cela leur donnait une excuse pour tous se retrouver.

- Ça va être l'heure, Quatre.

Le petit blond, hocha la tête, et vint les étreindre un à un, s'attardant plus particulièrement dans les bras de Trowa. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement, puis l'arabe se décida à passer la porte d'embarquement. Il leur fit une dernière fois un salut de la main.

Aucun d'eux n'eut cœur à relever son rapide geste, pour essuyer ses yeux.

Le suivant fut Heero. Pendant les cinq dernières minutes, Duo lui fit promettre une dizaine de fois, de passer le voir sur L2, dès qu'il en aurait fini sur L1 avec J.

Ce qui ne changerait pas grand chose au millier de fois, où Heero le lui avait déjà promis…

Ensuite, Catherine appela Trowa sur son portable, et ce fut le français qui les abandonna, après de longues embrassades.

Duo avait encore une petite heure à tuer avant le décollage de sa navette.

Les trois derniers pilotes la passèrent devant une coupe de glace, l'américain faisant ses ultimes recommandations de "grand frère responsable, pété de trouille à l'idée de laisser sa petite sœur adorée à un inconnu". Ce qui agaçait énormément Wufei, qui s'estimait largement plus responsable que Duo, et sûrement moins dangereux que lui d'un point de vue… perversité.

Kathleen se cachait plus ou moins derrière ses deux boules vanille-chocolat-chantilly, pour se foutre des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

- MAXWELL ! s'insurgea un chinois excédé, alors que Duo reprenait pour la quatrième fois, l'ensemble de ses recommandations. Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi… immoral, avec Kathleen !!!

- Ah ben merde, alors, chuchota l'intéressée, le nez dans sa glace.

- KATHLEEN !!! s'écrièrent les deux garçons, d'un air scandalisé, la faisant éclater de rire.

- Tu vas rater ton embarquement, Duo-chan, remarqua t-elle innocemment.

- Hmpf, fit l'autre, vexé de la voir s'esquiver aussi facilement.

Ils se levèrent, et l'américain récupéra ses deux sacs. Puis il se tourna vers ses amis, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Oh non. Hors de quest… commença Wufei en reculant d'un pas.

- A bientôt Wuffyyyy !!! s'écria le châtain en lui sautant au cou avec son exubérance habituelle.

- C'EST WUFEI, NOM DE DIEU !!!

- Rooooh ! Mais c'est qu'il est grossier, quand il s'énerve, le petit dragon, chantonnèrent les deux Shinigamis en rigolant.

L'asiatique se passa une main sur le visage, d'un air TRES fatigué. Puis il esquissa un sourire : L'exubérant natté allait lui manquer, avec ses blagues incessantes.

… Même s'il soupçonnait Kathleen de se préparer à mettre les bouchées doubles pour combler ce manque… mais là n'était pas la question.

Duo enlaça étroitement Kathleen.

- A bientôt, Imouto.

- A un des ces quatre, Nii-chan.

- Pas de bêtises, hein ? ajouta t-il avec un froncement de sourcils sévère.

- Nan, promis, soupira t-elle, en croisant les doigts dans son dos, l'air de rien.

Perso, le jour où Wufei se sentirait assez sûr de lui pour dépasser le stade "câlins", aussi chauds soient-ils ( surtout ces derniers temps ), elle avait bien l'intention de le laisser aller jusqu'au bout… Et elle en était même à se demander si un zeste de motivation ne lui ferait pas du bien…

- Maxwell, tu vas être en retard.

- Mais oui, je vais te la laisser, se marra Duo. Arrête de ronchonner, Fei-Fei.

Wufei râla donc de plus belle.

L'autre en profita pour voler un rapide baiser à Kathleen, puis il fila en vitesse vers sa porte d'embarquement, faisant de grands gestes du bras pour les saluer.

- MAXWELL ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, QUE JE T'ETRANGLE !

L'américain lui tira proprement la langue, et son rire clair résonna un long moment dans le hall qu'il venait de déserter.

- T'était pas obligée de le laisser faire.

- M'a pris par surprise ? tenta Kathleen.

Wufei fit la moue, pas spécialement convaincu. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

- Désolée, mais tu ne pourras jamais me demander d'arrêter d'être comme je suis avec Duo. Et lui non plus ne pourras jamais s'en empêcher, même si Heero le lui ordonnait. Je sais que c'est ambigu, et pas forcément agréable pour toi… ( Wufei grimaça légèrement. ) cependant… il y a une chose, que Duo n'aura jamais, même avec notre relation bizarre…

Le sourire de Kathleen s'était fait un peu étrange. Limite calculateur.

- Et c'est ? demanda Wufei, en regardant décoller une navette, au dehors.

Sans voir donc le fameux sourire.

Kathleen bougea, et noua ses deux bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de murmurer, d'un air charmeur :

- Et si on rentrait à la maison, que je t'explique…

_OWARI !_

**oOoOoOo**

(#1) : Pas ceux avec les shorts, hein ?! On est bien d'accord !?

**oOoOoOo**

Reviews onegaï :3


	26. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux Reviews !!!**

Kikoo tout le monde !!! J'aurais mis le temps pour répondre à ces reviews là. Pas taper ! J'étais débordée. Mais bon, bonne nouvelle ( ça dépend du point de vue. ) : j'entre en phase de stress pré-partiel, donc # _roulement de tambour_ # j'ai trop pleins d'idées de fics ( ou pour mes fics, au choix. Au final, ça fait pareil. ) Pour ça que vous allez sûrement avoir droit au prologue de "On the Mix" sous peu, lol.

Mais on est pas la pour parler de la séquelle, alors… allons-y !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais attaquer par la dernière review reçue, juste parce qu'elle m'a un peu assise là. Mais c'est que je dois être un peu naïve comme fille…

**Anonymous** : Donc comme je disais plus haut, ta review m'a surprise. D'après toi, la création d'un OC féminin range automatiquement une fic dans la catégorie "mary-sue" ? Ah, ben je me coucherais moins conne ce soir… -.- ;

Je dis pas que Kathleen est quelqu'un d'ordinaire. On est bien d'accord, c'est pas le cas. Mais quand on voit les cinq pointures à côté, il faut bien qu'elle tienne un minimum la route pour être utile. Ensuite, oui effectivement, Kathleen se case. C'est pas uniquement le but de la fic, mais, mettons. A partir du moment où c'est sur un pairing "classique" uniquement, ça rend forcément une fic intéressante ? Ah. Seconde nouvelle.

Mais bon, moi, je vois les choses comme ça, après, j'écris bien ce que je veux, comme tu dis. Moi, de toute façon, je peux pas t'empêcher de croire/penser ce que tu veux. On est dans un pays libre, après tout. v.v

Enfin bon, à la limite, la critique me laisse plus perplexe qu'autre chose, c'est pas tellement ça qui m'embête. Non, le seul truc qui m'agace énormément c'est ton côté "courageusement lâche" de : je laisse ni adresse, ni pseudo, des fois qu'on me réponde, ou qu'on me reconnaisse. Faudrait peut-être penser à avoir le courage de ses opinions, dans la vie. Perso, tu prenais aucun risque : j'allais pas m'amuser à pourrir ta boite e-mail d'une manière ou d'une autre : Bonjour la perte de temps ! Ensuite, ma réponse aurait été parfaitement correcte niveau contenu. J'aime pas m'énerver après les gens, surtout pour un truc comme ça. T'as parfaitement le droit d'avoir ton opinion.

Enfin voilà.

Maintenant, je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de te répondre, vu qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu viennes la lire. ( Mettons, une infime chance, à la imite. )

Mais au moins : ça, c'est fait. Passons à la suite ! :)

**Shin Oyasumi** : Hé oui, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Toi aussi, tu vas arriver à la fin de "Shinigami no Baka", c'est triiiisteuuuuh ! T.T Mais bon, comme tu dois voir, je rempile déjà. Chuis incapable de résister aux idées de conneries que je pourrais faire faire à Kathleen. Pauvres G-boys, mdr ! Kissu !

**Leen** : Bah si c'est fini. Mais ça va reprendre bientôt. Avec des G-boys plus grand et tout. …… Et une Kathleen toujours aussi tarée, j'en ai peur. v.v ;;;; A plus, donc ! ;)

**Kamara **: Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je t'ai convertie à Kathleen. Pourtant, elle est pas facile de caractère. XD Mais bon, je vais mettre le prologue de la séquelle dans la soirée, si tout va bien. Faut juste que je fasse un résumé… Keh ! XD

Biz !

**Florinoir** : Merci ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Angel-of-dead** : Holà, holà, on s'emballe pas lol. Je suis cruelle, si je veux, d'abord. Mariage ? bébé ? Hé ho ! Pas de spoiler ! Et pis, pis… tu veux faire faire une crise d'apoplexie à Duo, ou quoi ? O.o Mdr, j'en dis pas plus. Kissu !

**Lina** ( pasque le pseudo complet c'est trop long XD ) : Lool, ouais, j'ai modifié des trucs. Mais je t'avais prévenue que c'était le premier jet et qu'il y aurait du changement, non ? Ta prof de français est aussi une spécialiste des "sous-entendus" ? Mdrrrr. Ben c'était le jour ! En tout cas, t'en fais pas, j'adooooore le longues reviews. ;) Kissu !

**Artemis** : Merci ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Stéphanie** : Mdr, contente que le petit trip de l'essayage t'ai plu. Heero dans toute sa finesse de mec qui pense pas à mal, mdrrrr. Bisous !

**Littlething** : Bah, toi, t'as du bol, j'ai déjà répondu à tes reviews en mp. Ça doit être l'effet rush, lol. Encore merci pour tous ces compliments. Kiss !

**Lenao **: Ben, non, t'es pas en retard. Pas plus que moi en tout cas. Moi aussi, j'ai plein de boulot, alors tu vois : on est deux ! Un grand merci à l'une de mes toutes premières revieweuses, et aussi à l'une des plus assidue. Bizoo !

**Lynn** : Oé, oé, y'a une séquelle, lol. Si je met pas trois heures pour cogiter sur le résumé, le prologue est en ligne tout à l'heure. Dieu sait que c'est pas gagné… Kissu !

* * *

Et puis j'ai failli oublier : Joyeux Noël ( en retard ), et Bonne Année ( en avance ;) ) à tout le monde ! 


End file.
